Nossa Dimensão
by Goddess e Sayuri
Summary: LEMON 13x5 ONLINE Lyria e Ashley tem uma pequena surpresa quando encontram um jovem misterioso... ComédiaRomanceYAOILemon 1x2 – 3x4 – 13x5
1. Default Chapter

_Comédia/Romance/**YAOI-Lemon** (1x2x1 – 3x4 – 13x5)_  
  
**Personagens:**  
  
Pilotos Gundam:  
  
Heero Yuy (01)   
Duo Maxwell (02)   
Trowa Barton (03)   
Quatre Raberba Winner (04)   
Chang Wufei (05)  
  
Comandante de OZ:   
Treize Khushrenada (13)  
  
Participações Especiais:   
Ashley Barton Kirst   
Lyria Campos  
  
Ficha Técnica das Participantes Especiais:  
  
_**Nome:** Ashley Barton Kirst   
**Apelido:** Ash   
**Idade:** 15 anos  
**Data de Aniversário:** 28/01  
**Signo Do Zodíaco:** Aquário   
**Signo Chinês:** Dragão   
**Características Psicológicas:** Ashley é uma garota espontânea e que adorar se divertir, costumar rir de qualquer coisa que lhe pareça engraçado - por mais que não seja -, quando acha que o negócio é 'sério' fica mais pensativa e racional. É uma ótima companheira para todas as horas! Odeio ter que fazer educação física, gosta de jogar vôlei e fazer caminhadas. Também adora desenhar (detesta pintar) e escrever muitas fics!! Sem contar claro, ler, e pegar imagens na net de seus preferidos! Tem uma coleção enorme de mangás, DVD e revistas!!   
**Características Físicas:** Longos cabelos castanho-claros (mais ou menos até a metade das costas – quando estão presos em rabo de cavalo), olhos verde- amarelados, 1.65m, 48.0kg, não é gorda nem magra... é contente com o que tem!!  
  
**Nome:** Lyria Campos   
**Apelido:** Ly   
**Idade:** 15 anos  
**Data de Aniversário:** 25/07  
**Signo Do Zodíaco:** Leão   
**Signo Chinês:** Serpente   
Características Psicológicas: Lyria tem um gênio meio instável. De vez em quando tem vontade de matar alguém, outras vezes é a pessoa mais calma e bondosa do mundo. Odeia ser ignorada, mas ignora os outros sempre que está mal-humorada, o que não é raro. É extremamente vaidosa, mas tenta se conter para não gastar rios de dinheiro. **Características Físicas:** Seus longos cabelos, que vão até a cintura, foram pintados de castanho-avermelhado, e seus olhos são azuis. Tem 1.63m de altura e o peso é desconhecido, pois ela passa longe das balanças. Mas não é gorda.  
_  
Comentários das Autoras:  
Goddess – Isso vai ser divertido! XD As idéias estão "brotando" na minha cabeça... espero que vocês se divirtam com a história!!  
  
Sayuri – Vocês não têm idéia... É totalmente sem noção da realidade o que essas duas vão aprontar... Bom, na verdade quem apronta é a gente, né, as personas só representam... Sai tudo das nossas mentes pervertidas e distorcidas de escritoras. Mas assim que é bom!   
  
Bye bye Goddess & Sayuri


	2. Capítulo I

_**NOSSA DIMENSÃO**_

**Capítulo I**

- Ora, vamos Ly!! Eu quero tomar banho ainda hoje, sabe?? – Era pelo menos a vigésima segunda vez que Ashley batia na porta do único banheiro da casa para apressar a amiga.

- Espere!! Já estou terminando, só falta passar o condicionador, a loção corporal, o óleo para pontas do cabelo... É rapidinho!!!

- O QUÊ??? – gritou Ash atômica. – Ly, miga, eu trabalho hoje!! Dá pra esquecer a loção e o óleo só hoje, hum?

- Ah, tá bom, tá bom, você venceu... Já tô saindo.

- Oh, obrigada!! Não sabe o quanto fico lisonjeada por saber que a Rainha da Vaidade está se apressando no banho.

- Vou ignorar o comentário relacionado à minha pessoa. – As duas riam.

Enquanto Lyria terminava o banho – que Ash sabia que não seria TÃO rapidinho assim, com no mínimo mais uns dez minutos - foi até a cozinha terminar de preparar o café da manhã. Ela e a amiga estagiavam em uma filial da Microsoft que acabara de se instalar na capital do Rio de Janeiro, infelizmente ela havia pego o turno de sábado e teria que trabalhar em período integral enquanto que Lyria iria fazer as compras da semana, já que a geladeira estava quase totalmente vazia... os lanchinhos da meia noite haviam chego ao fim a dois dias e elas estavam para morrer... nada de coca-cola, chocolates ou salgadinhos.. apenas frutas e miojo!! E ainda tinha a ração dos animais de estimação das duas – um gato e um cachorro – que mais pareciam máquinas de devorar.

O que mais intrigava a garota de olhos verde-amarelados era o COMO aquela pessoa, que no momento encontrava-se deitado na cama de sua amiga, havia chego ali!! Deuses!! Ele era simplesmente milhões e milhões de vezes mais lindo do que na televisão!!

Após colocar o leite para ferver foi dar uma pequena espiadinhazinha mínima no jovem que dormia. Abriu a porta vagarosamente e enfiou apenas a ponta da cabeça... a luz do abajur entre as duas camas estava acessa e iluminava o belo rosto DELE... sim DELE.. e com todas as letras maiúsculas! O único problema era a aminésia, mas nisso elas dariam um jeitinho.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e Lyria chamar seu nome.

- O que está fazendo???

- O que parece que estou fazendo???

- VOCÊ ESTÁ OLHANDO PRA ELE DE NOVO???????

- É impossível não olhar!

- Então chega pra lá que eu também quero olhar! – Lyria empurrou a amiga levemente e enfiou a cabeça na brecha da porta.

- Lindo, não?

- LINDO??? LINDO??? Ash, acho que você está ficando cega! Ele é um DEUS! Tesão puro!!!

- Oh, isso é verdade... Quanto mais a gente olha mais dá vontade de olhar!! Principalmente quando ele tá assim... dormindo... nem parece que ele acabou de sair de uma tremenda guerra e que o Tallgeese que ele pilotava explodiu com ele dentro!! Como será que ele veio parar aqui?? Não parece uma história?? Que tal se a gente escrevesse sobre isso???

- Beleza, beleza. MAS... num dá só vontade de olhar não. Vontade de fazer outras coisas, sabe? – Ashley olhou-a em reprovação.

- O que está dizendo?? Ele é do WUFEI, ouviu bem?? NEM PENSE EM FAZER NADA COM ELE OU EU TE MATO PESSOALMENTE!!!

Lyria ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu sei. Mas o que eu posso fazer?? Dá vontade mesmo, oras. Eu sei que ele é do Wuffy, se preocupa não. Por falar em Wuffy... cadê aquele cachorro teimoso?

- Tá ali. – Ashley apontou para a cama onde o jovem misterioso se encontrava, entre seus braços estava um pequeno filhote de Sharpei preto.

- Tá vendo? Até esse pulguento gosta dele. Tal piloto, tal cachorro... INJUSTIÇA! – Lyria fez uma cara de irritação, que Ashley sabia que era falsa.

- Pois é... total injustiça... – Ash parou a frase na metade, ela havia esquecido do... – O MEU LEITE QUENTE!!! – A morena correu até a cozinha encontrado quase todo o conteúdo fora da leiteira, Ly a seguiu. – O fogão... snift, snift eu limpei ele ontem...

- Boa sorte... – Lyria deu dois tapinhas no ombro da amiga. – Você vai precisar. Quero isso limpo, beleza?

- Snift snift snift... você não tem pena de uma pobre adolescente como eu?

- Não. Ninguém mandou ficar babando no tesudo lá e esquecer do leite.

- Heero Yuy II – O Imperio Contra-ataca. – Reclamou ela indo limpar o fogão, ainda tinha cerca de meia hora até a condução vir apanhá-la.

- Me diz uma coisinha minúscula... – Ly olhou seriamente para a Ashley. – Você não estava me irritando por causa do maldito banho?????

- Primeiro o estômago, depois o banho! – Disse ela colocando mais leite na leiteira.

- Maldita! Eu fiquei sem passar a loção e o óleo por sua causa! OMAE O KOROSU!

- Oh oh oh... Que engraçado... estou morrendo de tanto rir... uma vez ou outra que você não ficar UMA HORA E MEIA NO BANHO não vai fazer muita diferença... minto. Vai fazer uma diferença enorme: Na conta de luz.

- Você é maléfica. Sem coração! – Ly abriu o berreiro.

- Ora, vocês já estão brigando?? – O jovem que até a pouco encontrava-se dormindo estava AGORA parado à porta da cozinha usando apenas uma calça de moletom – que Ash havia emprestado à ele (ela pegou emprestado do vizinho) com o pequeno cachorro em seus braços.

Os olhos das duas quase saltaram de suas respectivas caras. Wuffy, o cachorro, latiu, satisfeito com o lugar privilegiado.

- Treize-sama! Pensei que fosse dormir o dia inteiro... Se bem que, eu não me incomodo nem um pouquinho, sabe? – Lyria tentou pegar o cachorro, mas este se recusava a deixar os braços fortes do moreno.

- Isso é INJUSTIÇA! Ele vai dormir na MINHA cama hoje!! – falou ela sorrindo para ele, ele retribuiu o sorriso e as duas quase derreteram.. bem, se os humanos pudessem derreter provavelmente elas teriam derretido...

- Meninas, eu não quero incomodá-las.

- INCOMODAR????? VOCÊ INCOMODAR????? IMPOSSÍVEL!! – voltou a falar Ash agarrando-se ao braço do jovem e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ash... O leite vai derramar de novo, e você não quer limpar o fogão DE NOVO, quer? Pode deixar que eu cuido dele, sem problemas! – Lyria piscou o olho esquerdo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Desgraçada. – Sussurrou Ashley. – Espera só até o meu dia de folga!! – Terminou por dizer e saiu para desligar o leite, comer, tomar uma ducha rápida, vestir-se e ir trabalhar...

- Venha, Treize. Vamos para a sala ver TV. Wuffy, seu cão inútil, desce daí agora!

O cachorro a olhou com cara de menor abandonado, e depois virou a pequena cabeça, esfregando-a no peito do moreno.

- Cachorro maldito, você me paga! – Lyria sussurrou, para que Treize não ouvisse, e o puxou pelo braço até a sala de estar.

Poucos minutos depois, Ash apareceu na porta da pequena sala secando os cabelos. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans marrom e uma blusa de manga comprida, mas de uma malha fina, verde musgo. Usava como único acessório um pequeno pingente com as letras GW. Foi quando Treize se dignou a olhá-la que reparou em como a amiga olhava – praticamente devorando-o com os olhos – que ela resolveu acabar com a pequena festinha... afinal, Lyria também havia acabado com a sua lá na cozinha!!

- Treize-san, eu tenho uma blusa azul que tenho CERTEZA que vai servir. É melhor coloca-la antes que pegue um resfriado.. mesmo aqui no Rio sendo quente de manhã é bem friozinho... Até porque ainda vão dar 6:00 AM.

- Oh, obrigada Srta Ashley. A blusa está em seu guarda-roupa, suponho.

- Sim. Na primeira porta da esquerda para a direita, segunda gaveta.

Lyria encarou a outra com um brilho mortal e recebeu uma língua em resposta.

- Você é ridícula! Mas me aguarde, você vai ver só! Isso vai ter volta, ouviu bem? – Ash riu e acenou em despedida.

- Bye bye!! – a porta se fechou... Deuses!! O dia nem havia começado direito e as duas já estavam em pé de guerra!! O que um Treize Khushrenada não fazia com a cabeça delas, hum??

**Continua no próximo episódio...**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Ashley estava mais do que "p" da vida quando chegou em casa, exatamente às 17:36pm.

Seu dia tinha sido totalmente desastroso!! Primeiro seu chefe a pegou teclando no messenger, depois de levar uma bela bronca ainda perderá o horário de almoço por causa de uma reunião de última hora e ficara sem ter o que comer... depois de tudo isso ainda tinha levado trabalho para casa por não havia conseguido excluir um maldito vírus que estava dando a maior dor de cabeça ao pessoal da empresa...

Mas agora as coisas iriam melhorar... AH SE IAM!! Com um Treize em casa NADA pode ser ruim!!

- E aí gente, cheguei!!!!

- Pela sua cara o dia não foi muito bom. Estou errada? - Lyria perguntou, notando a expressão de irritação no rosto da amiga.

- NÃO FOI MUITO BOM??? - gritou Ash jogando a pequena mochila na poltrona - FOI HORRÍVEL!! O PIOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA SE DUVIDAR!!

- Nossa, que estresse! Conta o que aconteceu e pára de gritar. O Treize está lá no quarto com dor de cabeça.

- Estresse é pouco: Primeiro o Sr Melo me pegou no Messenger - começou ela jogando-se sobre o tapete da sala (as duas não tinha grana para comprar um sofá) - depois, para piorar, tivemos uma reunião de última hora e por último tive que trazer serviço para casa porque eu não consegui excluir um vírus, que por sinal é muito chato, dos pcs lá da empresa. O chefe tá uma fera por causa disso: não só comigo, claro. com todo mundo...

- A primeira parte é bem feito. Quem manda ficar de papo durante o expediente? Só espero que você não seja demitida, se não... o que será da gente?? Eu não ganho o suficiente para sustentar três pessoas, um gato e um cachorro, você sabe.

- Felizmente ele não é tão maléfico assim, até porque eu e você somos uma das melhores daquele lugar!! Ele PRECISA da gente!

- Isso é verdade. - Lyria sorriu, sentando-se no tapete da sala. - Por falar em trabalho... a gente precisa escrever mais fics. Estou ficando entediada, sabe? Tem idéias?

- Idéias?? - Ashley pareceu ficar pensativa com a pergunta. Idéias para fics? - Eu não sei... algumas... nada que me agrade se consegue me entender...

- Sei. - Ly apoiou o queixo nas mãos. - Isso é ruim. Eu preciso de idéias...

- Estou pensando seriamente em um 13x5... como aquele da Dee-chan, Clamando o Dragão, já leu? É muito bom... mas não creio que eu seja criativa a ponto de conseguir deixar naquele nível... é que a presença de um certo 13 me encoraja a tentar... quem sabe? - ela riu colocando-se o rosto na frente do de Lyria.

Lyria deitou no tapete e começou a rir.

- Quem sabe? Que tal se a gente fizesse um pequeno questionário com Treize-sama? Talvez isso possa ajudar.

- Questionário?????? Seria bem interessante se não fosse o DETALHE da falta de memória...

- Isso pode ser um ponto a nosso favor, de uma certa forma. - a outra garota abriu um sorriso. - E se a gente colocasse umas coisinhas na cabeça dele?

- Opa, agora você tá falando a minha língua!! - Ash falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto sentava-se - Quais são os planitos??

Lyria ficou sentada novamente, encarando a colega com uma expressão séria, como se estivesse falando do assunto mais importante do mundo.

- A gente poderia dizer que ele tem um amante, sabe? Um certo chinês de nome Chang Wufei... conhece?

- Amante?? Um chinês?? - Ashley ficou pensativa - Parece realmente interessante!! - Os olhos verde-amarelados brilharam estranhamente - Concordo com a sua idéia. Quando a dor de cabeça do "Mestre" Treize-san passar a gente vai lá colocar caraminholas nela!

- Ok! - Lyria voltou a sorrir.

Wuffy entra na sala e senta no tapete, olhando para as duas garotas. Ele pareceu gostar muito da idéia também.

- Eita cachorrinho de sorte você, hein?? Queria só ver se o WUFFY aparecesse por aqui... provavelmente você perderia seu posto. - Disse Ashley olhando para o cachorro. - Pois é, mas e aí, eu tô com fome, fez compras?? O que temos de bom pra comer??

- Eu fiz pizza de tarde, sabe? Mas o Treize fez questão de ir a um restaurante. Fazer o quê, mesmo com amnésia ele continua a ser elegante.

Nesse momento o dito "elegante" entra na sala, fazendo Wuffy pular de alegria ao seu encontro.

- Eu sou elegante? - Treize perguntou, pegando o cachorro no colo e sentando-se ao lado das duas garotas.

- Não. Nós duas somos. Por isso a gente assim que levanta penteia os cabelos, troca de roupa - principalmente aos sábados!! É, ao que parece o elegante aqui é você.

Treize riu, fazendo as duas delirarem.

- Mas o que vocês estavam falando sobre mim além disso?

- A gente estava conversando sobre seu namorado. - Lyria respondeu, tentando não gargalhar.

- Namorado???

- Sim. Você não se lembra do Wufei???

- Wufei?? Esse nome não me é estranho. - Ele ficou pensativo durante alguns minutos, seu semblante tornou-se triste e ambas sentiram-se culpadas.

- Treize-sama?? - Chamou Ash colocando uma mão no ombro dele.

- Eu não consigo me lembrar nem mesmo de uma pessoa especial como ele...

Lyria quase abriu o berreiro. Sua condição de autora a tornava extremamente sensível em momentos como esse.

- Não fique assim, Treize... A culpa não é sua.

- Ly tem razão, Treize-sama. Não fique assim que me dá vontade de chorar!! - Ashley fez cara de choro e ele voltou a abrir um pequeno sorriso. - Já te falaram que você fica extremamente lindo quando sorri?

- Vocês me falam isso todas as vezes que sorrio. - Elas ficaram sem graça.

- É verdade. - Lyria riu. - Mas estamos sendo realistas, oras. Você fica lindo quando sorri, quanto está sério... de qualquer jeito.

Wuffy latiu perante o comentário.

- Que cachorro mais ciumento! Eu hein. Nem parece que eu sou a dona dele.

- Eu também fico com ciúmes quando ele tá no colo do Treize-sama!! Quando ele recebe carinho e atenção privilegiados de Treize-sama!! Quando ele dorme ao ladinho de Treize-sama!! QUE INJUSTIÇA!!! - Ashley fez que chorava arrancando boas gargalhadas dos outros dois e muitos latidos por parte do cachorro.

- Injustiça pura! - Ly agarrou o braço do moreno.

O cachorro latiu ainda mais, recebendo uma língua como resposta.

- Cachorro bundão. Quero ver se o verdadeiro Wuffy aparecer, você vai dançar rapidinho!

- Oh se vai!! - Disse Ash agarrando o outro braço do Comandante de OZ. - Mas aí a gente dança também!!!

- Melhor perder para um outro gostoso que pra um cachorro. - todos riram.

Um gato - o animal de estimação da Ashley - entrou na sala, e Wuffy correu ao seu encontro. Quem disse que cão e gato são inimigos??? Os dois se davam muito bem.

- Bem isso é bem verdade, Ly-san... perder de um cachorro é complicado...

- Ashley, Lyria. Vocês poderiam me mostrar uma foto de Wufei? Gostaria de saber como ele é...

- Oh, sim, com o maior prazer!!! - Lyria correu até seu quarto e revirou seu estoque de fotos dos pilotos Gundam. Pegou a sua preferida do piloto 05 e correu de volta para a sala, entregando a foto a Treize.

- Aí está, Treize-sama. Chang Wufei. Ele não é lindo?

Os olhos do jovem Khushrenada adquiriram um brilho diferente e ambas sorriam uma para a outra ante a constatação.

- Sim, muito lindo... - Ele disse automaticamente.

- Oh sim... muito lindo... Treize-san tem bom gosto... e Chang também....

As duas quase explodiram de emoção. Aquilo seria melhor do que o esperado. Wuffy latiu para a foto, mas foi ignorado.

- Pois é. Bota bom gosto nisso. Que invejaaaa de vocês. - Ly fez um bico.

- Chang Wufei... espero poder voltar logo para a dimensão onde você está... e espero que me perdoe por tê-lo deixado e por não lembrar-me de nossos dias juntos...  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:**

_Sayuri Maxwell:_

Será que Treize-sama vai conseguir reencontrar Wuffy???

_Goddess Of Death GW:_

Tcham tcham tcham... quem sabe?? Goddess levanta a mão e sai pulando pelo quarto Só eu e a Sayuri!! XD


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

- Isso é tão chato! - Lyria suspirou, olhando para a parede da cozinha.

- O que é chato? - Treize perguntou, não entendendo.

- Não ter dinheiro. É estressante. O que vamos fazer num sábado à noite sem dinheiro?

- Por que é estressante? - Voltou a perguntar o Comandante de OZ.

- Por quê??? Por que nós temos que ficar aqui sem fazer nada enquanto que as pessoas ricas se divertem em boates e restaurantes chiques!

- E você não acha a minha companhia agradável?? Não é melhor do que estar em um restaurante ou boate chique??? - Treize falou fazendo charme

- Oh oh, pode apostar que sim, querido! - Ly sorriu abertamente. - E pare de me provocar. Você é tão malvado!

Treize riu.

- Mas mesmo assim... não ter dinheiro é muito chato. Tem idéia do que a gente pode fazer hoje, sem dinheiro?

- Jogar cartas?? - Sugeriu Ash, totalmente sem criatividade. - Ou quem sabe um programinha A DOIS??? - Falou olhando maliciosamente para Treize. - Eu e você, você e eu....

- Baka, nem pense nisso! Esqueceu que ele é do WUFEI??? - Lyria revidou, usando as mesmas palavras que a amiga havia dito de manhã.

- Oras, mas o Wufei não está aqui para reclamar!! E além do mais o Treize-sama fica provocando!! Não sou de ferro, tá?

- Vamos garotas, não briguem por minha causa! - Ele falou meio sem jeito - Vocês estão certas, eu não deveria ficar falando esse tipo de coisas.

- Isso é uma frase do tipo: "Desculpe por ficar tentando-as?" Como você é modesto, Treize-sama!! Modestíssimo, por sinal...

- A culpa é toda sua, Treize! Quem manda ser lindo de morrer? A gente não pode fazer nada além de ficar admirando de longe... - Ly fez uma cara de choro.

- Ora, vamos... Eu nem sou tão bonito assim.

- O que você disse??? Você ficou louco??? Se você não é bonito, imagine se fosse! Eu definitivamente estaria ainda mais perdida.

- Ela está certa, Treize-sama... você precisava ver aquelas garotas babando em cima do seu maravilhoso corpinho lá na loja quando fomos ao shopping anteontem! - O rapaz ficou sem graça.

- Não... não está exagerando Ashley?? Os olhares masculinos eram todos de vocês!!

- MENTIRAAAAAA!! Tava assim de homem BABANDO literalmente em você também!!

- Siiiimmm!!! - Ly bateu palmas, adorava uma discussão. - Nada de modéstia, Treize-sama! Adimita, você é demais!

Mais vermelho.

Ashley riu muito, mais muito mesmo da maneira como Treize pedira licença para ir preparar um pouco de chá.

- OH, VOCÊ FICA AINDA MAIS LINDO QUANDO FICA SEM GRAÇA!! - gritou ela quando ele deixou a sala.

- Ahahah, a gente não presta mesmo... - Lyria riu tanto que chegou a chorar. - Não precisa ficar assim, querido! Não tem nada do que se envergonhar... Não mesmo!

Os três ficaram jogando cartas até altas horas da madrugada enquanto escutavam algumas músicas.

Perto das 3 da madrugada Ash chegou com três travesseiros e um cobertor de casal, jogou um travesseiro para cada um e se enrolou no cobertor sentando-se ao lado do jovem Khushrenada.

- Ei, eu também quero o cobertor! - Ly puxou um pedaço do cobertor para si, descobrindo parcialmente a amiga.

- Hey!! Esse cobertor é pequeno demais para nós duas!! -desafiou Ash puxando mais para o seu lado.

Treize ficou apenas olhando e tentando, em vão, não participar da pequena "batalha" que ambas realizavam, mas era extremamente difícil já que ele se encontrava ENTRE as duas.

- Meninas, não briguem... - Tentou ele sem êxito. - Olha, se vocês continuarem brigando eu vou embora!

- NÃAAAAAAAAO!!!!!! - Lyria gritou. - Nem pense nisso! Se você for embora, eu morro! - começou a chorar. - Você é tão cruel.

- Eu sou cruel?? Vocês estão em cima de mim e EU sou cruel?? - Ele falou meio sem jeito. Foi como se um raio atingisse a cabeça de ambas, quando olharam onde se encontravam suas faces tingiram-se instantaneamente de vermelho... eles estavam LITERALMENTE em cima dele!!

- Ai, que vergonha... - Disse Ash afastando-se bruscamente e largando a ponta da coberta.

- Oh, céus, me perdoe, Treize-kun! Eu nem percebi. Sou tão distraída.

- Tudo bem. - Treize sorriu gentilmente.

- Não, não está tudo bem! - Ly se bateu. - A gente estava quase te violentando, como pode estar bem?

- Não precisa exagerar, Lyria...

- E.. eu... eu acho que vou atrás de outro cobertor... - Ashley tentou escapar saindo de fininho com uma desculpa palpável.

- Não vai não! - Lyria a puxou de volta. - Nem tente escapar! Metade da culpa é sua. E quem tem que pegar outro cobertor sou eu!

Dizendo isso, Ly se levantou e foi até o quarto, fuçando seu guarda-roupa atrás de um cobertor extra.

O que Lyria não viu foi o pequeno sorriso de vitória que surgiu nos lábios de Ashley quando ela deixou a sala.

- Bem, Treize-sama... vamos conversar um pouco... sobre você.... - Começou ela confiante. - Você é um cara extremante bonito, atraente, gostoso, inteligente.... - 'tesão' completou ela mentalmente, não iria dizer isso em voz alta nem ali e nem na China! - Mas você anda muito parado ultimamente, será que não gostaria de dar uma saidinha amanhã? Quem sabe ir à praia, por exemplo... - 'Ou quem sabe até uma academia' ela voltou a pensar enquanto lembrava-se claramente do corpo bem delineado e sarado que a roupa escondia.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! Vamos à praiaaaaaa! - Lyria voltou pulando. - Eheh... como minha querida mãezinha sempre disse... eu tenho ouvido tuberculoso! - a morena piscou para sua amiga, que estava visivelmente perturbada. - Treize-sama, quer um cobertor também? Eu trouxe dois.

Ele aceitou o cobertor e ficou em dúvida quanto a sugestão de ir à praia.

- Bem, se vocês não estiverem ocupadas podemos ir juntos....

- Então está decidido! - Lyria deu um soco no ar, com uma expressão vitoriosa. - Haha, até parece que a gente iria estar ocupada em um domingo. O chefinho não é louco de mandar-nos trabalhar nesse dia.

Ashley soltou um muxoxo e fez uma careta, dizendo claramente que ela estaria sim ocupada no domingo.

- Desculpem, só posso acompanhá-los se for depois das 16h. Terei que trabalhar no desenvolvimento de uma vacina para o vírus nos computadores do serviço.

- Que chato... - Ly suspirou. - Oooooh, então quer dizer que a gente vai à praia no fim da tarde??? Isso é tão interessante! Vamos ver o pôr-do-sol!!!!

- Isso se houver sol. - Falou Treize cobrindo-se e apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro. - A previsão do tempo diz que será um dia nublado com possibilidades de chuva a tarde.

- Tem problema não. Eu também adoro praia com chuva! - Ly sorriu ao perceber que, se chovesse realmente, a roupa de Treize iria ficar coladinha no corpo sarado.

Ash parecia ter captado a mesma mensagem da amiga e sorriu deitando-se ao lado do único homem da casa.

- É, e também podemos aproveitar que Treize-sama está aqui. - Falou ela com uma voz carregada de sono. Ele sorriu e fez com que ambas apoiassem as cabeças em tórax.

- É bom estar aqui.

- Muito bom... - Lyria bocejou, enquanto ajeitava sua cabeça, procurando uma posição confortável, o que não era muito difícil com um homem daqueles servindo de travesseiro.

- Vocês são boas meninas... serão sempre minhas irmãzinhas mais novas. - Falou ele descontraidamente. Ash soltou uma risadinha e logo caiu no sono.

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:**

Goddess: Era só o que me faltava!! QUE INVEJA!!!!! INJUSTIÇA!!! T.T

Sayuri: Nhai, q inveja delaaas! querendo estar no mesmo lugar Bom, no rpóximo capítulo talvez tenha algumas surpresinhas... Não posso adiantar nada ainda, porém... sorriso maligno Gomen, povo!

> 


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Um volume se fez presente embaixo do cobertor de Treize, e começou a se mover pra cima, até que colocou sua pequena cabeça peluda para fora.

- Wuffy! Seu cachorro intrometido, o que está fazendo aí? - Lyria resmungou.

O pequeno Sharpei não deu ouvidos, e se pôs a lamber o rosto do jovem Khushrenada, alegremente.

Ashley não pareceu se importar com a intromissão do pequeno cão e apenas se aconchegou melhor nos braços de Treize.

- Passei a noite inteira pensando em uma vacina para o vírus. - Resmungou ela. - Tenho que desenvolver essa vacina ou serei uma garota morta amanhã.

- Boa sorte, miga. - Ly fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os novamente ao sentir algo molhado no cobertor. - O que é isso? Não, isso NÃO aconteceu! Eu não posso acreditar... WUFFY!!!!

Sim, o cachorro havia mijado no cobertor. Lyria se revoltou e quase deu um chute nele, mas conseguiu se controlar com a ajuda de Treize, que tinha uma paciência infinita.

- Tá vendo?? Isso é um sinal!! - Gritou Ash sentando-se e arrastando o seu cobertor para longe do cachorro. - Isso é um sinal para você me ajudar a desenvolver a maldita vacina!!

- Buááá, eu sou tão injustiçada... Tá certo, eu vou tentar. Mas não garanto nada.

- Injustiçada, você? Ora, eu só estou pedindo um pouco de ajuda!!

- Hmpf, é SEU trabalho! Mas, como eu sou uma pessoa extremamente generosa e tenho um enorme coração - Lyria abriu seus braços, para mostrar o quão grande seu coração era. - eu vou te ajudar.

- NOSSO trabalho. Por que se eu não desenvolver a vacina a próxima vítima será você! - Ela falou apontando o dedo para a amiga.

Treize ficava apenas olhando...

- Tudo eu! Ah, vamos acabar logo com isso. Não saio de casa enquanto não terminarmos essa bosta. E, se a gente ainda tá pensando em ir à praia, é melhor começarmos logo.

- Certo! - Ashley levantou-se, ainda enrolada nas cobertas, e foi ligar o computador enquanto Khushrenada ia preparar o café da manhã.

- Eu estou com TANTA vontade de trabalhar num domingo... Você não tem idéia! - Ly resmungou enquanto pegava o cobertor mijado para colocá-lo no tanque. - Esse cachorro me paga...

A outra riu.

- Ora, não seja tão carrancuda! Estamos com um dos homens mais lindos do universo dentro de casa!! Tá certo que a gente ainda não sabe como Treize Khushrenada Comandante Chefe de OZ, venho parar no mundo real mas até aí ele ESTÁ aqui e é isso que importa, não é?

- Hai, verdade. É nessas horas que eu queria ser Heero Yuy. Aposto que o "Perfect Soldier" já teria resolvido esse pequeno problema há anos-luz! - Lyria pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da Ash.

- Snift snift snift com certeza ele não teria problemas para resolver por causa de algum idiota que abriu um arquivo executável!

- Sim... Ele é tão inteligente. Tão lindo. Tão perfeito...

- Tá, vamos parar de ficar pensando nas qualidades do Hee-chan. - Ash falou. - Ou então não iremos nos concentrar no trabalho.

- Certo.

Treize voltou trazendo uma xícara de leite com nescau (propaganda básica!! ) para as duas.

- Oh, obrigado Treize-sama! - Agradeceu Ash.

- Valeu, Treize! Estava mesmo precisando disso. - Ly sorriu, pegando a xícara.

- De nada meninas. - Ele falou sorrindo. - Enquanto vocês trabalham vou tomar um banho, certo?

- Claro!! - Os olhos de Ashley brilharam estranhamente a menção da palavra "banho".

- Oh, sem problemas!! - Ly abriu um sorrisão enorme ao captar o significado do "brilho" nos olhos de Ash.

Quando ele deixou a sala ambas se encararam por alguns minutos, até que a garota de olhos verdes falou displicentemente.

- Nós poderíamos....

- Espiá-lo?? - Lyria terminou a frase, recebendo um sorriso como resposta. - E se ele pegar a gente?

- Oh, aí vai ser traumático para ambas as partes... mas se formos cuidadosas... - Uma vermelhidão cobriu as bochechas de Ash quando a mesma constatou o que estava dizendo. - Nhai, que é isso!! Nós aqui babando em um cara COM-PRO-ME-TI-DO! Não, não e não. Vamos nos concentrar no trabalho! Que espécie de meninas depravadas estamos nos tornando?

- Isso foi tão embaraçoso... Não acredito que tivemos esse tipo de pensamento! Wufei-sama nunca nos perdoaria, se estivesse aqui! Definitivamente Treize tem mexido demais com nossas mentes. isso não é bom.

- Você tem razão! Nossa... não acredito que por um segundinho pensamos em espiar Treize Khushrenada no banho!

- Certo, seria interessante... mas mesmo assim. Não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, caso essa idéia chegasse aos ouvidos do Wufei. Ele nos odiaria para sempre. Não é bom deixar o Dragãozinho enfurecido, você sabe...

- Oh, com certeza não!! Ele tem, além de uma espada, o Nataku ao lado dele!! Eu ainda quero viver mais alguns anos... - ela falou, mas logo outro pensamento invadiu sua mente. - Mas porque diabos estamos pensando nisso?? Quais são as POSSIBILIDADES de outros pilotos "caírem" do céu??

- Eheh, tem razão. Tô pensando seriamente em me internar numa clínica psiquiátrica. Não estou no meu juízo perfeito, desde a chegada de Treize-san.

Deixando o pc de lado, Ashley se levantou e caminhou na ponta dos pés até o corredor.

- Venha, vamos dar só uma PEQUENINA espiadinha!

- Nya, tá bom. Quem sabe uma pequena visão não apagará o nosso fogo? Vai ser o suficiente para alguns sonhos, pelo menos... - Ly acompanhou os passos da amiga, na ponta dos pés.

Ash abriu a porta do banheiro lenta e demoradamente, quando uma pequena brecha se formou as duas enfiaram a cabeça como se fosse um caso de vida ou morte.

Ambas quase caíram para trás ante tão maravilhosa e esplêndida visão: Treize estava de olhos fechados enquanto suas mãos passeavam com o sabonete pelo seu corpo. Sua boca semi-aberta e as malditas gotinhas d'água escorrendo deliberadamente pelas delineadas curvas de seu corpo! O homem de olhos azuis - agora fechados - parecia sussurrar algo que por causa do barulho do chuveiro ambas tiveram que forçar ao máximo os ouvidos para escutar!

Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando finalmente conseguiram decifrar o que ele estava dizendo!!

- Zeus!! - Ashley sussurrou, sua face mais vermelha do que nunca. Ela queria, veemente cobrir os olhos com as mãos porém isso parecia ser impossível!!

Lyria arregalou os olhos. Ela não poderia desviar seu olhar se quisesse. Ele havia sussurrado "Wufei...". Então Treize sentia realmente alguma coisa pelo piloto chinês? Ao que parece sim, não era apenas resultado da amnésia...

- Oh céus. - a garota deixou escapar, e quase se socou ao perceber que Treize havia ouvido.

As duas desataram a correr feito loucas de volta para a frente do pc!! Se Treize tivesse ouvido elas estaria perdidas!

- Ok, é o seguinte. Se ele perguntar alguma coisa, a gente põe a culpa no cachorro. - Lyria apontou para Wuffy, que estava sentado em frente ao banheiro, obviamente adorando a visão.

- Certo! A gente diz que foi fechar a porta que o vento tinha aberto e o cachorro tava entrando! - Ashley repetiu também apontando para Wuffy.

Lyria riu. Coitado do Wuffy, sempre levava a culpa.

- Isso é pra você pensar duas vezes ants de mijar no lençol, seu pulguento! - a morena sussurrou para o cachorro, que continuou olhando para Treize no banho.

Ashley fez expressão de choro, e por pouco não chorou mesmo! Quando viu o cachorro "lamber os beiços".

- Isso é tão injusto!!

- Eu queria tanto ser um cachorro nessas horas... - Ly suspirou. - Bom, vamos ao trabalho, né? Se não... nada de praia com Treize-sama hoje.

- Sim, você tem razão. - Ambas voltaram-se para o pc, e quando Ash colocou o vírus para rodar o computador simplesmente apagou! A tela ficou preta e entrou no modo MS-DOS. - Tá aí, não consigo fazer mais nada....

Lyria digitou alguns comandos no computador, mas nenhum deles pareceu funcionar. - Droga... isso não é bom. E agora?

- Vamos tentar acessar o Norton por aqui, já que não dá pra acessar nem pelo modo de segurança! Assim a gente vai ver se tem alguma espécie de anti-vírus contra esse vírus ou a gente vai ter que se matar pra fazer um.

- Tudo bem. - as duas começaram a digitar mais comandos, para tentarem acessar o anti-vírus, mas nada surtia algum efeito.

- Se divertindo, garotas? - Treize apareceu na sala, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Ashley e Lyria quase caíram das cadeiras. Treize estava provocando! Com certeza ele já sabia da espiadinha...

Ash estava totalmente vermelha, era impossível não reparar!

- S...sim... é impossível.... se... hum... divertir trabalhando... apesar de que... hum.... vo... você... está.... servindo como um bom.... entreterimento.... - falou constrangida.

- Eu? - Treize sorriu, fazendo-se de inocente.

- Nãaaaao, imagina... - Lyria não conseguia desviar o olhar. - Você é tão malvado! Está fazendo isso de propósito!

- Isso o quê? Não é nada que vocês não tenham visto, não é mesmo? - ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Oh... digamos que.... nós vimos... hum... um pouquinho mais.... - Ashley disse em um tom tão inocente quanto o dele!

- Então estamos brincando de ser irônicos, não é? - Ly sorriu. - Eu posso fazer isso. Treize-san, não que eu me incomode com a visão do seu corpo magnífico quase nu, sabe, mas é melhor você ir vestir-se. Ao menos que queira repetir a cena de ainda pouco. - Ela estava referindo-se ao momento em que ambas estavam em cima dele.

- Oh, sim, ela está certa!! - Ashley colocou o sorriso mais malicioso que conseguiu e se pôs de pé. - Eu poderia repetir aquilo....

- Sem sombra de dúvidas, meu caro Khushrenada. - agora ambas caminhavam em direção a ele. - Parece que revertemos a situação de seu joguinho, não é? Haha, isso é divertido!

- Ora, por um acaso acham que não posso dar conta das duas ao mesmo tempo?

- Huuuuuuu... então quer dizer que o Sr. Khushrenada quer brincar??? - A garota de cabelos castanhos falou pousando as mãos sobre os ombros de Treize. - Mas não vale pensar no Chinês enquanto "brincamos". - Ela falou acabando com a palhaçada e voltando a se sentar em frente ao computador. - Precisamos trabalhar, Treize-san, espere para brincar com Chang Wufei... bem, isso se a Ly não quiser se divertir...

- Não que eu não queira, mas... tenho trabalho a fazer, querido. Quem sabe mais tarde? - Lyria piscou seu olho direito para Treize e voltou para o PC, gargalhando alto.

Treize riu, sem deixar de ficar vermelho ante ao comentário de Ashley, então voltou para o banheiro a fim de se arrumar.

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:**

Goddess: Huuuuuuuuuuuu.... eu qria estar olhando naquela portinha tb!!!! Ccomo elas são cruéis!! Imagina se o Wufei descobre isso?? Ai ai ai... vai ser dose!!

Sayuri: Estou a ponto de escrever meu testamento e me enforcar. Sério, daqui a pouco eu me mato de tanta inveja. óò Isso é tão injusto! Pq eu num posso estar no lugar delas? Snif... Bom, a surpresa da qual eu falei... fica pros próximos capítulos eheheh. Gomeeeeen! Bjinhus e reviews, ok??

> 


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

- Ufa... mais um pouco e não sei se teria me controlado. - Ly riu mais um pouco e tentou concentrar-se novamente no vírus, sem muito êxito. - Tá vendo? Agora eu não vou conseguir me concentrar! MALDITO TREIZE KHUSHRENADA! - as duas puderam ouvir altas gargalhadas de Treize vindas do banheiro.

- Vamos tentar nos concentrar se não nada de praia e nada de ver o TREIZE DE SUNGA!! - Ash enfatizou as últimas palavras. Outra gargalhada se fez ouvir.

- Ele é tão mau. Provavelmente fez isso justamente porque sabia que iria tirar nossa concentração. Qual é a graça em ficar provocando a gente, hein??? Snif...

- A graça é a simples lembrança do que a gente viu!! - A outra reclamou com voz de choro. - A gente podia ter aproveitado... mas aposto que ele ia falar um Wufei" quando fosse.... - Ela se repreendeu por pensar no que havia pensado. - Vamos, vamos trabalhar. E se a gente tentasse digitar os códigos de acesso do Norton?

- Ãhn? Códigos? - Lyria estava visivelmente distraída, olhando para o nada. - Ah tá! Os códigos, claro. Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Como se eu não soubesse... - a morena olhou para a porta do banheiro. - Ah, não adianta. Eu preciso de água. Já volto.

Quando a amiga saiu, Ash pôs-se a correr até o corredor e meter a cara pra ver se a porta ainda se encontrava fechada. Como esperava sim ela estava fechadinha... e... trancada!!

Voltou logo para o seu lugar e começou a digitar uma pilha de códigos! precisava terminar aquele maldito serviço logo!!!!

Após engolir o pequeno comprimido com a ajuda de um copo d'água, Lyria voltou para a sala, sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxada.

- E aí, conseguiu alguma coisa, ou ainda estamos na mesma?

- Na mesma, sem tirar nem pôr, ou melhor... - Ela fez uma careta. - Acho que perdemos essa máquina. O Vírus já deve ter danificado metade do HD principal. Ainda bem que não era o NOSSO Pentium 4!!

- Ainda bem MESMO! Todas as nossas fics e imagens estão lá! Acho que eu iria parar doente no hospital se algo acontecesse com o HD do pentium 4.

- Graças aos Deuses que o Chefinho cedeu esse lap-top! Eu não teria coragem de usar o Pentium 4 sem ter certeza de que eu teria a vacina!!

- Claro, claro. - Ly olhou para o relógio, já se havia passado mais de uma hora, e elas não conseguiram nada. - Parece até que eu tô vendo o nosso plano de ver Treize-kun de sunguinha indo pelo ralo...

- NUNCA!! A gente fica aqui tentando, pára pro almoço, vai pra praia, relaxa um pouco e continua depois! Onde já se viu?? Não perco essa chance nem no dia de São Nunca!!

- Só faltava agora cair aquele cara gordo do comercial de carros, vestido de São Nunca... Do jeito que as coisas estão, não me espantaria nem um pouco se isso acontecesse. - ambas riram.

- Olá garotas. - Era Treize... e ele estava vestido para matar um... ou uma! Usava uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camiseta preta com os três primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos com um tênis da Nick (que ele havia comprado no dia anterior). - Estive pensando... o que acham de irmos almoçar fora e depois ir direto para a praia? Eu pago.

- Ahn... tá certo. - Ly respondeu, não sem antes dar uma checada completa no visual do jovem. - Eu tô quase tacando esse PC maldito pela janela mesmo. Mas primeiro... Eu tenho que tomar banho, né? Ou você acha que eu vou sair de casa toda horrorosa desse jeito?

- Ei, deixa eu tomar banho na frente dessa vez! - Ashley levantou da cadeira. - Não estou a fim de ficar esperando um século novamente.

Ashley levou cerca de quinze minutos para sair do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha correndo até o quarto.

Voltou vestindo um vestido jeans até metade das coxas e o cabelo solto, uma sandália plataforma marrom e uma bolsinha. De maquiagem, só o gloss

- Pronto, sua vez. - Ela falou sorrindo para Lyria

- Você é tão rápida, Ash-sama. Não sei como consegue.

Lyria correu para o banheiro. Conforme o previsto, ela demorou quase uma hora inteira para sair de lá de dentro.

Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, Lyria já estava vestida, com um tomara-que-caia vermelho-sangue, deixando aparecer a alça do biquíni preto, uma saia preta até uns 10 centímetros acima dos joelhos, e uma bota igualmente preta de cano médio. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e, de maquiagem, usava um gloss vermelho.

Ashley e Treize encontravam-se sentados lado a lado no tapete conversando animadamente sobre qualquer coisa.

- Tá vendo? Eu nem demorei tanto assim dessa vez! - Ly sorriu. - Sobre o que conversam?

- Eu estava contando a Treize sobre Wufei!

- Ah, isso é interessante! Bom, poderemos continuar a conversa no caminho. É melhor irmos, sim?

- Certo, vamos. - Treize levantou-se e abriu a porta, estendendo a mão para as duas "damas" passarem.

- Você é tão cavalheiro, Treize-sama! - Lyria disse ao passar pela porta. - São raros os exemplares de homens desse tipo no mundo de hoje.

- Bem, eu não sou do "seu mundo" não é mesmo? - Ele sorriu.

- Ora, você é! Mas não tão... real assim! - Ashley deu um beijinho na bochecha do Comandante e puxou-o pelo braço forçando sua saída da casa.

- Vamos logo, vocês são tão lentos. - Lyria pegou ambos pelo braço e saiu correndo, arrastando-os consigo.

O almoço transcorreu sem problemas, as meninas tentavam incluir Treize em todas as conversas, e por mais que ele já estivesse ali à uma semana não havia visto muitas coisas, então elas estavam mostrando-lhes o que achavam mais interessante!

Bichinhos de pelúcia, flores, eletrônicos, camas, sofás, doces, sorvetes!!

Para Treize tudo naquele mundo era divertido! As poucas lembranças que conseguira recuperar nos dias em que se encontrava ali eram sempre de Guerra, soldados, ordens e mortes. O mais divertido era olhar as duas discutindo sobre qual sofá deveriam comprar, o que ele achava de um bichinho de pelúcia! Coisas banais em sua opinião, mas que agora pareciam bem atraentes!

- Será que podemos ir à praia agora, hein? - Lyria perguntou, impaciente.

- Acho que sim. - Treize respondeu.

- Vivaaaaaa!!! - as duas garotas vibraram. Finalmente iriam ver Treize Khushrenada de sunga!

Em dez minutos os três chegaram à praia mais próxima, que estava quase totalmente vazia àquela hora da tarde. Eram quase 18h.

Ash e Ly se apressaram em tirar as roupas excedentes, para poderem apreciar a visão de Treize se despindo. Em determinado momento, elas viram algo no céu que pareceu uma estrela cadente. O que era aquilo?

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:**

Goddess: Sem comentários...

Sayuri: Waaah, elas são tão sortudas! Eu quero ver Treize-sama de sunguinha tambééém! Eheh... o que será aquela coisa que elas viram no céu?? Hmmm... Terão que ler o próximo capítulo para descobrir. Bwahahaha, somos tão cruéis!

> 


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

- Que coisa... não é normal passarem estrelas cadentes por aqui.... - comentou Ashley agarrada ao braço de Treize, estava um ventinho gelado, gelado.

- Não acho que seja uma estrela cadente... - Lyria agarrou o outro braço do moreno. - Pelo que eu sei de astronomia, estrelas cadentes não caem no mar.

O objeto, ou melhor, os cinco objetos haviam caído bem no meio do oceano.

- Que frio! vamos nos secar e dar o fora! Ainda temos muito trabalho pra hoje!

- Sim, e não queremos ficar doentes, não é? - Falou Treize estendendo as toalhas.

- Eu quero saber o que foi aquilo! - Lyria se enrolou na toalha. - Despertou minha curiosidade. - a morena percebeu que uma das poucas pessoas que estavam na praia tinha uma lancha. - MOÇO, EI MOÇOOOO! SERÁ QUE O SENHOR PODERIA NOS EMPRESTAR SUA LANCHA RAPIDINHO???

- Eu adoraria menina, mas estou indo ver o que foi aquilo que caiu mais ali pra frente! - Disse o dono.

- Mas vai ser difícil ver alguma coisa nessa escuridão! - Disse um outro.

- Sério??? É justamente isso que eu quero ver!

- Acho melhor você ficar aqui. É perigoso para uma criança sair mar afora essa hora da noite.

- Hmpf... - Lyria não gostou nem um pouco de ser chamada de criança. - Tá certo. Eu espero aqui.

- Mas eu não!! - gritou Ash pendurando-se em um dos canos na borda da lancha. O cara que havia falado que seria difícil achar alguma coisa segurou-a pelo braço com medo de deixá-la cair na água.

- Já disse que vocês crianças devem ficar aqui. Que insistência. - o homem resmungou.

- Ele tem razão, meninas. - Treize falou, se juntando à pequena multidão que se formara em torno do barco.

- Ah nem em sonho! - Falou Ashley subindo a bordo sem a permissão do capitão. - Nem se você me der um beijo fico por aqui!

- Uhuuu, aventuraaaaa! - Lyria subiu a bordo também, ignorando a irritação dos homens. - Eu estava precisando disso. Você vem, Treize-san?

- Não. Vou esperá-las aqui.

- Tudo bem, então. - Lyria falou. - Ei vocês! - ela apontou para os outros homens. - O que estão esperando? Querem saber o que caiu no mar ou não? Vocês são tão lentos...

Assim que todos os interessados subiram na lancha, eles partiram em direção ao lugar onde os cinco objetos haviam caído no Oceano Atlântico.

Foram pelo menos quinze minutos em alta velocidade, eles não conseguiam enxergar um palmo diante do nariz e estavam que usar até as lanternas reservas para ver o que havia caído.

- Hey, olhem ali... - um dos homens chamou a atenção dos demais.

- HOMEM AO MAR!!! - gritou o companheiro do capitão.

Lyria e Ashley olharam curiosas para o lugar onde estava o tal homem.

- Ei, são cinco homens, na verdade... - Ly tinha boa visão no escuro.

- Eles me parecem familiares. - Ash estava começando a ter um pressentimento sobre tudo aquilo.

Quando um dos "homens ao mar" foi colocado a bordo, ambas deram um grito de surpresa!!

- ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL!! - Lyria exclamou totalmente surpresa.

- HEERO YUY!!! - Gritou Ash excitada. Ao ouvir seu codinome sendo pronunciado com tamanha euforia, o jovem abriu seus olhos e pôs-se em estado de alerta.

- Garoto, está tudo bem agora. Você e seus amigos estão seguros. - Disse o comandante tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

- OH MEUS DEUSES!!! - Lyria berrou o mais alto possível. - ASH, ME DIGA QUE EU NÃO ESTOU FICANDO LOUCA!!! ME DIGA QUE AQUELES ... SÃO OS CINCO PILOTOS GUNDAM!!!!!!!

Ashley tapou mais do que depressa a boca da amiga com as mãos enquanto todos os pares de olhos na lancha se dirigiam à elas.

- Ela está com sono, ignorem... - Falou ela sem jeito. - Cala essa sua boca!! Esqueceu que aqui eles são desenhos animados?

- Mwmwmwmhuhuhf... - Ly tentou falar, mas era meio difícil com a boca tapada. Ashley retirou a mão. - Waaah, não liguem, após surtar um pouco, eu volto ao normal. - ela sorriu, sem graça. - Eh... Como vocês vieram parar aqui???

- Vocês conhecem esses garotos? - perguntou novamente o capitão.

Antes que um deles dissesse ao contrário, Ashley assumiu a liderança da conversa.

- CLARO!! Eles são amigos do nosso irmão mais velho...

- O cara que estava com vocês suponho.

- Sim, exatamente!! Eles falaram que iam vir de jatinho particular e coisa e tal... pensamos que só chegariam pela manhã!! Nossa, vocês estão realmente bem??? Precisam descansar!! Nossa... Nosso irmão vai ficar extasiado ao encontrá-los por aqui!

- Eheheh... pois é!! - Ly ainda não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. - Muuuuito extasiado.

Os cinco garotos estavam visivelmente confusos. Do que aquelas duas loucas estavam falando, afinal?

- Vamos voltar para a praia! Aposto que nosso irmãozinho está preocupado com a gente. - Lyria sorriu.

- O pró vai ser quando ele encontrar com o Wufei!! - sussurrou Ash para a amiga. - Não quero nem ver!

- Isso vai ser tão interessante! - Ly sussurrou de volta. - Preciso anotar a cena detalhadamente para escrever depois.

- Claro claro... isso se o Wufei não matar o Treize antes... e se ele contar a verdade?? Treize-san vai odiar a gente!!

- Isso definitivamente não pode acontecer! Todos os nossos planos irão por água abaixo... E eu não quero ser odiada pelo Treize-kun... Seria cruel demais.

Ashley mostrou-se desesperada!! Não não e não!! Os planos estavam correndo bem demais para serem jogados ralo abaixo agora! Elas até tinham visto Treize desejando que Wufei estivesse no banho com ele! Não definitivamente isso não poderia acontecer!

- Hey, vocês... - Ela chamou-os baixinho, evitando chamar a atenção da "tripulação".

Os cinco garotos, ninguém mais nem menos que os Pilotos Gundam, voltaram suas atenções para as duas garotas.

- Dá pra alguém me explicar que diabos está acontecendo por aqui? - um certo americano resmungou, no mesmo tom de voz que as garotas. - Onde estamos???

Ashley quase voou em cima dele.

- Fala baixo!! Se eles descobrem que vocês não conhecem a gente vão levá-los para uma delegacia e tentar achar seus pais! - Resmungou ela. - Sejam legais e colaborem!

- Ahn... certo. Mas vocês poderiam por favor nos dizer o que está havendo???

- Acalme-se. - Ly tentou se controlar, com aqueles cinco deuses perto de si. - Nós sabemos tanto quanto vocês. Ou seja, nada. Apenas vimos alguma coisa cair no mar e viemos atrás.

- Sim, exatamente isso.... nós estávamos na praia quando vimos. - A morena falou com um sorriso. - Sou Ashley Barton Kirst!

- E eu sou Lyria Campos. Muuuuuuito prazer em conhecê-los! - Ly abriu o maior sorriso do mundo. Tudo parecia um sonho.

- Vocês são muito mais lindos pessoalmente, sabe? - Falou Ash sentando-se ao lado de Heero, colocando a cara quase colada na dele ela riu e constatou. - Realmente seus olhos SÃO azul-cobalto.

Heero a encarou. O que aquela garota pensava que estava fazendo???

- Waaah, e os olhos de Duo-chan são violetas mesmo! - Lyria falou, quase chorando de emoção. - Estou tão feliz! Vocês são tão lindos!

- Coloca lindos nisso!! Eu não conseguiria imaginá-los lindos desse jeito nem nos meus melhores sonhos....

- Pode parar!! - falou o americano. - Vocês conhecem a gente de onde??? São soldados de OZ???

- Ihihi... Não, querido. Somos apenas fãs completamente fanáticas! Oh, eu vou surtar de emoção! - Ly fitou longamente o rosto de cada um deles. - Isso só pode ser um sonho.

- Como assim, fãs??? - Wufei se pronunciou.

- Fãs de fãs, aqui na nossa dimensão, vocês são famosos personagens de desenho animado!! - Falou ashley sentando na frente do chinês. - Você é chinês mesmo?? As fontes dizem que sim... Ahhhhhhh.. e Q-sama, você é árabe? Não parece, sabe??

Todos os cinco ficaram com uma enorme interrogação na cara.

- Então quer dizer que aquele negócio de outra dimensão era verdade mesmo? - Duo perguntou. - Que demais!

- Eh... sim, eu sou árabe. - o loiro respondeu, meio sem jeito.

- Você é tão fofo, Quatre-sama!!! - Ly sorriu ainda mais.

Ashley não evitou reparar no jovem de olhos verdes, calado e distante para variar.

- TROWA BARTON!! - Ela gritou dando um abraço nele. - Viu que legal? Eu coloquei o seu sobrenome no meu, só porque eu te amo, sabia?

Trowa permaneceu calado, como era de se esperar.

- Ei, estamos chegando. - um dos homens disse.

- Nhai, Ash-sama, é agora...

- O quê é agora? - Wufei perguntou.

- Oh, nada de mais, Fei!! - Ly fez colocou seu sorriso mais inocente no rosto.

Ao chegarem na praia ambas desataram a correr até o local onde haviam se despedido de Treize... mas, ele não estava lá! Olhando mais cuidadosamente repararam que ele estava sentando em um dos bancos mais acima.

- Elas são normais? - Wufei perguntou a Duo.

- Tenho um pressentimento de que não. - Duo sorriu.

Ash e Ly diminuíram a velocidade de seus passos a se aproximarem do jovem Khushrenada, que as olhava, curioso.

- E agora, o que a gente faz? - Lyria perguntou.

- Tapa a boca do Chinês e continua com a mentira.

- Certo. - Ly sorriu. - Voltamos, Treize-samaaaaa!

- Vocês demoraram. O que caiu no mar, afinal?

- Aquilo. Ou melhor, aqueles. - as duas apontaram para os cinco garotos, que ainda estavam descendo da lancha.

Os olhos do jovem Khushrenada brilharam ao avistar o piloto do Nataku.

- Wufei... - Ele sussurrou e caminhou até o chinês. Logicamente os pilotos gundam ficaram estáticos ao verem a figura de Treize ali, na frente deles, uma pessoa que eles consideravam como morta. Mas o espanto foi maior quando o homem de cabelos castanhos-claros tomou o rosto de Wufei entre as mãos e o beijou!!

Duo quase caiu para trás e as meninas soltaram gritinhos eufóricos!

- Waaaaaaaaaaah! Isso é tão lindo!!!! - Ly exclamou.

As duas garotas se abraçaram, felizes da vida. Os pilotos estavam mais confusos que nunca. O que significava aquilo, afinal??

- É O AMORRRRRRRRRRRRR... QUE MEXE COM A MINHA CABEÇA E ME DEIXA ASSIM!!! - Cantarolou Ash sorridente como sempre.

- Uhuuuuuu!!! Dá-lhe Treize-samaaaaaaaa! - Lyria o encorajou.

As coisas ficaram ainda mais confusas quando Chang jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Treize aprofundando o beijo! O homem mais velho parecia se que se importar com quem estivesse olhando e segurou-o pela cintura colocando-os da mesma altura para que pudessem se beijar melhor, e ele nem parecia fazer um grande esforço para segurar o chinês.

- Nossa... eu não esperava por isso... - Ashley disse, as faces novamente tingidas de vermelho. - Deuses, eu tô parecendo o Quatre!! Ficando vermelha com essas coisas!! Como se eu nunca tivesse visto na minha vida!

Lyria tinha dois enormes corações no lugar dos olhos. Nunca ela havia imaginado que uma cena daquelas seria tão linda.

- Com essa reação de Wuffy-sama, tudo ficará mais fácil para nós, amiga!

- Ah... Ashley?? - Lyria chamou-a, virando-se para poder procurá-la notou que ela havia corrido até a barraquinha de coco mais próxima e pedia papel e caneta emprestado ao garoto que nela trabalhava.

Ly correu atrás dela, já imaginando o que sua amiga estava fazendo.

- Eu fiquei tão vidrada na cena que esqueci de anotar! Isso é muito importante. Não deixe escapar nenhum detalhe!!! Não é todo dia que podemos ver uma cena dessas ao vivo e a cores!

- Certo! - As duas anotavam freneticamente TUDO que seus olhos conseguiam captar. Por onde as mãozinhas passeavam, quais as reações, tempo de beijo, o vendo que soprava e coisas desse tipo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o beijo finalmente acabou, e as duas garotas correram de volta para o local onde se encontrava dois pilotos ofegantes e outros quatro completamente chocados.

- Eheh, Ash, acho que teremos explicações a fazer...

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

Goddess: Bem, agora só faltam os outros, né??? Mas será que a relação 13x5 vai dar??? Ou será que o Wuffy vai se tocar o que tá fazendo e vai dá mó tapa no Treize??

Sayuri: Quem diria? Wuffy-sama pelo visto está se divertindo muito, naum é mesmo???


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Ash e Lyria iam praticamente arrastando os garotos até em casa. Como se possível Ashley parecia falar mais do que o americano!! E ia falando sobre tudo que eles viam, carros, pessoas, ruas, lojas, crianças... até sobre pássaros e bicicletas! Nada escapava!! Lyria apenas ria dos comentários idiotas da amiga, sabia que ela estava fazendo aquilo para TENTAR deixá-los mais a vontade e quem sabe... sondar as possibilidades de formar casaizinhos....

- Isso vai ser tão divertido. - Lyria sussurrou para si mesma.

- O que você disse? - Duo perguntou.

- NADA! Sabia que você é lindo??? - Ly agarrou o braço do americano, sorrindo ainda mais ao receber um olhar gelado de Heero. Sim, definitivamente existia alguma coisa aí além de amizade.

- Sabia! - Duo sorriu.

- Modesto. - falou Ashley mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

- O que você tanto escreve aí? - Indagou o americano ao constarar que tudo que eles falavam ela anotava em um papelzinho.

- Elas não vão parar de paparicá-los. Só espero que não esqueçam que EU sou o preferido, não é? - Treize comentou colocando uma pontada de inveja em suas palavras.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Treize-san, você é insubstituível, mas agora teremos que procurar outra pessoa para servir de travesseiro!! - Ashley sorriu e piscou o olho, deixando-o sem graça.

- Eheh, acho que teremos travesseiros diferentes todas as noites. - Ly sorriu. - Nhai... não fique com inveja, Treize-kun. A gente não vai deixar de ficar te bajulando o tempo todo.

Os oito finalmente chegaram na casa que Ash e Ly dividiam.

- Sintam-se à vontade, garotos. - Lyria exclamou, ao abrir a porta. - Mas não vão esperando grandes coisas não, hein. É um ovo de casa.

- Mas é o que dá pra pagar com a mixaria do salário... - Os olhos de Ashley arregalaram-se, ela havia esquecido totalmente do trabalho!! E já eram quase nove da noite! - MEU DEUS EU TÔ FERRADA!! - gritou ela em pleno desespero.

- CÉUS, O VÍRUS! - Ly correu para ligar o lap-top. - Isso não é bom! O chefinho vai matar a gente amanhã!!

- Vírus? - Heero perguntou, olhando para a tela do lap-top.

- Ei, Hee-chan, ajuda elas aê! - Duo falou. - Afinal, você é um nerd hacker, não é?

- Ah, mas não creio que isso vá ajudar muito... eu passei o dia inteiro ontem tentando achar uma vacina para essa coisa e nada... levei a maior bronca do Chefinho pela demora... - Ela suspirou. - Se não levar isso pronto pra ontem, vou ter problemas.

Heero apenas pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente do lap-top. Seus dedos deslizavam com maestria pelo teclado.

- Ele consegue digitar mais rápido que a gente... - Ly sussurrou para Ashley.

- Que humilhante.... - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Ele nem olha pro teclado! Snif... Estou me sentindo tão inútil.

Mais alguns segundos e Heero parou de digitar.

- Pronto. - disse ele, como se acabar com aquele vírus fosse a coisa mais ridícula do mundo.

- Certo, você venceu, você é o fodão, o demais. Agora faz um favor: Me explica como você fez isso! - A garota falou ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e esperando pela explicação.

- Sim, sim, também quero saber! - Lyria sentou no chão, olhando para o japonês. - Não estou acostumada a lidar com alguém melhor do que nós em informática.

- Vocês são boas nisso? Imagino quem não é. - Falou usando o tom frio e indiferente de sempre. - Isso foi extremamente fácil, vê? - Ele falou mostrando passo a passo como havia feito. Ashley ficou tonta.

- Ai... eu nunca pensaria em usar tantos números... eles me deixam enjoada...

- Os números são tão complicados... - Ly reclamou. - E não precisa humilhar a gente, só porque você é o todo poderoso Soldado Perfeito, tá?? Nem todo mundo consegue acompanhar seu ritmo de raciocínio.

- É isso aí! Poxa!! isso foi humilhante mesmo... SEU SEM CORAÇÃO!! - Ela berrou frenética.

Heero levantou uma sobrancelha e Treize riu.

- Vocês vão se acostumar... - Ele disse com um sorrisinho. - Vamos meninas, todo mundo aqui precisa tomar um banho então sugiro que tomem primeiro e depois arranjem um lugar pra tanta gente! Afinal, vocês são as donas da casa!

- Jogando tudo pra cima da gente de novo, né, Treize Khushrenada?

- Você é tão cruel! - Ly falou, com cara de choro. - A gente é tão anormal assim, é? Snif, snif...

- Não, Ly-san, eles não compreendem a gente!! para esse garotos nós somos duas aberrações loucas e que não falam nada com nada!! Como são perversos!! - Ashley também fez cara de choro.

- Meninas, não digam isso. Nós não pensamos isso de vocês... - Quatre tentou amenizar.

- Oh sim, vocês pensaram!! - falaram em coro. Quatre não soube como responder e Treize voltou a cair na gargalhada atraindo todos os olhares para si.

- Não sejam melodramáticas, se querem atenção é só dizer....

- Poxa!! - Ash disse com um sorriso. - Estragando nossos planos de novo, hein?

- Ele é tãooo mau! Sempre corta nosso barato. - Ly estirou a língua ao jovem Khushrenada, que riu ainda mais.

Wuffy, o cachorro, ao perceber a presença de Treize, logo correu para a sala, feliz da vida. Porém parou ao se deparar com o chinês. Ambos ficaram se encarando por um momento.

- Há! - Lyria exclamou, aproveitando-se desse momento para vingar-se de seu pequeno cão. - Se ferrou, pulguento! Você acaba de perder seu posto.

- ISSO CACHORRO ABUSADO!! AGORA O VERDADEIRO WUFFY CHEGOU VOCÊ VAI PRA RESERVA!!

- Wu o quê? - Indagou o Chinês dando mostras de nervosismo

As duas começaram a gargalhar feito maníacas. Wuffy-cão rosnou para Wuffy-piloto, que não entendia absolutamente nada.

- WUFFY!!! - Lyria exclamou, sorrindo abertamente. - Esse é o nome do cachorro.

- Gostei! - Duo sorriu. - Já tenho um novo apelido para o Wu-man!

- Bem, eu vou tomar banho primeiro!! Depois vou ver se consigo roupas secas para vocês! - Ashley correu e lembrou-se de trancar a porta do banheiro. Não ia querer que Treize resolvesse descontar o acontecido da manhã...

- Certo, mas não demora, hein! - Lyria falou.

- Não se preocupe, não sou como você. - Ash gritou de dentro do banheiro. - Me dê uns cinco minutos! Só quero me livrar da areia!

- Tááá... - Ly sorriu ao perceber que estava sozinha com seis deuses. - Ei, cachorro, nem pense em morder o Wuffy-sama! O Treize vai te dar um belo chute no traseiro se você ousar fazer isso.

O cachorrinho pareceu se aquietar e deitou-se perto da televisão.

- Ele parece triste. - Quatre falou, olhando para o Wuffy-cão, que apresentava um semblante melancólico.

- É porque ele perdeu o posto de queridinho do Treize-sama! - Lyria falou. - Haha, bem feito!

- Fica fazendo vontade, isso que dá. - Ashley apareceu na porta, secando os cabelos com a toalha, e vestindo uma calça de moletom branca e uma camiseta com as iniciais GW, ela nem ao menos se tocara da extrema indireta, no escuro pegara a primeira blusa do armário.

- Eu disse que você perderia o posto assim que o verdadeiro Wuffy aparecesse! - Ly ainda discutia com o cachorro... - Agora levou um chute na bunda! Bwahaha...

Wufei corou imediatamente ao perceber que o verdadeiro "Wuffy" era ele.

- Agora vai tomar banho Ly e vê se não demora!! tem MEIA HORA no máximo! Enquanto isso vou no visinho ver se ele pode emprestar roupas... - Ela falou colocando uma pantufa de joaninha que estava ao lado da mesa do pc. - Se estiverem com fome tem comida na geladeira. Agora depois lavem, hein? Não sou escrava!! - Após dizer isso ela saiu.

- Ok, povo, eu vou tomar banho agora. Vê se não taquem fogo na casa, hein! - Ly sorriu. - Ah, mais uma coisa. Wufei e Treize, se vocês quiserem dar uns amassos, o quarto fica logo à direita, ok?

Lyria gargalhou alto e saiu em disparada para o banheiro, trancando a porta antes que um deles conseguisse responder.

Ambos ficaram extremamente vermelhos e Duo, claro, riu como um maníaco, só não tanto quando as duas que se vissem a cena ririam muito mais muito mais!

- Cale sua maldita boca, Maxwell... - falou Wufei sem graça

Lyria ouviu as gargalhadas do americano, e tomou o banho mais rápido de sua curta vida. Não perderia esse momento por nada! Em apenas dez minutos, ela já estava de volta à sala, usando uma blusa exageradamente grande para seu tamanho, escrito "YAOI" em letras garrafais, um short preto, semelhante ao de Heero, e com a toalha enrolada na cabeça.

- SOCORRO!!! - Eles ouviram uma voz gritar da porta, que ainda se encontrava fechada. - ALGUÉM POR ZEUS PODE VIR ME DAR UMA MÃO??

Trowa, que estava mais próximo à porta, abriu a mesma, sobre seis pares de olhos curiosos.

Ashley levou o maior tombo! Havia uma pilha de sacos e dois colchões, um deles de casal!! Como ela havia conseguido trazer tudo aquilo era um mistério.

- Por favor... - choramingou. - Me ajudem aqui!!

Todos a ajudaram a carregar as coisas para dentro de casa. Com um certo esforço, eles conseguiram acomodar os dois colchões na pequena sala. Lyria olhou para Treize e Wufei.

- Quê? Vocês ainda estão aí parados??? Não acredito nisso, vocês são tão lentos! Aposto que têm muio o que conversar, não é mesmo? Andem, podem se fechar no quarto à vontade, a gente não se incomoda, né, Ash-sama???

- Incomodar?? - Falou ela ofegante após jogar o último saco de roupas em cima no colchão. - Claro que não nos incomodados!! Mas se quiserem deixar a porta destrancada para um melhor aproveitamento em nosso trabalho agradeceríamos muito.

- Quem sabe numa próxima vez... - Treize falou displicentemente e colocando a mão no ombro de Wufei conduziu-o até o banheiro.

- Ash, caneta e papel, rápido! - Lyria sussurrou.

A outra garota correu em busca de seu caderninho de anotações e caneta e voltou. Ambas trocaram olhares, não precisavam falar mais nada, antes de saírem em disparada até a porta do banheiro.

As duas colaram na porta de modo reflexivo! Não poderiam perder essa por nada!!

- Me diz Ly, quanto tempo você acha que dá? Chuta aí...

- Não sei... com certeza bastante. Vamos cronometrar!

Lyria pegou seu cronômetro. Isso seria muito divertido!

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:**

Goddess: Ihhhhhh... ainda não foi dessa vez que rolou LEMON, quem sabe na próxima....

Sayuri: Sem comentários...

> 


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

- O que estão fazendo? - Indagou o americano confuso.

- Shhhhh! - Lyria colocou um dedo em frente à boca. - Estamos trabalhando, não interrompa!

- Trabalhando?? Como??

- Somos escritoras, escrevendo sobre... vocês! - Ashley falou apontando para ele. - Não é lindo?

- Sobre nós???

- Siiimm!!! - Ly sorriu. - Então nos deixe colher o máximo de informações possíveis, para que as fanfics fiquem bem reais!

- Fan o quê??

- FAN-FICS! - Ashley soletrou. - A gente assiste o desenho de vocês na tv e daí escreve o que gostaríamos que fosse... diferente!

- E o que vocês gostariam que fosse diferente?

Lyria abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Você não vai querer saber... Grrr, você está nos distraindo! Volte para a sala, depois a gente te explica direito.

Ashley derreteu ante a pergunta do americano e soltou um "ai que romântico" baixinho. Lyria riu. Duo soltou um muxoxo e voltou para a sala, contrariado. As duas voltaram sua atenção à porta do banheiro.

- Eu não consigo escutar nada! - reclamou ela. - Você consegue?

- Não! Isso porque eu tenho ótima audição. O que será que eles tão fazendo???

- Vou buscar um copo. - Falou ela e saiu rumo à cozinha

- Trás um pra mim também! - Lyria falou, alto o suficiente para Ash escutar, mas baixo o suficiente para o som não atravessar a porta do banheiro.

- Hey, me solta!! - Lyria ouviu a amiga reclamar. - O que pensa que está... wowwww.... DUO MAXWELL!!

- O que está acontecendo?? - Ly correu até a sala.

- Mande esse troglodita me colocar no chão, Lyria!! Você é a fã dele aqui, me ajude!!

- O que deu em você? Ficou louco?? - Lyria gritou, enquanto tentava soltar a amiga, sem muito êxito.

- Heeeeeeeeeero... - Ly choramingou. - Faça alguma coisa!

O japonês apenas se dignou a erguer uma sobrancelha. Bem típico, Lyria pensou.

- Vocês são tão maus! Estamos perdendo preciosas informações!!!

- SE VOCÊ NÃO ME SOLTAR ESQUEÇA AS CENAS DE SEXO COM HEERO YUY!! - Gritou Ash, lógico que o americano, chocado demais, soltou-a no ato.

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE???????? - Ele gritou ainda mais alto do que ela e Heero engasgara com o copo d'água.

- HAHAHA, BOA!! - Ly soltou gargalhadas malignas. - Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho!

Antes que Ashley conseguisse se quer sair do lugar seu braço foi agarrado, novamente, pelo americano.

- O que você... quis dizer com isso?

- Ora... eu não sei! Apesar chutei alguma coisa... - respondeu cinicamente

- Isso é tão emocionante! - Lyria exclamou, ao ver a cara enfurecida de Heero. - Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Duo-sama. A gente guarda segredo. - a morena piscou para ele, rindo logo a seguir.

Quando ambas chegaram ao corredor a porta do banheiro já estava aberta e a do quarto fechada!

- NÃO!!!!!! - chorou Ash. - TREIZE-SAN ABRA ESSA PORTA!! PRECISO COLETAR INFORMA'ES!!

- Buáaaaaa! Tá vendo o que você fez??? - Ly apontou para o americano. - Arruinou nossa oportunidade!!! TREIZE-KUN, NÃO SEJA EGOÍSTAAAA!!! - a garota pôs-se a bater na porta, desesperada por qualquer informação.

- Pára tudo! Nessa casa só há UM quarto. - Falou ela para a amiga. - E nos temos TRÊS casais - ela sussurrou essa última parte

- Eheh... Isso vai ser tão legal! - Ly sussurrou de volta, animadíssima. - CERTO, SENHOR KHUSHRENADA... NÃO PRECISAMOS MAIS DE VOCÊ! HMPF!!

Ashley voltou para a sala meio emburrada e jogou-se sobre o colchão de solteiro.

- Estamos com problemas. Treize e Wufei estão trancados no quarto, e só temos um colchão de casal e um de solteiro... - Ela resmungou olhando de Quatre para Trowa e de Trowa para Heero, esperando que eles tivessem alguma grande idéia.

- Então, senhor infalível e magnífico Soldado Perfeito... alguma sugestão? - Ly perguntou, sarcástica.

- Eu vou dormir bem ali. – Ash apontou para a metade do tapete que os colchões não cobriram. - A Ly pode dormir comigo, vocês se viram aí! - Ela pegou dois travesseiros e um cobertor de casal. - E é melhor irem tomar banho... ainda faltam 4 pessoas.

- Eu vou preparar um chá. - Lyria falou indo para a cozinha em quando Ash arrumava o cantinho em que elas dormiriam, sabia que a amiga não dormia bem sem o chazinho noturno.

Ly sorriu enquanto preparava o chá. Aquela situação seria TÃO melhor do que ela esperava! Pena que não deu para ouvir o que Treize e Wufei falavam... ou faziam. Mas iriam aparecer outras oportunidades.

- Prontinho! - ela voltou para a sala, com a xícara de chá, entregando a mesma para sua amiga.

- Obrigada. - Ash pegou a xícara.

- Não há de quê.

- E como é que vai ser? - Indagou ela à Trowa. - Quem vai dormir com quem e onde?

- Vocês vão ter que se virar aí. A não ser que alguém queira dormir no banheiro... Mas creio que não. - Lyria sentou-se, abraçando seu travesseiro.

Ashley não conseguia desviar os olhos de Trowa, e isso estava perturbando o garoto.

- Isso é tão divertido! - Falou ela quando ele desviou o olhar

- Então quer dizer que nós somos divertidos, é? - Duo perguntou, tentando imaginar como eles conseguiriam dormir sem ficarem amontoados.

- Oh, você não tem idéia, querido! - Ly sorriu ainda mais.

- Muito divertidos! - Ashley falou logo em seguida soltou um bocejo. - Ai, que sono... - Deu um último gole em seu chá e levantou-se para colocar a xícara na pia.

- E então, já se decidiram? - Lyria bocejou. - Não temos a noite toda, tá? Ah, querem saber? Azar o de vocês, eu vou dormir. Boa noiteeeeeee!

A morena fechou os olhos, mas definitivamente não iria dormir. Estava tão curiosa para saber como eles se arranjariam que não conseguiria pregar o olho mesmo que quisesse.

Ashley voltou alguns minutos depois, estava indignada com o fato de não ter conseguido fazer seu trabalho e Heero tê-lo feito tão facilmente! Deveria esperar por isso...

Sentou-se no chão e ligou a televisão, colocou no HBO2, estava passando Cirque du Soleil, Ash achava fascinante assistir à essas coisas.

- Não é lindo Ly? - Indagou ela fascinada.

Lyria abriu os olhos e olhou para a TV.

- Aham! - as duas grudaram a cara na tela do aparelho. - Nha... que horas são, hein? Temos que acordar cedo... Ah, quero nem saber. Eu nunca durmo cedo mesmo.

- A carona vai passar aqui às 6:00a.m como sempre... são quase onze e meia.

- Ah, ainda tá muito cedo. Vamos assistir TV. Isso é tão demais!

- Sim! Eu gostaria de ir assistir!! Pelas notícias na net eles vem até o Brasil para fazer duas apresentações, uma aqui no Rio e uma em Brasília. Eu queria ir... mas os ingressos custam uma fortuna! Quase dois mil reais!! Imagine isso... - Ela suspirou. - A gente podia pedir dinheiro para os nossos pais...

- Acha que eles vão dar? - Lyria perguntou. - Minha mãe quase teve um troço quando eu disse que iria sair de casa... Não sei se ela ainda está com raiva de mim. Nunca mais falei com ela.

- Eheh, tem esse pequeno detalhe. Buá, ser pobre é tão estressante!

- Bem, a gente só é pobre porque quer, né?

- É... Se eu voltasse a morar com meus pais, eu seria rica. Mas não quero. Eles são tão frescurentos! Iriam me obrigar a usar aqueles vestidos engomados cor-de-rosa. ERGH! Prefiro ser pobre para o resto da vida. Além do mais, eu não nasci para seguir ordens.

Ash riu.

- Cor-de-rosa, você??? Acho que seria o fim do mundo!! Meus pais iriam simplesmente... cortar minhas relações íntimas com Trowa Barton!! Seria terrível!! Eu não agüentaria viver sem ele, seria cruel demais!! - Falou fazendo-se de vítima, estava no hora de inclui-los na conversa, já que nenhum se manifestava parar ir tomar banho.

- Nossa... não imaginei que os famosos pilotos Gundam seriam tão porcos. Ninguém se habilita a ir tomar um banho??? Que vergonha...

Quatre corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Certo, então... eu vou... - Ele disse meio envergonhado. - Mas... é...

- Aqui. - Falou Ly jogando-lhe uma toalha azul-clara.

- Tem sabonete, shampoo, condicionador, óleo e tudo que você tiver direito dentro do armário. - Completou Ashley sorrindo.

- Desde que não gastem tudo... podem usar à vontade. - Lyria apontou para o americano. - Você não pretende lavar seu cabelo essa hora da noite, não é??? Dormir de cabelo molhado não é uma boa idéia.

- Sim!! Você pode ficar doente, pegar uma gripe ou uma pneumonia!! Aqui nessa dimensão são doenças bem comuns! Deixe para lavar seu majestoso cabelo pela manha, certo?

- Além do mais, você não vai querer que suas lindas mechas castanhas fiquem mofadas, não é mesmo? - Ly sorriu ao ver a cara que Duo fez. - Eheh, foi o que eu pensei.

- Vocês são parecidos com o que escrevemos... apesar de que o Heero costuma falar uns "Hns." mais freqüentemente e o Trowa... bem, o Trowa é calado mesmo, se não for para falar uma frase completa ele não fala nada! - Ela riu ao lembrar-se de alguns fics onde Trowa Barton começava a gaguejar devido a presença do loiro árabe.

Lyria captou os pensamentos da amiga e começou a rir também, deixando os pilotos mais confusos do que nunca.

- É tão divertido escrever sobre vocês! Principalmente AS cenas... - a morena olhou para Ash, e as duas começaram a rir novamente. Duo estava irritado, queria saber que diabos de cenas eram aquelas que elas tanto falavam.

- Vocês poderia, por favor, tentar nos explicar o que acontece aqui? Primeiro Treize chega dando mó beijão no Wufei!! E eu lá, crente que ele ia levar um tapa na cara e o chinês corresponde ao beijo! Depois você - Duo aponta para Ashley - fala algo sobre cenas de sexo entre mim e esse cara! - Agora ele apontava para Heero. - E agora vocês continuam falando coisas que a gente não entende!! Dá pra explicar ou tá difícil?

- TÁ DIFÍCIL! - responderam juntas e voltaram a atenção para a televisão deixando o americano ainda mais irritado.

**Continua no próximo capítulo**

**Comentários:**

Ambas: Nada a declarar...


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

- Como se ele não tivesse gostado da idéia das cenas de sexo com o Soldado Perfeito... - Lyria sussurrou para Ashley, que teve um ataque de risos.

- Sem dúvidas! - Ash exclamou, quase chorando de tanto rir.

- Agora eu perdi a paciência! - Duo gritou, tirando uma arma não se sabe de onde. - Podem começar a se explicarem!

- Hey... hey.... - Ashley começou, agora tava dando medo. - Aqui você não pode fazer essas coisas... - Ela tentou acalmar o americano. - Se você quer que a gente conte a gente conta...

- Você é tão estressado, Duo-love! - Ly sorriu, nervosa. - Não precisa ameaçar a gente. Nós só estávamos nos divertindo um pouquinho. Mas então, você quer mesmo saber, né? Beleza, depois só não venha reclamar.

- Sim!! Nenhum de vocês vai ter o direito de reclamar!!

- Reclamar, reclamar de quê? - Era Quatre que tinha acabado de sair do banheiro. Estava vestindo apenas um camisetão, estava descalço e secava os cabelos loiros com a toalha. Ashley virou o rosto para observar o piloto de olhos verdes e ele não paria ter tido reação alguma com a esplendia visão!! Ela ficou fula da vida!!

- Grr..... - Ela soltou um muxoxo baixinho e depois virou-se com um sorriso para Quatre.

- Ou ele é completamente alheio aos charmes de Quatre-sama, ou então ele é um gênio em disfarçar... - Ly sussurrou para a amiga. - Bem, quem é o próximo a tomar banho???

- Eu só me levanto daqui quando vocês explicarem toda essa história tintim por tintim. Aposto que todos querem saber!

- Nesse caso dá o fora que agente vai usar o colchão!! Você não tá pensando que vai dormir assim em cima do colchão do vizinho, né? – Ashley falou indignada.

- Toma banho que a gente conta. - Lyria sorriu.

- Não se atrevam a começar sem mim! - Duo catou algumas roupas e se trancou no banheiro.

- E aí, por onde começamos? - Ash riu e indagou a Lyria.

- Ahn... isso vai ser complicado. Bom, antes de mais nada, como vocês já devem ter percebido, nós somos duas loucas que escrevem histórias baseadas no desenho animado do qual vocês fazem parte.

- Aham aham... e eu sou obcecada por ele! - Ashley apontou para Trowa.

- Eheheh, e eu sou completamente apaixonada pelo Duo... - Lyria falou, com olhos sonhadores. - Mas vocês também não ficam atrás.

- Oh, não mesmo!! Treize-sama tem nos entretido bastante... mas vocês devem entender, né? Ele é um e nós somos duas... - Ashley falou em tom malicioso, como era de se esperar eles caíram na delas. Quatre ficou super hiper vermelho!

- Ora, que é isso, Q-sama? Não precisa ficar assim! - Lyria falou, segurando o riso. - Daqui a pouco você se acostuma. A gente fala sobre TUDO por aqui...

- Sim, não ligue! - Falou Ash colocando a mão no ombro dele. - Eu aconselharia que você dormisse com o Trowa no colchão de solteiro. - falou mudando radicalmente de assunto.

- Sim, sim, ótima idéia! - Ly olhou de Quatre para Trowa, tentando perceber qualquer reação mínima dos dois.

O loiro, como era de se esperar, ficou quase roxo.

- E o Heero dorme com o Duo-chan no colchão de casal. Agora comportem-se sim?? Nada de gritos!

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é tão igual ao começo daquela fic que a gente escreveu ano passado!! - Ly exclamou, batendo palmas.

- Ei, vocês já começaram??? - Duo reclamou, saindo do banheiro.

- Não, não!! A gente deixou a melhor parte pra contar quando você chegasse!!

- A gente só falou o que você já sabe, amore! - Lyria sorriu, enquanto o americano sentava-se novamente, ao lado de Heero.

- Que lindo... vocês formam um casal ainda mais lindo pessoalmente... - A garota de olhos verde-amarelados falou sem pensar.

- COMO?!?! - Duo quase caiu pra trás.

- Ahn... eh... Oras, é verdade mesmo! Vocês fazem um casal perfeito!!! - Ly gargalhou da expressão que o japonês fez.

- Eu e esse cara???? - Duo apontou para Heero, que parecia estar a ponto de fuzilar alguém com seus olhos azul-cobalto.

- Não você e esse cara. - Ashley falou. - Mas eu não vejo o Heero reclamando. - Ela tentou ignorar o olhar "a la Heero".

- Verdadeee! - Lyria sorriu mais ainda. - Quem cala, consente, senhor Heero Yuy!

- Bem, em todo o caso, quem é o próximo a tomar banho? Heero ou Trowa? - os olhos dela brilharam à simples menção do nome do piloto do HeavyArms.

- Se quiserem tomar os dois juntos também não tem problema... Se bem que eu acho que vocês iriam preferis outras companhias, não é mesmo? - Lyria riu, olhando para Duo e Quatre.

Ambos ficaram vermelhos.

- Vocês são loucas. - Falou o japonês se levantando e pegando roupas limpas e uma toalha.

- Eu seeeeeei! - Ly gritou. - Pessoas normais são tão... entediantes!

- Ela está certa. Veja você por um exemplo: Se fosse normal não seria Heero Yuy, piloto do Gundam Zero System! Salvador da Terra e das Colônias!!

- Isso!!! - a garota de olhos azuis encarou Heero. - Você é mesmo perfeito, ou tem alguma fraqueza da qual a gente não saiba?

Agora Ash-san estava encarando Heero também.

- E.... - Começou ela.

- Mesmo que tivesse não contaria! - Ele disse e entrou no banheiro, lembrando-se de trancar a porta, afinal não haviam garantias de que as loucas não invadiriam o cômodo atrás de "informações".

- Essa foi uma resposta interessante. - Lyria pegou seu caderno. - Idéias, idéias!!!

- Eu poderia chutar um ponto fraco.

- 1x2 é tão lindo!!! - Ly falou para si mesma.

- Não é mais do que 3x4!

- Certo, certo... temos um empate entre 1x2, 3x4... e não vamos esquecer de 13x5!!!!!

- Vocês não estão falando coisa com coisa. - Duo resmungou.

- Oh, nós estamos! É só você reparar bem direitinho nos números!! Diz uma coisa Trowa Barton... - Ash queria que Trowa falasse QUALQUER coisa, nem que fosse um "Hn". - Qual o número que OZ deu à você?

As duas olharam para ele, ansiosas por uma resposta. Não era possível que ele se recusasse a responder um mísero número!

- E então??? - Lyria perguntou.

- Vamos, diga diga diga!! Estou ansiando por ouvir você falar!! Meu número é.... - Ashley incentivou.

- É só um número, depois disso você pode ficar mudo de novo.

- Poxa, só um número, vamos! Sou sua fã número um!! Eu mereço isso!!

- Você é tão cruel!!! - as duas fizeram cara de choro.

- Você não precisa dizer o ZERO é só dizer o outro!

- Fala logo! - Duo deu um leve tapa nas costas de Trowa. - Não seja chato.

Trowa olhou bem para as duas garotas, se elas sabiam que número ele ia dizer, por que estavam perguntando???

- Qual o motivo da gritaria? - Heero perguntou, assim que chegou à sala.

- Ele! - Ly apontou para Trowa. - Como ele consegue ser mais calado do que você? Eu não entendo isso!

Ashley não pôde se conter, lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos, ela fungou baixinho.

- Snif snif... - Choramingou, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto como se ouvir o número TRÊS da boca do piloto 03 fosse algo extremamente importante para ela

- Tá vendo o que você fez? - Lyria abraçou a amiga. - Custa falar um maldito algarismo??? Você não tem coração!

- Ora, vamos Trowa... a garota está chorando!! - Duo tentou.

- Trowa... - Quatre falou, olhando docemente para o moreno. - por favor?

- O número que OZ me deu foi três, Piloto Zero Três.

- Waaaaaaah, ele falou! - Lyria pulou de alegria. - O que um pedido de Quatre Raberba Winner não faz!!!

Ash limpou o rosto e sorriu.

- Isso é mais uma pista!! Anote!!! - Falou Ash. - Ah, agora só falta o Tro-san tomar banho... ZEUS!! Já é quase uma hora da manhã!! Tô ferrada pra levantar!!

Lyria rabiscou algumas coisas em seu caderno e sorriu.

- Nós nunca tivemos tantas informações de uma só vez assim! Bom, Tro-san, vá tomar seu banho, tá? Agora sim está tarde pra dormir, se eu chegar atrasada no trabalho eu vou me ferrar!

- Sim com certeza. - Ash falou puxando o cobertor para cima de si. - A gente conversa melhor amanhã, Treize-san vai explicar como as coisas funcionam...

- Se ele não estiver muito ocupado com Wuffy-sama, isto é. - Ly sorriu e deitou-se, com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Boa noite meninos...

- Boa noiteeeeee! - Ly se cobriu. - Não liguem pra mim, eu sou escandalosa assim mesmo.

- Boa noite. - nem todos os pilotos responderam. Não precisamos citar nomes, certo?

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:**

Goddess: Bem pessoas, a Say-sama não vai comentar pq eu naum falei com ela desde domingo... então...  
Ahhhhh... tenho um aviso legal!! Estamos escrevendo um lemon 13x5 (TREIZE x WUFEI) para colocar no capítulo 13, eu axu q é isso mesmo... A festa de lemons vai começar... XD Aguardem só mais um poko... axu q no sábado ou no domingo tá no ar...!!  
Espero que estejam gostando! E obrigado pelas reviews Ying Fa, Athena Sagara, Perfect Aya (Menina calmaaaa, a gente chega lá, no stress!!) e -DarkAngel-!!  
  
Obrigadu meninas!!  
Bye bye  
Goddess e Sayuri

> 


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Ashley fora a primeira a acordar, ou melhor ela não havia dormido. Ficara pensando em como Eles haviam chego ali e como e quando iriam embora.

Ainda eram quatro e meia da madrugada quando ela finalmente resolveu se levantar cuidadosamente foi até a cozinha preparar o café. Não queria acordar ninguém... ao acender a luz do cômodo ela constatou que os garotos não estavam dormindo como o combinado!

Duo e Quatre dormiam no colchão de casal, Heero no de solteiro e Trowa estava na cadeira (que era acolchoada) do pc!! Seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente, pulando por cima dos meninos se aproximou de seu tão adorado piloto 03 e cobriu-o melhor com o cobertor.

Ahhhhh.. ele era tão lindo!!

Depois voltou para a cozinha para esquentar o leite.

Lyria acordou ao sentir um feixe de luz em seu rosto. A claridade irritava seus olhos, mesmo quando estes estavam fechados.

- Hnn... - ela espreguiçou-se, e arregalou seus olhos azuis ao constatar que os acontecimentos da noite passada não fizeram parte de um sonho maluco.

O cheirinho de leite quente fez o estômago de Lyria roncar e ela se colocou de pé.

- Ash? - Ela esfregou os olhos. - Já acordada? Que horas são?

- Ah, olá Ly, te acordei? Desculpe-me, não consegui dormir, então levantei para preparar o café. São quatro e quarenta e seis.

- Tudo bem, já perdi o sono mesmo... Então quer dizer que eu não fiquei louca? Aqueles ali realmente são os pilotos? Eu tava começando a achar que deveria realmente me internar numa clínica psiquiátrica

- Não, são eles mesmo. - A outra falou sorrindo. - Mas temos um problema.

- Qual?

- Nossas roupas, estão todas no quarto e Treize está trancado lá com Wufei.

- É mesmo! - Lyria deu um pequeno tapa em sua testa. - E agora? - ela perguntou, imaginando se seria exagero instalar algumas câmeras escondidas no quarto...

- O jeito é bater na porta e pedir ao Treize para pegarmos nossas coisas...

- Certo. Vamos agora ou daremos mais um tempinho pra eles se aproveitarem? Eheh...

- Daremos o tempo de tomarmos café e arrumarmos as coisas para os meninos!

- Ok! Aliás... eles são tão teimosos!

- Sim, você percebeu? - Ash sorriu. - Ly-san, pode fazer um favor?

- Se estiver ao meu alcance, faço sim!

- Pode vigiar o leite um instante para eu fazer uma coisa?

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada!! - Ela abraçou a amiga e depois correu até a sala.

Saltando os colchões se aproximou de Trowa e tocou seu ombro.

- Hey, Tro-san?

Lyria sorriu. Ela SABIA que Ashley iria até ele.

- Tro-san... - chamou ela baixinho. - ... acorde! - Ela falou chacoalhando-o um pouco.

O moreno abriu seus olhos, lentamente, e olhou para a garota.

- Bom dia! - Ela falou com um sorriso.

- Boa madrugada, você quer dizer! - Lyria falou, alto o suficiente para Ash escutar.

- Oh, desculpe. - Ela ignorou a amiga - Sei que você deve estar cansado, mas eu e a Ly vamos trabalhar já já, então se você quiser deitar onde a gente tava não tem problema! - Disse e sorriu, esperando que ele aceitasse a proposta.

Ly desligou o fogo, antes que o leite começasse a derramar.

- Ei, o leite já ferveu! - ela falou.

- A que horas vocês voltam? - Ele perguntou seguindo Ashley até a cozinha, ao que parecia ele estava mais disposto a conversar agora.

- Olha só quem está falando! - a garota de olhos azuis riu. - Bom, a gente não tem um horário certo pra voltar, tudo depende do Chefinho... Só espero que ele não resolva prender a gente até muito tarde de novo.

- Certo. - Ele falou e depois seus olhos verdes escanearam-nas de cima a baixo. - Não pretendem ir assim, não é?

- Eheh... não! Acontece que os senhores Treize e Wufei ainda não se dignaram a destrancar a porta do quarto, sabe?

- Entendi. - Ele falou apoiando-se na pequena mesa, de dois lugares, que havia na cozinha.

- Tro-san... você pode ir descansar se quiser! Não precisa ficar aqui com a gente!! Até por que... hum... vocês não vão poder sair de casa....

- Por que não? - ele perguntou.

- AH, por nada... Só porque vocês provavelmente serão perseguidos por uma legião de fãs malucas que nem a gente. - Lyria sorriu, enquanto preparava sua refeição.

- Exatamente... isso se não forem assediados e mortos pelas desconhecidas, sabe? As mulheres daqui são meio... assanhadas... quando se trata de homem bonito.

- Podes crer! Principalmente aquela chata da casa da frente... qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah sim, Raíza!

Ash tremeu à simples menção do nome da garota.

- Vire essa boca pra lá! Se ela topa com eles vão ser arrastados para dentro daquela casa cor-de-rosa e aí seria pior do que ser prisioneiro de Guerra!

- Estão exagerando novamente. - Ele falou pegando uma xícara de leite com nescau que Ash lhe oferecia.

- Você fala isso porque não a conhece! - Ly fez uma careta. - Ela é tão desprezível! Como não consegue um namorado naturalmente, fica se atirando nos garotos.

- Hn. - Ele deu um cole no leite quente, olhando-as fixamente. Ashley sentou-se numa das cadeiras, preparando seu café da manhã: leite com nescau, pão com margarina e só!

- Será que ela está em casa? Ouvi dizer que ela iria viajar por um tempo, mas não sei se isto é verdade. - Ly murmurou, dando uma mordida em seu pão.

- Espero que tenha ido! E que demore bastante para voltar!

- Tomara mesmo! - Lyria olhou para o relógio que ficava na parede. - Droga! Temos que nos arrumar. Vamos lá encher o saco do casal um pouco?

- Temos escolha? - Falou indignada colocando o último pedaço de pão na boca, assim que se levantou estacou na frente de Trowa que ficou olhando-a com curiosidade, ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha. - Durma bem! - E ambas saíram rindo.

A morena de olhos azuis hesitou um pouco em frente à porta do quarto, mas acabou batendo.

- Ei, vocês estão acordados??? Treize-sama??? A gente tem que entraaaar...

A porta não demorou para se abrir, Treize apareceu com um sorriso e deixou que elas passassem.

- Por favor, apenas não façam muito barulho. - Ele pediu, vendo que Wufei ainda dormia tranqüilamente.

- Eheh... pegou muito pesado com ele? - Lyria não conseguiu evitar o comentário.

Treize sorriu. Já estava começando a se acostumar com aqueles comentários das garotas.

- Pelo visto... - Ele falou e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

As garotas pegaram algumas peças de roupa rapidamente.

- Depois você vai contar todos os detalhes, hein! E não aceito reclamações. - Ly disse e as duas saíram quase gargalhando do quarto.

As duas se enfiaram juntas dentro do banheiro (naum pensem merda, hein?? Elas taum só trocando de roupa!!), só tinham dez minutos para sair de casa! Ainda teriam que andar quatro quadras, já que a carona parava na frente da casa do Chefe da Ala 2 para pegá-lo, como ele era simpatizante das garotas sempre deixava que elas pegassem carona com ele.

Em exatos dez minutos, ambas saíram de dentro do banheiro. Lyria usava uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de manga três-quartos vermelha, e as mesmas botas do dia anterior.

Ashley estava usando uma blusa branca de alcinha com uma jaqueta jeans azul claro por cima, uma calça também jeans e da mesma cor e tênis Nick, relógio de ponteiro e a típica correntinha com as letras GW!

- Ok, vamos nessa! - Ly disse, e as duas andaram pelo corredor, até chegar na sala.

As duas não conseguiram evitar que um risinho escapasse de suas bocas. Duo estava praticamente atravessado no colchão, com as pernas em cima de Heero.

E Trowa estava deitado no lugar em que elas dormiram.

Elas saíram silenciosamente sem esquecer de deixar um bilhetinho para quando eles acordassem.

- Vamos logo, Ly! Eles estão cansados, deixe-os descansar!!

- Certo. - as duas saíram da casa e se puseram a correr feito loucas, pois já estavam atrasadas.

Horas depois

Ashley e Lyria chegaram em casa rindo feito loucas! Abriram a porta e jogaram-se sobre o tapete da sala.

- Minha bochechas doem!! - Reclamou Ash tentando se conter.

- As minhas também! E os músculos da minha barriga. Ai, ai... O dia foi tão divertido!

- Aham, você viu a cara do Ricard na hora do almoço?? - E ela desatou a rir novamente.

- Vi!! Ele é muito hilário! Ninguém merece. - as duas riram ainda mais, sem se darem conta de que todos os pilotos olhavam para elas sem entender nada.

- Ai ai... minha bochechas... você viu o que a Sarah fez com o João?? Ela derramou suco de maçã na camisa branca novinha dele!! - Ela se sentou, ignorando os meninos. - Só porque ele deu um beijo nela... suco de maçã mancha... e não sai... perdeu a camisa e era bonita...

- Camisas brancas sempre atraem manchas... É impressionante! Odeio branco. A Sarah é tão ingênua! Ficou toda errada só por causa de um beijo, que nem foi um beijo propriamente dito...

- Cara foi mó tosco (tosco é a mesma coisa de feio)!! Horrível!! Se foi SELINHO eu não janto hoje!

- Ahn... olá? - Quatre sorriu.

- Olááááá!!!! Nem percebi vocês!!! - Lyria exclamou, escandalosa como sempre. - Como foi seu dia?

- Desculpem, não foi nossa intenção ignorá-los! - Ash falou levantando-se e dando um beijinho na bochecha do loirinho. - Mas e aí, agora a gente pode dar um passeio.

- Mas vocês falaram... - Duo começou.

- Com a gente vocês estão seguros, vamos aproveitar e comer alguma coisa...

- Ninguém se mete no nosso caminho! Bwahahaha... - Lyria fez uma posição de luta, e todos riram.

- Vocês são engraçadas. - Quatre falou.

Elas sorriram e Treize entregou.

- Elas estão fazendo isso só para deixá-los a vontade, normalmente são mais normais...

- Você é tão estraga prazeres, Treize-san... AH!!!! Falando em prazeres... - Ly sorriu maliciosamente. - Não pense que vai escapar! Você ainda nos deve um relatório com os míííínimos detalhes do que aconteceu!

- Sim, é verdade! Ai, por sinal, tenho que postar o capítulo novo do meu fic se não me matam!! E eu também tenho que ver se a Dee-chan já colocou capítulos novos do fic novo dela... como é mesmo o nome Ly?

- Qual deles? Ela tem dois novos.

- Aquele que conta a história de como o Heero conheceu o Duo!! Que faz parte de A Vida Num Livro!!

- Ah sim! Encontro com o Destino... Tuuuuuuudo de bom!

- Sim esse mesmo!! – Falou Ash.

- Pode parar! Vocês não sabem como eu e Heero nos conhecemos? Por que escrevem sobre um incidente daqueles??

- Ah, esquecemos de dizer... Tem histórias que são universo alternativo, ou seja, só usa os personagens, não tem nada a ver com o desenho em si, entende? Essa é uma delas. - Lyria riu.

- Ah, certo. Entendi.

- Eu fico só babando na frente do monitor... Vamos ver se ela postou alguma coisa??? – Ly falou animada.

- Não, só de noite... se não a conta de telefone vem lá em cima! – Ashley cortou seu barato.

- Certo, certo... Esse negócio de impulso me dá nos nervos. – Voltou a falar a garota de olhos azuis.

- Vocês não se importam se a gente for vestida assim mesmo, não é? – Foi a vez de Ash perguntar aos meninos.

- Não, imaginem. - o árabe falou, educadamente.

- "timo! Então vamos?

- Para onde vamos? - Indagou Duo curioso.

- Ah, eu não sei... shopping? - Sugeriu Lyria olhando de Wufei para Heero.

Os olhos violetas do americano brilharam.

- Eu realmente não estou a fim de comida saudável. Agora se você - Ly apontou para Heero. - quiser, existem bons restaurantes lá também.

- Tem uns restaurantes de comida japonesa muito bons! Tem comida árabe, chinesa... e americana, lógico! Eu tô morrendo por um bife à milanesa com batata frita!

- Oh, batata frita é tudo de bom! - Lyria abriu um sorriso. - Pena que engorda... Mas, como eu já disse, hoje eu vou abrir uma exceção. Não quero nem passar perto de salada!

- McDonald´s?

- SIIIIIMMM!!! - Lyria começou a pular no meio da rua, ignorando os olhares que as pessoas lhe direcionavam.

- Daqui a pouco ela volta ao normal... - Treize sussurrou para os outros pilotos.

Ash riu, mas assim que seus olhos bateram nos garotos do outro lado da rua ela parou. Era Carlo e seus amigos, Ricardo, Edilson e Ronaldo.

- Ora ora ora, vejam: Podre sempre atrai podre! Já viu casa de pobre vazia?

- As loucas arranjaram campainha!! - Gritou Ronaldo rindo e dando um tapinha na cabeça de Lyria.

- Você vai ver só a louca se ousar me bater novamente! - ela gritou, mas logo a seguir começou a gargalhar novamente. Seus colegas já estavam acostumados com isso.

- Deixem a gente em paz! Não fizemos nada para vocês!! - Falou Ashley praticamente arrastando Lyria para longe deles.

- Oh, aí está o problemas, vocês não fizeram NADA para nós... - Ricardo falou maliciosamente, ambas sentiram nojo perante o tom de voz usado por ele.

- Mas eu posso fazer alguma coisa, assim que eu perder a paciência! - Lyria gritou, completamente séria agora. - Eu te encho de porrada, quer ver?

- Lyria vamos embora daqui!! - Ash falou puxando-a pelo braço. - Vamos meninos, vamos sair daqui logo... - Falou ela puxando Treize com a outra mão.

Ly hesitou um pouco, mas acabou indo atrás de Ashley, meio contrariada. Ela não costumava pensar direito quando estava irritada daquele jeito, então era melhor se ela se afastasse daqueles imbecis.

- HEY ASHLEY!! O ALEX FALOU QUE VOCÊ BEIJA MUITO BEM E QUE QUALQUER DIA ELE VAI QUERER REPETIR!! - Ashley ignorou o comentário.

- Eu não vou perder a paciência, eu não vou perder a paciência, eu não vou perder a paciência... - Lyria repetiu várias vezes, tentando evitar o inevitável. - AAAAAAAHHHHH! - ela berrou, para aliviar um pouco o ódio.

- Relaxe, Ly-san, eles estão querendo é ME provocar! - Ela sorriu tristemente, havia gostado de Alex por tanto tempo... - Vamos esquecer isso e ir comer que eu tô com fome!

- Vamos. Se não eles vão acabar invocando meu lado assassino!!!! - Ly agarrou o braço de Treize. - Preciso me acalmar...  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:  
**Ambas: Sem comentários

> ****


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Os garotos trocaram olhares confusos, e Duo foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Quem eram e porque estavam perturbando vocês?

- São uns babacas que estudaram com a gente... Eles nos perturbam pelo simples prazer de ver-nos irritadas.

- É...

- Eu nunca tinha visto-os antes. - Falou Treize ao lado das duas, Wufei fechou a cara.

- A gente tenta manter distância deles, Treize-sama.****

- Muita distância.

Finalmente eles chegaram ao shopping. Lyria sorriu, como se nunca tivesse perdido a paciência.

- Comidaaaaaaa!!! - Ela gritou, ao pararem em frente ao McDonald's. - E aí, já decidiram onde vocês vão comer?

- Eu vou comer ali - Ashley apontou para um restaurante de comida por quilo que ficava ao lado do Restaurante de Comida Japonesa.

- Vou comer aqui também!! - Falou o americano colocando-se ao lado de Lyria.

- Trowa, onde vai comer? - Indagou o loirinho ao piloto mais alto.

- Como não conheço muito bem as comidas daqui, vou comer junto com a Ashley.

- Então vou comer com vocês!! - O loiro falou sorrindo.

- E você Heero, vai comer onde?

- Lá. - Heero apontou para um restaurante de comida japonesa, com um olhar gélido ao ver que Lyria havia agarrado o braço de Duo.

- Certo... e vocês, pombinhos? - Ly perguntou a Treize e Wufei.

- Aonde você quer ir, Wufei? - Treize olhou para o chinês.

- Ali. - Chang respondeu, mencionando um restaurante chinês perto do McDonald's. - Você se importa?

- Claro que não.

Wufei sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos do amante.

- Você é tão lindo, sabia? - Treize falou dando um beijo no pescoço do chinês.

Ashley e Lyria já estavam com os caderninhos a mão anotando, ao contatar o fato Wufei ficou constrangido e o outro riu!

- Bem... - começou Ash tirando três notas de vinte da carteira e entregando uma à Treize, uma a Lyria (ela tava devendo, da última vez a Ly que pagou) e uma à Heero. - O dinheiro de vocês não funciona por aqui... então, tentem economizar que eu não sou fábrica de dinheiro, tá? - Pegando uma nota de cinquentinha ela colocou no bolso da calça e chamou Trowa e Quatre para irem escolher o que queriam.

Lyria explicou o que era cada hambúrguer para Duo, que fascinado, não sabia qual escolher.

- Eu prefiro o de frango, é menos gorduroso... - Ly falou. - Mas os outros também são maravilhosos.

- Certo. Acho que vou no de frango também. Sabe como é, tem que manter boa figura. - Duo sorriu.

- Como se você tivesse com o que se preocupar, Duo-love. Você é perfeito, ainda mais lindo pessoalmente.

- Mas é claro que eu tenho que me preocupar!! Se eu começar a comer é tchau corpinho!! Tá achando que é fácil? - Falou Duo sorrindo, a atendente quase derreteu.

Lyria quase fuzilou a mulher com o olhar, mas sorriu novamente, olhando para Duo.

- Tente fazer menos charme, querido... A não ser que você queira ser agarrado a qualquer momento por essas mulheres depravadas. - a morena sussurrou para ele.

- Oh, claro, desculpe.

- Tudo bem. - Ly sorriu ainda mais, e virou-se para a atendente de novo.

Eles fizeram seus pedidos e escolheram uma mesa.

Enquanto isso, Ashley explicava o que era cada comida para Quatre e Trowa, o loirinho mostrava mais interesse e até arriscava comer algumas coisas que Ashley dizia não ter experimentado.

A garota se serviu de bife à milanesa, batata frita, feijão e arroz com purê de batatas, e claro a coca-cola!

- Isso é bom? - Indagou Quatre quando viu-a colocar o purê.

- Eu gosto.

-Tem gosto de quê?

- Ora, de batata!!

Quatre riu, e pegou um pouco do purê também. Trowa apresentava um meio-sorriso, estava realmente se divertindo com a cena, e resolveu experimentar também o tal purê.

- E isso, o que é? - Perguntou Quatre ainda mais curioso.

- Isso... - Ashley aproximou-se para ter certeza. - Feijoada.

- Feijoada???

- Sim. É um prato de origem africana, era preparados pelos escravos com pedaços de carne de porco, e outras coisinhas a mais. - Ash tentou explicar.

- Parece bom. - Comentou Trowa.

- Eu não gosto muito não, mas a Lyria gosta! É uma comida meio pesada, se pegar só um pouco acho que não faz mal.

Quatre decidiu que não iria comer aquilo, pois não gostava de comidas muito pesadas. Trowa pegou um pouquinho, e os três seguiram adiante, afinal, a fila estava ficando grande.

No final haviam vários tipos de saladas!! Ashley pegou tomate, pimentão, alface, cenoura e pepino.

Quatre pegou apenas tomate e alface e Trowa não pegou nada.

Os garotos preferiram suco de laranja (para Quatre) e Melancia (para Trowa), Ash pegou uma boa e velha coca-cola. Então se dirigiram para a mesa onde os outros estavam.

- Vamo ter que juntar mesaaaaaas! - Lyria exclamou, ao comparar o tamanho da pequena mesa com o número de pessoas.

- Certo. - Ashley depositou a bandeja sobre uma das mesas e puxou-a ao encontro da que Ly e Duo estavam sentados, Treize fez o mesmo com outra mesa e todos se acomodaram.

Lyria encarou seu hambúrguer. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que comera um daqueles...

- Deuses, que saudade de você, bebê! - ela falou, antes de dar uma mordida no hambúrguer, - Nossa... Tinha esquecido de como isso é bom. Tô quase tendo um orgasmo!

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e encararam Lyria como se ela fosse uma aberração, inclusive o jovem Khushrenada. Ashley apenas riu, já esperava por um comentário do gênero.

- Meninos calma! É só força de expressão!!

Lyria quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir da cara que os pilotos fizeram.

- Não acredito que vocês ainda não se acostumaram com meus ataques de loucura... - ela falou, entre risos. - Nem você, Treize-kun!

- Ah... digamos que eu não estava... hum... psicologicamente preparado para ouvir o que ouvi, não na hora do jantar.

- Vocês tem que se acostumar com isso... mas leva um pouco de tempo. - Ash falou e colocou o indicador no queixo. - Eu lembro que quando ouvi isso da primeira vez engasguei com o café (ela odiava café mas devido ao fato de ter que passar uma madrugada inteira trabalhando não teve outro jeito: ou era coca ou era café!) e sujei todo o monitor do pc... o teclado deu curto e a gente deve que comprar outro.

- Vocês são tão exagerados! - Ly falou, dando outra mordida em seu precioso hambúrguer.

- Oh, sim, N"S somos exagerados... - Duo ironizou, aproveitando o seu lanche também.

Elas riram e cada um voltou-se para seu próprio jantar. Por alguns minutos ninguém falou nada, foi Ash que, após pensar um pouco comentou.

- Heero obrigado pela ajuda com o vírus. O Chefinho ficou extremamente feliz e aliviado quando levamos a vacina.

- Ah é, Hee-chan, valeeeeu!!! - Ly ergueu o polegar para ele, sorrindo. - Não sei o que seria da gente sem você!

Ele soltou um dos típicos "Hn's" e concentrou-se em saborear seu prato.

- Hum... e bem... você poderia ajudar a gente numa coleta de dados, né?

- Isso, isso! Foi bom tocar nesse assunto, Ash-sama! - Lyria encarou Treize, que logo percebeu onde ela estava querendo chegar. - Eheheh... Eu estou esperando, senhor Khushrenada...

- Ly-san... - começou ela a contra-gosto. - vamos deixar "essa" coleta de dados para quando estiverem eu, você e ele.

Ly sorriu.

- Eu sei, estava só relembrando ele.

- Agora eu tenho uns assuntinhos importantes para tratar com vocês. - Ela falou séria. - Ly-san, lembra que o Chefinho do D-4 me chamou hoje? Em particular?

- Hai, o que ele queria?

- O pessoal da NASA captou cinco objetos caindo na superfície da Terra ontem... eles querem que eu ajude a localizá-los para descobrir o que são.

- Legaaaaaaaaaaal!!! - de repente ela se deu conta do que se tratava esses cinco objetos.

- É uma bolada, tudo em dólar. - Ela falou tomando um gole de coca.

- Dinheiro é sempre bem vindo! - Ly terminou seu hambúrguer.

- Sim, eu só tenho que dar o paradeiro dos "objetos não identificados."

A garota de olhos azuis esfregou suas mãos.

- Isso vai ser interessante. Quero ver a reação dele quando virem os tais objetos.

- Ly-san, as informações vão para o Governo dos Estados Unidos. - Ela falou mais séria do que antes. - Não vou dar os Gundam assim... sabe lá o que aquele presidente louco por Guerras vai aprontar! Pense um pouco: Aquele cara vai ser reeleito e o resto do planeta vai ter que se sujeitar à ele! Nem em sonho!!

- NÃAAAO! Isso NÃO pode acontecer. - Lyria enchia-se de raiva só de ouvir falar naquele infeliz. - Prefiro me matar. - ela pegou o guardanapo e começou a desenhar pequenas formas de assassinato do presidente. - Eheheh, eu sou tão maléfica...

- O Chefe do D-4 disse que eu não teria escolha, se eu não aceitasse eles encontrariam outro que fizesse o trabalho. Então eu aceitei. Agora preciso dar um jeito de me livrar dessa encrenca. Não dá pra entregar os Gundams mas também não dá pra mentir! Eu não sei o que fazer... A única opção válida na minha cabeça é...

- A destruição dos Gundams. - Completou Heero sem se exaltar.

- É.

Ly fez uma cara de choro.

- Tadinhos...

- Tadinhos?? - Duo olhou para ela, sem entender. - Tadinhos o quê?

- Dos Gundams, ora. Tadinhos... Tudo por culpa daquele maldito infeliz desprezível... - Ly simulou um enforcamento no ar, com as mãos fingindo que apertava o pescoço do presidente dos EUA.

- Eu tenho certeza de que a NASA não ia colocar só uma pessoa trabalhando nisso... deve ter gente espalhada pelo mundo inteiro tentando coletar informações para isso. - Ashley colocou a última garfada na boca e depois completou. - Se os Gundams forem destruídos não sei se vocês não vão conseguir voltar...

- Pois é... Certo, seria maravilhoso se vocês ficassem com a gente para sempre. - Ly sorriu, tristemente. - Mas eu sei que isso não é possível. Vocês irão ter que voltar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Então...... eu tava bolando aqui. - Ash voltou a colocar um sorriso no rosto e fez suspense.

- Ashley? - Chamou Treize.

- Ora, digamos que uma espécie de vírus fosse mandado para os computadores que estão trabalhando com isso... era só mudar algumas coisas e fazer com que eles procurassem no lugar errado.

- Seria engraçado vê-los procurando feito idiotas. - Lyria não conteve outra gargalhada.

- Pois é. Só precisamos invadir o computador principal da NASA e pegar os dados das pessoas que estão procurando os OVNIs e para isso nada melhor do que ter do nosso lado o melhor hacker que esse mundo já viu, não é, Heero Yuy??

- Claro, claro! "The Perfect Soldier". - Ly falou, fazendo continência e rindo da cara de Heero.

- Não puxem tanto o saco dele - Duo falou. - Ou então ele vai ficar convencido.

- Bem, se isso fizer com que ele nos ajude... – Comentou Ash olhando para Duo.

- Eu poderia ficar elogiando-o a noite inteira. E então, Heero, vai ajudar ou não?

- Isso não é só prioridade de vocês. Tenho ordens para não deixar ninguém colocar as mãos nos Gundams.

- Nós vamos ajudar vocês nisso. - Falou Trowa.

- Demoroooooou!!! Vocês são tãoooo demais! Eu só posso estar sonhando, não é possível! - Ly terminou seu refrigerante e suas batatas fritas.

- O Chefe do D-4 disse que passaria os dados em duas semanas, até lá a gente aproveita! - Falou ela se levantando. - E aí, vamos andar?? Por incrível que pareça meu pai depositou uma graninha extra na minha conta, então eu tô pagando a visita hoje!

- "timo, minhas perninhas estão ficando dormentes. - Ly se levantou e esperou os outros fazerem o mesmo, para poderem andar.

Ashley andava arrastando Quatre pelo braço e mostrando um pouco de tudo para o loirinho, quando passaram em frente a uma loja de roupas masculinas de grife ela parou e ficou só olhando, só imaginando vê-los, na realidade com aqueles trajes!! Seus olhos brilharam e sua mente começou a processar os pensamentos nada... hum... anormais na mente de uma escritora.

Foi a voz de Lyria que a acordou do transe.

- Ash, quanto teu pai depositou?

- Ahn... Não sei exatamente. Mas é o suficiente para a gente se divertir bastante!

- Beleza! - Ly respondeu, segurando o braço de Duo. - Para onde vamos, senhora dona do dinheiro?

- Para lá! - Ash apontou para um lugar bem movimentado: o Hot Zone.

Os olhos das duas brilharam, elas adoravam aquele lugar! Sem esperar respostas ou reclamações, as duas arrastaram os pilotos para dentro do Hot Zone, que tinha uma iluminação vermelha, dando idéias nada castas para as duas escritoras malucas.

- UAU!! - exclamou Duo. - Estou começando a gostar dessa dimensão. - As duas riram, ele ainda não tinha visto nada!!

- Bem, primeiro vamos colocar dinheiro no cartão! - Falou Ash puxando o cartão Hot Zone Gold da carteira. - Dá um chute aí Duo, quanto a gente vai gastar pra todo mundo jogar pelo menos umas cinqüenta vezes?!

- Não faço a mínima... Sei nem se eu vou me contentar com apenas 50 vezes. - ele sorriu.

- Tá, mas pega leve, amore. A gente acabou de comer, certo? - Ly avisou, sabendo exatamente qual tipo de brinquedos Duo iria querer ir primeiro.

- Então vai você Ly, você é boa com "esse tipo de número".

- Eheh certo. Acha que uns 100 tá bom? - ela perguntou, entrando na fila.

- Quê?? Cem reais da pra mim ir numa boa as cinqüenta vezes e vocês ficam olhando, o que acha? Minha colega de serviço, quando a gente vem almoçar aqui, coloca bem uns 150 e é só com quatro pessoas... eu pensei em colocar uns quinhentos... acho que papi nem vai perceber se eu usar o cartão do banco dele...!!

- Pode ser também, quanto mais melhor! - Lyria riu.

A fila andava meio devagar, mas enfim Ly conseguiu carregar o cartão, e saiu correndo em direção aos "brinquedos" mais radicais, com Duo atrás de si.

- TOMA CUIDADO COM ESSE CARTÃO QUE ELE TÁ VALENDO UMA NOTA!! - Gritou para a outra, que pelo visto ou a estava ignorando ou realmente não escutava nada.

- Eles vão acabar passando mal. - Treize constatou ao ver o brinquedo escolhido pelos dois.

O "brinquedo" tratava-se de uma armação de metal, parecida com o braço de um robô, que tinha lugar para duas pessoas.

- Eu também vou nesse... HEY!! DUO DEIXA EU IR COM A LY-SAMA!! - Ash gritou correndo atrás dos dois.

- Eles não vão sobreviver à isso. - Falou Wufei com cara de reprovação.  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:**

Goddess: Pra qm ñ consegue imaginar os G-boys em uma casa de jogos podem começar a tentar pq é isso ae, mesmo, eles foram para uma casa de jogos... XD Afinal, estaum com duas loucas, certo?

Sayuri: Isso é tãooo demais, realmente existem esses brinquedos, taaa? Eu e a Goddess-sama fomos quando ela veio aki no rio. Mto irado!

> 


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

- Ok, Duo-sama. Eu vou com a Ash dessa vez. Fique aqui e aprenda como se comportar num brinquedo desses. - falou Lyria, com um sorriso travesso. - Pronta, Ash-samaaaaaaaaaa?????

O senhor que controlava o brinquedo perguntou à elas qual nível iriam querer, tinha do 1 ao 5, elas escolheram o 5!

Sentaram-se em suas devidas cadeiras e colocaram o cinto de segurança.

- Pronta, Lyria Campos? - Indagou ela como se fosse a primeira vez que estivessem sentadas ali.

- Pronta, Ashley Barton Kirst!! - ela exclamou, excitada, fazia tempos que elas não andavam naquele troço.

- Vocês tem certeza que desejam usar o nível 5? - Perguntou o senhor.

- Eheh, ele tá perguntando se a gente tem certeza... - Lyria riu. - Definitivamente ele não conhece a gente.

- EEEEEEEI! - Duo gritou, lá de baixo. - Vocês são loucas????? Vão no nível mais avançado??

- Fique só olhando Duo Maxwell. - Gritou Ash. - Sim, nós vamos no nível 5! Só para variar!

- Vocês acabaram de comer!! - Quatre gritou, elas pareceram não dar ouvidos, a plataforma se afastou...

- Uhuuu é agora! - Ly exclamou.

- Sim sim sim... cara, tô com mó frio na barriga, faz tempo que não venho nisso.

- Acho que faz quase um ano... - Lyria tentou contar, mas foi interrompida por uma drástica virada de 360 graus do brinquedo.

- Aaaaahhhhhh!! - gritaram as duas chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas, pelo que tinham observado não eram muitas que arriscavam o nível 5.

A cadeira deixou-as de cabeça para baixo chegando perto da grade de proteção, depois deu uma volta para a direita em 180 graus e voltou para a posição em pé.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH, EU VOU MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!! - Ly berrou, exagerando os fatos como sempre, quando elas quase ficaram de cara no chão, sendo puxadas para cima novamente.

- Aaaaahhhhh!!!! - Ash tentava se controlar e parar de rir da garota ao seu lado.

- Oh, por Allá!! - Exclamou o árabe colocando ambas as mãos na boca.

- Eu vou nisso aí nem que eu morra! - Foi a vez do comentário do garoto de trança.

As duas garotas gargalhavam e gritavam, alheias aos comentários dos pilotos incrédulos.

- Será que pilotar um Gundam é tão divertido assiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMM????? - Ly misturou a pergunta com o berro, ao ficar de cabeça para baixo de novo.

Ambas ficaram cara a cara com os pilotos e só viram os lábios do japonês se curvar em um sorriso discreto.

- Eu não sei, pergunta por Duo depois que ele for... - Ash falou calmamente quando o brinquedo fez uma pausa deixando-as de cabeça para baixo e inclinadas para a direita. - Não quero nem ver o que vem agora!!

A cadeira levou-as para cima e em seguida para baixo, depois para cima novamente e depois para os lados!! Pareciam duas bonecas de pano!

- Meu cabelo vai estar um ninho de rato quando eu sair daqui! - Ly afirmou, quando o brinquedo deu uma outra pausa, elas estavam novamente cara a cara com os pilotos. - Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - ela os cumprimentou, antes de dar meia volta no ar e parar de cabeça para baixo, girando lentamente.

Um apito soou alto anunciando o término da "tortura".

- Certo, se der a gente repete isso mais tarde, o que acha?? - indagou Ash enquanto esperavam a plataforma alcançar seus pés. - Acho que o Heero deve ir com o Duo, você não quer repetir a vez assim, seguido, né?

- Ok... - ela concordou, enquanto as duas desciam as escadas. - Ahahahaha, isso foi tãooooooo divertidoooo!!!! - Ly se apoiou em Treize, ainda estava tonta.

Ash sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada para tentar fazer as imagens a sua volta pararem de girar, prendeu os cabelos em rabo-de-cavalo e falou.

- Vai querer ir, Duo-san??

- Mas é L"GICO!!! - o americano falou, puxando Heero consigo em direção às escadas. - Você vai comigo! Não aceito ser contrariado!

Sem ter opções o Soldado Perfeito apenas o seguiu.

O senhor explicou a eles como as coisas funcionavam, que seria apenas gritar para parar se quisessem terminar ali, perguntou o nível e Duo não hesitou em dizer 5 na lata.

Ambos se sentaram nas respectivas cadeiras e colocaram os cintos de segurança, sem intenção Duo segurou a mão do japonês com a sua própria.

As duas garotas não deixaram esse detalhe passar despercebido, e logo fizeram anotações no caderninho.

- PRONTOS??? - Ly perguntou, olhando para os dois com um sorriso sarcástico.

Duo fez um "sim" frenético com a cabeça, Heero estava mais concentrado em sentir o calor da mão do americano sobre a sua.

Lyria e Ashley trocaram olhares, fazendo mais anotações no caderno. Nada poderia escapar! Nem um detalhezinho sequer. Elas só pararam de escrever ao ouvir o berro nada discreto do americano ecoando.

- Nós gritamos assim? – Ash indagou aos outros pilotos.

- Não, imaginem. - Wufei respondeu, tentando não sorrir. - O Quatre quase desmaiou, pensando que vocês iriam morrer, de tanto que vocês NÃO gritaram.

- Ora, mas... - Ashley tentava achar palavras para justificar seus atos mas nenhuma delas parecia que iria fazer algum efeito.

- Se você quer saber o porquê de a gente gritar, vá você mesmo no brinquedo! Estou te desafiando, Chang Wufei! - Lyria o encarou, sorrindo.

- Mas o quê? Como OUSA me desafiar? - Agora ele estava aborrecido. - Treize, você aceitaria, gentilmente ir comigo?

Ly se parabenizou-se mentalmente, era exatamente essa reação que queria provocar no chinês.

- Claro, Wufei. - Treize respondeu, sorrindo.

Wufei também sorriu.

Elas anotaram.

- O Heero é tão sem-graça! Ele não dá um "HN" sequer, mesmo sendo chacoalhado que nem comida no liquidificador. - Lyria suspirou, mas logo sorriu ao ver que ele ainda estava com a mão do americano na sua.

E por incrível que pareça, o japonês também estava apertando a mão do americano! Como se se controlasse para não gritar.

- Ahá! Então ele teve reações, afinal! Ash, anota aê! - Ly estreitou seus olhos para tentar captar mais alguma coisa. Os outros pilotos só riam das duas.

- Tô anotando, tô anotando!! - Ela falou escrevendo o mais rápido que conseguia.

Quando o brinquedo parou Duo desceu praticamente pendurado no japonês.

- Duo, você está bem? - Perguntou Quatre preocupado.

- Vou sobreviver... - falou ele, ainda tonto.

- Sua veeeeeeeez, Wuffyyyyyyyy!! - a garota de olhos azuis apontou para o chinês, e depois para o brinquedo.

Nada de realmente interessante aconteceu na vez de Wufei e Treize, o chinês também ficou o tempo todo segurando a mão do outro mas não soltou muitos gritos não. E quando o brinquedo parou ele disse: "Certo, o negócio realmente é para gritar."

- Vocês não sabem se divertir! - Lyria apontou para eles, e para Heero. - Gritem mais! A vida é bela! Tenham pelo menos um ataque de loucura! UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

- Bem e agora? - Quatre perguntou à Ash.

- Se você e o Tro-san não vão nesse aí então agora vocês não ficar olhando nossas habilidades em outro lugar!!

- Vamos para lá? - Lyria perguntou, apontando para os brinquedos de tiro.

- Lógico! Como se eu fosse vir aqui pra brincar nesse treco! - Ela apontou pro lugar onde haviam acabado de sair. - O divertido são aqueles!! Da última vez a gente gastou cinqüenta reais só naquilo, lembra?

- Eheh, e dá pra esquecer? Se bem que... das outras vezes nós não estávamos acompanhadas de soldados profissionais. O Heero vai querer humilhar a gente de novo! - Ly sussurrou para a amiga.

- Não tenho dúvida disso. - Ela revidou com um sorriso amarelo. - Depois quem sabe a gente vai pruma lan house jogar CS, hein?? É divertido e bem mais emocionante.

Elas pararam em frente a uma máquina onde os inimigos eram zumbis, mortos vivos!

- Agora estamos falando a minha língua! - Ly falou, quando o jogo começou. A garota fazia questão de gritar com os zumbis, toda vez que aparecia um.

- Isso é tããão divertido!! - Ash falou metralhando a cabeça de um que insistia em se aproximar.

- Eu não acredito que vocês pagam para jogar nisso... - Wufei reclamou.

- Ly na esquerda na esquerda!! - falou o americano excitado, elas não eram tão ruins assim.

- Ahahahahah, te peguei, babacão! - Lyria gargalhou ao "matar" mais um monstro. - Ash, passa o cartão, rápidoooooooo! Preciso de mais crédito na máquina!!

- Passa você, tô ocupada!! - gritou Ash eufórica ao ser atacada por um dos inimigos, ela ofereceu o cartão à Lyria que passou-o na máquina dando-lhe uma nova chance de jogar.

Era um brinquedo onde quatro pessoas podiam formar o time, apenas elas duas estavam jogando.

- Maldito! - Ly berrou ao ser "atingida". - Você vai ver só! TOMAAAAAA BALA NA CABEÇAAAAAAA!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

- Acho que ela tem um sério problema mental. - Chang comentou.

Um monte de gente se amontoou em torno delas, todos gritando "vai l", "isso ae!!", "mete bala" e coisas do gênero.

Era fácil passar pelas fases que elas já conheciam, morreram cerca de três vezes cada uma, quando chegou no estágio seis o bicho começou a pegar fogo!! Os mortos vivos saíam de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e quase nem dava tempo de recarregar a arma!

- Caraca!! A gente não tinha chego nesse ainda!! Acha que dá pra passar? – A garota de olhos verde-amarelados indagou ela à amiga.

Um monte de jogadores dentre a platéia se ofereceram para ajudar, já que eram elas que estavam pagando...

Porém... agora só havia uma vaga! Trowa Barton tomara a dianteira e atingia com precisão todos os que se aproximavam de seu personagem.

Duo já ia pegar a última vaga, quando Heero passou na sua frente, para o espanto maior de todos.

- Eu disse que ele iria querer humilhar a gente! - Lyria disse, atirando em mais alguns zumbis.

O japonês matava todos sem o menor esforço.

- O que estão esperando? Isso aqui não tem limite de balas, então atirem em vez de ficar só olhando! - Ele reclamou com as duas. Certo. Se era pra jogar sério então elas jogariam!  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:**

Goddess: Que humilhação, isso foi definitivamente horrível... coitada das meninas!! Heero Yuy e Trowa Barton!! ;.; Péssima escolha... . apesar de que qualquer um que entrasse para completar o time seria humilhante, td bem... elas superam isso!!

Sayuri: O Hee é tão mau. Adora humilhaaar... Bom, pra vocês impacientes, em breve os lemons irão começar!!! Uhuuu!

> 


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

- Ok, isso foi humilhantemente humilhante! - Lyria resmungou, ao terminar o jogo.

Heero e Trowa haviam praticamente vencidos sozinhos. Certo, elas tiveram sua parcela na vitória, mas... Eles ainda eram soldados profissionais.

- Você não perde uma chance pra humilhar, né, Perfect Soldier?

Ashley não parecia ligar para esse detalhe: eles haviam ganhado e era isso que importava! E o mais legal fora quando recebera um SORRISO de Trowa!! Ahhhh... ficara ainda mais encantada com o piloto, mesmo sabendo que ele logo logo teria dono.

Mais algumas horas de diversão e muita gritaria todos já estavam para lá de satisfeitos. Como já estava ficando tarde (eram quase nove e meia da noite), resolveram que estava na hora de voltar (eles teriam que voltar a pé, porque não tinham carro e Ash se recusava a apagar o táxi - eram só sete quadras até em casa)

- Mas antes, preciso passar em um lugar... - Ash comentou com eles antes de saírem do shopping.

- Em que lugar? - perguntou o americano, curioso como sempre.

- Uma farmácia. - Falou categoricamente.

- Quem tá doente???

- Que eu saiba, ninguém... - respondeu Lyria.

- Eu não falei que ia comprar remédio. - Ela falou hesitante. Bem, na verdade ela não estava mentindo: não iria comprar remédio, ia comprar uma outra coisa.

- O que você vai comprar, hein? - Ly perguntou, ficando lado a lado com Ash.

- Camisinha. - Ela respondeu fazendo Treize tossir e os outros olharem para sua cara com uma expressão de: "O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO??", nem Lyria esperava por essa...

- Interessante... - Ly sorriu. - Por que vocês estão com essas caras? - ela perguntou aos pilotos. - Qual o problema de alguém ir comprar camisinha???

Não houve resposta por um breve período de tempo.

- Isso não é pra mim. - Ash falou baixo o suficiente para apenas eles escutarem.

- E pra quem, então? - perguntou Duo.

As duas garotas sorriram. Provavelmente estavam tendo o mesmo pensamento.

- Ora, se não é pra mim... - começou ela e depois apontou para a amiga. -... não é para a Lyria, Treize e Wufei estão tendo relações! Nada mais normal do que eu queria que seja uma relação saudável e bonita, né? Então: Tem que usar camisinha, sim!

- Então é pra Treize e Wufei? - Voltou a indagar o americano.

- Para eles principalmente, mas vou comprar algumas extras caso as coisas mudem um pouco naquela casa...

- Como assim, mudar um pouco??

- Sim, sim, sim, bem pensado!! - Ly sorriu ainda mais. - E eu realmente espero que as coisas mudem!

Ash sorriu para Lyria e depois voltou-se para o loirinho que havia perguntado.

- Eu já falei 3x4 FOREVER! - ela enfatizou a última palavra fazendo o loiro corar feito louco.

- E 1x2!!! Lalalala... - Ly começou a pular. - As coisas definitivamente têm que mudar de figura por aqui. - ela colocou seus braços ao redor de Heero e Duo. - Por que vocês não tentam alguma coisa, hein? Não sejam tímidos...

- Omae o korosu.

- Teimoso como sempre, Hee-chan! - a garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados apertou as bochechas do japonês. - Nunca dá o braço a torcer. E não adianta lançar esse olhar fatal. Isso não funciona comigo. O único efeito que esse olhar tem é te deixar ainda mais lindo.

Ashley segurou o riso o mais que pôde, entrando na farmácia parou em frente a uma prateleira cheia de camisinhas de todos os tipos.

- Ai... - Ela respirou fundo. - E agora, qual escolher?

- Que tal as com sabores de frutas??? - Lyria sussurrou para a amiga, sorrindo largamente. - Um gostinho a mais sempre é bom...

- Eu não sei.... - Ela comentou indecisa. - É difícil escolher.... - Ela pegou um pacote de camisinhas com sabor de morango e outra com sabor de limão. - Em A Vida Num Livro (fica da Dee-chan) Duo diz que gosta de limão...

- Aham... e essa aqui? - Lyria pegou outro pacote. - A embalagem diz que ela brilha no escuro.

As duas ficaram olhando várias embalagens e comentando uma com a outra sobre os prós e contras de cada uma, atraindo os olhares das poucas pessoas que estavam ali.

Uma velha senhora passou ao lado das garotas e para espanto geral disse:

- Isso realmente brilha no escuro.

- Eh... obrigada pela ajuda, senhora. - Ly sorriu, sem graça.

- Eu já experimentei todas essas, pra falar a verdade... Sabe, eu e o meu marido...

- Me desculpa, mas a gente realmente não quer saber dos detalhes. - Ashley interrompeu.

- Oh, claro que não querem! - Ela riu.

- Escute... - Ash falou. - Qual é melhor? - Ela levantou dois pacotes de diferentes marcas para a velha ver.

- Arx (Inventamos agora, favor naum sair por aí atrás dessa marca, provavelmente vc naum vai encontrar).

- Obrigada!! - Ash sorriu e depositou a outra marca de volta em seu devido lugar. A senhora sorriu para Ash, pediu licença e foi embora.

- Se vocês estão querendo que usemos isso então porque não nos deixam escolher?

- Porque não. Não se preocupem, deixem que a gente cuida dos detalhes. Apenas façam o seu trabalho. - Ly sorriu, enfatizando a palavra "façam".

- E também.. é bem simples: Vocês demorariam demais para escolher, sabe? Quando a gente não quer fazer sempre fica mal feito...

- Exatamente. Vocês deveriam é agradecer por nós estarmos nos preocupando tanto com as suas vidas sexuais. - Lyria começou a rir.

- Limão. - Heero falou ao ver a dúvida que persistia em Ash sobre levar morango ou limão.

- Obrigadinho!! - Ela agradeceu e colocou o de morango de volta em seu devido lugar.

- Morango. - Foi a vez de Trowa falar.

- Morango?! - Ash se surpreendeu e pegou o pacotinho de volta. - Acho que isso dá.

Ela estava com dois pacotes de camisinhas básicas, um pacote de uma de limão, um de morango, dois que brilhavam no escuro e uma de chocolate (existe de chocolate?? o.o?)

- Certo, vamos. Meus olhos já estão começando a arder de sono.

Lyria esfregou os olhos com as mãos, e as duas saíram da farmácia, sendo seguidas pelos pilotos.

Ash bocejou mais algumas vezes e diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos ficando um pouco para trás.

- Eu estava me lembrando... - Outro bocejo. - ... daqui quatro dias é o Anime Friends, eu tava querendo ir esse ano.

- Eu também! - Ly piscou os olhos azuis pra tentar afastar o sono. - Podemos ir todos juntos, o que acha?

- O que é Anime Friends? - perguntou Duo.

- Encontro de fãs de desenhos japoneses. - Ash responde apoiando-se em Duo. - Vocês não vão ter problemas por lá... é só dizer que vocês estão... - um bocejo cortou sua frase, que Lyria completou sorrindo.

- De cosplay...

- E o que é cosplay? Não sei se vocês ainda não perceberam, mas a gente não entende essa linguagem louca de vocês.

- Oh, céus... Será que eu vou ter que explicar tudo? - Ly bufou. - Cosplay, querido, é quando a gente se fantasia de algum personagem, sabe?

- E no caso nós estaríamos fantasiados de nós mesmos?

- Certooo... Eu acho que vou de Relena... pra fazer jus à vocês... – Ash falou sorrindo.

- Ohoh, o Heero vai adoraaaaaaaar ter uma Relena por perto, né não, Hee? - Lyria ironizou, rindo alto.

- Você não sabe o quanto. - Ele retrucou mostrando seu evidente mau-humor.

- Eu ainda não sei que cosplay escolher... - suspirou Ly. - Mas depois eu decido isso, agora eu quero é chegar em casa e dormir!

- Sim... mas e os fics? Deixamos para amanhã? E as informações??

- Siiiiim, as informações!!! - Lyria olhou para Treize, com cara de inocente. - Não sei porquê, mas acho que passou o sono..

Ashley riu.

- Então boa sorte, eu vou dormir... Treize-san pode me contar as melhores partes depois... infelizmente o trabalho vem em primeiro lugar e a diversão em segundo. Boa sorte.

Treize ficou espantado!! Aquela era mesmo Ashley Barton Kirst?

- Você está com febre? - ele perguntou, colocando sua mão na testa da garota.

- Acho que não. Mas me sinto enjoada, deve ter sido aquele brinquedo maluco logo depois do jantar.

- Eu disse que alguém iria acabar passando mal. - Wufei falou.

A garota de olhos verdes sorriu amarelo.

- Vou ficar legal, só tomar um bom banho e dormir que ontem não consegui pregar o olho.

Lyria olhou para seu relógio.

- Nãããããooo... já tá tarde demaaaais... Terei que coletar informações amanhã.

Finalmente chegaram em casa, Ash foi a primeira a tomar banho, seguida por Lyria, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre e depois Treize e Wufei.

Ao sair do banheiro arrastou-se até a sala e constatou que haviam mudanças ali: Tinha um colchão na entrada da cozinha e um no pequeno espaço que ela dividira com Ly noite passada. Os colchões de suas camas estavam ali.

- Nhai...? Ninguém vai querer dormir no quarto hoje?

- Se vocês estão a fim de fazer um grupal hoje era só avisar. - Lyria gargalhou ao ver as expressões de espanto e horror nos rostos dos pilotos.

- Não quero barulho, tô com sono... - Ash jogou-se sobre um dos colchões. - como é que vai ficar?

- Treize-sama com certeza vai querer dormir com Wuffy-chan no colchão de casal.

- Vamos dormir em duplas. - Heero falou como se isso fosse óbvio. - Estão felizes? Trowa dormirá com Quatre e eu com Duo, isso é agradável? Vocês dividem o colchão de casal.

Os olhos das duas brilharam.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto agradável isto será... - Ly deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- Não espere nada, pois nada irá acontecer. - Foi a vez de Trowa falar.

- Não importa. - Era Ash. - Eu só quero silêncio para poder dormir. - Ela se jogou no colchão de casal e escolheu dormir na esquerda (o Tro-san tava dormindo com o Q-sama no colchão do lado e bem na direita XD). Heero e Duo dormiriam no colchão que ficava nos pés do colchão maior e Treize e Wufei no que ficava do lado do deles.

Lyria deitou-se, com a cabeça virada para onde Heero e Duo estavam deitados, e os encarou.

- Tem certeza que vocês não querem tentar nada? Pode ser divertido.

- Não. - Direto como sempre, esse era Heero Yuy. - Quem sabe quando vocês não estiverem nos vigiando pensemos em fazer algo... - Ele provocou. Não queria admitir porém a idéia de poder dormir com o americano estava lhe agradando e muito.

- Você é tão insensível. Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho. Qualquer coisa, é só fingir que eu não estou olhando. Simples. - Ly sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Ashley sorriu, era divertido provocá-los mas estava começando a achar que estavam saindo dos limites... mas só um pouquinho!!

Lyria acordou. Seus olhos ainda ardiam devido à claridade, mas aos poucos ela foi se acostumando. Já eram quase 5h da manhã! Ela havia dormido demais.

- Ash, ei Ash, acordaaa! - a garota sacudiu a amiga. - Estamos atrasadas!

Ashley virou para o lado e cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor.

- Que dia é hoje? - Indagou ela surpresa por conseguir achar sua voz.

- Terça... - Ly levantou-se e andou até a cozinha, em busca de um copo d'água.

- Não, eu perguntei a data!! Dia, número!!

- Dia 20, eu acho.

Ash riu.

- Adivinha quem ligou pro meu cel de madrugada??? - Ela indagou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha praticamente enfiando o aparelho na cara de Lyria (ela tinha ido atrás da amiga pois naum qria acordar os meninos)

- Quem? - Ly tentou enxergar as pequenas letras, mas seus olhos ainda estavam meio embaçados pelo sono.

- O Chefinho!! - Ela riu. - Estou de folga hoje, nem acreditei! Ele pediu que eu o substituísse no dia 26, que seria meu dia de folga oficial então me dispensou hoje. Fiquei em estado de choque, sabe?

- O que você fez? Seduziu o cara? Parece ser uma tática interessante. - Lyria riu. - Tô brincando. O mundo é tão cruel comigo, ninguém me dá folga! Ainda bem que estamos de férias da escola.

- Sim, mas você já teve seu dia de folga esse mês Srta! Ou esqueceu que eu trabalhei num sábado? O lasca é que é UMA folga por mês... isso sim é crueldade, e mesmo assim foi uma troca de dias, vou trabalhar dia 26.

- Nada é perfeito... - suspirou Ly. - Bom, deixa eu ir me arrumar, então. - ela foi para o quarto, em busca de roupas decentes, e se trancou no banheiro.

Ash pôs-se a preparar o café, já estava acordada mesmo e não queria que Lyria se atrasasse ainda mais.

Sentiu um par de olhos seguindo todos os seus movimentos e voltou-se para ver quem era a pessoa, ou melhor o garoto que não desgrudava os olhos! Assim ela ia ficar gasta rapidinho.

- Oh, bom dia Heero... - Ela sorriu para o japonês que sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa sem responder ao seu cumprimento.

Lyria conseguiu tomar um banho rápido, já que estava atrasada. Saiu do banheiro usando uma blusa preta de manga curta, calça jeans azul-claro, e uma sandália plataforma preta. Seus cabelos estavam em uma trança, que há tempos ela não fazia.

- Já acordado, Hee-chan? - Lyria sorriu. - E aí, sonhou com o Duo?

- Não, eu não sonhei com nada. - Foi a resposta dele.

- Hoje eu vou trabalhar em casa... tive umas idéias de como "pegar" as pessoas que estão trabalhando naquele projeto da NASA.

- Certooo, Hee, vou tentar acreditar. - a garota de olhos azuis beijou o rosto de Heero. - Bom, espero que consiga alguma coisa, Ash.

Lyria sentou-se na mesa e tomou seu café rapidamente.

- Agora eu vou indo, vejo vocês à noite.

- Boa sorte com o trabalho!! - Ashley falou quando a amiga estava saindo da cozinha.

Heero não expressou nenhuma reação ante o beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigada. Tchauzinhoooo! - Ly mandou um beijo para Heero, e fechou a porta da casa, rindo.

- Vamos começar a trabalhar às 8:00 em ponto. - Ele falou terminando seu café e levantando-se.

- Missão aceita! - Ela falou com um sorriso enorme na cara, ele deu aqueles típicos meio sorrisos e saiu.

- "My fall will be for you, my love will be in you..." - Lyria cantava, enquanto dava pequenos pulos pela rua, voltando para casa. - O que está acontecendo por aqui???

Ela parou em frente à sua casa. Ashley estava correndo (quase morrendo, deve-se acrescentar) em volta da mesma, Heero e Trowa contavam o tempo que ela demorava a completar uma volta.

- Ly-san... - Choramingou Ash correndo para os braços da amiga. - Eles estão me torturando Ly!! Estou correndo em volta dessa casa há quase uma hora e meia! Não agüento mais!!

- Qual é o problema de vocês??? - Lyria apontou para os dois pilotos. - Se querem que alguém corra em volta da casa, por que não correm vocês mesmos??

- Comecem a correr, as duas. - Heero falou com uma expressão de "Corram ou eu as mato."

- Há há... Cê tá brincando com a minha cara, né? - Ly apontou para si mesmo, rindo.

- Não.

- Por que eu tenho que correr??? Acabei de andar quatro quadras e você quer que eu corra?

- Corram. - Foi a voz de Trowa. Ashley, mesmo a contra gosto voltou a correr em volta da casa.

- Espero que isso seja realmente útil algum dia... - Reclamou ela para si mesma.

- Isso vai ter volta... - Ly sussurrou, e começou a correr. - Alguém pode me explicar por que estamos fazendo isso?

- Por que o Heero disse que a gente fica muito tempo parada, era pra fazer exercícios físicos. Ele aproveitou, depois que a gente terminou o que tinha que fazer na frente do pc, e desconectou o pentium 4 falando que a gente só ia usá-lo depois que corresse 100 voltas em volta da casa, cada uma. - Ash explicou enquanto ambas corriam lado a lado

- O QUÊ?!?! - Lyria gritou, parando momentaneamente, mas logo voltando a correr, mais rápido dessa vez. - MALDITO!!!!

- Eu comecei a meia hora, antes eles não estavam marcando... já dei 26 voltas. Boa sorte, Ly-san...

Trowa começou a correr lado a lado com elas, para ter certeza de que elas fariam tudo direitinho.

- Oh, olá, Trowa Barton. Belo dia, não? - Lyria ironizou, enquanto corria.

- Hn. - Ele ignorou o comentário.

- A gente pode fazer uma pausa quando chegar na 50º volta? Só uns 10minutos, por favor?? - Ash implorou quase chorando.

- Sim, tudo bem. Mas só se prometerem fazer direito.

- Tudo por uma pausa! - Ela falou com um sorriso. Duo ria com gosto enquanto elas corriam.

- Você é um inútil, Maxwell! - a garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados berrou. - Não era você que estava preocupado em manter a boa figura? Então pronto, deveria estar correndo também, em vez de ficar se divertindo às nossas custas.

- Eu não. Estou em forma!! - retrucou ele com um sorriso.

- Ora meninas, vamos, falta só um pouco!! - Quatre tentou animá-las. Era difícil até para ele realizar a façanha de dar 100 voltas na casa... Heero e Trowa estavam pegando pesado.

- Oh, sim... Pouquíssimo! Vocês querem é que a gente morra, isso sim! Daí finalmente vocês se verão livres das duas loucas. Buááá!

- Por favor, Srta. Lyria... não diga isso, eles só querem... ajudar... de uma maneira pouco sutil mas querem ajudar!! Você tem que entende-los.

- Estou fazendo isso pelo meu Pentium 4. - Ash revidou, não agüentaria ficar sem o seu querido, amado, idolatrado e esplendido computador.

- Tudo pelo computador! Se não eles iam ver só uma coisa. - Ly agora tinha uma expressão determinada em seu rosto, e correu ainda mais rápido. - Vamos ver quem não consegue dar umas míseras 100 voltas!

Ao, finalmente, concluírem a 100º volta ambas estavam exaustas. Ly sentou-se no primeiro degrau da entrada e Ash fez questão de se jogar em cima de Trowa (ela tava toda suada e agora era a hora certa de descontar!) e depois em cima de Heero, que tentou a todo custo evitá-la mas quando ela desabou ele não teve escolhas se não estar na frente para não deixá-la cair de cara no chão.

Lyria se trancou no banheiro, uma vez que conseguiu levantar. Um bom e demorado banho iria repor suas energias novamente. Ela ainda tinha muito o que fazer antes do dia terminar, inclusive coisas que eram para terem sido feitas no dia anterior, como coletar informações com Treize Khushrenada.

Ashley ficou sentada do lado de fora esperando que Ly-san não demorasse MUITO no banho para que ela também pudesse se lavar.

Depois de uns 40 minutos, Ly saiu do banheiro, completamente revitalizada, vestindo uma blusa grande e calça de moletom.

Ash tomou um banho mais rápido e saiu usando uma calça de moletom, suas típicas pantufas e uma camisa 3x4 baby look.

O pior foi lembrar que Heero estaria preparando o jantar, teve vontade de entrar no banheiro e ficar por lá até ele ir dormir e ela poder comer alguma porcaria.

- Ah nããããão, Heeroooooo... - Lyria choramingou no ouvido do japonês. - Isso é tão ruim! Eu me recuso a comer isso!

- Então não coma. - Ele falou colocando o prato sobre a pia. - E fique sem o computador.

- Nããããããooo!!! Por que você está sendo tão malvado comigo??? O que foi que eu fiz??? Te ameacei de morte ou algo parecido??? Digaaaaaa!

Ele não respondeu, aproveitou que a outra havia entrado na cozinha e ofereceu a Trowa um prato para que ele entregasse a Ash.

- NÃO ADIANTA! - Ela gritou irritada. -NADA DO QUE VOCÊ FALE OU FAÇA VAI ME FAZER INGERIR JIL", BR"COLIS, BETERRABA E ARROZ EM UMA S" REFEIÇÃO!

- Isso significa que você não quer usar o pc?

- Claro que não!! Só não vou ceder as suas chantagens Heero Yuy, morro de fome antes de comer isso! - Ela falou e foi para a sala, decidia a não comer nem uma colherada daquela comida!

- Tira isso de perto de mim, antes que eu derrame tudo na sua linda cabecinha! - Lyria apontou para Heero, e foi para a sala, fuçando sua bolsa, que estava jogada no chão, atrás de um pacote de biscoito.

- Eles simplesmente resolveram fazer compras, e trouxeram essas porcarias aí! - Ash explicou.

Trowa apareceu por trás de Ash falando com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ora, vamos Ashley, faça isso por mim... afinal eu ajudei Heero a preparar o jantar... - Ash teve que fechar os olhos com força para não mudar de idéia.

- Você é esperto, senhor Barton. - Ly finalmente achou um pacote de biscoito de chocolate. - Fica tentando a garota desse jeito.

Heero puxou o pacote de biscoito da mão de Lyria com precisão.

- A sobremesa só depois da janta.

- Eu estou tentando-a? - Ele indagou e se aproximou do ouvido da garota com a mesma cor de olhos dos dele. - Eu estou te tentando?? Pensei que quisesse me ver ao lado de Quatre...

- DEVOLVEEEEEEEEEEE! - Lyria correu atrás do japonês. - Seu ladrão, isso é meeeeeeeeu! - ela parou, vendo que nunca iria conseguir vencer o Soldado Perfeito. - Ah, é assim? Certo, você vai ver só! VOU ESCREVER UMA CENA DE SEXO ENTRE VOCÊ E A RELENA, É ISSO QUE EU VOU FAZER!!! - Ly gritou, mesmo sabendo que nunca faria tamanho absurdo.

- Eu não me importo. - Retrucou ele sem se alterar.

- Tá tá tá, Tro-san você me convenceu. - Ash falou após receber um beijo em sua bochecha direita. - Mas só o arroz e o brócolis, hein?

- Certo, tudo bem.

Lyria encarou Heero, com um olhar tão mortal quanto o dele.

- Se você quer que eu coma uma comida saudável, então faça uma salada de alface. Eu gosto de alface, cenoura, beterraba... desde que tenha bastante azeite e vinagre, sabe?

Heero encarou-a por um tempo, depois voltou para a cozinha. Não iria deixá-las morrer de fome, ainda bem que Trowa havia conseguido fazer Ash comer, e coisas saudáveis!

Enquanto preparava a comida, Heero pensava sobre o que Lyria havia falado... sexo com Relena? Não lhe parecia muito agradável... havia dito que não se importava porém se importava sim!! Relena era a lembrança viva de uma garotinha que ele havia matado acidentalmente...

Ly sorriu satisfeita.

- Quando estiver pronta, me chame! - falou e foi para seu quarto, se jogando na cama e ligando o rádio.

Quatre e Duo haviam ido até a panificadora comprar comidas não saudáveis para uma sessão de cinema mais tarde, Treize e Wufei saíram para namorar e deveriam retornar logo.

Enquanto Lyria estava no quarto, Heero na cozinha, Ash estava SOZINHA na sala com Trowa Barton!! Essa era uma hora boa para fazer propagando a respeito de um certo loiro e saber o que o moreno realmente sentia em relação ao árabe!

Aproveitando que estava sozinha, Ly olhou para seu mural de fotos e sorriu. Estava repleto de imagens dos pilotos, em vários ângulos e poses diferentes. A morena pegou sua caixa de fotos reservas e sorriu ainda mais, a maioria era 1x2. Uma idéia cruzou a sua mente. Lyria retirou as fotos do mural e colocou todas as imagens 1x2 que ela tinha.

Enquanto isso na sala (da justiça XD), Ash estava sentada no chão e Trowa na poltrona, ela mantinha seus olhos verdes fixos nele...

- O.. O que é? - Ele indagou perturbado.

- Trowa Barton gaguejando?? Estou progredindo!! Mas acho que não sou a única que te faz gaguejar, não é mesmo? - Indagou ela com um sorriso pra lá de malicioso nos lábios.

Lyria olhou para o mural. "Agora sim!" ela pensou, sorrindo como uma maníaca, "Isso vai ser tão interessante!" Heero entra no quarto e avisa que a salada está pronta, sem perceber as fotos no mural.

- Certo, já estou indo.

Nesse meio tempo em que Lyria terminava de pregar as maravilhosas fotos 1x2, Ash havia feito uma pergunta que deixara Trowa inquieto:

- Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, por que não tentar?

- Agora sim, isto aqui está "comível". - Ly sorriu ao entrar na cozinha. - Não precisa me encarar desse jeito, Hee, eu sei que é comestível.

- Hn.

Duo e Quatre escolheram este momento para entrar em casa, flagrando Ash segurando as mãos de Trowa e Lyria abraçando Heero enquanto agradecia pela comida!!

- Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa? - Duo perguntou, sarcástico, mas seus olhos violetas apresentavam uma certa tristeza, que Ash e Ly logo perceberam.

Quatre tentou sorrir.

- Desculpem nossa intromissão. - Ele falou colocando as coisas em cima da mesa. - Já estamos de saída... não é Duo?

- Oh, sim, claro. - ele respondeu.

Lyria olhou para Ash, como quem diz "E agora, o que a gente faz?

- Ah, que é isso meninos! - Ash tentou soar normal, mas estava quase se enforcando pela mancada que dera com o loiro. - Ah... vocês... não interromperam nada pois não havia nada para ser interrompido! - Ela falou um pouco mais firme. - O Trowa tava me dizendo que queria levar o Qat em algum parque e eu tava dando meu apoio! Dizendo que ele ia adorar e incentivado... até disse que ia pagar a saída de vocês... e a Lyria ela tava... eh....

- Eu... tava abraçando o Heero porque o convenci a passar uma noite no quarto com você. - Ly apontou para Duo, que ficou vermelho. - Apenas dormindo...

- É, isso mesmo!! Viu? Nós só estávamos... planejando alguns encontros aqui...

- Como assim passar uma noite no quarto comigo??? - Duo perguntou, extremamente irritado. - EXPLIQUEM-SE!

Todos foram até a sala, e as duas garotas sentaram-se no tapete.

- Eh... Só... pra dormir. Nada mais. - Ly sorriu. - A não ser que você queira, é claro.

Ash sorriu amarelo e disse que já já estava indo pois ia pegar um copinho d'água, Trowa parou na porta da cozinha assim que Quatre saíra e virou-se para a garota.

- Por que fez isso?

- Ah... bem... foi a primeira idéia que me ocorreu... e bem, assim vocês podem conversar... mais a vontade e você pode pensar no que eu te falei! - Ela se justificou.

- Quatre é bom demais para alguém como eu, ele merece muito mais. - O moreno falou baixinho, apenas para Ashley poder escutar e deixou o aposento.

- Não seja ridícula. - o americano falou, visivelmente perturbado. - Por que eu iria querer fazer algo com ele? - Duo apontou para Heero.

- Não seeeeeeei... quem tem que responder isso é você! - Lyria sorriu. - E você também. - ela olhou para o japonês, ainda sorrindo. - Em todo o caso, vocês terão a noite inteira para decidir se vão ou não querer fazer alguma coisa. - Ly levantou e foi para a cozinha comer sua salada.

Quando Lyria entrou na cozinha viu Ashley comendo tudo que Heero havia colocado em seu prato, com a maior cara de "vô morrer" mas ela estava CO-MEN-DO! Até o jiló! Ly-san fez careta.

- O que deu em você para comer isso??

- Estou TENTANDO não parecer mau agradecida, mas não conte ao Soldadinho de Chumbo, sim?

- Certo... - Ly sentou-se e começou a comer sua própria comida. - Hmm, nada mal. Acha que vai rolar alguma coisa entre eles?

- Eles quem?

- Heero e Duo. Hoje, no quarto. - Lyria sorriu maliciosamente.

- Como é que eu vou saber? Não tenho o poder de prever o futuro!! Esperemos que sim...

- E se a gente ficasse lá dentro também, só pra conferir?

- Eu não sei... isso me parece invasão de privacidade... - Ash falou incerta. Tá certo que ela adorava ler lemons mas presenciar um já era outra história!! No começo ela queria ver, mas agora já não sabia se seria correto invadir a intimidade dos meninos... se é que haveria alguma intimidade...

- Só um pouquinho não vai fazer mal... - Ly terminou de comer. - E do jeito que eles são teimosos, talvez nem façam nada.

Ash suspirou. Se não fosse e eles fizessem algo Lyria a mataria por perder uma oportunidade exclusiva dessas!

- Certo certo... você venceu, a gente vai ficar no quarto... o problema vai ser sair de lá...

- Uma hora eles vão ter que dormir. - a garota de olhos azuis suspirou e levantou da cadeira, andando de volta para a sala, sorrindo como nunca.

Ash terminou de comer o maravilhoso jantar preparado pelo Soldado Perfeito e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, as palavras de Trowa não lhe saíam da cabeça... "Quatre é bom demais para alguém como eu, ele merece muito mais." Isso sim parecia uma das histórias que lia nos fics!! Será que Trowa sabia que não era ele quem deveria decidir se Qat queria ou não ficar com ele?? Respirou fundo. Lyria havia dado um jeito de colocar Heero e Duo no mesmo quarto e era bem provável que ela estivesse planejando algo a mais, Treize e Wufei já haviam se acertado... o jeito era falar com o árabe e ver no que ia dar. Estava na hora de ela bancar o Cupido antes que fosse tarde demais...

- Ei, Heero. - Lyria sentou-se ao lado dele. - Eu fui uma boa garota, corri em volta da casa e ingeri comida saudável. Agora será que dá pra você ser um bom garoto também e ligar o PC, heim?? - ela olhou para ele, com cara de menor abandonado.

- Hn. Tááá... - Heero levantou-se e foi até o quarto.

Ly foi atrás dele, para ver se ele notava as "inocentes" fotos no mural.

Ash sentou-se ao lado de Quatre e ficou pensando em como começar a tal conversa, seria difícil com a presença do moreno de olhos verdes ali, mas teria que começar de alguma forma:

- Qat, onde gostaria de ir amanhã??

Heero parou na frente da porta, com a boca levemente aberta. Era uma cena até engraçada de se ver, o Soldado Perfeito encarando imagens nada inocentes entre ele e o piloto 02.

- O que aconteceu, Heero? - Lyria perguntou inocentemente.

- Nada. - ele disfarçou, e entrou no quarto para ligar o computador.

- Eu não sei, Srta Ashley. - ihhh... ele estava formal demais, isso significava, para Ashley que Quatre não havia engolido sua história.

- Eu pensei na Quinta da Boa Vista, é um parque muito legal para piqueniques. Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar!

- Se a Srta. está dizendo...

De volta ao quarto

Heero terminou de conectar todos os fios do PC.

- Pronto. Aí está seu computador ligado novamente.

- Obrigada, Hee-chan, você é muito gentil. - Ly deu um beijo em sua bochecha. - Bom, se você quiser usá-lo depois pra, sei lá, escrever algum relatório... Pode usar, tá?

- Tá. - o japonês saiu do quarto. Isso iria ser muito interessante.

Finalmente Treize e Wufei deram o ar de suas graças, estavam se beijando apaixonadamente e não faziam questão de disfarçar seus interesses um no outro.

Lyria fez algumas pequenas alterações no computador. Colocou um papel de parede 1x2, e até uma proteção de tela! Deixou uma fic lemon não salva no Word de propósito, para o caso de Heero realmente querer fazer um relatório, e ver o "Arquivo recuperado". Após isso tudo, Ly desligou o PC e voltou para a sala, encontrando Treize e Wufei, agarrados.

Ash avisou q ninguém faria coisas erradas enquanto não sentassem para assistir filme! E os dois acalmaram-se, afinal, tinha outro jeito?

Assim q Heero apareceu na sala Ash cantou baixinho:

_… Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine  
Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us…_ **[1]**

Lyria sorriu ao entrar na sala e ouvir a música que Ash estava cantando. - Gostaram da música, garotos? - ela perguntou. - Linda, não é? Eu e a Ash temos todos os CDs da banda lá no quarto! Eu estive pensando... não tô muito afim de obrigá-los a dormir no mesmo quarto, então esqueçam o que eu falei, certo? Podem dormir aqui...

Espanto geral.

Ash sorriu, parece que os planos haviam mudado um pouco...

Ninguém fez comentário nenhum... sentaram-se para assistir há algum filme em algum canal de filme (Como Perder Um Homem em Dez Dias), quando o mesmo terminou Duo foi até a cozinha beliscar alguma coisa e os outros trataram de arrumar as coisas para dormirem.

- Amanhã a gente sai mais cedo, não é? - Ly sussurrou para Ashley.

- Sim, na hora do almoço.

- Vai ser mais fácil para... coletar informações. De amanhã não passa!

- Sim sim sim!! De amanhã não passa!! – Ash falou rindo.

No outro dia - na hora do almoço

- Você não sabe o que eu comprei hoje, querida Lyria Campos! De um dos meus colegas lá do escritório!!

- O quê? Uma câmera minúscula para a gente instalar no quarto e filmar o Treize-san com o Wufei? - Lyria começou a rir.

- Não!! Melhor do que isso!!

- Melhor??? - Ly colocou um dedo no queixo. - O que pode ser melhor do que um filme pornográfico protagonizado pelos pilotos? Deixe-me ver... Ah, desisto, o que é?

- FU-TE-BOL, querida, FUTEBOL! (Saum brasileiras, calmae galera, saum brasileiras... XD) Tem coisa melhor que Brasil x Argentina?? Pois no domingo nós iremos ao Peru assistir o jogo! O Chefinho do D-4 falou que podia levar quantas pessoas quisessem que ele tava pagando... pelo que eu soube, ganhou na mega-sena...

- SÉRIO???? - os olhos da morena brilharam. - Vingança...

- Hã? O que você disse? – Indagou Ash sem entender.

- Amiga, chegou a hora da nossa vingança! O que será que o senhor Heero Yuy irá achar do nosso estilo de diversão?

Ashley ficou quieta apenas por alguns segundos, enquanto abria a porta de casa.

- Hora da Vingança!! – Ela exclamou satisfeita.

Seis pares de olhos curiosos e confusos pairaram sobre as duas garotas.

- Eu disse que o dia de ontem teria retorno, não disse? - Ly sorriu diabolicamente. - O que você - ela apontou bem no meio da cara do japonês. - acha de assistir a um jogo de futebol, cheio de bagunça e gente histérica?

- Jogo... de futebol? - Ele indagou visivelmente confuso.

- Claro, vocês não devem conhecer jogos de futebol... não me lembro de ter visto jogo de futebol no anime de vocês... até porque vocês estão alguns séculos na nossa frente! - Ash ponderou. - Tenho certeza de que vocês vão gostar! - Ela falou querendo deixar claro de que eles iriam se divertir. - Não é Ly-san?

- E muito! - ela bateu palmas. - A gente vai ficar no meio do povão? É o lugar mais apropriado para quem é como eu, sabe, que adora gritar.

- Claro, vai o maior grupo! Pra você ter uma idéia praticamente toda a empresa foi convidada... eu coloquei os nossos nomes... de TODOS nós. Os ingressos chegam na sexta. Iremos num vôo no domingo a tarde.

- Demorou! Vai ser tão divertido! Tenho que preparar minha garganta, porque eu vou gritar muuuuuito! Ei, vocês já almoçaram? - Lyria perguntou para os pilotos.

- Não. - Respondeu Quatre. - Estávamos esperando-as.

- AH!!! Verdade, você vai sair com o Tro-san hoje, né? Eu vou dar dinheiro à vocês...

- Hey, não pensa no encontro agora!! - Reclamou Lyria. - Pense no meu estômago!! Estou com fome!!

Ash ergueu a sobrancelha, mas foi para a cozinha.

Após o almoço, que Ashley preparara para evitar "verdinhos" ela apontou para Lyria e falou:

- A louça é sua!

- Sabia que iria sobrar pra mim... - Ly bufou.

- Ly-san!! - Ash chamou enquanto os garotos ficavam na sala e ela ia para a cozinha atrás da amiga.

- Diga.

- Vamos coletar informações assim que você terminar isso!! - Ela fez uma pausa. - Não vou poder ajudar você com Heero e Duo... é que eu queria... hum... sabe... queria ficar de olho em Quatre e Trowa... será que... tem algum problema...?

- Nah... tudo bem. Pelo menos assim vai ser mais rápido. - Ly olhou para Treize e sorriu. - Acho que ele já sabe o que o aguarda.

Ambas riram.

- Você lava e eu seco. Assim a gente vai mais rápido!

- Certo.

As duas terminaram e voltaram para a sala. Ly sentou-se ao lado esquerdo de Treize e Ash, ao lado direito. Elas ficaram encarando o jovem por um momento, e sorrindo abertamente.

- O que vocês querem? - ele perguntou.

- Quero que você esqueça o Wufei e seja meu. - Ash falou, assim na lata, com uma expressão séria, olhando-o nos olhos. Todos estavam na sala, inclusive o chinês.

Wufei engasgou com a água que ele estava bebendo no momento, e Duo fez o favor de lhe dar um tapão "amigável" nas costas, para desengasgar.

- COMO?!?!?! - ele perguntou, quando conseguiu falar.

- Isso mesmo! Eu quero fazer SEXO com o seu namorado! Afinal, ele é lindo... iressistível eu diria! Qual o mal em querer aproveitar um pouco? - Ela respondeu. Heero e Duo só viram a figura de Chang indo para cima da garota, Treize colocou-se em seu caminho. A garota riu. - Namorado ciumento esse seu, Treize-kun! Lógico que eu não quero nada disso né, Wu-man! Quero saber da NOITE!!

- Noite? - ele sentou-se novamente. - Que noite?

- Ai, meus deuses, eu mereço! - Lyria suspirou. - A noite, oras! Treize-sama sabe do que estamos falando, não é, querido? - ela o encarou com um sorriso maligno.

- Sei. Mas nós iremos conversar sobre isso em particular. - Ele disse levantando-se e apontando para o quarto. Sabia que elas não o deixariam em paz enquanto não contasse!! Bem, pelo menos elas só estavam cobrando UMA das noites que passara com Wufei e não todas...

Ashley e Lyria ficaram felizes em obedecer e foram mais do que depressa para o quarto.

- Até daqui a pouco amores!! - Lyria disse sorr

Assim que Treize entrou no quarto, Ly trancou a porta do mesmo, rindo feito uma maníaca. As duas garotas cataram suas "ferramentas de trabalho".

- Muito bem, Comandante Treize. - Lyria falou, andando de um lado para o outro, com caderno e lápis em mãos. - Pode começar o relatório.

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Comentários:  
  
[1] - **_… Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine  
Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us… _- Issu ae galerinha, essa é uma parte de uma música de NIGHTWISH (Come Cover Me) que pertence ao CD WISHMASTER

Goddess: Ihihihihih... esse ficou grande, hein galera? Vamos tentar não alongá-los tanto da próxima vez, certo? Pois era pro lemon entrar nesse capítulo, por conta do tamanho ficou pro próximo... ;;  
Esse negócio no final é responsabilidade minha.. é q como eu sou cabeça de vento eu sempre acabo me esquecendo o q eram os [nº] aí qd chega no final q tem as explicações eu sou obrigada a voltar pra ver do q c trata... entaum eu acho mais fácil repetir no final... XD Caso exista outra Goddess por aí! .  
Ah!!! Vocês viram o que o Hee-chan fez com as meninas?? ISSO VAI TER VOLTA!! E não vai ser só a questão do jogo de futebol... XD A Gente decidiu o negócio do jogo depois da vitória brasileira, claro!  
Xim xim xim... outra coisa: A velocidade de postagem dos capítulos desse fic vão diminuir devido ao fato de estarmos trabalhando em fics nossos (sem parceria) e uma tradução... entaum.. tenhaum um pouco de paciência, xim? .

Sayuri: Finalmente o tão esperado relatório de Treize-samaaaa!!

Bye bye people!  
B-jins!!  
E até a próxima!!!

> > 


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

**ATENÇÃO! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM APENAS LEMON, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE CENAS DE SEXO, FAVOR ESPERAR PELO PRÓXIMO!**

**- **Tudo começou enquanto estávamos no banheiro...

_"Treize apoiou o corpo do Chinês contra a porta, evitando que as meninas a abrissem._

_Não conseguia pensar direito com o corpo menor colado junto ao seu como estava agora._

_- Tre... Treize..._

_- O que foi? - Treize sorriu maliciosamente, não lembrava das outras vezes em que possuíra o Chinês mas sabia muito bem que estava adorando o tom de voz que ele estava usando nesse instante._

_- Treize... por favor... _

_- Quer que pare, ou quer que continue?? - O homem mais velho sussurrou sensualmente ao pé do ouvido do chinês._

_Wufei estava confuso com a situação, que desejo todo era aquele que surgiu de repente?_

_- Treize... Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão feliz em me ver... - o chinês sussurrou, não sabendo o que mais falar no momento, tamanha era a sua surpresa._

_- E por que eu não ficaria? - Treize depositou um beijo no pescoço do chinês. - Você é tão belo, Wufei._

_- E...eu sou?_

_- Sim. Muito belo. - o Comandante de OZ colocou uma mão no rosto de Wufei, olhando em seus olhos._

_- Você é a criatura mais linda e perfeita que eu já vi. - Treize falou com um sorriso._

_Wufei escondeu o rosto no pescoço do Comandante de OZ, estava morrendo de vergonha! Ele gostava de Treize há muito tempo, mas quando descobriu que o mesmo tinha uma filha... por que isso agora? Por que Treize estava falando aquelas coisas para ele?? Sonhara tantas vezes com aquele momento, não queria estragá-lo fazendo perguntas mas era tão difícil de afastar as dúvidas que povoavam sua cabeça! Até aquele momento ele via Treize como uma pessoa morta e chorava todas as noites por ele ter sido o culpado pela morte daquele homem... e ele nem havia dito o quanto o amava... Agora Treize estava ali dizendo que ele era a criatura mais linda que ele já havia visto!!_

_- Wufei... Você está bem? - Treize havia chamado-o duas vezes mas o chinês não respondia!_

_- Eu não entendo... por que só agora?? - Wufei sussurrou para si mesmo._

_- Wufei... eu te amo, sabia?_

_- ... - Treize deparou-se com um par de olhos negros a encarar-lhe com espanto. Parecia que o chinês não estava acreditando em suas palavras, então ele se viu forçado a repeti-las!_

_- Eu te amo. _

_O espanto no rosto do chinês apenas aumentou, era como se Treize nunca houvesse dito aquilo antes... Será que ele havia sido um daqueles que nunca admitia em voz alta o que sentia? Bom, se fosse isso, estava na hora de mudar._

_- Talvez eu nunca tenha dito isso antes, mas quero que saiba que é verdade._

_- Tre-Treize... eu não.... Isso é algum tipo de... brincadeira? - Os pés de Wufei voltaram ao chão e ele colocou uma distância desconfortável entre os dois._

_- Wufei... o que houve? - Agora ele estava confuso. Por que o chinês estava fazendo aquilo?_

_- Treize, você tem uma filha! Nós éramos inimigos, nós lutamos e eu destruí seu Mobile Suit! _

_- Que éramos inimigos eu sabia. Ashley e Lyria já haviam me contado... mas uma filha? Isso é ridículo! Como é possível que eu tenha uma filha se eu amo você e somente você? - Treize se aproximou de Wufei e segurou seus braços com força. - Eu amo só você, entendeu? Só você!_

_- Não, não! Treize, você tem sim uma filha, ela se chama Marimeia. As meninas não contaram isso? Então não falaram toda a verdade! Deve ser por isso que você está confuso desse jeito, você não sabe o que diz._

_- Wufei, eu sei o que estou dizendo! Por que você não acredita em mim? Será que eu fui tão ruim assim para com você?_

_- Ruim para comigo? Bom, pelo que eu saiba inimigos não devem ser bons uns com os outros. – Wufei deu uma pausa, olhando para o chão, e depois voltou a encarar os olhos azuis-escuros do homem mais velho. – Você está diferente, Treize. O que aquelas loucas fizeram com você? Foi algum tipo de lavagem cerebral?_

_Treize sorriu._

_- Você acha que elas são loucas só porque me fizeram enxergar o que eu sinto realmente por você... – falou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. – Elas não me falaram nada sobre essa história de eu ter uma filha, mas me mostraram que eu não preciso ter medo de amar você, isso não é nenhuma loucura. Elas foram boas para mim... elas me fizeram lembrar do quanto eu sempre gostei de você! É isso que importa não é?_

_O chinês sentiu seu coração comprimir-se._

_- Mas... Por que você não me disse nada antes? Por que não me contou que sentia-se desse jeito? _

_Por um momento Treize não soube o que responder... ele não lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido! Quando acordara estava na casa de Ashley e Lyria! Não sabia da existência de Wufei até que elas lhe falaram! Por que não havia contado para ele?_

_- Eu... não sei Wufei... há pouco mais de uma semana eu não sabia nem quem eu era... Ash e Ly-san me contaram muitas coisas, mas não me falaram nada sobre isso... Mas quando elas me falaram sobre você... meu coração disparou e eu sabia que estavam falando de uma pessoa especial!!_

_- Você não se lembra de... nada? Das batalhas, dos Móbile Suit's? - Treize balançou a cabeça, negativamente, e Wufei suspirou. - Mas, se você não estivesse com amnésia... Talvez nem estaria aqui falando essas coisas pra mim. - Chang olhou para baixo novamente, o chão estava muito interessante naquele momento._

_- Minha falta de memória te incomoda tanto assim? – Wufei voltou a encará-lo. – Lyria me falou que foi você quem destruiu o Móbile Suit, o Tallgeese, que eu pilotava. Eu não lembro disso, mas às vezes eu escuto a voz de alguém em meio a escuridão... e essa voz se parece muito com a sua! Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que eu sempre gostei de você! Mas... as meninas falam que muitas pessoas não vêem com bons olhos o relacionamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo... penso que talvez eu achasse que você pudesse ser uma dessas pessoas... eu não sei se agüentaria ver horror e desprezo em seus olhos... talvez tenha sido por isso que eu nunca falei nada... eu não sei... porém se for isso mesmo, eu não tenho mais medo... aquelas duas me fizeram acreditar que eu era correspondido! Por isso eu... arrisquei tudo lá na praia! Não sei se você está aqui porque gosta mesmo de mim ou se..._

_Wufei encostou dois dedos nos lábios do homem mais velho, o interrompendo._

_- Eu gosto... muito de você. É que isso é tudo muito confuso pra mim. Minha vida mudou de um momento para o outro. Uma hora eu estou no meio do espaço, dentro do meu Gundam; e de repente eu estou em outra dimensão, com Treize Khushrenada à minha frente dizendo que me ama... São tantas surpresas em tão pouco tempo. - o chinês lentamente colocou seus braços em volta de Treize, abraçando-o timidamente._

_- Não importa o que aconteceu com a gente antes... eu estou aqui agora... e ... estou com você! Vamos ficar juntos, independe dessa história de filha ou de guerras e preconceitos! – Treize encostou o rosto no do chinês e falou com um sorriso. – Quando eu me lembrar eu vou te responder tudo que quiser... e tenho certeza de que não terei lembranças ruins a seu respeito. Enquanto isso vamos aproveitar o que estamos construindo agora!! Vamos fazer nossa história... quem sabe aquelas duas não resolvem escreve-la um dia, hum?_

_Wufei riu, concordando._

_- Tenho certeza que elas não iriam perder uma chance dessas... vamos dar a elas o que escrever... – Wufei falou persuasivo enquanto capturava os lábios do outro num beijo ousado e muito quente! _

_Treize colocou suas mãos na cintura do chinês, o puxando para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. Eles iriam recuperar todo o tempo perdido! Wufei enlaçou o pescoço do Comandante, passando os dedos por entre os fios cor-de-bronze de seus cabelos. Havia sonhado com aquilo por tanto tempo, e agora seu sonho estava se realizando. Sendo que a realidade era muito melhor que o sonho._

_Não demorou para que Treize abandona-se os lábios de Wufei para trilhar outro caminho! Seu primeiro alvo foi o pescoço._

_O chinês jogou a cabeça para trás, facilitando a exploração do amante._

_- Tre-Treize..._

_As mãos do Comandante estavam em sua cintura e os polegares acariciavam-lhe por sob a camiseta lentamente. Treize o estava provocando! Mas isso era um jogo que ambos poderiam jogar!!_

_Wufei fez menção de retirar a blusa que Treize usava, e o mesmo afastou-se levantando os braços para facilitar a manobra._

_Porém dessa vez Wufei fora mais rápido e em um ato inesperado, inverteu as posições. Agora Treize estava encostado na parede e ele estava atacando-lhe o pescoço e tórax!_

_- AAAAAAAHHHH....!! – O Chinês ficara muito satisfeito em conseguir quebrar o controle do outro. Os sons que deixavam a boca do jovem Kushrenada eram música para seus ouvidos, a mais bela música composta pela mais perfeita melodia._

_Wufei encostou a ponta da língua em um dos mamilos de Treize, fazendo-o afastar o corpo, da gélida parede do banheiro, em busca de maior contato com sua boca._

_- Wufei..._

_Com um sorriso o chinês resolveu continuar com a exploração de seu novo território. Seus dedos traçando o contorno do cós da calça jeans que Treize usava._

_Treize mantinha os olhos fechados e sua respiração era rápida e pesada._

_Wufei se permitiu ampliar o sorriso, e agora sua principal atividade consistia em apalpar a virilha do Ex-Comandante de OZ sobre a roupa. _

_Treize arqueou as costas, procurando maior contato com as mãos do pequeno chinês. As suas não conseguiram ficar paradas por muito mais tempo, e logo reiniciaram a exploração no corpo de Wufei, contornando os músculos definidos de seu abdômen._

_- Ah... Treize... - Wufei sussurrou de forma provocante no ouvido do Comandante. - ... você... não faz idéia... de quanto tempo esperei... para fazer isso....?"_

- Ai que lindo!! – Ash gritou, colocando um belo ponto de interrogação na primeira parte. – 'Rômantico!!

- Hai! Não pensei que Treize-sama fosse nos dar tantos detalhes preciosos! Isso é bom. Mas, não vá pensando que estamos satisfeitas, ouviu, senhor Comandante Khushrenada?? Pode contar o resto! A-GO-RA. – disse Lyria, apontando o lápis na cara do moreno.

Treize respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Como elas conseguiam arrancar aquilo dele? Será que, CASO, Heero e Duo, Quatre e Trowa, se acertasse, elas conseguiriam arrancar essas histórias deles?

- Mas as Srtas estão colocando muitas coisas que eu não disse! – Ambas ficaram com cara de interrogação e começaram a reler o texto.

- 'Cê ta falando sério? – Ash indagou, não sabendo onde tinha 'inventado'.

- Ondeee? Cadêêê? Não estou achandooo... Conte, o que tem de errado! CONTEE! Não esconda nada, eu ORDENO!

- Em primeiro lugar, suas ordens não me farão responder isso, mas é melhor que eu diga para que Wufei não venha me culpar depois: Vocês colocaram o que **meu **pequeno estava pensando, o que é inventando, já que eu não faço a menor idéia do que se passava na cabeça dele!

Ashley anotou certos detalhes na fala do Jovem Kushrenada e revidou:

- Bem, nós iremos perguntar sobre isso para Wufei depois e você verá que ele pensou exatamente o que escrevemos, afinal, somos demais!

- Além do mais, - acrescentou Lyria. – Depois que você passa dez horas por dia lendo fics 13x5 você já pode adivinhar o que todos pensam, querido Treize.

- Bem, não quero que me culpem depois. Apenas isso!

Ambas riram e, juntas, responderam:

- Não se preocupe, todos os créditos serão nossos! – mais risos.

Treize balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de raciocínio daquelas duas, quando dois pares de olhos curiosos voltaram-se para ele, notou que, ou continuava, ou iria morrer ali! Sem escolha, voltou a narrar...:

_"Discretamente Treize e Wufei deixaram o banheiro, o homem mais velho carregando o pequeno chinês nos braços._

_Rindo com os beijos em seu pescoço, Wufei foi depositado cuidadosamente em uma das duas camas, Treize trancou a porta e estacou ao lado da cama, sua mente memorizando cada detalhe do oriental._

_Ajoelhou-se na beirada da cama, esperando que o chinês lhe desse permissão para deitar ao seu lado, não queria pressioná-lo, precisava do consentimento dele para tudo... estava preocupado em agradar._

_Os olhos negros adquiriram um brilho diferente, e um leve rubor cobriu as faces de Wufei, com um sorriso, esperou que Treize tomasse a iniciativa, ele estava inibido demais para fazer alguma coisa..._

_- NÃO!!!!!! TREIZE-SAN ABRA ESSA PORTA!! PRECISO COLETAR INFORMAÇÕES!! – Eles ouviram a voz chorosa de Ashley vinda do outro lado da porta._

_- Buáaaaaa! Tá vendo o que você fez??? Arruinou nossa oportunidade!!! – A voz de Lyria seguiu a da amiga, parecia estar brigando com alguém - TREIZE-KUN, NÃO SEJA EGOÍSTAAAA!!! - logo batidas desesperadas soaram, deixando-os estáticos. Será que elas conseguiriam entrar? E se os pegassem ali? Daquele jeito? _

_Ficaram em silêncio._

_- CERTO, SENHOR KHUSHRENADA... NÃO PRECISAMOS MAIS DE VOCÊ! – Lyria voltou a gritar, e ambos soltaram o ar que mantinham preso._

_Treize voltou a fixar seus olhos azuis sobre o pequeno, esse começou a sentir-se inseguro e desprotegido, ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se certo e protegido! Era uma sensação tão estranha!!_

_Notando que o Comandante não avançava, começou a se perguntar o porquê disso._

_- Treize..._

_Como que tirado de um transe, concentrou-se em prestar atenção no que o pequeno chinês iria dizer, ao invés de devorá-lo com os olhos._

_- Treize... vem...! – Wufei decidiu acreditar que, o que o outro lhe dissera no outro cômodo era real e verdadeiro e para evitar torturas desnecessárias, resolveu chamá-lo, dando-lhe o direito de aceitar ou recusar seu convite._

_- Tem certeza, Wufei? – Treize indagou. – Não precisamos fazer nada que você não queira._

_- Eu só... estou um pouco... nervoso._

_- Então é melhor pararmos! Se você não tem certeza..._

_- Não!! Eu não disse isso!! – Falou, quase gritando, sentando-se ao lado do Comandante._

_- Mas..._

_- É que é... minha primeira vez... e... eu quero que seja com você, claro... só estou... nervoso, ansioso... Você me entende?_

_- Claro, entendo perfeitamente. Não se preocupe, serei extremamente carinhoso com você, meu pequeno. – Treize acariciou a face do chinês, deixando-o vermelho. – Se quiser parar, a gente pára. É só você me dizer._

_Wufei sorriu. _

_- Não vou querer parar. Quero ir até o fim com você... por favor... Treize, continue! Me ensine como você gosta, como você quer!!_

_Treize sorriu, e delicadamente empurrou Wufei, para que o mesmo deitasse, deitando sobre ele. Seus lábios procuraram os do outro, sua língua passando sobre eles, pedindo passagem. O chinês entreabriu os lábios deixando-o invadir sua boca, tocando sua língua, instigando-o a deixar suas reservas e participar do beijo._

_Suas respirações tornando-se ofegantes, Wufei começou a sentir uma quentura espalhando-se por seu corpo, e começou a tomar suas próprias atitudes. Ajeitou-se de modo a acomodar Treize entre suas pernas, pôde sentir ereção do Jovem Comandante pulsando contra a sua. Chang soltou um gemido abafado pelo beijo, e Treize sorriu, provocando-o mais e mais com seus movimentos insinuantes. _

_- Treize... – o chinês disse, ofegante, após interromperem o beijo por falta de ar._

_- Sim, meu pequeno? O que você quer? – o homem mais velho perguntou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos de ônix._

_- Quero... Quero você. – Wufei respondeu, sua voz rouca de desejo._

_Treize sentia o corpo esbelto do amante se encaixar ao seu, ergueu uma das pernas do pequeno chinês, se empurrando contra sua virilha. Suas mãos puxavam a camisa que Wufei estava usando, que ergueu os braços para que pudesse retirá-la. _

_Interrompendo o beijo, o Jovem Comandante levantou-se a fim de retirar o resto de suas roupas. As faces do chinês voltaram a adquirir um tom avermelhado ao constatar que Treize se despia lenta e sensualmente para ele!! Não pode evitar devora-lo com os olhos, seu tórax, abdome, coxas e..._

_- Gosta do que vê?"_

Risadas eufóricas foram ouvidas por toda a casa. Claro! Como elas poderiam resistir rir com aquela pergunta?

- Treize... que modéstia! Você me impressiona! Zeus, Deus dos Deuses, imagine se Wuffy-san não iria gostar! Que pergunta!! – Ashley comentou, terminando de escrever o que o homem ditava e tentando parar de rir.

- Imagine, Treize. Você é muito feio. Que horror ele deve ter sentido... – Lyria concluiu, colocando a mão na testa e fazendo uma pose dramática.

- Barrigudo, corcunda, careca, velho, cheio de verrugas, rugas e pés de galinha... tsc tsc tsc... – Disse Ash.

- Um verdadeiro ogro. – Completou Ly.

- Ora... – Tentou começar ele, já vermelho. - ... Se vocês não pararem eu não conto mais!

- NÃOOOOOOO!! – Ambas gritaram em coro, e ele riu, satisfeito.

- Muito bem, onde foi que eu parei?

- Na pergunta idiota... – Sussurrou Lyria, desgostosa. Treize ouviu e fez careta, depois, continuou a narrar.

_"- Gosta do que vê? – Treize sussurrou provocante._

_Wufei ficou extremamente rubro ao perceber que fora pego encarando!! E pior.. encarando o CORPO dele!!_

_- Eu... eu... é que eu... – gaguejou sem saber como se explicar._

_- Você...?_

_Mais vermelho, como se fosse possível._

_- Eu... posso me vestir, se você quiser. – Treize voltou a falar, sarcástico._

_- ... – Regalou os olhos, espantado. - .. Tem... como... não gostar? – Conseguiu dizer, mesmo morto de vergonha._

_Sentando-se sobre os joelhos, Wufei estendeu os braços, chamando o outro. Treize aproximou-se, sorrindo. O pequeno colocou uma mão em cada ombro de Kushrenada, o tórax na altura de seus olhos e de sua boca... Mordeu de leve um dos mamilos eriçados dele, para depois lambe-lo. _

_Aproveitando a proximidade, Treize puxou delicadamente o elástico que prendia os negros cabelos, soltando-o._

_Wufei, sentindo que o outro começava a se render aos seus toques, puxou-o firmemente pela cintura, sentido a ereção tocar seu abdome, gemeu. _

_O Comandante decidiu que estava na hora de ele assumir o controle da relação, para que pudessem consuma-la, para que pudesse se tornar um com o pequeno._

_Sentou-se na cama novamente, puxando a calça e a peça de roupa íntima do corpo de Wufei, deixando-o nu também. Voltaram a se abraçar. Treize depositou beijos ao longo do pescoço do outro. Descendo, criou uma trilha de saliva até o umbigo do chinês, fazendo-o arfar. Seus dedos roçaram displicentemente na ereção do oriental, o que o fez gemer alto. _

_Orgulhoso de si mesmo, Treize riu. E decidiu que estava na hora de saber se o pequeno gostaria de continuar ou não._

_- Você... quer parar?"_

- TREIZE!! – Ash gritou, histérica. – Como você pôde destruir **O** clima!! – Choramingou.

- Cara, eu vou bater em você! – ameaçou Lyria, com a mão estendida. – Ou você é muito ruim ou muito imbecil.

Ignorando ambos os comentários, continuou narrando, o que fez com que as duas meninas se calassem e corressem para escrever o que ele estava dizendo.

_"- Você... quer parar? – Perguntou, ficando inseguro novamente._

_- Eu... disse que... não iria querer parar... Vamos, Treize... por favor!_

_Afastando-se momentaneamente do jovem chinês, começou a procurar por algo que servisse como lubrificante. _

_Guarda-roupa. Gavetas da escrivaninha. E já estava pensando em ir até o banheiro quando o amante o chamou, baixinho._

_- Será que isto serve? – Indagou ele, apontando para um pacote de camisinha com um símbolo vermelho e preto, por ele desconhecido, que estava na gaveta do criado mudo._

_Sorrindo, consentiu. Aquilo, com certeza, pertencia à Lyria..."_

Lyria riu.

- Por um acaso seria a mostra grátis que eu ganhei no jogo do Flamengo? – ela perguntou a Ashley.

- Não sei... Verifique. – a amiga replicou.

Lyria vasculhou a gaveta em busca de seu "presente", constatando a sua ausência. Ela olhou torto para o Comandante.

- Você usou a MINHA amostra grátis, que EU ganhei??? Como você é mau! Eu te dei autorização?

Treize deu de ombros. E, para agitar as coisas, e deixa-las ainda mais eufóricas (ele queria mesmo é que, após o relato elas o deixassem em paz para que ele pudesse sair com o namorado), comentou, inocentemente:

- Eu joguei no lixo... do banheiro. Se quiser, vai lá pegar de volta.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Você é tão generoso!!! – ela sorriu largamente e se virou para a amiga. – Acha que ficaria bom pendurado no mural, com uma plaquinha embaixo?

As faces de Ashley automaticamente ficaram vermelhas, e seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- E-eu... eu... eu não... – Ouviu a risada de Treize e ficou mais constrangida ainda. Era a primeira vez que ela gaguejava, mas gaguejava MESMO na frente dele. Sem saber o que dizer abaixou a cabeça e rabiscou a frase numa das folhas: **EU NÃO SEI!**

- Então está decidido! – Ly respondeu, pouco se importando se a outra concordaria ou não. – Vai ficar tão lindo!!! Preciso lembrar de procurar mais tarde, quem sabe eu não a coloco numa moldura...?

- Boa sorte! – Ele falou, desejando ardentemente que Quatre, ou qualquer um dos outros já tivesse se livrado do lixo pela manhã.

Ainda vermelha, Ash pediu, timidamente, que Treize continuasse falando, pois estava ficando extremamente interessante!

_"Wufei fez questão de, ele mesmo, colocar o preservativo no namorado, apesar de estar morrendo de vergonha!_

_Treize ficou maravilhado ante a iniciativa do pequeno chinês e consentiu. Ter as delicadas mãos do oriental em sua ereção, fez com que ele tivesse que se controlar ao máximo para não gozar naquele exato instante!_

_Após terminar com o 'serviço', deitou-se novamente de forma a convida-lo a continuar, sem, no entanto, parecer vulgar._

_O Jovem Kushrenada sorriu docemente ante a entrega do chinês, e aproximou-se mais. _

_Wufei gemeu alto, sentindo um certo incômodo quando Treize introduziu o primeiro dedo em sua entrada. Respirou fundo e tentou relaxar, lembrando que estava com a pessoa que mais amava, e que era ela que estava ali._

_O homem mais velho, ao constatar que o outro relaxara mais um pouco, introduziu o segundo dedo._

_Wufei gritou de prazer quando Treize tocou em um ponto sensível dentro dele, o que o fez arquear o corpo, querendo mais daquela deliciosa sensação. Sem que ele esperasse, Treize retirou os dedos, dando fim a carícia._

_Instintivamente atraiu Kushrenada entre suas pernas, abrindo-as, de modo tímido._

_Treize quase perdeu o controle ao ver o pequeno Dragão se oferecendo à ele. Ajoelhou-se entre suas coxas, segurando firmemente seus quadris. Wufei sentiu o sexo do outro em sua entrada, e mesmo meio sem jeito, queria demonstrar à Treize que estava tudo bem, então ofereceu um sorriso sincero a ele. _

_Diante do sorriso que recebera, constatara que o chinês estava pronto para uma maior intimidade. Sem maiores cerimônias, penetrou-o, devagar, para que a dor se tornasse suportável._

_Treize esperou que Chang se acostumasse para poder movimentar-se. Começou com movimentos lentos, atento para não machucar o companheiro, não demorou para que o chinês começasse a acompanhá-lo. _

_Logo ambos entrosassem seus movimentos, seus corpos movimentando-se em sincronia, seus gemidos misturando-se e perdendo-se uns nos outros._

_Kushrenada tentou manter-se controlado apesar dos murmúrios e pedidos de Wufei para que ele fosse mais rápido, mesmo assim investiu com mais vigor, retirando-se quase totalmente para depois voltar a penetra-lo por completo, atingindo a próstata do oriental._

_- Oh.... Treize... eu... eu vou..._

_Wufei atingiu o orgasmo e seus gritos só não foram ouvidos por todo o quarteirão por que Treize o havia beijado, calando-o. Com mais algumas investidas, o Comandante também gozou._

_Suas respirações ofegantes, corpos suados e melados, palavras bobas e confissões. Agora eles poderiam se considerar um casal! De verdade! Agora eles pertenciam um ao outro de todas as formas, e esse era apenas o começo, a primeira vez...!_

_Treize escorregou para fora do corpo do chinês, deitando ao seu lado, abraçando-o._

_- Isso foi... maravilhoso. – Wufei disse, sonolento. _

_- Apenas por que foi com você! – Revidou, Treize._

_- Eu te amo. – Confidenciou, Chang._

_- Eu sei! – Kushrenada falou, rindo, e depois também admitiu. – Também amo você, meu pequeno Dragão!"_

Treize foi retirado de pensamentos pelo som de uma música... A... Aleluia?! Franziu o cenho e constatou que Ashley tinha MESMO colocado essa música!

- Sinto muito, não pude evitar!

Lyria ignorou a música e começou a revirar os lençóis, procurando algo.

- O que está procurando? – indagou Treize.

Lyria deu um pequeno sorriso maroto.

- Manchas.

A garota de olhos verde-amarelados tossiu e depois, sem graça, disse à amiga:

- Ãhn... sinto te informar que Wuffy-san trocou os lençóis... Ele não seria tão estúpido! Você acha que eles seriam bonzinhos com a gente uma vez na vida? CLARO QUE NÃO! – Ela falou, indignada. – Mas se você correr, talvez ache alguma coisa no lixo...

Os olhos da outra arregalaram-se, e ela abriu a porta, saindo em disparada ao banheiro, procurando desesperadamente alguma evidência no cesto de lixo, mas não achando nenhuma. Lyria voltou ao quarto com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Missão incompleta. - comentou, e se jogou na cama. – Tentar novamente daqui a dois minutos.

Ashley riu e saiu do quarto, na companhia de Treize. Ao passar pela porta que dava acesso a sala, constatou menos gente. Seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- Onde... onde estão Trowa e Quatre? – perguntou ela à Heero.

- Saíram.

- Como assim 'saíram'?

- Passaram por aquela porta e eu não os vi mais, saíram.

- E nós também estamos saindo. – Falou Treize, rapidamente, antes que elas decidissem perguntar sobre as outras noites...

Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas e ela teve que se conter para não gritar de frustração.

- Grrrrr...!! – Jogando o caderno sobre o colo de Heero, pegou as chaves e a carteira sobre a mesinha do telefone e saiu correndo atrás do casal.

Lyris levantou-se da cama e andou até a sala, constatando que algumas pessoas estavam faltando. Porém, antes de indagar sobre isso, notou um pequeno objeto retangular nas mãos do americano, que estava com um sorriso gigantesco.

- Maxwell. – ela disse. – O que você PENSA que está fazendo com o NOSSO caderno?

- Lendo. – ele disse, rindo.

- SEU BAKA, DEVOLVE ISSO!!! É CONFIDENCIAL! HEEEEROOOO, FAÇA ALGUMA...!

As palavras morreram em sua boca ao ver que o Soldado Perfeito **também** estava lendo.

- AAAH, DEVOLVAAAAM, SEUS MALDITOS INTROMETIDOOOOS!_ –_ ela se jogou em cima do americano, tentando, sem sucesso, recuperar o caderno precioso. – Treize vai me matar!! E Wufei vai me ressucitar e me matar de novo! Tô perdidaaaa!

Lyria levantou-se e pegou um prato.

- Devolva o caderno e ninguém se machuca. – Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção e voltou a ler.

- _"Não conseguia pensar direito com o corpo menor colado junto ao seu como estava agora._

_- Tre... Treize..."_ Disse Wu-man, cheio de tesão. – Duo completou, rindo como um maníaco.

- SEU IDIOTAAA, pare de invadir a privacidade dos outros! – Ly conseguiu dizer, tentando ao máximo não cair na gargalhada da interpretação do americano. – Não foi assim, TA?

- Ah é? Então como foi?

- Foi... Ei, péra um pouquinho aí... NÃO VOU CAIR NESSE SEU TRUQUE IMUNDO, MAXWELL! Você está bem ultrapassado, sabe?

- Maxwell, Wufei deve ter falado TRE... TREIZE de forma provocativa, não cheio de tesão. – Comentou Heero, que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos nas linhas do caderno.

- Ah, você acha Heero? Mas ele também devia estar louco de tesão, né? AH! Vai lá... até você estaria!!

Heero ponderou, e logo respondeu:

- Pela primeira vez na vida você tem razão. Ele deveria estar com tesão também. – Disse, após ler mais algumas linhas.

Lyria olhou horrorizada para o japonês.

- Até VOCÊ, Soldado Perfeito??? – ela disse, apontando um dedo na cara dele. – Acho que está convivendo demais com o Duo.

Duo deu um sorriso perverso, e continuou a ler os momentos íntimos de Treize e Wufei, com Heero ao seu lado, também com os olhos vidrados nas linhas. Lyria aproveitou que ambos estavam entretidos demais com aquilo e se aproximou, pé ante pé, do caderno. Ainda com o prato em mãos, ela puxou rapidamente o caderno e bateu na mão do americano com o prato, saindo correndo logo em seguida e se trancando no quarto.

- NINGUÉM ME PEGAAAAAA! – ela gritou, fazendo uma dancinha da vitória. – MISSÃO CUMPRIDA!

Alguém socou a porta, parecido com o que ela havia feito há alguns dias, quando Treize e Wufei estavam no quarto.

- Eeei, abre a porta! – a voz do americano soou do outro lado. – Eu preciso terminar de leeer!! Heero também quer! Não quer, Hee-chan?

Lyria não ouviu resposta por parte do japonês e resolveu guardar o caderno em lugar seguro, antes que aquele idiota resolvesse arrombar a porta. "Nota: Não deixar contos eróticos em mãos do americano tarado", Lyria falou para si mesma, e notando um rasgo no carpete perto da parede, enfiou ali o precioso caderno, para que não fosse descoberto por inimigos tarados e loucos por sexo (leia-se: Duo).  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:  
****(Goddess)** **Isso demorou...  
****(Sayuri) ... pra caramba!  
****(Goddess) Mas o limão tá caro...  
****(Sayuri)... e difícil de achar!  
****(Goddess) XD Os créditos da expressão "Pequeno Dragão" são da Dee-chan (Para saber mais leia Clamando o Dragão)  
****(Sayuri) "Meu pequeno" a partir de hoje, é nosso! Viram como usamos muitos? ;)  
****(Goddess) :) Já estamos escrevendo o próximo capítulo –_foguetes-_ E infelizmente o limão acabou... então.. só vai ter alegria!! E preparem-se, depois de passar dois dias com o meu Padinhu, temos 'idéias' geniais pra colocar em prática!  
****(Sayuri) FAQUINHA DE BOLO E ÁGUA COM MOSQUITO!!  
****(Ambas) _–Rindo que nem loucas-_ Nos vemos depois.... _–acenando em despedida- _Até logooooo... esperamos!_ –ambas contando moedas pra ver se dá pra comprar mais limão-_**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

**ATENÇÃO! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM MUITAS TROCAS DE CENA,NÃO NOS RESPONSABILIZAMOS POR MENTES CONFUSAS!**

Ashley estava correndo de um lado para o outro como uma barata tonta, não sabia para que lado eles tinham ido!

- Ahhhhh!! Assim não valeeee!! Eu que tinha planejado tudo direitinho.... snift snift snift... não posso ficar sem 3x4!! – Sem escolha e tentando manter-se o menos desesperada possível, correu para a direita, lembrando-se de ter sugerido que eles fossem ao parque.

---

Após ter certeza de que o caderno estava seguro debaixo do carpete, Lyria finalmente saiu do quarto, vendo que o americano havia desistido de arrombar a porta e voltara para o tapete, juntamente com Heero.

- Como você é ruim, criança! – disse Duo, seriamente.

Lyria ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi que disse?

- Criança.

- DESGRAÇADO, MALDITOOO!! – ela se jogou em cima dele, se esperneando e chutando-o.

---

Estava cansada. Exausta, para dizer a verdade. Até que aquelas cem voltas haviam sido bem úteis. Conseguira achar os dois pombinhos (que ainda não sabiam que era pombinhos) caminhando pelo calçadão do parque. Instintivamente se escondeu atrás de um grupo de turistas (ela sabia por causa das roupas nada convencionais e a pele cor de leite).

Espiando por cima dos ombros dos mastodontes, convenceu-se que eles não estavam nem CONVERSANDO, e isso a irritava!

Seus olhos comprimiram-se e ele achou que já estava na hora de agir.

Olhou em volta e achou um grupo de meninos de rua sentados no meio fio, conversando, aproximou-se.

- Hey! – Ela os chamou, e eles a olharam indagantes. – Vocês querem ganhar dinheiro fácil? – Falou, mostrando uma notinha vermelha (Leia-se: uma nota de dez). Ele colocaram-se de pé imediatamente. – Escutem, vocês só vão ter que fazer...

---

Heero segurou Lyria pela cintura, tirando-a de cima do americano, que ria dos esforços inúteis dela, tentando acerta-lo. Bem, realmente ela havia batido, mas ele não sentira absolutamente nada...

- Hee-chan, em vez de 100 voltas em torno da casa, é bom fazer essa daí adquirir um pouco mais de força! Eita soco fraquinho!! Tá desnutrida tá, fia?

Lyria o olhou com cara de reprovação.

- Você é dessssprezível. – Ela disse, imitando o personagem Patolino, do Looney Tunes. – Tudo bem, tudo bem... Você pode ter a força, mas eu tenho o CADERNOOOO! – Lyria concluiu, satisfeita, e balançando a bunda em sua direção. – Nanananananaaa!

Duo soltou um muxoxo por não ter a oportunidade de ler o resto da história interessante entre Treize e Wufei.

- Tive uma idéia. – disse a garota, sorrindo. – Já que eu sou uma bosta com força física, vamos exercitar a lógica e estratégia. O que vocês acham de um jogo de pôquer? – ela perguntou. - ... STRIP PÔQUER?

Maxwell pareceu interessar-se pelo nome do jogo, mas Heero manteve sua expressão neutra.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou a Lyria.

A morena sorriu, e explicou o jogo a eles.

---

- Quatre, você está bem? – Trowa perguntou, preocupado. Um moleque havia passado correndo e acabou trombando com o loiro, que caiu.

- Ah... sim, estou bem! – Ele respondeu, sem graça. O moreno estendeu-lhe a mão, ajudando-o a se levantar.

O árabe ficou vermelho ao ter sua mão em contato com a do outro. Trowa tinha um certo poder sobre ele! Não eram só os toque que Quatre tentava evitar, mas detestava quando o moreno o olhava, principalmente quando ele o olhava com aquela expressão fria e inabalável! Doía saber que não era ele que conseguiria fazer com o o outro exteriorizasse os sentimentos.

Mudos. De novo!

- Como está a próxima fase do plano?

- Tudo pronto, Srta Barton! - Respondeu um dos meninos que ela havia 'contratado'.

- Ótimo! – Disse, ainda olhando para os dois, de trás de uma árvore. _Nhai, vocês vão ver! Ou rola algo hoje ou eu troco de nome... bem, é... ou melhor, eu choro!_

---

- Full house. – disse Heero.

Lyria e Duo suspiraram; era a quinta vez consecutiva que o maldito japonês conseguia ganhar, e ele havia aprendido aquele jogo há alguns minutos!!! Como ele podia ser tão perfeito em tudo que fazia?

- Eu odeio você. – disse Lyria. – Quem tira dessa vez?

Heero encarou os dois por um momento. Ele já havia feito Lyria tirar o suéter, as meias e a blusinha fina que usava por baixo, a deixando apenas com um top e a calça jeans.

- Duo. – disse, finalmente. – Tire a camisa.

- UHUUUUU! – exclamou Lyria, aliviada por ter sido alvo da 'infinita misericórdia' do Soldado Perfeito.

Duo bufou e tirou a peça de roupa. A morena se controlou o máximo que pôde para não pular em cima dele.

- Duo-love, precisamos pôr em prática o contra-ataqueee! Se não ele vai nos deixar pelados, pelados, nus com a mão no bolso! – ela disse, mostrando a língua para o japonês, que apenas deu um meio-sorriso de vitória. Sua cara dizia claramente, "Eu sou o máximo".

---

Ah claro, nada é perfeito! Ashley estava quase saindo de seu esconderijo e se dirigindo àquelas idiotas, intrometidas, raparigas... grrrr!!

- Hã? Eu? Não, não é verdade! **1** – Falou quatre, constrangido.

- Ah!! Deixa de ser modesto, loirinho.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se. Por que Trowa não fazia bosta nenhuma? Ta, tudo bem que ele já havia lhe falado que 'Quatre é bom demais para alguém como ele'! Seus sangue ferveu só de lembrar disso. Como se aquele bando de urubus fosse 'Alguém melhor para Quatre'.

- Betoooooo!! – Chamou, o líder do seu esquadrão.

- Sim, Srta Barton, o que deseja.

- Vai lá e... e..... – Em seus olhos apareceu uma chama, e em sua cabeça, chifres... Era o diabo! – Tire-as de lá nem que seja a força! – batendo continência, o garoto consentiu e foi até elas.

Assobiou para uma delas, que o olhou indignada, como se fosse uma ofensa muito grave!

- Que menina gostosa! Já não nos vimos por aí? Ah!! Já sei onde foi! Foi naquele bar... você era uma das meninas que tava fazendo programa, né? – Ela ficou extremamente vermelha e as amigas também.

Trowa e Quatre pediram licença e se retiraram do local. O moreno não parecia ter se importado com nada do que elas haviam falado, deixando o loiro magoado e sem esperanças, como se ele ainda tivesse alguma...!

---

- Tudo bem, Heero, eu admito. Você é o fodão. Será que dá pra perder uma vez, agora? – perguntou Lyria; era a oitava vez que aquele infeliz ganhava consecutivamente.

- Se vocês conseguirem me derrotar. – ele respondeu, com ar de superior.

Duo estava apenas de calça, e Ly, de top e um short que ela usava por baixo da calça. Heero estava com a roupa intacta. Maldição!

'_Ele vai ver só uma coisa!'_, pensou Lyria, determinada. Estava na hora de pôr seu aprendizado em prática. Ela não jogara com os caras do bar à toa!

- Vou ganhar a próxima rodada, e você vai se ferrar! – disse ela ao japonês, que a ignorou. – Vamos tornar isso mais interessante. Quem ganhar agora terá o direito de mandar nos outros dois até meia-noite. Beleza?

- Missão aceita.

- 'Cê ta louca??? – perguntou o garoto de olhos violetas. – Ele vai detonar a gente!

- Não se preocupe, _mon cher_, ele não vai ganhar dessa vez.

---

Quatre estava sentando num dos bancos, esperando que Trowa voltasse. O moreno havia dito que iria comprar suco e não demoraria, pedira que ele o esperasse ali.

Respirando fundo, olhou para o céu, estava começando a ficar escuro e frio. Mas não era isso que o estava incomodando.

A maneira como Trowa o tratava era que o deixava com vontade de chorar! Provavelmente o outro o achava uma criança, pela maneira como agia, ou talvez, muito afeminado... Trowa não gostava dele, era isso! Parecia simples, e na verdade era, mesmo assim... ele sentia um aperto no peito...

- Olá, _loirinho_ – Falou um cara gordo, suado e bêbado, com uma voz melosa que chegava a dar náuseas.

Mesmo receoso, Quatre se viu obrigado a responder.

- Eh... Olá... – Antes que o árabe pudesse dizer alguma coisa o homem o agarrou, passando a língua pela extensão de seu pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos apertava com sofreguidão suas nádegas.

Quatre sentiu nojo! E tentou a todo custo retirar aquele cara de cima de si, sem êxito. O pânico tomou conta de si.

- T-Trowa... – Chorou baixinho.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – Ouviu-se um grito, de menina. – SOLTA IMBECIL!! – Ash gritou batendo com um cano nas costas do homem. – SOLTA! SOLTA! SOLTAAAAA!! – Todas as pessoas em volta parara para olhar, e um policial que estava fazendo ronda pela área, chegou a tempo de impedir que a garota matasse o tal indivíduo, que depois de tantos ataques já estava inconsciente.

Ofegante, ela só esperava uma brecha para poder voltar a espancar aquele filho d'uma p... Foi quando ouviu um 'click' dentro de si, dizendo para acudir Quatre em vez de matar o desgraçado.

- Q! Q, você ta legal? – Ela perguntou, preocupada. – Cadê o Trowa? Por que ele não estava com você?

- E-ele... ele... eu... – Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Pedia intensamente à Allá que Trowa não tivesse visto aquilo! Se não, o moreno sentiria nojo dele!

- Quatre, pelo amor de Zeus, você está bem? Fale alguma coisa antes que eu entre em pânico! – Ela falava chacoalhando-o, sem obter resposta aos seus apelos.

---

Os olhos de Lyria brilharam de emoção.

- Full houseeeeeeeeeeee!! – ela gritou o mais alto que pôde, dançando freneticamente e balançando o dedo em frente ao rosto do japonês, que não acreditava que havia perdido pra ela logo na última rodada. Ele estava perdido.

Duo não sabia se agradecia aos céus ou se chorava. O que era pior: ser escravo do Soldado Perfeito ou da louca? Era uma escolha extremamente difícil.

- Eu disse que ia ganhar, não disse? NÃO DISSE??? Lalalalalala... – Lyria saltitava pela sala, feliz da vida. – Agora tenho dois homens sobre meu comando. Oooohhh, até meia-noite!!! Yes!

- Heero, - disse o americano. – estamos fritos.

- Ihihihi, 'cês tão ferradinhos! Ou melhor, não estão não, porque eu serei muito boazinha com vocês. – Lyria esfregou as mãos, com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. – Quero que vocês... – ela ia completar a frase, quando o telefone tocou.

---

- Ly-san! – Ash quase gritou quando a amiga atendeu.

_- Digaaaa! _– gritou a outra, eufórica por algum motivo.

- Ly-san, o Trowa-san apareceu por aí? – Indagou, desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer! Quatre não falava com ela, só chorava silenciosamente e ela não conseguia encontrar o moreno! Até por que, não podia abandonar o árabe. Estava em maus lençóis...

_- Nops! Por quê, o que houve? –_ Lyria perguntou, finalmente percebendo que havia algo errado.

- Só desgraças! Deu tudo errado! – Falou ela, chorando. – Um bêbado imbecil agarrou o Q-san e ele não fala comigo e nem pára de chorar! Eu não consigo achar o Trowa e tem uma multidão de gente...

_- Como é que é?!?! Droga... Heero, Duo, tenho uma missão pra vocês!_ – ela comentou com os dois. – _Fique calma, estaremos aí em dez minutos._

- Tá! – Ela falou, segurando o choro e desligou. – Qat, fala comigo, por favor! – Implorou ela, voltando para perto dele.

- Ele deve ter visto! – Disse entre soluços. – Por isso não volta! Deve estar sentindo nojo de mim!! Deve achar que a culpa e minha e que eu estava gostando! – Confidenciou ele, chorando mais ainda. Ashley não sabia o que fazer! DO que diabos ele estava falando? De Trowa? Oh, Santos Titãs!

- Qat, por Zeus, Trowa jamais pensaria isso de você! – Ela tentou.

- ENTÃO POR QUE ELE NÃO VOLTA?

- Ãhn... eu... não... eu... – Por que aquele débil mental não voltava? Ela não fazia idéia! Abraçou o pequeno loiro, e deixou-o chorar o quanto quisesse, talvez fosse melhor deixa-lo desabafar ao invés de consola-lo.

---

- Ok, rapazes. – Lyria falou, marchando de um lado para o outro da sala. – A primeira tarefa de vocês será me levar até o parque para resgatarmos Quatre Raberba Winner, que foi impiedosamente atacado por um brutamontes. Após isso, vocês deverão sair em busca do tapado do Trowa, que não aparece em lugar algum. Entendido?

Os dois trocaram olhares confusos, porém preocupados.

- Eu não ouvi! Digam 'SIM SENHORA, CAPITÃ!'

Heero a olhou como se fosse a pessoa mais retardada do planeta, levantou-se e saiu da casa, sendo seguido por Duo e Lyria, indignada por não terem a obedecido.

O japonês rapidamente arrombou um carro qualquer e, assim que todos haviam entrado nele, arrancou em direção ao parque, seguindo as direções indicadas pela 'capitã Lyria'. Só esperava que ela estivesse certa das direções.

Pontualmente dez minutos depois, os três chegaram afoitos no parque, logo avistando a multidão que cercava Quatre, Ashley, e o porco bêbado inconsciente.

- Ly-san, Heero, Duo! Por favor, me ajudem a leva-lo para algum lugar mais calmo, por favor!

- Andem logo, seus molengas! Um, dois, um, dois! Boraaa! – Lyria apressou-os.

Heero pegou o frágil loiro e o depositou dentro do carro, sobre os olhos atentos da multidão. Duo sentou no lugar do motorista e, assim que todos entraram, saiu em disparada, voltando à casa.

Durante o trajeto, o árabe continuava chorando, mas silenciosamente, abraçado a Ashley, que não sabia o que fazer.

Lyria acariciava os cabelos loiros de Quatre, tentando acalma-lo um pouco. Onde estava aquele imbecil do Trowa quando se precisava dele?  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:  
1 Retirado do mangá de Gundam Wing número 6, última página: "A Capacidade de Quatre" (Tirinhas)**

**(Goddess) Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê sempre com o Qat-san? E por que o imbecil do Trowa não apareceu? Ele não tinha ido só comprar um suco? ò.ó  
****(Sayuri) Se eu o encontrar, o encho de porrada!!! n.nU Talvez não, se não ele é que me bate, né, mai beleza... Não se preocupeeem, ele vai aparecer! Vivo ou morto, mas vai. _–desvia das pedras tacadas em sua direção-_ Ta, ta bom, VIVO! Vivinho da silva. n.nUUU  
****(Goddess) Yep! Esperamos que seja vivo mesmo... se não como eu vou fazer água com mosquito? Tsc tsc tsc, daí não vai dar! Ainda tem mta coisa pra acontecer antes do final da torturaaaaa!  
****(Ambas) ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! _–Ainda estão tentando encontrar moedas para comprar limões-_**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

ATENÇÃO! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM MUITAS MUDANÇAS DE CENA, NÃO NOS RESPONSABILIZAMOS POR MENTES CONFUSAS!

Ashley explicou toda a história para os outros, que ficaram inconformados com a atitude daquele estúpido gordo com bafo de cerveja barata.

- Quatre, pode dormir em minha cama hoje. – ofereceu Lyria, querendo ajudar de alguma forma.

- Não... não precisa...

- Eu faço questão. Confie em mim, é melhor e mais confortável.

- Obrigado... – o loirinho agradeceu.

Lyria levou Quatre para seu quarto. Ashley levantou-se da poltrona onde se encontrava e abriu a porta da casa.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Lyria, após acomodar o árabe em sua cama.

- Esperar o Sr. Barton. – a outra respondeu, séria.

- Certo. Boa sorte.

- Muito obrigada, mas acho que é ele quem vai precisar de sorte. – Falou Ash, acenando com a cabeça, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ly voltou para o quarto e não saiu de lá até ter certeza de que Quatre estava dormindo. Demorou uns cinco, dez minutos até ele adormecer profundamente, com o rosto manchado por suas lágrimas. A morena depositou um beijo em sua testa e voltou para a sala.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Duo.

- Dormindo. Espero que só acorde amanhã, será melhor pra ele ter uma boa noite de sono. – concluiu Lyria, sentando-se no tapete entre Duo e Heero.

- Sim. – Heero manifestou-se.

Lyria olhou pro japonês, pro americano e pro relógio, respectivamente, constatando que ainda tinha três horas e meia para fazer gato e sapato dos dois pilotos. Ela sorriu maleficamente e levantou-se, voltando a marchar de um lado para o outro da sala.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Maxwell indagou.

- Abrace-o. – ela ordenou-o.

- Hã? Abraçar quem, criatura?

- Em primeiro lugar, não me chamo criatura. É Capitã Lyria Campos pra você, americano folgado. E eu mandei abraçar o Heero. Não escutou??? Eu é que dito as ordens aqui até meia-noite, esqueceram, meus queridos soldadinhos de chumbo?

Duo bateu com a cabeça na parede. Maldita hora que ele resolvera aceitar a proposta de jogo daquela **louca**. Só podia dar nisso, em **loucura**! Nunca pensou que fosse obedecer ordens de uma garota.

- Anda, o que está esperando? Abrace-o!

O garoto aproximou-se, sem graça, do Soldado Perfeito e o abraçou amigavelmente. Heero permaneceu parado.

- Não, isso tá muito 'sucks'. Quero um abraço mais caloroso!!! E Heero, abrace-o de volta. – Lyria agradeceu mentalmente pela idéia do jogo.

Soltando um muxoxo, Duo abraçou-o mais forte, mas o japonês continuava parado. Lyria pigarreou, e Heero se viu obrigado a obedecer às ordens daquela garota.

---

Sentou-se no último degrau da pequena escada e respirou fundo. Mas que bosta de dia fora aquele? Ela não estava entendo mais nada!

Até onde sabia, Trowa gostava de Quatre, mas não acreditava que o loiro seria feliz ao seu lado... até aí, compreensível, é uma coisa chamada INSEGURANÇA. Tá, ela estava progredindo. Ela tinha certeza, depois do pequeno 'ataque' que Quatre tivera que, ele amava Trowa. Okay, okay... continuando: A pergunta agora era, se Trowa gostava de Quatre e vira aquele imbecil fazendo o que estava fazendo (ela ainda tinha vontade de ir ao hospital e acerta-lo mais algumas vezes) por que não ajudara Quatre?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta, por que não ajudou-o?

Esfregou os braços com as mãos, com frio.

- Uma hora você vai ter que voltar, daí, eu te pego! – Falou para si mesma, confiante.

---

Lyria quase tinha uma diarréia de tanto rir da cara que os dois faziam.

- Vocês são tão divertidos! – disse ela, depois de ver Heero imitando um dos teletubbies.

Duo esperneava-se no chão, gargalhando feito um maníaco.

- Não fique rindo, senhor Maxwell, NÃO FIQUE! – Lyria disse, com um sorriso cínico em seu rosto. – Posso fazer pior com você. Ééé, gostei. Duo, o que você acha de imitar a rosita da Relena?

Duo arregalou os olhos, mas depois sorriu e achou que seria pior para Heero que para ele. Aproximou-se do ouvido do japonês, com um sorriso inocente, e gritou alto, mas não o suficiente para acordar o loiro:

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO, EU ESTOU AQUIIIIIIIII, VENHA E ME MATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Lyria se jogou no chão, com dor de barriga de tanto rir. Heero tampou seu ouvido e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ridículo. Relena não tem essa voz. – ele comentou, com desgosto.

- Tem razão, a minha é mais bonita! – revidou o americano, sorrindo docemente.

- Concordooo!! – exclamou a garota, batendo palmas ante a atuação esplendida de Duo.

---

Ashley escutou quando o americano gritou a típica frase 'a la Relena Peacecraft' e não pode evitar sorrir, se não se sentisse tão culpada pelo que tinha acontecido à Quatre talvez entrasse lá e gargalhasse da cara de Heero... talvez até soltasse umas piadinhas infames para o lado dele.

Escutou passos se aproximando, mas sabia que não era Barton, eram passos demais para serem dele. Levantou os olhos e viu Treize e Wufei chegando de mãos dadas, conversando, rindo e se tocando timidamente vez ou outra.

- Ora, olá, pequena Ashley. – Treize cumprimentou-a, sorrindo elegantemente, como sempre.

- Olá. – Ela cumprimentou sem o mesmo entusiasmo.

Preocupado, Treize viu-se obrigado a perguntar:

- O que aconteceu? Não está feliz e saltitante como sempre... o que está fazendo aqui fora a essa hora? Onde está sua amiga?

- Aconteceram muitas coisas. Estou esperando por Barton e ela está lá dentro.

- Você respondeu minhas perguntas diretamente. Deixe-me pensar: Se as conheço mais ou menos, e sabendo do ataque de loucura que ambas tem, alguém deve ter dado em cima de Quatre, ou seria de Trowa? Já que apenas eles saíram hoje, além de nós.

- De Quatre, tentaram violenta-lo e Trowa não fez nada. Por sinal, ele sumiu e ainda não apareceu.

- Barton fez isso? – Perguntou Wufei, não acreditando.

- Aham...

- Tem certeza? – O chinês voltou a perguntar.

- Aham...

- Ele não faria isso! – Disse, incrédulo. – Barton ama aquele loiro!

- Me diga algo que não sei. – Ela falou, sarcástica.

- É estranho, eu não deixaria NINGUÉM tocar no que é meu! – o oriental disse orgulhoso, olhando de relance para Treize.

- Por que não conta essa história direito? – Treize sentou-se ao seu lado, atraindo Wufei para sentar em seu colo, pronto para ouvir o que a menina iria lhes contar.

---

Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais divertido.

- Beleza, agora uma tarefa para os dois. Hmmm... Forróóóóó!! Yes! Baby! YES!

Os dois soldados ficaram com uma enorme interrogação na cara.

- A mãe de quem? – perguntou Duo Maxwell, franzindo a testa.

- A mãe de ninguém, baka. FORRÓ! É uma dança típica brasileira, depois do samba.

- Legal! Adoro dança. Me ensine.

Lyria sorriu largamente, mostrando os passos básicos para os dois, usando o americano como parceiro (claro).

---

- ... E foi isso que aconteceu.

- Nooooossa!! – Exclamou Wufei, sem saber o que mais falar.

- Nossa não é a exclamação ideal para isso, pequeno Dragão. – Treize sorriu, dando-lhe uma beijoca no pescoço. – Escute, pequena Ashley, eu não posso afirmar o que se passar na cabeça de Trowa, mas se você parar pra ser RACIONAL uma vez na vida, vai ver que, provavelmente, Trowa está se sentindo culpado e não tem coragem para encarar Quatre novamente.

Ash arqueou a sobrancelha, pensando.

- Você... acha mesmo? Mas por que não o acudiu lá? Naquela hora?

- Medo, talvez. Remorso, a própria culpa! Podem existir várias razões, pergunte à ele quando voltar. Mas não vá chegando com um Móbile Suit do lado. – Ele riu. – Use apenas _aquela_ arma... seu novo _bichinho de estimação_, entendeu?

Ela e Wufei riram, e Ash concordou.

- Ah! Como a casa está um pouco tumultuada hoje... ah...

- Não se preocupe, eu recebi hoje. Nos iremos dormir numa pousada duas quadras para cima.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e eles, entraram em casa, para pegar algumas coisas, não demorou muito e eles saíram.

---

Lyria cumprimentou Treize e Wufei, que passaram pela sala e entraram no quarto silenciosamente, para não acordar o árabe. Voltando sua atenção para o relógio, constatou que faltava apenas meia hora para a meia-noite.

- Isso tá ficando muito monótono. Preciso de idéias melhores... – ela comentou consigo mesma.

O casal voltou do quarto e, passando pela porta, Wufei sugeriu:

- Bei-joooo!

O chinês riu e fechou a porta, não sem antes mostrar a língua para seu companheiro de discussões preferido, que estava boquiaberto com a intromissão dele.

Lyria escutou as gargalhadas do Comandante do lado de fora da casa e, imitando-as, aproximou-se dos dois com a expressão mais demoníaca que eles haviam visto no rosto de alguém.

- Eu já estava pensando em fazer isso, sabem, mas... Mas pretendia deixar mais pro final do meu expediente... Porém... Vocês foram meninos muito maus hoje mais cedo, ao tentarem invadir a privacidade de Treize e Wufei. Entoneeee, quero agora. BEIJEM-SE.

Os dois olharam pra ela com horror.

- Não. – disse Heero, simples e direto como sempre.

- É? – Lyria perguntou. – Vai recusar uma MISSÃO?!?!

- Não é uma missão, você não é minha chefe.

- Amore of my life, esqueceu-se de que eu mando nos dois até meia-noite? Eu mando, vocês obedecem. É simples, como o silêncio. – disse, imitando uma das falas de Heero que ouvira uma vez no anime.

- Olha que o silêncio pode ser bem complicado... – tentou Duo.

- Beijem-se.

---

- Boa sorte com Trowa. – Falou Treize, e Wufei sorriu, apoiando o namorado.

- Obrigada, mas como disse à Lyria antes, quem vai precisar de sorte é ele e não eu. – Eles riram e deixaram o local.

- Ai ai... agora, tenho que esperar...

---

Lyria dava pulinhos de emoção ao ver os dois se aproximando. Mas sua emoção logo morreu ao ver que os dois só roçaram os lábios de leve, não deve ter dado pra sentir nada...

- Que coisa mais patética!! – Ela falou, desgostosa. – Não sabia que americanos e japoneses beijavam tãããão mal assim, que horror!

- Como é que é?!?! – Duo exclamou, p... da vida. – 'Cê vai ver só quem beija mal!

Terminou de falar e puxou Heero pela gola da camisa, colando seus lábios nos do japonês, beijando-o furiosamente. Lyria só pôde ficar boquiaberta diante da cena. Não esperava que sua provocação fosse fazer resultado tão rápido!

Heero não podia acreditar! Mas ao sentir a língua do americano roçando contra seus lábios, pedindo passagem, não resistiu e cedeu.

Totalmente envolvido pelo clima energizante do americano, colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura de Duo, puxando-o para mais perto.

- Pi pi pi pi pi pi... – soou o relógio, anunciando que já era meia-noite.

Lyria bufou.

- Já podem parar... – disse ela.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que eles não haviam escutado o barulho do alarme, e muito menos o que ela dissera! Estavam tão envolvidos no beijo que o mundo ao redor deles praticamente deixara de existir. Lyria resolveu deixa-los aproveitarem aquele momento e sentou-se em um canto da sala, com um papel improvisado e um lápis em mãos, anotando cada detalhe.

---

Olhou no relógio pela quinta vez. Já era meia noite e dez e nada! Estava começando a ficar preocupada. Será que Trowa havia tentado suicídio? Colocou-se de pé, afoita.

- Vou atrás dele! – Levantou-se e saiu, fechando o pequeno portão na frente de casa.

Andou duas quadras para baixo, cuidadosamente. Nada ainda.

Mais uma quadra. Seu coração estava disparado. Tinha consciência que provavelmente já era quase uma da manhã e ela estava andando sozinha pela rua! Tinha que manter todo o controle para não tremer ou gritar sempre que sentia estar sendo observada.

---

Lyria resolveu dar uma espiada do lado de fora para ver se Trowa já havia chego. Abriu a porta e constatou que Ashley não estava mais ali. Desesperou-se ao ver que o _cano de estimação_ da outra estava encostado na parede, e voltou correndo pra dentro de casa.

- Ei vocês dois. – chamou-os, mas foi ignorada. Pareciam estar se divertindo bastante entre beijos e amassos. – EEEI, ALOOOW, O MUNDO EXISTEEEE! – gritou no ouvido deles.

Heero e Duo interromperam o beijo depressa, meio constrangidos.

- A Ashley sumiu! – ela disse, assim que tinha atenção dos dois sobre si.

- Como assim, 'sumiu'? – perguntou o americano.

- Sumiu, oras! Será que ela foi raptada???

---

Estava parada analisando se deveria ir em frente ou não. Entrar em uma ruela no relógio de pulso. Às 1:15 da madrugada não seria suicídio? Respirou fundo e tentou pensar como Heero: Sem dúvidas ele entraria. Então, mesmo morrendo de medo, ela também entrou.

- T-T-Trowaaa?? – Chamou baixinho, não obtendo resposta, lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos. – Tro-san? Tro-san, cadê você? Você tá aqui? – Indagou ao nada, olhando atrás de umas latas de lixo.

Olhando ao redor sentiu um calafrio. Aquele lugar era medonho! Havia pouco espaço entre os prédios, havia muito lixo, caixas, um cheiro característico de matéria em decomposição e alguns... animais como ratos, baratas e insetos, que ela conseguia diferenciar por causa da luz vinda da rua e da lua.

- O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? – Perguntou-se, adentrando um pouco mais, andando por trás de um dos prédios.

---

- Deve ter saído atrás de Barton. – concluiu Heero, com seu tom de 'estou-sempre-certo'.

- 'Cê acha? Mas... ela deixou o _cano de estimação_ aqui!!! – Lyria apontou para o objeto. – Como ela vai se defender se algum extraterrestre maligno aparecer para capturá-la?

Heero suspirou, resignado.

- Não vai aparecer nenhuma criatura dessas.

- Mas e se ela for seqüestrada e estuprada e esquartejada e mutilada e decapitada e...

- Chega!

---

Ashley estava desesperada, escorregou até o chão, chorando. Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ela? Por quê? Por quê??Por quê??? Era tão injusto! Levantando os olhos, olhou em volta.

- Como é que eu volto pra casa?? – Perguntou-se ela, totalmente perdida.

_" – Isso que dá ficar fazendo porcaria, viu? – Falou uma voz, vinda do seu ombro direito."_

_"- A culpa não foi sua! Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito! E o que havia você fez, bateu nele! – Falou outra voz, no seu ombro esquerdo."_

_"- Deixa de ser puxa-saco, oh dá máscara! – Disse a criatura que aparecera em seu ombro direito, vestida de cor de rosa, com um rabo em forma de seta e um tridente nas mãos."_

_"- E você, cor-de-rosa deixa de ser estúpida! – Revidou o anjinho loiro de máscara no ombro oposto."_

- Mas ela tá certa, Chibi Zechs! Eu fui a culpada de tudo! Deu tudo errado por minha causa!

_"- Não é verdade...- Ele tentou conforta-la."_

_"- Ah, foi sim! Se ela não tivesse sugerido o parque e tentasse FORÇÁ-LOS a ficarem juntos, NADA daquilo teria acontecido."_

Os olhos de Ash encheram-se de lágrimas. Por que Chibi Relena cor-de-rosa tinha que ficar falando aquelas coisas? Ela era tão má... ficar dizendo a verdade bem na sua frente.

- EU FUI CULPADA DE TUDO!! EU SABIA QUE ERA UMA ESTÚPIDA, MAS EU NÃO QUERIA QUE AQUILO ACONTECESSE!! – berrou ela, deixando ambas as criaturas quase surdas. – EU MEREÇO A MORTE!! – Recriminou-se, procurando por algo que pudesse usar como arma para se matar... – Adeus, oh, mundo cruel! – Sussurrou, preparando-se para bater com a tampa do lixo em sua própria cabeça.

---

- EU VOU FICAR ÓRFÃ DE AMIGAAAAAAA! – Lyria berrou, abraçando o Soldado Perfeito, que não sabia mais o que fazer com ela.

- Ei, não chore. – Duo tentou acalmá-la, sem sucesso.

- Buááááá!!! – apertou ainda mais o abraço.

Heero passou Lyria para os braços do americano, pois sua blusa já ficara ensopada com os prantos da garota.

- A RELENA VAI MATAR A MINHA AMIGAAAAAA!!! – gritou Ly, esperneando-se contra o corpo de Duo, que tentava segurá-la o mais firme possível para que ela não fosse atrás de Ashley.

- Do que você está falando??? – o japonês perguntou, não entendendo patavina do que Relena tinha a ver com aquilo.

- A RELENAAA! VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO ME ESCUTANDO??? ELA VAI MATAR A ASHLEY!!! ZEEEEECHS, SALVE A MINHA AMIGAAAAA!!!

---

- Não não não! – Dizia Chibi Zechs, tentando empurrar a tampa para longe com seu pequeno tamanho, enquanto Chibi Relena, tentava espetar-lhe com o tridente.

- Oh sim sim sim! – dizia ela, rindo histericamente.

- O que acontece aqui? – Indagou uma voz fria e imponente.

Ashley, já esperando pela morte, resolveu se confessar. Mesmo sem saber quem era aquela pessoa (ela mantinha os olhos fechados).

- EU SÓ QUERIA QUE O TROWA E O QUATRE SE ACERTASSEM! MAS AQUELE VELHO PORCO, E QUE TODOS OS PORCOS VELHOS ME PERDOEM, ARRUINOU TUDO! – Gritou ela, chorando copiosamente. – E DAÍ O TROWA FICOU SENTINDO NOJO DO QUATRE E DAÍ O QUATRE COMEÇOU A CHORAR E CHORAR E EU DIZIA QUE NÃO ERA VERDADE, SÓ QUE DAÍ O TROWA NÃO VOLTAVA E O QUATRE CHOROU MAIS AINDA E DAÍ EU SAÍ PRA PROCURAR O TROWA E DAÍ EU CHEGUEI AQUI E DAÍ A CHIBI RELENA DISSE QUE EU ERA CULPADA E EU RESOLVI ME MATAR POR QUE EU ESTRAGUEI TUDO!!

- E quem disse que eu sinto nojo de Quatre?

- VOCÊ NÃO VOL... – Abriu os olhos e olhou a figura parada a sua frente. – T-Trowa-san!!! – Gritou a plenos pulmões, jogando-se nos braços dele. – Você é um idiota! Um bobão! Eu odeio vocêêêê!! – E voltou a chorar, deixando o moreno sem saber o que fazer.

---

- Você acha que eu pareço uma menina? – Perguntou o loiro ao gato de Ash, que encontrava-se em seus braços. Os olhos amarelos olharam-no, como que se respondendo a sua pergunta e respondendo-lhe negativamente. – Quer dizer que eu pareço um menino?

- Miauu... – O loiro sorriu amarelo.

- Trowa jamais vai gostar de mim. Primeiro porque sou um menino e depois porque ele deve estar pensando horrores de mim... depois do que ele viu... – Seus olhos voltaram a encher de lágrimas.

- Miauu...

- É, você tem razão. Eu sou um incapaz. Se eu fosse mais forte poderia ter evitado aquilo... ou se eu não fosse tão parecido com uma menina... se eu não fosse tão frágil.

- Miau...

- TUDO QUE EU QUERIA ERA QUE O TROWA GOSTASSE DE MIM COMO EU SOU! – Confessou a Q-cat (o gato), gritando. – Mas isso é impossível! Trowa...  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:  
****(Goddess) _–foquetes-_ Agora só falta eu achar dinheiro pra limão e estamos lá!****  
(Sayuri) _–lágrimas_- Tadinhu do Q-chan... Mai acalmem-se, naum taquem pedra em nóis! O próximo capt já ta prontin e vai ter final feliz, povo, naum se preocupem! Nós ainda naum queremos morrer...  
****(Goddess) Yep! Ah, e um aviso para os fãs da Best Misao-sama... XD Esperem por linhas, de um fic lindo! Mas esperem! _–Ambas rindo e tagarelando sobre as tais linhas que deveriam estar sendo escritas-_**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

Lyria andava desesperadamente de um lado para o outro da sala, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis de vez em quando.

- Acalme-se, criança, você vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão! – disse Duo, sentado no tapete, ficando tonto de tanto acompanhar os passos da outra com os olhos.

Ignorando a ofensa e a presença do japonês na sala, a garota sentou-se no colo do americano, abraçando-o e descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Duo? – ela perguntou, baixinho.

- Quê?

- Se eu ficar órfã de amiga, você fica aqui comigo pra sempre?

---

- Trowa, por que você não voltou?

Não obteve resposta por parte do outro.

- Trowa?!

Novamente sem resposta. Irritou-se, dando um passo mais rápido que Trowa, apareceu em sua frente, fazendo-o parar para olha-la.

- Dá pra você me responder?

- Não.

- Trowa, o Quatre ama você! – Ela disse tentando convence-lo. – Ele ficou muito chateado e acha que você o detesta!

- Eu já lhe disse, eu não o mereço. – Trowa falou, sem demonstrar nada ante suas palavras. – Quatre é o Príncipe do Deserto, e eu, o que sou? Ashley Barton, coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça. Nunca poderá haver nada entre nós dois, Quatre não me enxerga como você acha.

- Mas mas mas...

- Conforme-se. Depois do que aconteceu hoje, ele não quer nem me ver. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Eu não consegui me mover, naquela hora. Aquele cara em cima de Quatre e eu nem consegui me mover! Se você não tivesse aparecido...

Trowa ouviu o choro da menina, de novo.

- Você é um bobo mesmo!! Agora eu tenho certeza!!

Ele sorriu, fracamente.

- Vamos pra casa.

- Snift snift snift, vamos. – Ela disse, pronta para tranca-lo no quarto junto à Quatre até que eles se entendessem.

Andaram em silêncio até a porta de casa, e antes de entrarem, Ashley resolveu fazer mais uma pergunta.

- Você diz que Quatre não o vê, mas eu digo o contrário. Você não está com medo de que Quatre esteja apaixonado por você, e você não sabe o que fazer, ou como corresponder, não é? – Trowa olhou-o incrédulo. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo com ele? Por que aquela garota tinha que saber sobre suas dúvidas? Seus medos... – Tudo bem, você não precisa responder.

Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta de casa.

- VOCÊ VIVE!!! – Lyria gritou, atirando-se na amiga.

Dando pulinhos ainda abraçada com a amiga, ela respondeu:

- EU VIVO!!

Duo suspirou, feliz por não ter que responder a pergunta de antes.

- Até que enfim, se você demorasse mais um pouco, eu ficaria louco por causa dessa aí – ele apontou para Lyria. – que não parava de chorar.

Com uma cara boba, ela falou:

- Ah, é que eu me perdi! O Trowa que me achou!

- MEU HERÓÓI! – Lyria abraçou o moreno também, mas logo soltou-o. – Herói uma ova, VOCÊ FEZ O QUATRE CHORAR!! VOCÊ É MAU! MAU, MAU, MAU!!!! - mostrou-lhe a língua.

Trowa não respondeu a provocação, em vez disso olhou de relance para Ashley, como se dissesse que ia embora logo que pegasse suas coisas. A garota, esperta como era, fez cara tristonha.

- Suas coisas estão lá dentro, no quarto.

- Entendido. – Ele falou e deixou a sala, sem olhar para os outros.

Lyria olhou para os dois, interrogativamente.

- Quê que tá pegando? O que vocês conversaram??? Conteee, eu quero sabeeeer!!!

- Sabe aquelas histórias onde eles não sabem admitir o que sentem? É mais ou menos por aí.

- Que bosta. É sempre a mesma coisa, me dá nos nervos. Umas belas porradas botariam um pouco de juízo na cabeça dos dois. Dois? Peraeee, o Trowa vai entrar no quarto e o Quatre está no quarto e... YES!

Ashley tossiu, apontando para si mesma, como se tivesse setas em rosa-choque néon.

- Queridaaaa, você se esqueceu que quem mandou ele lá fui eu? Agora é só trancar a porta anddddddd...

- Festaa, la la la la laaaa! – começou a dançar pela sala.

Heero e Duo se entreolharam; a garota que ainda pouco estava aos prantos agora dançava de um lado para o outro, rindo como uma maníaca... Elas definitivamente não eram normais.

Ash pegou uma folha de papel e um lápis sobre uma das poltronas e saiu atrás de Trowa, na ponta dos pés. Enfiou a cabeça no corredor e olhou para a porta do quarto. Ele ainda estava parado em frente a ela, esperou.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava estático. Quatre parecia estar falando com alguém, mas quem era? Forçou o ouvido para escutar a conversa.

_"- Você acha que eu pareço uma menina?"_ – Era a voz do árabe. Se ele parecia uma menina? Não. Definitivamente o loiro não parecia uma menina, claro ele era mais delicado e meigo que os outros, mas não era uma menina. Pensou Trowa, consigo mesmo. _"- Quer dizer que eu pareço um menino?"_ Mas é claro que sim! O moreno voltou a responder mentalmente. Ouviu o miado de um gato e constatou que Quatre provavelmente estava falando sozinho, ou melhor, com o gato de Ashley.

_"Trowa jamais vai gostar de mim. Primeiro porque sou um menino e depois porque ele deve estar pensando horrores de mim... depois do que ele viu..."_ – Como é que é? Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as palavras de Ashley e voltou a se concentrar no monólogo do pequeno.

Após um miado do gato, ele continuou falando.

"_- É, você tem razão. Eu sou um incapaz. Se eu fosse mais forte poderia ter evitado aquilo... ou se eu não fosse tão parecido com uma menina... se eu não fosse tão frágil."_ – Não! Trowa definitivamente não concordava com aquilo. Quatre não era frágil, ele só esperava que ELE tivesse ido ajuda-lo. O moreno gostaria muito de ter salvado o pequeno, de ter tido, mesmo que só um pouco, o loiro em seus braços, dizendo que sentia-se seguro e protegido.

_"- TUDO QUE EU QUERIA ERA QUE O TROWA GOSTASSE DE MIM COMO EU SOU!"_ – Foi aí que ele levou um choque, e novamente não soube o que fazer. _"- Mas isso é impossível! Trowa..."_

- Ah, Quatre... se você ao menos soubesse...

- E o que 'tá esperando para ir lá contar? – Intrometeu-se Ash, saindo de trás dele, que tomou um susto. – Até o Wu-man já percebeu que você gosta dele! Vamos, Tro-san, você consegue! – Ela apoiou-o, sorrindo.

- Você acha que ele...

- Escuta aqui, se você não entrar por livre e espontânea pressão eu te empurro lá pra dentro, entendeu? – Oferecendo a ela um sorriso, ele agradeceu, e entrou!

Lyria terminou sua pequena dancinha da vitória e resolveu dar uma minúscula e microscópica espiada no que estava ocorrendo entre aqueles dois problemáticos. Andou vagarosamente até o corredor, encontrando Ashley parada olhando pra porta.

- E então? – perguntou-lhe.

- Estou rezando.

- Well, eu ainda não escutei nenhum berro, então acho que eles ainda não se mataram, né?

- Aham... isso se eles já começaram a falar!

- Verdade... Q-san puto e Trowa normal não dá certo... Ninguém fala nadaaaaaa! Como esse povo consegue??? É tão bom FALAAAAAR!!

Ashley olhou para a amiga, como que se confirmasse o que ela estava dizendo, e depois, voltou-se para olhar a porta, rindo, arrastou a amiga para a sala novamente.

- Como foi o 1x2? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se em frente a tv.

Olhando de relance para Heero e Duo, que fingiram não escutar o que a outra disse, respondeu:

- Beijo. Não preciso dizer mais nada.

Lyria correu até a cozinha, abriu o armário e pegou um saquinho com resto de confetes que sobrara do carnaval. Voltou correndo para a sala e jogou o conteúdo em cima dos dois, rindo que nem louca.

A menina de olhos verdes também riu, para logo depois completar:

- Boa sorte para tirar isso do carpete!

- Vai ficar aíííí, la la la la laaaaa. Lembrança do primeiro beijooooooo! – jogou mais confetes nos dois, que se esforçavam ao máximo para não fazer Lyria engolir os papeizinhos.

Ash olhou-a com uma expressão séria.

- Você vai limpar.

- Noooo! – começou a dançar novamente; parecia muito com a dança da chuva... – Aham aham aham!!!

A outra ignorou, sabia que se ficasse falando aí é que ela não limparia.

- Lembre-se que, quem não ajuda, fica com mais trabalho! Se você não limpar a bagunça que fez, a minha louça passa a ser SUA louça.

Lyria mostrou-lhe a língua, ainda dançando.

- DEIXA EU CURTIIIIIIIIR MINHA VITÓRIAAAAAAAA!! Não seja uma mala de papelão sem rodinha num dia de chuva, depois eu limpo...

- Ótimo! – Ash falou, sorrindo. Deitou-se no tapete e pegou o controle da tv. – Agora, eu vou esperar.

A garota de olhos azuis pegou o fim dos confetes e os jogou em Heero, que se irritou.

- Se jogar mais confetes, enfio-os goela abaixo em você. – disse, com sua voz fria e perigosamente baixa.

- Como você é chato, não sabe comemorar! – espalhou os confetes que tinham ficado no cabelo dele. – Pronto, 'cê ta uma gracinha, Hee-chan! Super carnavalesco!

O japonês levantou-se do chão e Lyria, não estando preparada pra morrer ainda, correu e trancou-se no banheiro.

- NÃO ME PEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

---

Trowa abriu a porta lenta e demoradamente, não querendo que o árabe percebesse que era ele quem estava entrando. Ficou em silêncio, esperando.

Quatre notou que a porta havia sido aberta e ficou quieto. Para os outros ele estava dormindo e assim deveria ficar. Ele queria ficar sozinho.

O moreno podia escutar a respiração regular do outro. Será que ele havia dormido? Não. Ele estava fingindo dormir. Por sua causa? Quatre sabia que era ele que estava ali? Engoliu em seco. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes sem conseguir pronunciar nenhum ruído.

Quem era? Por que não ia embora logo? Precisava ficar urgentemente sozinho! Será que estava esperando para constatar que ele estava dormindo? Remexeu-se na cama, dando a entender que, estava despertando. Mas, antes que pudesse abrir os olhos e descobrir quem era a pessoa que estava ali com ele, sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado. A tal pessoa estava sentada ali.

Tomando coragem, sentou-se ao lado do loiro e esperou pela reação do mesmo. Talvez fosse mais fácil dizer tudo se ele fingisse estar dormindo...

- Eu... eu sei que você está acordado, mas por favor, permaneça assim. – Começou Trowa, incerto sobre suas palavras. – É mais fácil... se eu achar que você... está dormindo.

Era ele! Era ELE!! Gritou o loiro, em sua mente. Era Trowa, e estava ali com ele! Mas... o que o moreno queria? Dizer-lhe que sentia-se enojado, que tinha raiva, repulsa? Ele ia falar alguma coisa quando sentiu dois dedos em seus lábios e o hálito quente do outro, tocando-lhe a face. Trowa estava perto, muito perto. Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes e agradeceu mentalmente à Lyria por ter desligado a luz do abajur quando saíra.

- Eu... ah... primeiro eu queria te dizer que não sinto nojo de você pelo que aconteceu no parque hoje. Não foi sua culpa. – Começou. Sabia o que tinha que dizer mas não estava sendo fácil encontrar palavras para faze-lo. – Eu não voltei porque...

Trowa sentiu os lábios tremendo sob seus dedos e sua culpa só aumentou! Estava fazendo Quatre chorar de novo.

- Eu não voltei porque não tive coragem! – Admitiu, meio que depressa. – Na hora que eu vi aquele cara em cima de você meu corpo simplesmente não respondeu aos meus comandos, e por mais que minha mente gritasse para eu ir lá... chorasse pelo que estava acontecendo à você eu não consegui fazer nada. – Confessou, tentando manter-se calmo. – Quando a Ash armou aquela confusão pra te ajudar, eu me senti mais calmo, por você, só que... como eu ia me explicar? O que eu ia dizer quando visse seus olhos azuis olhando pra mim repletos de medo, se tudo que eu queria fazer era te abraçar pra poder faze-lo esquecer de tudo aquilo?!

A pobre mente de Quatre não estava conseguindo processar tudo aquilo, não naquela velocidade absurda! Trowa estava dizendo que gostava dele? Sentiu uma estúpida vontade de dizer-lhe que também sentia-se assim! Que gostava dele! Que daria tudo para estar em seus braços, sentir-se seguro e poder esquecer de tudo! Queria falar, mas Trowa lhe pedira que 'dormisse'... por que ele pedira aquilo? Por que Trowa não deixava que ele exteriorizasse seus sentimentos também?

- Quatre, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci! Bondoso, carinhoso, gentil, atencioso, inteligente, bonito, eu adoro seu jeito de ser, eu adoro tudo em você pelo simples motivo de você ser você mesmo! Você é Quatre, a pessoa que eu mais gosto... – fez uma pausa e sorriu, como se o outro pudesse enxerga-lo. - ... e não se parece nem um pouco com uma menina! – Falou, tocando o rosto do loiro com uma das mãos.

Uma leve brisa movimentou a cortina, fazendo com que a luz da lua inundasse o quarto.

Os olhos azul-celestes encontraram-se com os verde-esmeralda. E Trowa viu lágrimas escorrendo pela bela face do anjo loiro. Ele estava sorrindo agora. Não chorava de tristeza como naquela tarde...! Limpou-as com o polegar, delicadamente. Aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe a testa, sua confissão estava feita. Agora ele poderia ir embora da vida de Quatre.

---

Abrindo uma fresta na porta do banheiro, Lyria viu que a barra estava limpa e saiu, silenciosamente. Ao chegar na sala, notou que Ashley já havia adormecido, com a TV ligada. Duo e Heero não estavam à vista. _"Maldição, onde os dois tarados se enfiaram? Preciso encontra-los"_, pensou, escaneando o local com seus olhos.

Ouviu alguns sons abafados vindo da cozinha e resolveu verificar, andando até lá na ponta dos pés e apenas colocando a ponta da cabeça dentro do cômodo, o suficiente para poder enxergar o que estava havendo. _"Há! Peguei no flagra!!"_, gritou mentalmente, quase não conseguindo conter a emoção ao ver Duo sentado na mesa só de bermuda e Heero à sua frente, tascando-lhe **aquele** beijo. _"Mai miniiiiino, como é que pode? É só eu virar as costas! Que absurdo, FALTA DE VERGONHA! Não respeitam nem a mesa em que eu como... Quero sentar ali amanhã!!!!!"_, concluiu.

_"Agora, onde é que nós guardamos a máquina fotográfica instantânea...? AH, já sei!!!"_, andou, novamente na ponta dos pés, até a mesa do PC que ficava na sala. Abriu a segunda gaveta e achou o objeto tão valioso naquele momento! _"É agora!!! Aham aham aham!! Aham!"_, voltou para seu local de observação e, tendo o cuidado para desligar o flash, já que a luz da cozinha estava ligada (eles são tão ingênuos...), focalizou neles e tirou a bendita foto!!! _"Vitória! Ah mulequeeeee!!"_, não agüentou e correu silenciosamente até o centro da sala e começou a dançar. Pegou o papelzinho da foto e balançou-o freneticamente, para que a imagem aparecesse mais rápido. _"Que troço lerdo!"_. Meio minuto depois, a imagem estava completamente nítida. _"YEEEES! Né por nada não, mas eu arrebento! **1**"_. Sorriu diabolicamente; logo pela manhã eles teriam uma surpresinha... E ela teria seu momento de diversão!

---

Trowa sentiu a delicada mão do árabe segurar a sua, impedindo-o de se afastar. Olhou-o, preocupado, mas ele continuava calado, apenas olhando-o.

- Quatre, eu preciso ir agora.

O loiro balançou a cabeça numa negativa, seus olhos presos aos do outro, como magnetismo.

- Você não precisa me desculpar. Eu sei que agi errado e não estou aqui para ouvir isso de você, por sinal, eu nem espero por isso!

- Antes... antes de ir... será que... eu posso te abraçar? – O pequeno loiro perguntou ao moreno.

Sorrindo, Trowa aconchegou-se entre os braços de Quatre, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o ombro do mesmo. Não demorou para sentir os braços do outro ao redor de seu corpo.

Aquela sensação era tão boa... Quatre tinha um cheiro ótimo, e seu abraço era tão aconchegante... inspirou o perfume do loiro, seus olhos fechando-se aos poucos. Sentia-se completo e protegido ali, adormeceu.  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:  
****1 - Frase a la Yusuke Urameshi (se você não conhece, por favor, tente assistir mais Yu Yu Hakusho de vez em quando, okie?)  
****(Goddess) Yes baby, yes! _–dancinha da vitória-_ Demorei pra conseguir terminar como queria, mas cheguei lá! _–foguetes-  
_****(Sayuri) _–entrando na dança-_ Yep! E, de quebra, ainda arranjei uma boa pra cima daqueles dois tarados! _–gargalhadas demoníacas-_ Eles que me aguardem! Vão ver só o que a Lyria vai aprontar.  
****(Goddess) Eu tenho mais umas coisinhas pra dizer antes do fim: É o seguinte, tem sempre alguém me falando que (principalmente minha consciência) como elas tem dinheiro pra pagar tv à cabo, torrar no Hot Zone, máquina fotográfica instantânea e não tem um mísero sofá ou uma casa mais 'confortável'? Gente, é uma coisa chamada PRIORIDADE... XD a prioridade aqui é a diversão delas, elas nunca vieram até aqui pedir um sofá! Elas vem aqui para pedir mais dinheiro pra gastar no Hot Zone! O que podemos fazer?  
****(Ashley) _–movimento afirmativo com a cabeça-_ E quando você pretendem liberar orçamento para mais festa?  
****(Goddess) _–gota-_ E maiiiiis uma coisa: milhares de cenas desse fic não são programadas, normalmente elas 'surgem' enquanto escrevemos outras... XD caso capítulos muito grandes estejam incomodando, é só avisar que a gente diminui! Afinal, cenas não programadas não precisam ser colocadas... Mas cá entre nós, a idéia da Lyria pegar o Duo e o Heero na cozinha foi demais, né? _–pisca-  
_****(Sayuri) É claro, foi idéia minha!!! –_desvia dos tapas-_ Ihihi, to brincanduuuu! n.nUUU Mai é verdade, eu cuido da parte 1x2, enquanto Goddess-sama, de 3x4. Claro q nóis nos ajudamos mutuamente, e ambas somos responsáveis por 13x5!!! Entone os créditos são todos nossos.  
****(Ambas) BAI BAI! ­_–acenam em despedida-  
_****(Lyria) _–chegando atrasada- _Desculpem pelo atraso, povo, tava tirando fotos para o próximo capítulo...  
****(Say e Goddess) _–olham torto pra ela-  
_****(Lyria) o.o Falei demais... Eh.. XAUZINHUUU!!!  
****(Ash) n.nU Bye bye!  
(Escritoras) _–olhando torto para as intrometidas-_ SAYOUNARA!**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**(Goddess) A Say-sama não tá mais aki comigoooo... snift snift snift... pois bem.. eu vim aqui (também em nome da moxa Say) pra agradecer! XD  
Obrigadinha às pessoas que mandaram reviews... Essa é uma história que nós duas estamos amando escrever e nos divertimos muito fazendo isso. Esperamos que todos se divirtam tb!  
Brazinha, querida... n.n O lemon (13x5) está no capítulo XV, okie dokie? O 1x2 e 3x4 estão sendo devidamente providenciados e devem sair logo logo!  
Anna-Malfoy, ha ha ha... não reprimir as idéias, obrigada pela dica! Eu também adolei a cena da cozinha, a Say-sama é bótima com isso, sabe? XD Teremos mais cenas de cozinha pela frente.... e o que eu posso adiantar é que... n.n No Lemon 1x2 teremos a participação de SORVETE! XP  
Nala, pois é.. bem que esse negócio de foto podia dar certo, né? Vc vai saber já já o que vai acontecer...  
-DarkAngel-, Nhai sua opinião é muito importante para nós! A Ly-san ainda vai aprontar muuuuuuito com eles... bem a Ash tb vai aprontar com o anjo loiro e a tentação de olhos verdes (Goddess ama Trowa Barton. XD claro q o Q-sama sabe q eu naum tenho chances, então nem liga ;.;), mas a Ly-san apronta mais!  
Yoru no Yami, _-emocionadas-_ Temos muitos capítulos e lemons planejadinhos especialmente pra vcs leitores que teimam qrer lemon! (Goddess prefere fluffy), ao que parece lemon 1x2 é só depois de 3x4... ainda não temos idéia de qd as criaturas vaum se acertar (Taum no capítulo 24 e nada ainda...) Mas, sempre terão MAIS... Nós chegaremos lá, não se preocupeeeee!! _-abraxa-_  
Otaku Chan, eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu para o capítulo 17 não ter aparecido, mas axu q já está tudo nos conformes... n.n As atualizações devems er mais rápidas, tudo depende do tempo em que eu e a Say vamos dispor para escrever... já que temos algumas traduções pra terminar também...  
BelaYoukai, que bom que você conseguiu ler!! Isso nos deixou mto animadas e nós escrevemos muuuuuuito mais! Thanksssss!! E realmente... vcs ainda não viram os absurdos que tem lááááá na frente... vaum ter um treco qd lerem _-Goddess espera que todos gostem, pq ela riu mto-_

* * *

****Capítulo XVIII**

Lyria andava de um lado para o outro, pensando em mais fotos pra tirar. Já tinha uma 1x2 esplêndida, faltava uma 3x4 e uma 13x5... Treize com certeza não colaboraria dessa vez, então teria que ser na marra. _"Que bosta, povo inútil. Nhai... Por enquanto fica só a 1x2 mesmo, já dá pra dar umas belas risadas da cara deles. Eu sou tão má!"_, pensou, ajeitando a foto sobre a mesa, exatamente no lugar em que eles se encontravam na noite anterior. Ela não dormira a noite inteira, de tão excitada que ficou com aquela cena. Andou até a sala e pegou os confetes que estavam no chão, colocando metade em torno da foto e a outra metade no saquinho, para joga-los mais tarde.

Ashley despreguiçou-se, ainda morrendo de sono, obrigou-se a olhar que diabos de horas eram, 5:30... Ãhn? CINCO E MEIA!

- Merda! – Falou, colocando-se de pé num salto. – Tô atrasada! – Saiu correndo até a cozinha, onde encontrou a amiga, 'saltitante'. – O que acontece?

- ISSO! – Ly apontou pra foto cercada de confetes coloridos. – Olha só a preciosidade que eu consegui enquanto a senhorita dormia. Miniiiiino... 'Cê não tem idéia do que eu vi.

- Mfomfquemfuu...? – Perguntou, com três biscoitos na boca. Esticou os olhos para ver a tal foto. Engasgou. – Cof cof cof... – Tossiu sobre a pia, para não sujar a cozinha. – Zeus mio!! Santo Deus dos Deuses! Por todos os Titãs e Seres mitológicos! Fadas e gnomos! Salamandras e duendes! Eles estavam num amassoooooooo!!

- Nossa, eu não havia percebido!! – comentou, com os olhos estreitos. – Isso aí foi só o começoooooo! 'Cê não viu nada! Espera só até eles acordarem, cara, quero só ver a cara deles.

- Eles passaram para a segunda base? Digo, terceira? SEXO! – Perguntou, confusa, enquanto engolia um biscoito com ajuda de um copo de leite, puro.

- Não... Heero sentiu que havia alguém espiando, mas daí eu voltei correndo pro meu esconderijo secreto banheirífico. E, graças a Zeus todo poderoso, ele não me viu. – Lyria suspirou aliviada. – Se não eu já estaria esquartejada.

Mastigando o mais rápido que pôde, sorriu, com as bochechas enormes (tava comendo muito rápido). Tomou o resto do leite, colocou o copo na pia, deu mais uma espiada na foto, riu e saiu correndo para o quarto.

Lyria ajeitou os confetes mais uma vez. _"Que coisa mais meiga..."_, riu. Ouviu o barulho da porta da frente abrindo, e correu até a sala para ver quem era o intruso.

- Oh, olá Comandante! – ela bateu continência para Treize. – Olá, Pequeno Dragão!!! – sorriu largamente. – Não me mate!!! Garanto que você vai adorar ver a surpresinha que eu deixei na cozinha para Yuy e Maxwell...

- Olá, pequena Lyria. – Treize sorriu, após constatar a vermelhidão na face do namorado ante o apelido. – Surpresa para Heero e Duo? Parece-me interessante.

- Oh, mas é! – afirmou a morena. – Venham comigo, sim?

Os dois a seguiram até a cozinha, onde Lyria apontou para a foto enfeitada em cima da mesa.

Wufei riu e Treize apenas esboçou um sorriso. Ela era má! Os dois estariam em maus lençóis quando acordassem.

- Ah... eu acho que eles vão... adorar ter uma copia. – Falou o homem mais velho. E mudando de assunto, acrescentou: - E onde está a pequena Ash?

- Nhai... ela saiu correndo pro quarto, não sei por quê. – constatou Lyria, colocando um dedo no queixo.

Ambos riram.

- Provavelmente porque vocês estão SUPER atrasadas para o trabalho. – Disse Treize. – Nós vamos tomar banho, boa sorte com seu chefe.

Lyria arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

- Maldição. – olhou torto para o Comandante. – Você é ruim! Vai ver só, a próxima foto será de vocês! Wuffy-san, tenho uma missão pra você. – aproximou-se do chinês, colocando seu braço em torno do ombro dele. – Ta vendo aquela máquina ali? – apontou para a máquina fotográfica instantânea.

Wufei balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então, o que você acha de gravar a expressão de pura 'maravilha' que os dois farão ao ver a foto, hein? – perguntou, com um sorriso maligno.

- Bem, eu posso tentar... se o Treize não... quiser ficar no banho muito tempo...

A garota segurou o riso e olhou seriamente para o homem mais velho.

- Khushrenada, se eu não tiver essa foto você vai ver só! Não ouse ficar muito tempo no banho, me ouviu? – aproximou-se dele, mudando completamente sua expressão. – Please????????? – pediu, com cara de menor abandonado.

- Vou me esforçar para possuí-lo menos vezes então. – Ele entrou na brincadeira. Como se ele esse importasse com aquela bendita foto, era muito mais... prazeroso, ficar com Wufei!

- Ora, vamos, cara. 'Cês podem transar à vontade de noite. Dá um tempo! Daqui a pouco vocês vão estar desnutridos, hein! Por todos os deuses que moram no Olimpo, Treize-san, eu PRECISO dessa foto!!!

- Daqui a pouco nós nem vamos precisar fazer isso. – Ele falou, dando de ombros. – Já são dez pras 6.

Lyria mostrou a língua pra ele e sussurrou no ouvido do chinês.

- Eu sei que você também quer ver a cara deles... Vai, se você tirar a foto, eu pago um motel pra vocês dois. – Sorriu inocentemente. – ATÉ MAIS, POVO!!! – correu pra se arrumar.

Treize e Wufei acompanharam Lyria, e ao chegarem na sala, não puderam evitar o acesso de riso.

Ashley estava com a calça jeans na metade das coxas, com uma calcinha preta que tinha estampa atrás de uma menino dando dedo. Uma blusa laranja de alcinhas do lado do avesso e a cabeça da garota estava em um dos braços enquanto a mesma tentava calçar os tênis com meias diferentes.

Lyria balançou a cabeça e viu que suas roupas também estavam na sala. Não se importando com a presença dos dois homens, trocou-se ali mesmo. Olhou com desgosto pra blusa escolhida.

- ROSA??? Você quer morrer, criança? – exclamou, indignada.

- Ah, cala a boca e se veste logo! Eu tô usando aquela merda de blusa laranja que ganhei da minha tia no natal, sabe aquela que tem um dos ursinhos carinhosos? ENTÃO PÁRA DE RECLAMAR! – Falou, implorando por ajuda. Treize, piedoso como era, foi ajudar-lhe a arrumar a blusa.

- Se você quer ser ridícula, fique sozinha nessa! – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Vou com essa mesma que eu estou usando, lá eu troco. – apontou para o camisetão amarelo que usava desde o dia anterior. – Ah, Wuffy-san, mais uma coisa. – pegou o saquinho de confetes. – Jogue isso na cabeça deles, depois da foto. – riu, lembrando-se da cara que o japonês fizera.

Treize terminara de arrumar a blusa de Ash e a mesma já fechava o zíper da calça. Finalmente um homem cavalheiro no mundo! Até que a humanidade masculina não estava perdida, não com Treize Kushrenada no time deles.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. – Disse, sorrindo.

- Agora, o toque final: Wufei-san, ONEGAI ME EMPRESTE ESSA SUA JAQUETAAAA!!

Pego de surpresa, tudo que o chinês pode fazer foi tirar a peça de roupa e entregar para ela, que sorriu, satisfeita.

- Você é um anjo, ops, Dragão, muito bondoso, gentil, bonito, inteligente, simpático e bom de cama, o Treize que o diga! A gente se fala depois! Pra quem vai vamô e pra quem ficar um bejo na bunda! SIMBORA CRIANÇAS! – Despediu-se pegando a bolsa ao lado da porta, e saindo correndo, tinha 2 minutos pra correr 4 quadras.

- EI, PERAEEEEE!! – Lyria gritou. – Wu, não se esqueça, foto e confete!!! FUI! – correu desesperadamente atrás da amiga, deixando os outros dois com cara de tacho, e um chinês muito vermelho.

---

Ashley havia sido dispensada mais cedo, Lyria estava em reunião de última hora _"Pobrezinhaaaa!!"_. Abriu a porta de casa e foi recebida pelo silêncio.

- Nhai...? Cadê geral? Povo? Mundiça? Criaturas? CRIANÇASSSSS?? – Piscou os olhos intensamente. – MARIDOS, CHEGUEI! – Nada. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e virou-se.

- Cartas. – Era o carteiro, um velho senhor que adorava sua profissão, como já tinha bastante idade era responsável por entregar as cartas apenas naquela pequena rua, seu nome era Giorge, Sr Giorge Gomes da Silva.

- Oh, obrigada, Sr Silva. – Cumprimentou-o, educadamente.

- É um prazer entregar cartas aqui, mocinha. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Ah, tenho algo mais para você.

- Algo mais?

- Sim! Sabe a Srta Pereira?

- Tem como não saber? – Disse, desgostosa. Ele riu, sabia da rivalidade entre elas.

- Deve voltar esta noite. Pelo menos foi o que a Sra Pereira comentou com minha esposa. Estou avisando porque você e a mocinha Lyria tem visitas... e bem, todos nós sabemos como aquela lá é pra cima de garotos! – Falou, fazendo careta.

- Muito obrigada por me avisar, Sr Silva. – Agradeceu em estilo japonês.

- Foi um prazer. Boa sorte e até outro dia.

- Até!

Oh desgraça! Raíza estava voltando! As coisas ruins iam começar a acontecer. Jogou algumas correspondências sobre o tapete e abriu a única conta que chegara. Tossiu, seus olhos arregalando-se aos poucos.

- Eu não acredito...!

---

Lyria voltava a pé pra casa. _"Maldita reunião de quase meia hora!"_, pensou, bufando. Viu um grupo de seis garotos aproximando-se dela e constatou que eram os pilotos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora??? – perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Nós não já avisamos sobre os perigos que os rondam?

- Estávamos tomando sorvete, pequena Lyria. – Treize comentou, calmamente.

- Vou ignorar esse seu comentário sem graça, Treize Khushrenada. – disse, meio irritada.

Lyria olhou para Wufei, indagante. Ele afirmou com a cabeça, adivinhando o que ela queria saber.

- YES!!! – a garota gritou, pulando no meio da rua. Abraçou o chinês, fazendo-o pular junto com ela. – Eu amo você!!!

Treize 'gentilmente' a afastou de seu namorado, sorrindo inocentemente. Lyria olhou sorridente para Duo e Heero, esse último a encarava com um brilho mortal. Ela sorriu mais ainda e tirou um pacote de dentro de sua bolsa.

- Olha que legal, comprei mais confetes!!! – aproveitando que estava na rua, despejou todo o conteúdo em cima dos dois corados, e saiu correndo em disparada, agradecendo aos céus por Heero não estar portando uma arma naquele momento. – YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!!

Ao abrir a porta de casa, Lyria quase caiu pra trás. Ashley estava morta no chão, em forma de 'X', com uma flor vermelha em uma das mãos, sobre o peito, um papel na outra, e a língua pra fora.

- SOCOOOOOOOORRO, MINHA AMIGA MORREEEEEEU!!! – gritou para os garotos, que ainda estavam chegando.

Ao ouvirem isso, eles correram até a porta. Treize foi o primeiro a rir. A garota 'morta' estava apertando a flor mais do que um cadáver deveria, e a língua estava pra cima.

- SEU INSENSÍVEL! – Lyria quase chorou, pegando o papel da mão da amiga.

Ao ver o número inscrito em vermelho na pequena folha, seus olhos esbugalharam-se.

- Me dá essa flor aqui! – pegou a flor e jogou-se dramaticamente no chão, imitando a pose da outra. – Morri!

Ashley abriu os olhos e fez cara de má.

- Hey! Eu gastei TRÊS REAIS NESSA FLOR!

- O QUÊ?!?! – gritou a recente morta. – 'CÊ PIROU??? OLHA SÓ ESSE NÚMERO ABSURDO!!! – esfregou a conta na cara dela. – NÃO PODEMOS FICAR GASTANDO TRÊS REAIS EM FLOR!!!

- Ly-san, estamos perdidas! Nem fazendo hora extra todos os dias vamos conseguir pagar isso! E pior, como vamos ao AnimeFriends sem dinheiro? Óh, vida cruel!

Lyria levantou-se do chão, com a expressão mais séria que conseguia manter. Apontou o dedo direito na cara de cada um dos pilotos, acusadoramente.

- A culpa é de vocês, bando de vagabundos! A PARTIR DE AGORA VÃO PROCURAR EMPREGOOOOOO!! SAIAM DAQUI!!! – expulsou-os da casa, com exceção de Treize, que já tinha um 'trabalho'. – E NÃO VOLTEM DESEMPREGADOS! – disse, batendo a porta.

- Vocês não estão exagerando? – Treize perguntou, sorrindo amarelo.

Ashley lhe entregou a conta de luz e ele entendeu o motivo da preocupação.

- Nesse caso acho que vou voltar para a loja... – Disse a contra-gosto. – Só espero que as coisas tenham melhorado na minha ausência! Não vou agüentar tanta tortura! E imaginem se meu pequeno Dragão passa por lá? Não vai dar certo!

- Você continua modesto como sempre. – Ash comentou, sentando-se na frente ao laptop emprestado, pronta para trabalhar. – Tente um emprego de faxineiro num galpão vazio, assim não vai precisar aturar tanta mulheres.

- Olha que vai, hein! – Lyria comentou. – Em menor quantidade, mas vai... Do jeito que essas mulheres são... Parecem vírus, cara, na moral.

- Estou perdido! – Disse, fazendo pose dramática, imitando-as.

- Ha ha ha... muito engraçado, estou morrendo de rir. – Ashley falou, abrindo o Word para fazer um maldito relatório.

- Imagine, Treize, você nem é tão bonito assim... – disse Lyria, dando de ombros. – Seu feio!

- Mas na hora de espiar 'o feio' no banho as duas saem correndo, não é?

- Não sei do que você está falando. Você sabe, miga? – perguntou, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos.

- Não tenho nem idéia! Eu nunca te espiei! Eu te FLAGREI é diferente... e eu vi muuuuuitas coisas boas daquela vez... hi hi hi....

- Exatamente. – Lyria concluiu, com cara de sábia. – Não distorça os fatos, Khushrenada.

- Nesse caso, acho que não terei que me preocupar. Tenho certeza que não acontecerá de novo, estou certo?

- Aham... até porque eu dou valor pra minha vida, okie dokie?

- Não quero morrer ainda, tenho muitas fotinhas pra tirar. Aliás, Treize-kun, 'cê sabe onde o seu pequeno Dragão deixou a minha encomenda?

- Com Heero e Duo.

- Como??? COMO??????? AQUELE MALDITO CHINÊS, ELE VAI VER SÓ, NÃO VOU PAGAR NENHUM MOTEL PRA VOCÊS!!! Buáááááá, ele é tão maaau, depois de tudo que nós fizemos por vocês, nós lhe demos casa, comida e roupa lavada! E SEXOOOOOOO! E é assim que vocês nos retribuem?!?!?! – gritou, com as faces vermelhas, e trancou-se no quarto, batendo a porta.

Treize estava sentado lendo revista quando Lyria bateu a porta.

- O que foi que ela disse? – Perguntou a Ashley, que estava ligando para alguém.

- Não faço a menor idéia. Quando ela começa, tem que fingir que escuta se não você acaba pirando! É charme, é charme! Mas me diga, as fotos estão mesmo com eles?

- Sim, Maxwell pediu. Disse que não iria rasgar, apenas 'comercializa-la por um preço justo'.

- Pobre Lyria, não quero nem ver quanto ela vai ter que pagar... ou talvez seja COMO...

- Não vou pagar merda nenhuma. – disse a própria, voltando do quarto. – Não tô nem aí pra foto, eles que enfiem onde quiserem. – sentou-se displicentemente no tapete e ligou a TV, 'surfando pelos canais'.

Treize e Ashley trocaram olhares desconfiados e voltaram a suas atividades.

_- Agência Model Teen, Sarah falando._

**- **Sarah, é a Ashley Barton, tudo bem?

_- Oh, olá Srta Barton. Como tem passado?_

- Bem, obrigada por perguntar. Você tem alguma coisa para mim? De preferência para hoje ou amanhã a tarde ou a noite, lá para às 21...?

_- Só um minuto, vou conferir._

- Okie.

_- Srta Barton, há um desfile amanhã, às 23horas na Baixada Fluminense._

- E tão pagando quanto?

_- Srta Barton... é uma **boa** quantia. _

- Quantos dígitos?

_- São três dígitos, quase quatro, Srta._

- Quem é que está patrocinando e qual o estilista?

_- Algumas lojas de renome, o estilista é desconhecido, um novato pelo que consta._

- Novato? – Ashley fez careta, detestava trabalhar com novatos, eles sempre se achavam demais. - Meu nome está na lista de espera? Sabe se há chances de eu desfilar?

_- Srta Barton, o Sr. Matsuyama estava muito excitado em trabalhar com a Srta e com a Srta Campos, mas como ambas pediram para ficar de fora dos desfiles durante essa temporada..._

- Não tudo bem, eu estou precisando mesmo voltar para as passarelas. Pode ser interessante. Pode avisar ao Sr Matsuyama que eu vou desfilar amanhã, passarei aí hoje a noite, para acertar alguns detalhes com ele, tudo bem?

_- Claro, Srta! Vou informa-lo imediatamente. A Srta Campos também virá?_

- Só um instante. – Ashley colocou a mão no fone e chamou por Lyria.

- Que é? – perguntou.

- Desfile amanhã, às 23horas na Baixada, são quase quatro dígitos. O estilista estava pensando na gente pra desfilar, não é fofo? Topa ou não?

- Táááá... Mas me diga, quem é esse inútil sem nome?

- Um novato, Sr. Matsuyama, pelo que a Sarah disse.

- Fazer o quê? Em caso de necessidade, até bordel tá valendo... Pra desfile, claro.

- Okie. – Ashley voltou-se para falar com a secretária da agência. – Muito bem, confirme nossa presença. Vamos passar aí hoje, perto das 20horas.

_- Sim Srta! Será um prazer recebe-las novamente._

- Obrigada, nos vemos depois. Até...

Lyria viu Ash desligando o telefone e comentou:

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Ela falou com aquela voz de bunda suja de novo?

- O que você acha? – respondeu sarcástica.

- Foi o que pensei. Invejosa, só porque ela é feia e não é convidada para os desfiles. – riu secamente.

- Ah! Acabo de me lembrar de algo que eu gostaria de esquecer... – Começou, enquanto digitava o maldito texto.

- Raíza tá voltando... – Lyria disse, de zoação.

- Você tem bola de cristal? Ela chega essa noite, provavelmente vai desfilar também...

- Que maravilha, meu dia tá perfeito!

- Pois é.. mas também, não podemos ter dias lindos sempre.

- Infelizmente não. – bufou. – Estou entediada.

- Eu também. Hey, que tal se você terminasse de digitar meu relatório enquanto eu vou até a panificadora atrás de comida?

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Okie, mas se quiser ir à panificadora é você quem vai pagar.

- Posso não fazer nenhum dos dois, que tal? Tenho resto do meu biscoito que eu trouxe do trabalho hoje. Ainda não vou morrer de fome.

- Você ta falando _daquele_ biscoito? – Indagou, apontando para o pacote que estava dentro da bolsa da amiga, onde o cachorro estava com a cara enfiada (a bolsa estava no chão).

- Exatamente. – levantou e dessa vez realmente deu um chute no cachorro. – Filho da p... – pegou a bolsa do chão. – Pela primeira vez terei de agradecer à comida saudável! – pegou um potinho de salada que estava intocado no fundo da bolsa. – Já disse que não vou morrer de fome ainda.

- Ah, quer saber, vai a merda com o relatório! – Ela falou, afastando-se do laptop. – Treize, faz pra mim? Já que essa CHATA não quer me ajudar depois de eu dar um cachê de QUATRO DÍGITOS pra ela. Eu vou comprar COMIDA COMESTÍVEL! – Disse, saindo, mas não sem antes mostrar a língua para Lyria.

- Bem, tudo bem... – Treize falou, conformadamente, sentando-se frente ao laptop e digitando o relatório.

- Traidor. – disse Lyria a Treize. – Pra **ela** você faz tudo, né, agora pra louca aqui, que NINGUÉM PRESTA ATENÇÃO QUANDO FALA ALGUMA COISA, ninguém faz bosta nenhuma. Deixe estar, deixe estar... 'Cês vão ver só.

Treize deu de ombros e continuou digitando.

- EU vou ganhar comida 'não-saudável', la la la laaaa... – provocou, divertido.

- Se eu quiser, posso comprar. Pelo menos EU trabalho aqui, seu vagabundo. Não fico deixando as garotinhas trabalharem em meu lugar. "_Oh, Treize, você está muito cansado, deixa que eu faço pra vocêêê..."_ – disse, imitando-as, com voz enjoada. – Por favor. Me poupe disso, tá?

- Mas eu nem peço! Não tenho culpa se meu charme é IR-RE-SIS-TÍ-VEL! – Falou, com ar inocente, ainda sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Aham, sei. E você odeeeeeia ter que deixar o trabalho pra elas, né, seu imprestável? Cínico! SONSO!

- Se eu ganho sem trabalhar, melhor pra mim! Elas que querem demais. Acham que assim vão me conquistar... nem adianta! E pelo que eu saiba, era você que estava me incentivando da última vez!

- Isso mesmo, jogue a culpa sobre mim! O Bush invadiu o Iraque e a culpa é minha!!! Atlântida afundou porque eu pisei em cima!!! O mundo está uma merda e a culpada sou eu. Isso mesmo!

Treize ignorou totalmente.

- Já que não está escutando, ou melhor, FINGE que não está, você não se incomoda se eu colocar música alta, né? – perguntou, lembrando que, da última vez, ele ficara com uma baita dor de cabeça.

- Aserehe ra de re De hebe tu de hebere seibiunouba mahabi An de bugui an de buididipi – cantou ele, quase gritando, fazendo caras e bocas. 

- Essa foi a cena mais patética que você já protagonizou, Treize Khushrenada. Cara, queria só ver se os soldados da OZ vissem o comandante deles cantando Ragatanga... tsc tsc tsc. – Lyria balançou a cabeça, negativamente. – Se está tentando me irritar, não está conseguindo. Só está fazendo papel de palhaço.

- Ah, eu só estava te dando uma sugestão de música! – Ele falou, inocente.

- Claro que estava... Vou fingir que acredito. – ligou o rádio e colocou no volume máximo.

A música que tocava era justamente a que Treize estava cantando há alguns segundos.

- Já que você quer tanto pagar papel de ridículo, vem dançar comigo. – puxou-o para o centro da sala.

Ele fez uma negativa com a cabeça, rindo.

Quando Ly-san começou a dançar ele tentou acompanha-la, sem muito sucesso.

Lyria deu um meio-sorriso maligno.

- Pronto, conseguiu ficar ainda mais ridículo. – bateu palmas. – Só faltava a roupinha delas.

- Ah! Quem sabe um dia, né? – Fez cara e pose de bicha dengosa e mandou beijinho. – Agora eu vou terminar o relatório, depois eu brinco mais com você, _criança_!

- Quem disse que eu quero brincar com você, _idoso_?

- Poxa, tia, me magoou! – Ele falou, fazendo bico, depois sorriu e piscou para ela, voltando a se concentrar no trabalho de Ashley.

Lyria olhou pra ele como se ele fosse retardado.

- Não vai conseguir dessa vez, Khushrenada. – mudou a estação do rádio para uma de rock pauleira e sentou no tapete para comer sua salada.

---

Ashley andava saltitando pela rua. Irritar Lyria era extremamente divertido, ela agia feito criança quando isso acontecia. Riu.

- Ainda bem que eu não contei... que achei din din no chão na volta do trabalho não é muito, mas dá pra comprar coisas comíveis.

Parou em frente a panificadora, sorrindo entrou e cumprimentou os atendentes.

- Ora, olhem quem veio nos visitar!

- Ando meio sumida, né? Mas hoje eu vim comprar COMIDA! De preferência guloseimas, o que vocês tem de bom aí? – Indagou, debruçando-se sobre o balcão.

- Temos bolos, salgadinhos, doces...

- Pastel? Brigadeiro? Bolo de chocolate? Coxinha? Nhami nhami...!

Todos riram. Tanto Ashley quanto Lyria pareciam crianças! Elas eram extremamente divertidas!

- Temos tudo isso. – Falou, um dos homens.

- De boa, distribui de modo a dar 75 reais.

- Sim Senhorita Barton! – Brincaram. Ela sorriu.

- Ash, fiquei sabendo que você e Lyria estão com visitas, quem são eles? – perguntou a moça que estava no caixa, Tâmara.

- Amigos. – Respondeu, vagamente.

- São muito bonitos, sabe?

- Você não viu nada...

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não me diga que você...

- Aham! Nós fizemos um grupal ontem, não ouviu os gritos? – Disse, fechando a cara.

- Ah... Desculpe se me intrometi demais... não foi minha intenção.

- Dessa vez tá desculpada. – Ash abriu um sorriso. – Fiquei sabendo que a cor-de-rosa chega hoje, sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Oh sim! Raíza, a mãe dela estava toda orgulhosa, dizendo que a filha estaria de volta hoje. Sabe como aquela mulher é! Fresca que doía a alma.

- Você tem razão.

- Pelo que eu ouvi ela vai participar do desfile na Baixada, parece que é coisa grande, esse desfile. Mas o cachê dela não tá muito não, a Senhora mãe dela estava reclamando com aquela outra da casa da esquina lá de baixo.

- Pena pra ela. Eu vou de top! Eu e Ly-san vamos desfilar no toooooopo!

- Que ótimo! – Ela falou, batendo palmas e sorrindo. – Sim, mais uma coisa. Sabe aquela amiga dela, Larissa?

- Aham...

- Ela esteve aqui hoje, e viu seus amigos, quando passaram com sorvetes. Ficou babando. Mas quando o Antonio disse que eles eram conhecidos seus, ela fechou a cara e ligou para alguém do celular.

- Ohhhhhooooo... essa informação é quente! Bem, eu já vou indo! Foi um prazer falar com você. Até qualquer dia.

Ashley pegou a encomenda, refrigerantes, confetes, pratos, garfos e copos descartáveis. Não ia lavar _aquela _louça nem ferrando.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, passou na vídeo locadora, pegou alguns filmes e, com mais dificuldade ainda, foi para casa.

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:  
****(Goddess) AEEEE!! O Kushrenada está mostrando o outro lado! XD Dançar ragatanga foi demais, eu sei! Tsc tsc tsc, vocês ainda não viram nada das próximas idéias brilhantes!  
****(Treize) EU não merecia isso...  
****(Wufei) Ah, amor... não fique assim!  
****(Goddess) Aff....  
****(Sayuri) Que lindo, tava parecendo uma bicha loka. XD _–abraça o comandante-_ Cê sabe que eu te doloooooooo!! ­_–resmungando baixinho: bixa loka...-  
_****(Wufei) Vamos _dançar_ lá no quarto longe dos olhos dessas duas LOUCAS!****  
(Treize) _–sorrindo maliciosamente-_ Até depois, PEQUENAS loucas!  
****(Ashley) XAUZINHU!! _–já acostumada em ser chamada de pequena-  
_****(Goddess) n.n Até mais tarde, morecos!  
****(Sayuri) u.u Ele adora chamar os outros de pequenos..  
****(Lyria) É só porque ele é grande. o.o E olha que é grande _mesmo_, em todos os sentidos... -_vermelha-_ Não acredito que acabei de falar isso. EU NÃO VI NADAAAAAA!!! Eh... XAU!!!  
****(Goddess) PS.: Estamos aceitando doação de dinheiro (moedas, troco, ou algo semelhante) Ou limões! Obrigada pela cooperação! Noctiva-Girl, obrigada, adoramos o pacote de limões! n.n Já estamos nos aproveitando deles! Xauzinhuuuu **


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

Já faziam algumas horas que Ashley saíra de casa. Lyria já havia terminado sua salada há tempos, mas continuava com o som no volume máximo, rindo internamente ao constatar que Treize tentava ao máximo esconder sua frustração.

- Gostando da música, Treize-kun? – perguntou, cínica.

- Muito. – ele respondeu, com cara de desgosto.

- Que bom! Então não preciso desligar.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu, revelando o grupinho inteiro, carregando tudo que é tipo de guloseimas. Ashley entrara após eles, sorridente, com as mãos vazias.

- Vocês são tão gentis, meninos! – disse.

Heero olhou pra Lyria, e depois para o rádio.

- Abaixa.

Lyria colocou a mão no ouvido, em forma de concha.

- Quê?? Não tô te escutando!

O japonês andou até o microsystem e apertou o botão POWER, desligando-o.

- EI, eu tava escutando músicaaa!!! – reclamou a garota.

- Agora não está mais. – respondeu o Soldado Perfeito, dando de ombros.

Ashley pegou uma das sacolas que estava com Duo e retirou um pacote de Trakinas Mais, jogando para Lyria.

- Por Zeus, coma isso! Salada não faz bem para o cérebro.

- Ganhou na loteria, filha? – Lyria perguntou, visando todo o 'estoque' de comida.

- Ohhhhhooowwww!! Eu que queria, mas não ganhei não. Achei _alguns_ _trocados_ quando estava voltando do serviço. – Ela deu de ombros. – Pena que só deu pra comprar um pote de sorvete...

- Sorvete, é? – os olhos da outra brilharam. – Quer fazer uma troca? – estendeu o pacote de biscoito e apontou para o pote de sorvete.

- Hum... só se você me der um tico!

- Fechado! – apertaram as mãos.

- Hey, man! What about us?**1** – exclamou o americano.

- Duuuude, you didn´t buy anything, soooo... **2** – Lyria revidou, mostrando a língua e balançando o pote de sorvete na cara dele. – Podemos fazer negócio.

- Noooooo! The Photo, noooooooooooooo!!**3**

- Que pena... – pegou uma colherada e colocou na boca. – Hmmmmm, que delíciaaa! Isso aqui ta tãaao bom. Tem certeza de que não quer fazer negócio? – perguntou, estendendo outra colherada, dessa vez para Ashley.

- For the photo? Lyria, you are so crueeeel!**4**

Ela deu de ombros.

- A foto era minha desde o começo. – lançou um olhar furioso para o chinês, que se fez de desentendido. – Mas se não quer fazer negócio, tudo bem... Eu como o sorvete sozinha, sem problema.

- Quite so! I won't make business with a blackmailer like you, and there´s more, eat everything and be fatter than you already are!**5**

Lyria ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para a própria barriga.

- Você está louco.

- No. Get on a scale to see if it doesn't break! **6**

A garota tacou a tampa do pote nele e continuou comendo.

- Não me importo em engordar... Se eu puder aproveitar as maravilhas da vida, tudo ótimo. – Comeu outra colherada e sentou-se no tapete, ligando a TV. – Ei, Ash, que horas a gente tem que estar lá, hein?

Duo roubou o pacote de biscoito da mão de Ashley e começou a comer, lembrando-se de oferecer aos outros, menos à Lyria e a própria Ashley.

- HEY! – Após constatar que ela ia ficar sem biscoito, respondeu a pergunta da amiga, sentando-se ao lado da mesma. – Temos que estar lá às 20 horas.

- Certo... Então temos mais duas horas. Vamos terminar de comer e nos arrumar logo. – Ly concluiu, terminando de comer o sorvete.

- Okie! – Falou, pegando uma coxinha dentro de uma das sacolas. Recebeu _olhares_ dos outros. – NEM VEM, DEIXEM ISSO PRA MIM, BANDO DE OLHO GORDO!

- Iáá, ficaram mau! – disse a outra garota, entrando no quarto para se vestir.

- Pequena Ash, eu salvei seu relatório...

- Obrigada! Você é um amor! – Ela falou, jogando-se nos braços dele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha logo depois. – Por sinal, quem aqui conseguiu emprego?

- Todos nós conseguimos. – respondeu o árabe, gentil como sempre.

- Onde?

- Eu consegui na Renner; o Trowa no circo... – sorriu. – Wufei no McDonald´s; o Heero na empresa onde as senhoritas trabalham; e o Duo... – Quatre segurou o riso e coçou a cabeça. – Na Rihappy.

- Não creioooooooo!! – Ela falou, pasma. – Eu ADORO comprar coisas lá! Duo, amigão, vou querer desconto! Parcelado e sem juros!

- Isso mesmo, judia de mim! – Duo disse, numa voz dramática. – Sou tão injustiçado! Ah, como eu sofro!

- Ah, deixa de frescurite! – Ela falou, sorrindo, dando-lhe um abraço. – Bem, eu vou me vestir! Sabe como é, salário de quatro dígitos... – Ela riu , pegou roupas no quarto e foi para o banheiro, depois de carregar tantas coisas era melhor tomar um banho.

Eles olharam-se, sentaram-se no tapete e ficaram assistindo TV.

Em quinze minutos Ash apareceu na sala, prendendo os cabelos numa trança. Vestindo uma roupa para noite, toda arrumada.

A garota vestia uma calça jeans escuro, e uma blusa verde musgo, de veludo, frente única. Uma corrente com um pingente em forma de estrelinha, sapatos de salto alto e maquiagem carregada.

- Allá! – Exclamou Quatre, sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Por favor, sem comentários. – Disse, tentando se acostumar a andar com aquele tipo de sapato novamente. – Odeio isso!

A porta do quarto se abriu, revelando a outra garota.

Os cabelos de Lyria foram presos em um coque bem arrumado, com dois pauzinhos (favor não pensar besteira) prendendo-o. Usava uma blusa vermelha de mangas curtas, uma calça preta e botas de salto alto, também pretas. Uma gargantilha e brincos de argola, igualmente negros, batom avermelhado e sombra prateada.

- O primeiro que criticar, morre. – disse ela, pegando a bolsa. – Tá pronta, Ashley?

- Quase. – respondeu, procurando a bolsa e a encontrando num canto da sala. – Agora sim, vamos!

- Vamos!!

- Ah, mais uma coisa: Não esperem a gente, essas reuniões costumam demorar mais do que deveriam, mas voltamos antes do amanhecer! Afinal, temos outro emprego, né?

- Então, até mais, povo! Durmam bem e não se divirtam sem mim!!! – disse Lyria, piscando para eles e saindo pela porta.

Duas horas depois ---

Ashley estava sentada numa das poltronas na sala de reuniões, juntamente com Lyria. Seus dedos massageando as têmporas.

- Onde diabos ele está?

- Isso é que é vontade de trabalhar com a gente! – Ly bateu palmas, cinicamente. – Ponto pra ele.

A menina de olhos verde-amarelados respirou fundo. Novatos! Se achavam os reis da parada!

- Quer desistir?

- Um dia ele chega... A gente acampa aqui, faz fogueira, sei lá... Se precisar, monto até barraquinha. Mas eu só saio daqui depois de fechar contrato, cara, virou questão de honra!

- Aham... – Ashley foi até o telefone da mesa central, tirou-o do gancho e digitou um dos ramais. – Sarah, onde é que ele está?

_- Srta, ele está preso no trânsito, mas disse que **já está chegando**. _

- Certo, entendi. Obrigada.

_- De nada._

- Ly-san, ela disse que ele já está chegando.

- Ela disse a mesma coisa há uma hora... – reclamou, com os olhos estreitos. – Daqui a pouco eu vou lá e taco esse telefone na cabeça dela.

- Aff... – Suspirando, ela voltou a se sentar. Teriam que esperar. Era bom que esse desfile fosse _coisa grande_ **mesmo** ou ela mataria alguém!

Quarenta minutos mais tarde (21:40 aproximadamente)---

Lyria bocejou. Estava deitada em cima da mesa de reunião, com um cobertor improvisado. Quando ia quase fechar os olhos, a porta abriu-se bruscamente, dando passagem para O cara.

Ambas regalaram os olhos instantaneamente.

O tal Sr. Matsuyama estava vestindo uma blusa social branca com uma regata preta por cima, uma calça branca, botas pretas com detalhes vermelhos, óculos com lentes coloridas (vermelhas) e uma corrente prateada com um pingente de forma esquisita.

Seus cabelos, que iam até os ombros, eram provavelmente pintados, tinham uma coloração prateada, com mexas pretas, dando-lhe um ar de moleque rebelde. Os olhos de cor cinza tinham um brilho divertido, apesar da expressão séria de seu rosto.

Ashley ficou vermelha. Quem era o Deus Grego que estava parado a sua frente? Como ele se materializara naquele mundo? Claro, depois de topar com os Pilotos Gundam... ela não duvidava que existissem mais _personagens surreais_ 'passeando' por aí.

Lyria olhou pro homem recém-chegado e pra onde ela se encontrava no momento. _"Cara, que mico!"_, desceu da mesa, tentando esconder o cobertor e sorriu, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vocês devem ser a Srta Barton e a Srta Campos, certo? – Ele falou, olhando para cada uma enquanto citava seus nomes.

- Certo! – Respondeu Ashley, mais que depressa.

- Gostaria de pedir que me desculpem pelo atraso. – Desculpou-se, curvando-se para frente.

- Oh, não precisa pedir desculpas! – Ash tentou remediar a situação. – Para dizer a verdade, até hoje você foi o que nos deixou esperando menos tempo!

- Nem demorou tanto assim!!! – Lyria adicionou, balançando as mãos. – Não tem porque se desculpar.

- Não, eu insisto. Eu _realmente_ não consegui chegar no horário combinado. Sinto muito.

- Tá tudo bem! Então a gente te desculpa. Agora vamos tratar de negócios que é por isso que todos nós estamos aqui. – Ashley falou, tentando parar de babar. Um cara como aquele _não podia_estar sozinho. _"Nem em sonhos!"_

- Sim, Srta Barton, vamos acertar os detalhes.

- Eh... Vamos, né? – disse a outra, meio sem graça.

O Sr. Matsuyama sentou-se em seu devido lugar, atrás da mesa central, e as meninas, a sua frente. Ele contou-lhe um pouco sobre que tipo de desfile seria e onde elas entrariam, etc etc e etc...

- Certo, deixa eu ver se entendi: O desfile é algo parecido com Cosplay?

- Não, não é algo parecido, **É**um desfile de cosplay! – Ele falou, divertido com a cara de espanto das duas. – Por isso queria trabalhar com vocês. Pelo que eu soube ambas gostam muito de animação japonesa.

- Oh, você não tem idéia... Quando começamos o ensaio? – perguntou Lyria, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras.

- A Srta Sarah havia me dito que ambas tinham pedido para ficar fora da temporada, por isso os ensaios já começaram há três dias, como o desfile é amanhã a noite, peço que compareçam pela manhã, perto das onze horas. Tudo bem pra vocês?

- Sem problemas! Podemos pedir uma dispensa do outro serviço, assim saímos mais cedo.

- Não vai atrapalhar?

- Nem um pouco! – Disse Lyria, aquele desfile prometia!

- Nesse caso amanhã eu mostrarei à vocês que roupas vão usar! Tenho certeza que vocês ficaram ótimas! – Disse o homem, sorridente. Elas ficaram constrangidas.

Eles saíram juntos e despediram-se na frente da agência, elas tomaram um táxi e ele outro.

- Noooossa! Você viu como esse tal de Matsuyama é gostoooooso? – Ashley comentou, sem conseguir se conter.

- Pô, eu quase caí da mesa quando ele entrou. Meu, que mico!

Ashley assobiou.

- Eu vou adorar trabalhar com esse daí! – Comentou, rindo.

- Vai ser um prazer... literalmente! – Lyria comentou, rindo também. – Bom, tirando o fato da coisa rosada trabalhar junto conosco... Qual será o cosplay dela? Sakura Mail???

- Isso nós só vamos saber amanhã. – Falou a outra, soltando as tiras da sandália. – Ah, não fique dando em cima dele, okie? Vai Zeus lá saber se ele tem namorada, ou namorado! Vamos 'espiar' primeiro, depois a gente ataca! Até porque... nós temos SEIS em casa!

- Do que adianta ter seis ou mil se nenhum está disponível? – indagou, com voz chorosa. – A vida é tão cruel.

- Pois é, assim não dá pra negar...!

Chegaram em casa quase uma hora depois que saíram, estavam mortas, exaustas. Era quase meia-noite e elas teriam que levantar às cinco para irem trabalhar e na noite seguinte não teriam descanso! Seria muita correria!

Tirando os pauzinhos (mais uma vez, favor não pensar besteira) do cabelo, soltando-os, Lyria abriu a porta delicadamente, vendo se os outros ainda estavam acordados. Duo assistia TV, Heero estava dormindo na poltrona, Quatre e Trowa comiam algo na cozinha (até o momento não haviam pistas do tipo de comida, então pensem o que quiserem........) e Treize e Wufei não estavam à vista, provavelmente estavam no quarto, pra variar...

- Boa noite, meninos! Como foram as horas sem as babás? Se comportaram direitinho? Não fizeram bagunça? – Ashley falou, com sono, enquanto jogava as malditas sandálias em algum canto da sala.

- Que lindo, vejo que não tacaram fogo na casa, crianças! – Lyria sorriu sarcasticamente, jogando as botas para o alto. – Eu juro que essas coisas ainda vão me deixar sem pé!

Ashley e Duo riram da cara de desagrado de Lyria. O americano convidou Lyria para assistir ao programa de televisão com ele, já que o japonês não agüentara nem o primeiro tempo do programa de auditório do Ratinho.

Ashley foi para a cozinha, atrás de comida.

- Oba, tá rolando muita porrada hoje? – perguntou a garota de olhos azuis, sentando-se ao lado do americano.

- Bom, uma mulher aí quase enfiou o microfone goela abaixo no ex-marido por causa de um teste de DNA... – respondeu, rindo.

- Só isso? Que saco... Tá muito fraquinho. – comentou com desgosto. – Quero ver sangue. Bem que um deles podia sair com um buraco na cabeça, né?

- Você não sabe o que fala...

- E assim disse o mestre da inteligência! – Lyria disse, com voz de gozação.

---

Ashley entrou com cuidado, vendo que os dois estavam sentados frente a frente mas sem falar nada. Tossiu, chamando a atenção de ambos para a sua presença.

- Eh... será que eu posso... entrar?

- Claro, Srta Ashley. A casa é sua! – Falou o árabe educadamente enquanto sorria. Trowa se levantou, desculpou-se e saiu.

- Que bicho mordeu ele?

- Eu não sei. Deve ser por causa da minha presença, desde ontem que ele não... fala comigo. – Falou o Árabe, triste.

Isso trouxe a mente da garota coisas que precisavam de explicação!

- Por falar em ONTEM... que tal se o Sr Winner me desse algumas informações?

O loiro ficou vermelho. Não deveria ter tecido nenhum comentário.

- É que...

- Ora vamos Quatre Winner, eu só quero ajudar! Conte-me o que acontece e eu farei o possível e o impossível para trancafia-los no mesmo cômodo de novo, e sem direito a interrupções!

---

- E aí, como vão as coisas? – perguntou Lyria, naturalmente.

- Coisas? Que coisas? – Duo indagou, confuso.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Maxwell. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – respondeu, apontando para o japonês adormecido.

- Ah, o Heero? Ele vai bem! Não fez bagunça a noite inteira e dorme feito um anjo. Não vê? – disse, cinicamente.

Lyria respirou fundo, estreitando os olhos.

- Merda, pára de palhaçada, cara. Vamos ser mais diretos... Quero saber o que rolou depois daqueles beijos! CONTE-ME TUDO E NÃO ESCONDA-ME NADA!

Duo olhou pro teto, pra parede e pro chão, tentando achar um jeito de mudar de assunto, mas não encontrando.

- Nada.

- Eu não sou idiota. Pode contar, anda!

- Que coisa, já disse que não rolou nada!

- Aham, e eu sou Relena Peacecraft. – disse, com cara de nojo. – Não, sou o Papai Noel.

- É mesmo? Legal! Posso pedir meu presente? Eu me comportei direitinho! – Duo entrou na jogada, sentando no colo dela. – Quero um videogame novo, uma miniatura de Deathscythe, um monte de chocolate... E sorveteee!!!

- Ho ho ho! Papai Noel tá pobre esse ano, minha criança. Volte no ano que vem, quem sabe a situação econômica não tenha melhorado?

- Que pena. – fez biquinho e desceu do colo dela. – Terei que apelar ao Papai Noel do shopping em dezembro...

- Não seja chato, vai... Me conta! – Lyria implorou.

- Eu já te disse, não aconteceu mais nada! Você viu tudo o que tinha que ser visto, por sinal foi super indiscreta e arruinou o clima! O Heero ficou p da vida!

- Só lamento. 'Cês terão outras oportunidades, não se preocupem.

---

- Ah, sem beijo? Sem EU TE AMO? – Ela comentou, decepcionada. – Tsc tsc tsc, vocês são mais lerdos do que eu imaginava, vou ter que tacar lenha na fogueira se não não teremos festa de São João esse ano!

- Ãhn?

- Esquece, festa brasileira, você não tem que se preocupar com isso. Por sinal, eu também não! – Ela riu das idiotices que estava falando. – Minha preocupação é deixá-los juntinhos antes de quinze dias, se não é ADEUS MINHA CHANCE DE VER BEIJO! – Fez pose dramática.

- Srta Ashley...

- Por favor, só Ash, se não eu fico achando que você não me conhece, e onegai, evite o Barton!

- He he he, como quiser, Ash. – Ele sorriu. – Eu... posso te confessar, uma coisa?

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se em surpresa.

- Confissão? Adoro confissões! Comece! Como diria Lyria Campos: _O que te aflige, criança?_

- Ontem... quando eu senti... o hálito do Trowa, tocando meu rosto eu... fiquei com medo! – Admitiu, vermelho.

- Medooooo?? Gente ele é tão feio assim? – Fez uma careta, tentando se lembrar em detalhes como era o rosto de Trowa... Ele não era feioooo!!

- Não! Não é isso! – Tentou consertar. – É que... eu fiquei com medo que ele me beijasse...

- WWWHATTT?

- É... – O árabe ficou ainda mais vermelho. - .. eu nunca... beijei ninguém antes e eu não... quero.... bem... é que... eu não quero fazer errado!

Ashley jogou-se sobre a cadeira, com a empolgação ela havia se levantado e ficava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto o árabe fazia um relato, agora, com essa história de beijo, ela não estava se agüentando em pé.

- Calma, Ashley, calma! Não crie pânico! – Falou para si mesma.

- Você... deve me achar um idiota! – Disse escondendo o rosto com as mãos. – Imagine o que o Trowa iria dizer se soubesse!

- Ele provavelmente diria: _Obrigado por me deixar... ser o primeiro, meu anjo._ – Ela falou, séria, olhando para ele.

Quatre balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

- Ele não diria isso!

- Filho, credita na sua mãe! Eu tô te dizendo, vamô criança!

- Ashley... você...

- Eu...? – Ajudou ela, incentivando-o a continuar.

- Você pode me ensinar a beijar?  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:  
****1 - Hey, cara! ****E quanto a nós?  
****2 - Caaaaaara, você não comprou nada, entããããooo...  
****3 - Nãããão! A Foto nãããão!  
****4 - Pela foto? Lyria, você é tão crueeeel!  
****5 - Isso mesmo! Não vou fazer negócio com uma chantagista como você, e tem mais, coma tudo e fique mais gorda do que já é!  
****6 - Não. Suba na balança pra ver se não quebra!  
****(Goddess) Gente, eu sei que tem coisas aí que são absurdas para se traduzir... massssss.... XD Sempre tem alguma aberração no mundo!  
****(Sayuri) Gente, 'cês viram que _fofo_? O Duo vai trabalhar na Rihappy!!!!!! _–risadas-_ Aquele solzinho não é a cara dele?? n.n Foi assim, a gente (eu e Goddess-sama) estávamos andando no xops, e resolvemos entrar na PB Kids! Daí tava tocando uma música da Eliana (só naum lembro qual). Entone, nós resolvemos que o Duo TINHA que trabalhar numa loja infantil, sendo que a Rihappy foi a escolhida por causa do SOOOOLZINHUUUU!!  
****(Goddess)Aham... foi isso mesmo! XD Nós tivemos muitas idéias naquele dia! . Agora vamos lá que eu ainda tenho um desfile para escrever!  
****(Todos) BYE BYEEEEE  
****(Quatre) Hey, que tipo de desfile?  
****(Goddess) XD Vocês já já descobrem! É esperar pra ver!**


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

Ashley sentiu um cutucão em seu ombro e obrigou-se a abrir os olhos para ver quem era o inconveniente.

- Bom dia, pequena Ashley. – Cumprimentou o _inconveniente_.

- Affff... Bom dia, Treize Kushrenada! – Respondeu, virando-se para o outro lado e puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça, escondendo-se.

- São cinco e quinze, você não precisa levantar? – Falou, preocupado. – Ontem vocês não conseguiram se alimentar direito por causa do atraso.

- Obrigada pela preocupação. – Ela disse, saindo de baixo das cobertas e sorrindo. – Mas... não era você quem deveria estar dormindo? – Indagou, surpresa.

- Primeiro dia de trabalho do Wufei neste mundo, ele está nervoso. – Respondeu, sorrindo também.

- Certo. E os outros?

- Todos estão em pé. Mas apenas vocês e Heero vão sair antes do meio dia.

- Certo! E o japonês já deve estar pronto para sair, acertei?

- Não. Ele está tomando café, ainda tem que se vestir.

- O quê?? – Agora ela havia se sentado, estupefata.

- O Duo também não acreditou! Mas vamos, se até Maxwell está de pé a essa hora não é de se estranhar que o Heero esteja atrasado. Vocês estão mimando demais essa galera!

Lyria apareceu no cômodo, enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Olha só quem fala!!! – disse, apontando com o queixo para o Comandante. – O Rei dos Mimos. Tá?

Treize ficou sem graça e pediu licença para ir atrás do _Pequeno Dragão_.

Ashley se levantou, tomou uma ducha, se vestiu e foi tomar café. Encontrou ainda na cozinha: Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Lyria.

- Onde estão Treize e Wufei? Já foram para o quarto? Nooooossa! Que maneira eles arranjam para... – tossiu. - .... aliviar a tensão.

- Minha filha, aquele quarto já virou o habitat natural daqueles dois. – disse Lyria, terminando de comer o pão. – Os animaizinhos devem estar no cio.

Quatre engasgou e Duo cuspiu a água que estava tomando na pia, Trowa apenas levantou os olhos para encará-la.

- Eles estão pensando: Ela é uma aberração. – Ash comentou, ainda comendo calmamente.

- O que foi que eu disse de errado??? – indagou a outra, confusa. – Eu só expressei minha opinião. É crime e eu não tô sabendo???

- Falta de costume desses aí, não liga. – Voltou a falar a outra, dessa vez olhando com uma expressão séria para o moreno de olhos verdes.

Lyria percebeu a tensão no ambiente.

- Quê que tá pegando? – perguntou.

Os olhos de Ashley se comprimiram.

- Nada, esse é o problema.

- Ah tááá, tô ligada. – engoliu o último pedaço de pão e levantou-se. – Duo, baby, vem cá. Temos assuntos pendentes.

- Temos? – perguntou o americano, visivelmente confuso.

- Aham. Leeembra, ontem a gente tava conversando sobre presentes de natal?

- Estávamos? Ah sim, mas a gente tinha terminado e...

- DUO MAXWELL, VENHA COMIGO AGORA! TEMOS ASSUNTOS A TRATAR!!! – apontou para a porta, indicando a 'saída'.

- Tá bom, né, já que insiste. – Duo levantou-se e saiu da cozinha atrás de Lyria, deixando os três sozinhos.

- Ora ora ora... agora ficamos nós três, não é lindo? – Silêncio. – Já que ninguém vai se manifestar então eu assumo a liderança da conversa.

- ....

- ....

- Okie okie... – disse para si mesma, tentando manter-se calma. – Escutem aqui, os dois, eu não estou gostando desse clima pesado, tão me entendo ou querem que eu fale em árabe e... Trowa-san, você é de etnia? Latino? – Perguntou-se meio que respondendo sua própria pergunta. Como o moreno não se manifestou ela ficou ainda mais revoltada. – ... tá, eu sei falar espanhol também! Então, como fica? – Silêncio.

Ashley se levantou e irritada, atirou uma faca em direção a Trowa, que desviou habilmente.

- Oooooohhhhhh!!! – Exclamou ela, rindo.

- O que deu em você? – Perguntou o árabe, confuso.

- OHHHHHHH!!! Alguém abriu a boca aqui. – Ela riu mais ainda. – Bem, eu só vou dizer uma vez: Não faço idéia do que aconteceu aquela noite com vocês, mas tá bem claro, não só pra mim mas pra todo mundo, que vocês estão estranhos! O clima tá pesado e vocês não falam o que está acontecendo! Eu, como uma boa anfitriã e fã do casal Trowa e Quatre, estou preocupada. Então eu aconselho que vocês venham me pedir conselho! Eu prometo pela minha mãe mortinha que não abrirei minha boca nem para a Ly-san!

- Nós não temos que lhe contar nada, isso é problema nosso. – Trowa falou, calmo como sempre.

- Eu sei, só estou avisando que vocês podem contar com a 'pequena' Ashley aqui sempre que precisarem.

Ambos olharam-na de modo estranho, olhares confusos... Logo eles viriam, ela sabia que eles viriam! Ahhhh!! Ser cupido era tããããão divertido! Ela sorriu e, terminando de tomar o copo de leite, deixou o local.

---

- Agora me conta, qual é o assunto pendente? – o americano implorou, ao chegarem na sala.

Lyria deu um tapa e sua própria testa, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Cara, eu não sabia que você era tão tapado assim! – disse, balançando a cabeça. – Será que você não percebeu que era pra deixa-los sozinhos, HEIN?!?! Seu lerdo.

- M-mas a Ashley ficou lá!!! – apontou para a porta da cozinha.

- Oh, Zeus, dê-me paciência infinita e muita misericórdia. Perdoa essa pobre criança, ela não sabe o que diz... – Lyria exclamou, com as mãos erguidas para o céu. – Querido Maxwell, a Ash-sama é o CU-PI-DO deles, tá ligado??? 3x4, cupido, amor, beijo... Captou a idéia?

- Aaaaahn tááá... E você? É cupido de quem?

Lyria se jogou no tapete e ficou batendo com a cabeça no chão.

- Eu não ouvi essa pergunta, eu não ouvi essa pergunta... – disse, enquanto batia com a cabeça.

- Pára com isso, sua louca, 'cê vai abrir a cabeça desse jeito! – Duo disse, segurando a outra.

- Eu me recuso a responder àquela pergunta, Duo Maxwell. Não creio que você seja tão imbecil assim!!!

- Acalme-se, eu só estava brincando!!!

- Aff... Nossa, existe um Deus então!!! Ooooh glória!!

- Se não parar, eu volto pra cozinha.

- Não!!! – segurou o braço do americano. – Eu já parei, tá vendo? Ó, não estou tacando a cabeça, não estou sendo sarcástica. Viu? – apontou para seu rosto, que tinha um sorriso cínico.

- Temos que ir. – a voz fria do japonês cortou a conversa, ao mesmo tempo em que Ashley aparecia.

- Como você é chato, Heero! – Lyria disse, bufando. – Duo, depois a gente continua com o papo!

Onze Horas ---

Ashley e Lyria tinham, com muito custo, conseguido passe para sair mais cedo e encontravam-se no Atlantic Plaza **–1-**, local onde seria realizado o desfile.

Muitas garotas vieram cumprimenta-las, algumas já conhecidas, outras eram novatas.

- Muito bem, onde está o nosso gato? – Ashley perguntou a Lyria assim que ficaram sozinhas.

- Atrasado, de novo... Deve estar miando pelas ruas, atrás de leitinho quente.

- Ele pode! Sendo lindo daquele jeito...

A porta da sala de espera abriu e O gato entrou, dessa vez sorrindo.

- Bom dia garotas, desculpem o atraso. Não sabia que esse negócio de desfile era tão complicado! – Todas olharam para 'O Chefe'. – Ora, estou vendo que as Srtas Barton e Campos puderam comparecer. – Ele voltou-se para elas, sorrindo gentilmente. Elas sorriram, meio sem jeito.

Raíza chegou dez minutos depois, vestindo um vestido que ia até os pés, com listras verticais rosas e brancas, cheio de babados e uma bota também cor de rosa.

- Agora que estamos todos reunidos, está na hora de eu lhes mostrar o que cada uma vai usar. – Falou o Sr. Matsuyama. – Apenas mais um aviso: os rapazes vão desfilar antes de vocês, apenas no final todos aparecerão de forma alternada: Uma menina, um menino, entendido?

- Entendido. – Responderam Ash e Ly, enquanto todas as outras, indisciplinadas, gritavam 'SIM'.

- Srtas Barton, Campos e Pereira por favor venham até aqui.

As três aproximaram-se dele.

- Srta Pereira, você ficará como Saori Kido (CdZ), Relena Peacecraft (GW), Kikyou (InuYasha), Kotori (X/1999), Bulma (DragonBall), Téa (Yu-Gi-Oh), Zoe (Digimon 4), Serena (Sailor Moon), Misty (Pokémon), Misato (Evangelion), Yui (Corrector Yui) e a Anne (Guerreiras Mágicas).

- Mas são muitos! Ah não vai dar não! São doze trocas de roupa!

- Ah _criança_, então dá o fora! – Disse Lyria irritada. Menina fresca!

- Ahn! Eu topo. – Disse a Srta Pereira, fazendo pose.

- Ótimo! – Falou o Sr. Matsuyama. – Onde eu estava? Ah, sim! Suas roupas, Srta Campos.

- SIM!!!! – Ela falou, feliz. Ele sorriu diante a empolgação.

- Hilde (GW), Ayame (InuYasha), Arashi(X/199), Setsuna (Sailor Moon), Asuka (Evangelion), Kotoko (Chobits), RubyMoon (SCC), Shizuka (YYH), Miyu (Vampire Princess), Hatoko (Angelic Layer), Motoko (Love Hina) e a Lucy (Guerreiras Mágicas).

- Demorou!! – Lyria bateu palmas. – Tá ótimo. – mostrou a língua para Raíza, dizendo claramente que suas personagens eram melhores.

- E por fim as personagens da Srta Barton: Catherine (GW), Sango (InuYasha), Sailor Star Fighter (Sailor Moon), Rei (Evangelion), Sumomo (Chobits), Tomoyo (SCC), Botan (YYH), Lain (Lain), Marin (CdZ), Anna (Shaman King), Risa (D.N.Angel) e Marine (Guerreiras Mágicas), tudo bem?

- Tudo bem! – Falou, sorrindo.

- Muitas das outras personagens serão distribuídas entre as demais modelos. – Começou ele, falando com uma expressão séria. – Como vocês deve ter percebido, Anne, Lucy e Marine serão interpretadas por vocês, por isso aparecerão juntas.

- Entendido. – Falaram Ash e Lyria contendo-se.

- Agora, todas aqui! – Gritou para as demais participantes. – Vocês já devem saber quais personagens vão fazer. Lembrem-se que isso é um desfile de Cosplay e como tal deve-se interpretar as personagens e fazer com que elas ajam como são nos animes/mangás. Todas entenderam?

- SIM!!!!! – Gritaram todas em coro, satisfeitas.

A maioria das meninas tinha uma idéia de como eram seus personagens, algumas não. Por isso procuraram se informar de forma básica e rápida para não fazer feio na hora do desfile. Raíza era a que estava menos contente, não pelos seus papéis mas sim porque não entendia NADA de animação japonesa.

Realmente aquele desfile ia ser coisa grande, já que nunca haviam tido nada semelhante antes. Todas estavam excitadas com a idéia.

- Muito bem. Não será necessário que fiquem aqui até às 23, mas estejam de volta perto das 20 horas. Os ensaios vão até às 15horas. Bom meninas, vamos trabalhar!

Perto das 16 horas---

- Cara, isso vai ser demais! – exclamou Lyria, entrando em casa.

- Sim, vai ser óti... ãhn? Cadê eles? – Estranhou ser recebida pelo silêncio. Será que voltaram ao mundo deles?

- Eles abandonaram a geeeeente!! Buáááá... Péra aí um pouco. Tem um papel intruso em cima da mesa! – apontou para a pequena folha. – Vamos ler!!!

- SIM!!!! PAPEL INTRUSO, PAPEL INTRUSOOOOO!! – Cantarolou, dançando.

- Ahn-ram. – Lyria pigarreou antes de começar. – _"Pequenas, nós não as abandonamos. Estamos no trabalho conforme vocês ordenaram, muito gentilmente. Não voltaremos muito tarde. Afinal, queremos vê-las desfilar. Assinado: Treize"_

- Fiuuuuu... – Ash assobiou, baixinho. – Não sei se isso é uma boa idéia.

- Só espero que eles não nos façam passar vergonha. Já pensou se resolvem subir na passarela pra mostrar como se faz mesmo o papel deles??? Afinal, vão ter uns garotos vestidos de Pilotos Gundam, né?

- Os rumores dizem que sim, eu espero que não. É esperar pra ver... e rezar pra não acontecer nenhuma desgraça!  
**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:**

**-1- O Atlantic Plaza é um dos melhores hotéis de Recife (Pernambuco).**

**(Goddess) Levou um teeeempão pra escolher quem ia fazer o que... e trabalhar com a coisa da Raíza vai ser um saco... Devo acrescentar que a imbeciloide é a retratação de uma ex-colega de classe nossa, né, Say?  
****(Sayuri) Yep! Infelizmente, tivemos que aturar esse tipo de gente, e ainda passamos por isso, agora com outros infelizes... tsc tsc tsc, eu passo por tanta coisa, aturo tanta gente, que acho que vou pro céu quando eu morrer, cara. Mas, tirando essa parte, eu vou é pro HELL! Nhai, será que o Deus da Morte vai aparecer pra me levar pro inferno??? o.o Seria taum boooom!  
****(Goddess) Temos muitos planos pros próximos capítulos, mas esperamos terminar esse fic o mais breve possível para escrevermos a segunda sessão de tortura! Agora, com Relena Peacecraft e as demais!  
****Gente, obrigada pelos limões, as limonadas estão sendo devidamente pensadas, mas até o capítulo... vinte ecinco não há planos para elas. Mas não se avexem, elas chegarão! Até por que... o clima lá na frente... putz, tá queeeeente! _–risadas-_  
****(Sayuri) ­_–se abanando-_ Podis crer, povo, podis crer... Eu já tô começando a maquinar a limonada 1x2, mas esses dois são tão cabeçudos que deve demorar um pouco... 'Cês vão entender o que eu estou falando lá pra frente, tá? n.n****(Ambas) Inté logooooo!! _–acenando­-_**


	22. Capítulo XXI

**PERIGO!  
Se você não gosta de ver os G-boys em situações EXTREMAMENTE constrangedoras... não prossiga! Isso pode acarretar em sérios problemas mentais e risadas sem fim!  
Mas, se você adora vê-los nesse tipo de situação... XD Fique a vontade! **

**Agradecimentos:  
AAAAAAAAAHH! Galeraz... Valeuz mesmo! T.T Estamos emocionadas!  
Eu poderia citar o nome de todo mundo, mas como não estou com o site de e-mails aberto... n.nU fica só o agradecimento e o aviso: DEPOIS DE MUITAS NOITES SEM DORMIR, BOLANDO O TAL DESFILE... TERMINAAAMOS! Ele deverá entrar no ar em breve! É esperar pra ver!  
Beijossssssssssssss

* * *

****Capítulo XXI**

Loja da Hering – aproximadamente 13 horas. ---

Oh céus! É ele! – Gritou uma das atendentes, eufórica, enquanto Treize passava pela entrada da loja.

Sim sim sim! Oh Deus! Ele é tão lindo! – comentou outra, suspirando.

Lindo é pouco, mas deve ser gay! – Falou uma terceira, colocando gelo.

Eu preciso de um gay desse lá na minha cama... – disse a primeira, sorrindo de modo bobo, enquanto olhava-o se aproximar.

Olá, meninas! – Cumprimentou-as, educadamente.

Oooooiiiiiii... Treizeeee...! – Falaram em coro, com voz melosa.

Como tem passado? Se comportaram na minha ausência? – Ele perguntou, encostando-se no balcão.

Estamos bem! – Falou a primeira.

Nos comportamos de forma exemplar. – Disse a terceira, segurando seu braço. – Eu deixei seu uniforme separado. Venha, vou te mostrar onde está. – Comentou, puxando-o enquanto piscava para as amigas e mostrava-lhes a língua.

A atendente lhe entregou o uniforme e ele foi se trocar. Era óbvio que elas tentaram espiar, mas a porta estava devidamente trancada e não haviam 'furinhos'. Saiu, lembrando-se de deixar suas coisas, trancadas, em seu armário. Seria um dia longo... e duro!

McDonald's – aproximadamente 13 horas ---

E então, garoto, entendeu tudo? – Indagou-lhe o gerente, meio indeciso sobre a contratação tão rápida de uma _criança_.

Sim, eu entendi tudo. – Retrucou o chinês, impaciente. Aquele cara o tratava como uma criança! E ele já era maior de idade... apesar da sua baixa estatura!

Acha que pode atender no caixa? É uma tarefa mais simples.

Prefiro trabalhar na cozinha, se não se importa. – Falou Wufei, mostrando-se ligeiramente indignado.

Então tudo bem. Apenas preste atenção.

Ok.

Assim que o Gerente saiu, algumas atendentes vieram puxar assunto com ele.

Olá! – Cumprimentou uma de cabelos vermelhos.

Hn. – Respondeu ele, mostrando-se concentrado em observar as outras pessoas na cozinha.

Esse uniforme ficou ótimo em você, sabia? – Comentou uma menina loira, com as maçãs do rosto cobertas de sardas.

Mesmo? – Indagou ele, sem dar a mínima atenção ao que elas estavam dizendo. E, bem, aquele uniforme era horrível! E aquele maldito boné, então? Suspirando, ele voltou-se ao que tinha que fazer: Fritar as batatas!

Circo, localizado ao lado do Shopping – aproximadamente 14 horas ---

Sem recomendação? – Comentou um acrobata exaltado. – Como você contrata uma _CRIANÇA_ sem recomendação nenhuma?

Você vai entender, assim que o vir no trapézio. – Falou o dono do circo, apontando para Trowa, que preparava-se para dar um mortal.

Esse garoto não é humano. – Voltou a falar o acrobata, não acreditando nos saltos e piruetas que Trowa realizava facilmente. – Nem a Daiane dos Santos pula tão alto.

Ele vai ser uma das estrelas principais! – Disse o dono do circo, com um sorriso. – Trowa Barton irá participar do espetáculo desta tarde!

Ao terminar seu 'aquecimento' (ele havia sido obrigado a fazer), alguns acrobatas e algumas bailarinas vieram conversar com ele.

Nossa, cara! Você é muito bom! Treina há muito tempo? – perguntou um jovem rapaz de cabelos verde-abacate.

Trowa olhou para a cara do 'sujeito', pensando em responder ou não. Seria melhor criar um vínculo social para se 'encaixar' no meio daquele lugar, para depois analisar e decidir o que faria.

Sim. – Respondeu em seu tom habitual.

Ah! Você me ensina? – Indagou uma menina, mais ou menos da sua idade, praticamente se jogando em cima dele com aquele _'Você me ensina?'_.

Você não tem preparo físico o suficiente. – Ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Aumente sua massa muscular e depois eu penso no assunto.

A garota não perdeu o rebolado diante a resposta negativa, e como ele não havia falado que não iria lhe ensinar, mas que iria pensar, ela agradeceu-lhe com um beijo no rosto.

Loja da Renner – Aproximadamente 14 horas ---

Quatre andava de um lado para o outro, tentando atender a todas as clientes e assistentes que insistiam em pedir-lhe conselhos.

Quatre, oh... posso te chamar de Quatre, não é? – Perguntou uma das colegas de trabalho.

Claro que sim! Somos colegas de trabalho! – Respondeu, sorrindo. As 'colegas de trabalho' derreteram.

Então, Quatre, o que acha desse baby doll? – Ela perguntou, mostrando-lhe um baby doll de seda vermelha, praticamente transparente.

A mente de Quatre gritava para ele sair correndo dali! E quase torceu o nariz diante a questão, mostrando que não aprovava, mas o que deixou seus lábios foi:

Oh, ficará muito bem em você! – Sorriu, forçado. _Allá! Traga Lyria ou Ashley aqui para me salvar! Onde elas estão quando eu preciso?_ Pensou, quase chorando de vergonha quando uma velha senhora chegou para perguntar-lhe se uma calcinha fio dental preta ficaria bem nela.

Após meia hora de correria, Quatre queria ir, desesperadamente, embora! Todas aquelas mulheres o estavam deixando louco! Bem que as amigas o tinham avisado. Pareciam urubus em cima de carniça! Mas o pior veio quando um dos atendentes tentou passar-lhe a mão!

Queria sentir-se bem com todo aquele assédio e bem, até que ele deveria! Isso só lhe mostrava que era bonito, interessante e que muitas pessoas o desejavam... mas nenhuma delas era... Balançou a cabeça tentando esconder _aquele_ nome o mais fundo possível!

Filial da Microsoft – aproximadamente 15 horas ---

Você é muito rápido! – Comentou uma garota, que sentava-se ao lado de Heero.

... – Heero não teceu nenhum comentário, e nem se deu ao trabalho de encará-la. Tinha que terminar o _seu_ trabalho.

Você é mudo? – perguntou outra, sentando-se no lugar que mais cedo fora ocupado por Lyria.

De novo sem resposta.

Sr. Yuy, telefone para o Senhor. É a Srta Barton. – Falou a Senhora que sentava-se na mesa ao lado do telefone, a recepcionista.

Heero se levantou e caminhou calmamente até o aparelho.

Heero Yuy falando.

_- Heeeeeeroo! Sou eu, Relena!_ – Lyria comentou, divertida.

O que você quer? Pensei que Ashley havia me chamado.

_- E havia, mas eu tomei o telefone da mão dela! _- Falou como se fosse algo normal. _– A gente tá saindo daqui agora._ – Começou. _– Você já deve estar na terceira hora extra, então que tal dar o fora e encontrar com a gente no shopping onde Duo e os outros trabalham?_

Estarei lá em meia hora.

_- Entendido, Senhor Comandante Yuy!_ – Ela falou, mandou-lhe um beijo e desligou.

Loja Rihappy – aproximadamente 15 horas ---

O americano encontrava-se sentado em uma das pequenas mesinhas, ao lado de pequenas crianças, desenhando... bem, elas desenhavam, ele apenas ficava ali, olhando.

Olha só, tio Duo, eu desenhei você! – uma das criancinhas disse, puxando a manga da camisa amarela do uniforme.

Que lindo! – Duo disse, sorrindo amarelo ao ver uma imitação muito barata de si mesmo, com um cabeção e um corpinho minúsculo.

Uma garotinha com cara inocente aproximou-se dele.

Moço, você é tão bonito! Quando eu crescer, quero casar com você! – disse, sorridente.

Aham... Quem sabe um dia? – retrucou, ignorando totalmente a frase.

Jura! ÊÊÊÊ! MAMÃÃÃEEE, O MOÇO BONITO DISSE QUE VAI CASAR COMIGO QUANDO EU CRESCER! – a garotinha saiu correndo em direção à sua mãe.

Duo sorriu amarelo, novamente. As crianças eram tão inocentes... Voltou seu olhar para as outras crianças, que corriam alegremente pela loja, carregando pilhas de brinquedos para lá e para cá, até que uma das mães aproximou-se.

Olá. – disse, tentando agir de forma sedutora, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Olá! – Duo respondeu, sorridente como sempre.

A mulher sentou-se ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas, descaradamente.

Eu estava notando que você tem muito jeito com crianças...

Pois é, né? Eu gosto delas.

Aquele é o meu filhote! – apontou para um menino rechonchudo e com as bochechas rosadas. – Não é a criança mais linda?

Oh, com certeza! – Duo respondeu, tentando não rir. – Muito fofo.

Pois é. Eu tenho que cria-lo sozinha... O irresponsável do pai desapareceu sem assumir a paternidade do pequeno Otávio...

É mesmo? Isso é horrível. – o americano comentou, lembrando-se de sua própria infância.

Desde então eu tenho procurado desesperadamente um pai para ele.

Juuuura? – Duo respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a extrema indireta da frase.

Siiiiiim. E acho que acabei de encontra-lo! – sussurrou maliciosamente, aproximando-se do ouvido do americano.

Eeeehhh... Eu... preciso fazer uma ligação! Já volto! – levantou-se rapidamente, saindo varado dali.

Entrada do Shopping – quase 16 horas ---

Ui, vibrou! – Ashley fez cara maliciosa ao sentir o celular vibrar no seu bolso traseiro. – Mensagem... nhai nhai... De quem será...? – Ela perguntou, conferindo a tal mensagem. – Treize... – Riu.

Leia, leia, leeeeiaaaa! Eu quero saber o que ele diz! – exclamou Lyria; Treize raramente mandava torpedos para elas, o que será que ele queria?

Tá escrito assim: _Por favor, venham me salvar! Treize._ – Ash leu, fazendo caras e bocas, enquanto controlava-se para não desabar no chão, rindo.

Lyria gargalhou em alto e bom som, fazendo todos olharem para a cara dela.

Se deu maaaaaaal! – gritou, entre risos. – HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ui, vibrou de novo! Ops, e de novoooo! Geeeeente! Tô famosa e não sei! – Ela constatou que ambas as mensagens era enviadas via internet e abriu-as eufórica, leu-as em voz alta: - _Por Allá, tirem-me daqui! Quatre._ – Ash, riu ainda mais e depois leu a segunda: - _Vocês poderiam fazer o favor de tirar esse bando de urubus de cima de mim? Trowa. _

Colocando a mão na boca para não fazer ainda mais escândalo, Lyria estava quase chorando de tanto rir da cara deles. Seu celular também vibrou.

Êêê, minha veeeez! – disse, abrindo a mensagem. – _Socorro! Wufei._ Ihihihihi, Wuffy-san se ferrou também! – o celular voltou a vibrar. – Opaaa, mais um desesperado por nossa salvação! – a garota exclamou, sentindo-se A super-heroína. – _Cadê vocêêês? Mãe solteira à vista, help meeee! Ô mulher depravadaaa! Duo –desesperado-_. – Lyria teve que se escorar na parede para não cair no chão de tanto dar risadas, até que teve que cessar a crise de gargalhadas para atender a chamada de seu celular. – Siiiiiim?

_Vou me atrasar. – _soou a voz de Heero do outro lado da linha. – _Aqui só trabalha mulher! – _exclamou, indignado.

Ó, é o seguinte... Já temos muita gente pra resgatar aqui no shopping, entoneee vire-se! Aguarde a sua vez, pequeno rapaz. Se quiser, pegue uma senha e sente-se no banquinho de espera! Bye bye! – Lyria desligou o celular, sorrindo vitoriosamente. – Super-heroínas ao resgateeeeee!

Quando ia dar o primeiro passo rumo à salvação do planeta, o celular vibra mais uma vez, mostrando novamente o número do serviço.

Que é, Heero? – perguntou.

_Ajudem-me, **por favor**. –_ o japonês parecia desesperado.

Caracaaa, o Soldado Perfeito nos pediu 'por favor'! – Lyria comentou com a outra, que ria que nem uma maníaca. – Ok, Hee, coloca aê no viva-voz.

_Certo._ – Heero fez conforme o ordenado. – _Missão cumprida._

Ô GENTEEE, DÁ PRA VOCÊS DAREM UM TEMPO? ELE NÃO É NENHUMA CARNIÇA PR'UM BANDO DE URUBU FICAR EM CIMA, TÁ? TIREM O OLHO QUE ELE JÁ TEM DONO! AGORA DEIXEM-NO EM PAAAAAZ! – Lyria gritou, afoita, ignorando totalmente os olhares dirigidos em sua direção. – Prontinhoooo! – disse, sorrindo docemente.

Ninguém da firma percebeu a palavra 'dono' usada no masculino.

_Obrigado._ – Heero disse, num tom baixo, mas Lyria conseguiu escutar.

De nadaaaaaaaaa! Agora venha para cá imediatamente! Tchauzinho! – encerrou a ligação, guardando-o no bolso novamente.

Certo, menos um. – Ash falou, tentando parar de rir. – Agora nós temos que nos dividir e tentar salvar os outros! – Ela continuou falando. – Façamos o seguinte: Salve Wufei e Duo enquanto eu cuido de Treize e Quatre, nos encontramos nessa entrada em meia hora para salvar o Trowa, okie dokie?

Okie dokie! – Lyria disse, batendo continência. – Qualquer comunicação emergencial deverá ser feita através de torpedos, escritos em código ultra-secreto. Até mais! – a garota saiu correndo em direção ao McDonald´s enquanto Ash corria em direção à Hering.

Heroína: Lyria. Missão: Wufei. ---

Lyria aproximou-se cuidadosamente do território inimigo, avistando de imediato _as_ inimigas e a pobre vítima.

Wuffy-saaaaan, meu querido, eu estava te procurando desesperadamente! – exclamou, debruçando-se no balcão de atendimento e chamando a atenção dos atendentes. – Está se divertindo bastante no primeiro dia?

Você não imagina o quanto. – respondeu, com cara de desgosto.

Quanto tempo falta pra acabar seu expediente, amor? – enfatizou a última palavra, olhando e sorrindo cinicamente para as mulheres ao seu redor.

Wufei ignorou o apelido carinhoso, e o gerente apareceu, dizendo que o expediente do chinês já havia se encerrado há alguns minutos.

Que maravilha! – Lyria bateu palmas. – Então vamos nessa, Wuffy-love, temos uma loooonga noite pela frente. – piscou para ele, que saiu para trocar de roupa.

A garota aproveitou a ausência do mesmo para tirar uma onda com a cara daquelas taradas.

Meniiiiiinas, 'cês não tem noção do que é aquele homem debaixo dos lençóis! – disse, sorrindo inocentemente. – Ô louco!

As mulheres ficaram vermelhas e voltaram a trabalhar, tentando ignorar o comentário.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Wufei voltou, estranhando o fato de as garotas nem lançarem um único olhar em sua direção.

O que você disse a elas? – perguntou, enquanto andava ao lado de Lyria para 'salvar' Maxwell.

Eeeeeeu? Nada de mais. – sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Imagino.

Que bom! Agora vamos, temos outra vítima para salvar!

Treize?

Naaah... A Ash-sama já foi cuidar dele. Vamos salvar Duo Maxwell das garras da _femme fatalle_.

Heroína: Ashley. Missão: Treize. ---

Ashley corria feito louca para chegar à Hering a tempo de salvar a vítima, e esperava encontra-la com vida...

Parou em frente à porta, bufando. Levantou os olhos e o que viu a deixou extremamente irritada: ERAM SEIS CONTRA UM!

TREIZEEEEE! – Entrou, fazendo festa. – Eu não pensei que ia encontrá-lo por aqui a essa hora! – Comentou, sorrindo e aproximando-se dele, dando um nada proposital empurrão nas demais meninas. – Será que você poderia me ajudar?

Claro, Srta Barton. – Treize não se fez de rogado. Sabia que a garota estava ali para salvá-lo e obedeceria cegamente às indiretas dela. – Em que posso servi-la?

Estou com desejo! – Disse, fazendo biquinho. – Preciso de um pirulito grande. – Falou novamente, com olhinhos inocentes. – E eu sei que você pode me ajudar com isso. – Continuou dizendo, não se importando com as garotas, que ficaram extremamente envergonhadas. – Hey, o que foi? Eu não posso pedir um pirulito à ele? Vão trabalhar! – Ralhou. – Sumam ou eu chamarei o gerente, hpmf. – Sem esperar pelo 'ataque de histerismo' da possível esposa de Treize (tosse) todas voltaram para seus devidos lugares. Ashley piscou para o Jovem Kushrenada que sorriu.

Vou me trocar e pegar minhas coisas, não demoro. – Ele sussurrou, em seu ouvido.

Táááá! – Ela sorriu e mandou-lhe um beijinho. _Ô bando de mulher assanhada!_ Pensou, olhando feio para todas elas. _Queria que a Katana de Wufei estivesse em minhas mãos agora! Não ia sobrar uma viva alma feminina nesse local!... Eh... talvez só a minha. _

Treize não demorou e logo estavam saindo da loja, indo em direção à Renner.

Quatre?

Está em apuros, assim como todos os outros... – Ela falou, puxando-o pela mão. – Quero só ouvir um _'Não exagerem suas loucas'_ agora!

O rapaz riu e continuou seguindo-a. Eles **realmente** não poderiam mais falar nada a esse respeito...

Heroína: Lyria. Missão: Duo. ---

Os dois aproximaram-se da entrada da loja infantil.

Wuffy, espere aqui fora, sim? – Lyria aconselhou-o.

Por quê?

Porque sim! Eu te salvei, você me deve a sua vida! Tá? Então simplesmente me obedeça e veja como uma verdadeira atriz trabalha! Fique só olhando.

A morena entrou no território e avistou a _femme fatalle_ sentada à mesinha, dando descaradamente em cima de _seeeeu_ ídolo máximo.

Duuuuuo, meu amooor, finalmente seu horário acabou, né? – Lyria exclamou, sentando-se em seu colo e enlaçando seu pescoço.

Pois é. – o americano voltou-se para a mãe solteira tarada. – Que pena, nossa conversa terá que ficar para outro dia.

Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar. – a mulher entregou o cartão a ele.

Lyria pegou o cartão e o rasgou em oito pedacinhos.

Não se dê a esse trabalho, eu posso satisfazê-lo. – sorriu inocentemente. – Não é, meu amor?

Eh... – sentiu um beliscão em seu ombro. - Aham! Ô, como pode!

Ly sorriu novamente.

Então, foi um prazer conhece-la, Senhora. Mas nós temos muito o que fazer hoje à noite... Sabe como é, adolescentes são insaciáveis. Né? Você entende como é a juventude, afinal, já passou por essa fase. – piscou para a mulher, sorrindo cinicamente. – Vamos nessa, namorado. – deu um beijo em seu rosto e levantou-se, puxando-o consigo.

Tchau! – Duo acenou para a mulher, respirando aliviado.

Pronto, salvei os dois. Agora vamos voltar para a entrada do shopping, precisamos encontrar a Ashley e os outros para irmos salvar Trowa-san!

Heroína: Ashley. Missão: Quatre. ---

Ashley respirou fundo. Isso ia ser mais difícil do que imaginara.

A loja estava abarrotada de gente! E lia-se em letras garrafais na entrada da loja: TUDO COM NO MÍNIMO 50 DE DESCONTO.

Tô ferrada! – Exclamou. Pobre Quatre, ele já deveria estar morto, pequeno do jeito que era... se não tivesse sido pisoteado, esmagado, torturado, violentado, forçado a fazer coisas terrivelmente inimagináveis... – Você espera aqui! – Ordenou a Treize, que já se acomodava em um banquinho.

Eu nunca disse que ia entrar. – Falou o Jovem Kushrenada, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – Desejo-te uma grande sorte, você vai precisar... **literalmente**.

Snift snift snift… obrigada pelo consolo. – Ash falou, respirando fundo e estufando o peito. – Eu voltarei viva! E se Quatre estiver morto, eu trarei seu corpo para que possamos sepultá-lo descentemente.

Dramática. – Sussurrou Treize, vendo-a entrar.

Assim que colocou os pés dentro da loja teve que se esquivar de uma baleia que insistia em permanecer fora de seu habitat natural.

Mas por que esses malditos animais insistem em vir para a cidade grande? – Murmurou para si mesma, passando por debaixo das peças de roupa.

Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Mulher. Céus! Seus olhos só focalizavam fêmeas! Onde estava o macho da manada desenfreada?

QUATREEEEE? – Berrou, o que pareceu um sussurro em meio à gritaria. – QUAAAAAATREEEEEEEEEEEEE! – continuou berrando.

Ashley tinha uma imensa dificuldade em se locomover. Aquilo não era uma loja! Era um zoológico! Baleias, ursos polares, urubus, cobra, mosquitos, aranhas, baratas... eca!

QUAAAAAAAATREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Não. Definitivamente aquilo não iria dar certo. Tinha que achar um meio mais fácil... talvez se pegasse o microfone... NÃO! Isso só iria dar a localização exata de onde o loiro estaria indo.

Continuou andando, bem, isso se aquilo podia ser chamado de andar, né? Estava mais é se arrastando!

Sentiu uma passada de mão em sua bunda e virou-se para ver quem era o atrevido. Nhai... como iria descobrir? Tentou esquecer o fato e continuou procurando por uma cabeça loira... bem, haviam muitas e logo ela teve que mudar de tática...

Foi quando, por um milagre divino, uma benção do Senhor das Trevas e dos Homens em Apuro, viu um aglomerado de mulheres em frente ao provador feminino.

Acheiiiiiii! – gritou, dando pulinhos eufóricos. – Agora como eu vou tirá-lo dali? Hum...

Correu até o microfone, que ficava perto do provador, e subiu sobre o balcão, chamando a atenção da clientela. Limpou a garganta e começou:

Calma garotas, muita calma nessa hora! Eu trabalho em uma loja de sorteios que abriu agora, à umas duas quadras daqui. E estamos inaugurando hoje! Então eu resolvi vir fazer propaganda, não é chique? – Ela sorriu. E viu o árabe respirar mais aliviado. – Nós estamos dando para as 10 primeiras pessoas que chegarem ao local, ingressos para o Show de Felipe Dylon que acontece na sexta-feira!

Os olhos da clientela se arregalaram e a debandada começou.

Assim que a poeira abaixou um pouco, ela correu até Quatre e puxou-o para fora da loja.

A maioria das atendentes tinha ido atrás dos tais ingressos. Por isso não levaria bronca por ter mandado os clientes embora.

Aff... esse foi um resgate difícil! Nhai como eu sofro!

O loiro ainda parecia estar em estado de choque. Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água e seu corpo tremia consideravelmente.

Treizeeee? – Chamou ao constatar que Kushrenada não se encontrava em frente à loja.

Estou aqui. – Ele disse, saindo de trás de umas árvores que eram plantadas dentro do shopping.

Se escondendo, né? Que bonito!

Lutar contra Móbile Dolls é menos perigoso do que estar em frente a uma manada de animais desenfreados!

Covardeeeeeeee! – Brincou ela e ele nem deu bola. Nos finalmentes ela sabia que ele tinha total razão. – Ahn... Quatre, você está bem? – Indagou, contanto que o loirinho parecia infeliz. – Você não precisa mais ter medo, os monstros já foram embora!

Não é isso... – Ele falou, baixinho. - ... Depois eu... te conto...

Okieeee! Agora vamos atrás da Lyria que ainda temos que salvar o Trowa! – Falou, sem perceber que a menção do nome do moreno deixou alguém ainda mais triste.

Heroína: Lyria. Missão: Correr. ---

Lyria, Wufei e Duo encontraram Heero esperando na entrada do shopping.

Conseguiu chegar aqui inteiro, Hee-chan! – a garota comentou, sorrindo.

Hn.

Um barulho de passos de elefantes ressoou por todo o shopping. Lyria olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos.

DEBANDADAAAAAA! – gritou para os garotos, que entraram em pânico.

Lyria empurrou Heero pro chão, ao lado da porta de entrada. O japonês caiu em cima de Wufei, enquanto Lyria estava em cima de si. Duo se viu sem saída e abaixou-se, jogando-se por cima da garota e colocando as mãos na cabeça.

EU NÃO QUERO MORREEEEER!

MAMÃÃÃE, SOCOOOOOORRO! – Lyria berrou, desesperada, enquanto os passos de elefantes continuavam soando pelos corredores.

Todo o shopping havia parado para observar a debandada, espantados, enquanto os seguranças chamavam uma ambulância, pois jaziam 'mortos' e feridos no chão.

Ashley não sabia que aquela pequena placa que observara durante o trajeto até o shopping poderia ser tão útil! Ela nem sabia nada sobre a tal promoção, mas isso a tinha ajudado a resgatar Quatre com vida... só esperava que Lyria e os demais também estivessem vivos...

LYRIAAAAAA? – Gritou, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas. – O que é? Vocês não viram o tamanho daquela manada? Eu perdi minha amiga, dá licença? Oh, bando de povinho que não tem o que fazer... dá licença! LYRIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lyria piscou os olhos.

Gente, ouço uma voz no fim do túnel! – disse, fazendo os outros levantarem-se. – Saia de cima de mim, Maxwell!

LYRIAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou e logo a voz de Treize se fez ouvir:

WUFEI!

Hey! – ralhou Ash. – É Ly-san e não Dragão! LYYYYYYYYRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

WUFEIIIIIIIII!

O chinês levantou-se depressa ao ouvir a voz de seu amado em meio à multidão.

Treize! – procurou-o por todos os lados.

Dragão! – Chamou ao avistar o pequeno chinês. Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo e abraçá-lo, sentiu Ashley segurando-o pela camisa.

Nada de abraços em público, já temos entretenimento demais.

Lá estão eles! – Lyria apontou para Ash e companhia. – ASHLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! – correu até ela.

LYYYYYYRIAAAAA! – Ash se jogou nos braços da amiga. – Eu pensei que você estivesse machucada, ou até morta! Snift snift snift, eram tantas baleias!

E eu quase morri! Por pouco não fui pisoteada! Mas, qualquer coisa eu tinha Duo-love em cima de miiiim, servindo de escudo! – a ficha caiu e Lyria percebeu que _Duo Maxwell_ estava em cima dela. – Ele _realmente _estava em cima de mim! Por culpa daquelas baleias fora d'água eu não pude aproveitar... – comentou, sussurrando.

Ashley, o que você fez para conseguir isso? – Treize comentou, abraçando discretamente o chinês, por trás.

A garota de olhos verdes tossiu.

Eu disse que estavam dando ingressos para o show do Felipe Dylon para as dez primeiras pessoas que chegassem lá, na loja...

Nhaaaai, que péssimo gosto! – Lyria fez cara de nojo. – Peraí... Foi **você **que começou a debandada! 'CÊ QUER ME MATAR? Tá ceeerto, depois vem com esse papo de que tava preocupada comigo... snif snif snif... Buááá, traída pela minha própria amiga!

Não foi minha intenção! JURO! Eu só queria tira-las de cima do Qat! – Tentou. – Entre numa loja que tem um pôster: TUDO POR NO MÍNIMO 50 DE DESCONTO e nós poderemos bater um papo... – Ela falou, tristinha, não queria que Lyria ficasse de mal.

Hmpf. Vou te perdoar dessa vez. Só porque foi pelo Quatre! Bem, estão todos inteiros?

SIM! – Ash gritou, abraçando-a. – Agora vamos salvar o Trowa-san e ir para o Atlantic se não sabe lá Zeus o que acontecerá conosco!

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:**

**(Goddess) Bem, era pra ter colocado a salvação de todos eles aqui, mas ia ficar gigantesco e nós resolvemos separar...  
****(Sayuri) Pois é... Agora imaginem vocês, nós duas digitando esse capítulo no meio da madrugada... Rindo que nem maníacas das cenas de salvação. A gente tava com sono, cara, por isso que saiu essa desgraça. ****_–risos-_**** Não dá certo escrever de madrugada, sempre sai essas aberrações...  
****(Goddess) Aham... gente... até DEBANDADA teve… Putz, mas será que alguém aqui já passou por aquilo? Nhai, eu passei e é horrível! Loja em liquidação é o fim e daí chega gente da loja concorrente e faz oferta também e é aquela correria... ;.; Ah, sem esquecer que meus pais vieram brigar com a gente duas vezes na madru... ihihihihih... não deu pra evitar as risadas!  
****(Ambas)Vamos indo que temos o capítulo XXIII para digitar! Beijinhos, bye byeeeee ****_–acenando-_**


	23. Capítulo XXII

**AVISO:**

**CONTÉM MUITO PALAVRÃO E MÚSICA IMPRÓPRIA (MAMONAS ASSASSINAS). NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO AVISAMOS!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**(Goddess) Opa, demorou mais chegooooooooooou! XP Prometemos atualizar todos os dias dessa semana!**

**(Sayuri) nn' Agora que finalmente decidimos se o capitulo sofreria ou não mudanças, podemos postar o resto. E são muitos! Preparem-se!**

**(Goddess) \ nn / FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Agradecemos a paciência de todo mundo... XP Vocês merecem um prêmio!**

**_Darksoul_: Gomen, gomen! Seremos mais rápidas! Ou pelo menos vamos tentar! Já temos muitas idéias para chegar ao final do fic, mas nenhuma especificamente para o final!**

**_Anna-Malfoy_: Nhaaaaaaaa! Seu pedido foi parcialmente atendido! XP Ainda falta o Duo e o Heero, mas muita calma, tá? Vamos resolver isso!**

**_Youko Julia Yagami_: Nhami Nhami, o desfile não está bem do jeito que você espera! nnb... Desculpa a demora.**

**_Dark Angel_: _-risos-_ Nós também rimos ao escrever aquele capítulo! AH! Esse 22 também tá pra rir! nnb _MaiMai_: Pois é! Os G-boys sofrem demais, infelizmente eles vão sofrer mais até o final! Principalmente quando eles forem assistir o jogo de futebol! XP É esperar pra ver!**

**_Serennity Le Fay_: Opaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ainda bem que você riu! Essa era a intenção! XP Nós acordamos a vizinhança toda, eu acho... oo ... Como eu disse pra _Youko_ o desfile não está bem do jeito que vocês esperam!** **_Anna Yuy Maxwell_: Pois é, ninguém segue os avisos... mas nós avisamos! Pra depois não reclamarem! Nosso sonho era passar um dia com eles, mas no final, acabamos ficando duas semanas, incrível, né? Mas se tudo correr bem, muitas de vocês (leitoras e leitores) também terão essa oportunidade no Anime Friends que eles vão! É só colocar o nome na lista de visitas! AAAAAAH! Fotos e autógrafos também são permitidos, só precisa agendar horário!**   
**GENTE, VALEUZ AS REVIEWS E MUITO OBRIGADA PELA PACIÊNCIA! NÓS PROMETEMOS TENTAR SER MAIS RÁPIDAS! Não temos muitas dúvidas do que vai acontecer a partir de agora! nnv**

**Capítulo XXII**

As meninas chegaram ao circo em dez minutos. Ashley estava pronta para entrar em cena novamente quando topou com uma cena pra lá de estranha:

Todas as garotas estavam reunidas no centro do picadeiro e, ao que parecia, o dono do circo estava dando uma beeeela bronca!

- COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM AGIR COMO VADIAS DENTRO DO MEU CIRCO? - Gritou ele, irritado. - AQUI NÃO É NENHUMA CASA NOTURNA E MUITO MENOS UM BORDEL! - Continuou ele. As garotas estavam de cabeça baixa, pareciam arrependidas de algo. - MUITO BEM, AGORA NOSSA ESTRELA PRINCIPAL SE DEMITIU E EU QUERO VER QUEM VAI SUBSTITUI-LO.

- Eh...- Ashley engoliu em seco. - ... com licença?

Ainda irritado o homem virou-se para ela, perguntando o que ela desejava.

- Eu vim atrás de Trowa Barton, sabe onde ele está?

- Você é conhecida dele? - Indagou ele, amansando a voz.

- Sou Ashley Barton, irmã de Trowa Barton! - Mentiu, sorrindo.

- Oh! Ele está no camarim, arrumando as coisas... Por favor, faça ele permanecer no circo, preciso dele!

- ... Eh... eu... não faço idéia do que você está falando! Eu vim aqui para buscar o meu irmão para irmos juntos pra casa...

O dono do circo respirou fundo.

- Ele está lá atrás. - Disse apontando para as cortinas vermelhas ao fundo.

- Muuuuuito obrigada... eu vou falar com ele! - Ela sorriu e olhou de forma significativa para Lyria e depois para Quatre.

- Vai lá, manda bala! - Lyria comentou, colocando um dos braços em torno do ombro do loirinho. - Vem cá, Quatre-chan, vamos conversar.

-x-x- Atrás das Cortinas Vermelhas -x-x-

- Trowaaaaaaaaa...- Chamou, batendo na porta. Como era de se esperar, não houve resposta. Então ela decidiu considerar aquilo como um '_Seja Bem-Vinda_'. - Ae, moleque, tudo de boa? Pediu demissão?

O olhar que recebeu de Trowa a fez recuar alguns passos.

- Vá embora. - Falou com uma voz cortante, digna do Soldadinho de Chumbo.

- Nhai? Eu vim aqui para te salvar, lembra? Você me chamou, eu vim...

- Não preciso. Vai embora.

- Ãhn?

- Eu já resolvi.

- Você tá estranho e eu tô com medo! - Disse ela, encolhendo-se contra a porta fechada. Só o que recebeu foi um olhar ainda mais cortante.

- Uiiiiii! Assim você me congeeeela! - Ela brincou, voltando a aproximar-se dele. - Que é isso, garoto impertinente, você sabe que não pode comigo! Agora vamos, eu adoro confissões e quero ouvir a sua! Se quiser eu posso me posicionar ali atrás daquele treco... - Tinha uma divisória onde os artistas podiam trocar de roupa. - ... e daí você finge que eu sou um padre e confessa todos os seus crimes e pecados, o que acha?

Bufando, Trowa virou-se para frente, terminando de tirar a maquiagem.

- Estou irritado. Apenas isso.

- Trowa Barton, irritado? Geeeeente! Não consigo me decidir qual é o fato mais chocante do dia!

- Cala a boca. - Ele falou, baixinho.

- Ops... não tá mais aqui quem falou. - Ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele e fazendo-o se virar para que ela mesma pudesse retirar a maquiagem do belo rosto do moreno.

- Eu deveria ter ido embora naquela noite... - Ele começou, sem alterar sua expressão facial. - Acontece que...

- O Quatre pediu para você ficar e você acabou dormindo com ele, eu vi.

- É. Eu me senti... tão bem nos braços dele. Foi como... se eu tivesse encontrado... um... lugar pra ficar... Ah, sei lá. - Falou, retirando as mãos da menina de perto de si. - Eu nem sei o que estou dizendo!

- Você gosta dele. - Ela falou, sorridente. - Só está com medo de não conseguir corresponder do jeito que você acha que deve. - Ele levantou os olhos para encará-la. - Escuta, você **realmente** não precisa se preocupar... Não tem uma maneira certa de amar ou uma maneira errada... você tem consciência que ama o Qat-san e é isso que importa! - Ela bateu palmas, satisfeita com os olhos verdes arregalados diante a verdade. - O Quatre me confidenciou... que nunca beijou ninguém antes e que ficou com medo que você o beijasse durante aquela noite... - Ela riu. - ... ficou com medo de _fazer errado_. Acredita nisso?

Trowa também riu, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em se formar no canto de seus olhos.

- Ele te disse isso?

- Disse! E eu cai sentada. - Ambos riram. - Ele me pediu para _ensiná-lo_a beijar, mas creio que eu não sou a professora mais indicada para isso. Acho que o melhor é você pegá-lo de jeito essa noite e ensinar tudo que se deve! - Ele riu, vermelho e ela piscou. "Depois me conte os detalhes, preciso escrever cenas picantes 3x4!

- Hahahahaha, eu vou tentar! - Ele disse, abraçando-a. - Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Que é isso... É para isso que servem as amigas/escritoras/fãs/amantes/loucas/retardadas/yaoistas e etc etc e talz...

-x-x-

Lyria levou Quatre para um canto mais afastado. A garota puxou um banco meio velho que tinha no local e pediu que o loirinho se sentasse nela.

- Certo, Quatre, quer me contar o que houve? - Perguntou, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele.

O árabe abaixou o rosto, parecia envergonhado de alguma coisa.

- É que... lá na loja...

- O que aconteceu na loja? - Lyria perguntou num tom calmo, incentivando-o a continuar.

- Um pouco antes... da Ashley chegar... Uma mulher... me puxou... e... - Quatre disse, entre soluços.

- O que ela fez? - A garota já estava ficando indignada com a tal mulher.

- Me... me... beijou. - O loiro escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, desejando que abrisse um buraco na terra naquele exato momento e o engolisse.

Os olhos de Lyria arregalaram-se, espantados.

- Como! - Ela levantou-se, socando a própria mão. Ashley já havia contado sobre a confissão de Quatre para Lyria, então ela sabia de toda a história. - Quatre... Você se lembra de como ela era?

- Eh... Ela já tinha uma certa idade, eu acho... E ela tinha me perguntado... algo sobre... calcinhas.

- Me diga como ela era! Se eu a encontro na rua, eu a mato!

- Não faça isso! - Exclamou o loirinho.

- Por que não? Não posso deixar que ela faça isso com você e saia ilesa! Tá, não precisamos chegar até a morte... basta eu manda-la para a UTI que eu fico satisfeita...

Ashley chegou chegando enquanto abria um beeeelo de um sorriso descarado e muuuuito safado.

- Sinto muito, Senhor Dono do Circo, mas o Trowa-san disse que não quer trabalhar com pessoas atiradas. E que seu circo precisa melhorar muito ainda. - Ela deu de ombros. - Sabe como é, né? Tá acostumado com Circos Internacionais... tsc tsc tsc... Ah, com licença, tenho um assunto urgente para tratar agora. - Falou quando o moreno apareceu atrás dela, segurando-a pela cintura e praticamente arrastando-a para longe dos olhares do ex-chefe. - Ly-saaaaaaan, código T4Q3!

- Entendi. - Lyria respondeu, virando-se para Quatre. - Você está melhor agora?

- Um pouco... Obrigado por me aturar.

- Que é isso, loiro, não é nenhum sacrifício! - Abraçou o árabe e andou pra bem longe dali.

Ash sentiu um leve tremor vindo do corpo atrás de si quando Lyria deixou Quatre sozinho.

- Hey, não vai fazer feio agora, né? - Ela sussurrou discretamente no ouvido dele. - Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem. Confie nas duas loucas, okie?

Ashley recebeu um beijo em sua bochecha como agradecimento pelo apoio e logo os braços em torno de sua cintura deixara de existir. Trowa estava indo falar com Quatreeeee! Sua mente cantarolou enquanto se aproximava da amiga.

- Hey, vocês dois. - Chamou a atenção de Quatre e Trowa. - Estamos indo na frente, não demorem muito! - O moreno confirmou com a cabeça e Quatre não precisou dizer nada. Voltando-se para Lyria, Ash comentou: - Você percebeu que Heero e Duo não estão à vista? -

- Ahaaaaam. E eu estou indo investigar o caso neste exato momento! - Respondeu a outra. - Nhai... Vamos ver... Onde eles podem estar? - Vasculhou todo o ambiente com os olhos.

- Devem estar metidos entre os carros... - Ash falou, ajoelhando-se e procurando por pernas.

- Provavelmente. - Disse Lyria, fazendo o mesmo que a amiga. - Esses dois não têm jeito, cara. Não esperam nem chegar em casa.

- Ora, vamos... eles sempre foram assim! É só lembrar daquele Arco que a Yoru no Yami está escrevendo: Ensaio 1x2... Até dentro do ônibus, cheio de gente!.

- Foi por isso que eu disse, eles não têm jeito. - Procurou do outro lado do estacionamento. - Mas que bosta, esse lugar não tem iluminação não, hein?

- Eu não sei! - Ashley forçou os ouvidos. - Lyria, não se mexe! E prenda a respiração! - Pediu, já realizando ela mesma ambas as ações.

A outra ficou imóvel conforme o dito. Alguns sons abafados chegaram até seus ouvidos 'tuberculosos'.

- Ouço os gemidos no fim do túnel!

- Hai, eu também! - Ash falou, satisfeita.

Tentando localizar de onde vinha o som, Lyria andou até o meio do estacionamento na ponta dos pés pra tentar encontrar alguma cabeça se locomovendo.

- 'Cê achou algum pé? - Perguntou para a amiga, que continuava abaixada.

- Não. Mas os sons vem dali. - Ash apontou para oeste de onde estavam.

- Certo! Vamos colocar nosso talento de espiãs em prática! - Disse, escondendo-se atrás de um carro grande, enquanto imaginava a música-tema de Missão Impossível tocando.

Ashley ia seguir Lyria quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço e caiu para trás, em cima do inconveniente, que tapava sua boca com a mão.

Lyria não percebeu que a amiga não a seguia, e continuou movendo-se lenta e silenciosamente por entre os carros, chegando mais perto de onde vinham os sons. Olhou em volta e, vendo que ninguém se aproximava, subiu em cima de uma Pickup sem fazer barulho e permaneceu na escuta.

- Duo... pára... A gente tem que voltar agora. - Ouviu a voz de Heero.

- Aaaaahh nãããooo... - A voz melosa do americano seguiu a dele.

A morena se esticou para tentar ver o que acontecia.

- As garotas vão vir atrás da gente, Maxwell... Tire a mão daí!

Ficando na ponta dos dedos dos pés, Lyria se esticou o máximo possível para ver a cena, mas o carro em que Duo e Heero se escondiam ao lado era muito alto. _'Vou ter que escalar naquele carro, cara!'_, pensou, enquanto descia da Pickup.

- Tem certeza de que quer que eu pare? - Duo perguntou, maliciosamente.

'_Drogaaaa, tô perdendo toda a ação!'_, Lyria gritou mentalmente. Colocou um pé em cima do pneu do carro, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu pra trás, batendo no carro, que disparou o alarme. _'PQP!'_, pensou, levantando-se depressa. Andou até o outro lado, nem notando a posição comprometedora em que Duo e Heero se encontravam, e os puxou pelas camisas.

- SIMBORA, MUVUCA! - Gritou, arrastando os dois para bem longe.

-x-x-

Ashley se esperneava e tentava acertar seu agressor.

- Dá para parar de cena? - Era uma voz conhecida.

Respirou fundo, inalando um perfume também conhecido. Colocou a mão nos braços da pessoa que a carregava com facilidade, tentando puxá-los para longe de sua boca, para que pudesse falar.

- Não. Nada de palavras. Você fala demais!

- Tumfrumfeumfiumfzumfeumf! Mumfalumfdiumftoumf!

- Ahhhh... então você me reconhece?

- Hu-rum... - Disse, ainda sendo carregada, com a mão do cara em sua boca.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu estou fazendo isso, certo? - Ela balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa, tentando levantar a cabeça para vê-lo. - Tem algo que você deveria ver. Agora eu vou soltar você, não grite e não faça ruídos. Trowa pode escutar.

A menção da palavra TROWA a deixou com os oito sentidos em alerta.

Treize a colocou no chão, ao lado de Wufei, que também estava espiando.

- Ali, está vendo? - Treize lhe mostrou onde eles estavam.

- Sim sim sim, eu estou vendo! - Os olhos dela brilharam, para logo em seguida assumirem a forma de dois corações.

- Pelo que eu vi, Yuy e Maxwell estavam se agarrando ao lado de uma Pickup vermelha... - Comentou Wufei, piscando o olho para Ash, que já tinha informações para Lyria.

-x-x-

Os três corriam desesperadamente pelo estacionamento, que agora parecia ainda maior.

- Por que a gente tá correndo, hein? - Indagou Duo.

- Segurança, querido, segurança! - Lyria respondeu.

- A culpa é toda sua! - Ele disse, apontando para a garota. - Ninguém mandou ativar a bosta do alarme.

- Isso mesmo, culpe a pobre Lyria! Tudo é culpa minha! Se _vocês_ não tivessem sumido, isso não teria acontecido, tá?

Continuaram correndo até encontrarem os outros, que estavam abaixados por algum motivo.

- SOCOOOORRO, ELES QUEREM ME PRENDEEEER! - Lyria berrou, se jogando no meio deles.

Ash, Wufei e Treize arregalaram os olhos e, assim que Lyria se jogou entre eles, todos se abaixaram.

- PQP...! - Falou o Chinês, arrastando-se por detrás de outros carros, querendo _sumir_ dali antes que Trowa chegasse para ver quem eram os integrantes do bode expiatório. Treize o seguiu, despedindo-se de Lyria. Ashley pulou dentro da capota de uma caminhonete.

- Se fosse você, correria. - Murmurou para Lyria, se camuflando.

- ERA O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO AINDA HÁ POUCOOOO! - Gritou, tentando se esconder atrás de Heero e Duo.

- Heero, Duo... Lyria. - A voz de Trowa se fez ouvir. - Por que estão nos espiando?

- Hã? Do que está falando? Você é louco? - Lyria indagou, confusa. - Eu só tava correndo dos seguranças... ELES ME FIZERAM TOCAR O ALARME DO CAAAAAAAARRO! - Apontou para os outros dois.

- Dessa vez eu irei acreditar em suas palavras, mas apenas por que Heero está aqui.

- Isso mesmo, me chame de mentirosa! - Mostrou a língua pra ele. - Quem precisa de você? - Deu de ombros, virando-se para o outro lado. - Ashley, saia de seu esconderijo. Temos um desfile pra fazer.

- A Ashley não está por aqui... - Começou uma voz firme, que parecia ter engolido um ovo. - ... tente em um outro esconderijo, esse já está ocupado.

Lyria deu um tapa em sua própria testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Heero revirou os olhos e Trowa olhou para o local de onde veio a voz 'que não era da Ashley'.

- Ora, ora ora... quem diria... – Ele subiu na caminhonete e não encontrou... nada?

- Nhai... – Ly disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Que coisa. Entraê, criança, vasculha o lugar. Deve tá camuflada... tsc tsc tsc.

Assim que Lyria colocou os pés dentro da caminhonete, Ashley pulou sobre ela, disparando o alarme do carro.

Arregalou os olhos.

- Ops... – Disse Ash, olhando de Lyria para Trowa e depois para Quatre, que se aproximara, vindo atrás de Trowa.

- Nããããoooo, alarme de novo nãããão! – Lyria bateu com a cabeça na lataria da caminhonete.

- Que mania de ficar batendo a cabeça! – disse o americano, puxando-a para fora do veículo. – Vamos dar no pé, cara!

- ENTÃO VOCÊS ESTÃO AÍ, SEU BANDO DE DELINQÜENTES! – Gritou o segurança do estacionamento VIP.

- SALVE-SE QUEM PUDEEEEEEEEEEER! – berrou Lyria, correndo para fora do estacionamento sem olhar para trás. – SEBO NAS CANELAS, POVO! – ela esbarrou em Wufei, os dois caíram no chão, com a garota por cima dele. – Boa noite, Wufei! CADÊ A SAÍDA?

- Era exatamente o que eu ia te perguntar...

Heero deu um impulso para cima, utilizando um dos carros, com isso pôde ver para que lado era a saída.

- É pra lá. – Ele apontou para frente.

Ashley saiu em disparada, arrastando Quatre e Lyria com ela. Os outros correram atrás, e logo todos haviam finalmente saído do maldito estacionamento.

- Acho que nunca mais quero entrar em um estacionamento novamente, cara. Fiquei com trauma. – comentou Lyria, apoiando-se em Heero para retomar o fôlego.

- Agora vamos correr que temos um desfile pela frente, garota! Já são 19:25, temos que estar lá às 20 horas.

- Correr de novo? – a outra suspirou, desanimada. – Tem certeza? É mesmo necessário? Nhai... é nessas horas que eu queria ter um Móbile Suit, cara... Alguém se habilita a buscar um pra minha pobre pessoa?

Todos já estavam no ponto de ônibus quando Ash gritou, para que Lyria os alcançasse.

- Ninguém me escuta... Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer... – choramingou, andando desanimadamente até o ponto. – Imprestáveis! – disse, ao alcançá-los.

O ônibus chegou em poucos minutos... Oh, céus!

- Vamos de táxi? – Arriscou Treize, quase que implorando para pegarem um táxi.

- Ahaaaaam... 'Cê paga, né? – Lyria disse, escorando-se no ombro dele. – Tá achando que somos banco, é? Pode parar com essa mordomia.

O veículo maldito parou no ponto. Oito pares de olhos incrédulos olharam para o interior do ônibus.

- Ãhn... Vamos de táxi? – Lyria sorriu amarelo, ao ver a quantidade de pessoas dentro do cubículo. – Aquilo tá parecendo um formigueiro humano, cara! Treizeeee, já que você deu a maravilhosa idéia, você paga! Nhai, sei lá... seduz o motorista?

Ashley já se encontrava dentro do dito cujo, tentando chegar até a catraca. De dentro sorriu e mexeu os lábios para que eles traduzissem: _'Fiquem parados aí e não voltem pra casa'_ Ela disse, apontando para um grupinho de garotos vestidos estranhamente que se aproximavam.

- Mamãe! – Lyria subiu correndo no ônibus. Virou-se para a cobradora. – Oi tia! Tudo bem? Como vai a família? Dá desconto?

- A mocinha ali já pagou. – falou, apontando para Ash, que tentava segurar-se em uma das barras, mas era alto demais pra ela!

- Nhai... Então tá, tia, foi um prazer bater um papo com a Senhora. Mande lembranças à família! – Lyria acenou para ela e penetrou no bolo de gente.

Todos conseguiram passar e estavam se virando como podiam, já que só iriam descer na penúltima parada.

Trowa estava segurando com uma das mãos num dos canos do teto, enquanto sua outra mão obrigava Quatre a permanecer junto à ele para 'evitar acidentes', Ashley se deu ao luxo de segurar na cintura do moreno.

Treize também mantinha uma das mãos segurando no cano do teto e a outra segurando o chinês.

Heero segurava em uma das barras mais baixas, enquanto Duo ficava entre o japonês e a barra. Lyria segurava no braço de cada um deles, enquanto cantava:

- MOOOOOOOONEY, QUE É GOOD NÓIS NUM HAAAAVE. SE NÓIS HAVASSE NÓIS NUM TAVA AQUI PLAYAAAAAAANDO, MAS NÓIS PRECISA DE WORKÁ! –**1-**

Todos olharam para _a louca_ sem entender o que diabos era aquilo. Até que Ash também se deu ao trabalho de cantar também!

- Eu queria um apartamento no Guarujá mas o melhor que consegui foi um barraco em Itaquá. Você não sabe como parte um coraçãooooo...

Os pilotos trocavam olhares de extrema confusão, enquanto Lyria continuou a música.

- Ver seu filhinho chorando querendo ter um avião. Você não sabe como é frustrante, ver sua filhinha chorando por um colar de diamantes. Você não sabe como eu fico chateado, ver meu cachorro babando por um carro importado!

Foi quando mais da metade dos passageiros gritou, empurrando uns aos outros:

- MOOOOOOOONEY, QUE É GOOD NÓIS NUM HAAAAVE. SE NÓIS HAVASSE NÓIS NUM TAVA AQUI PLAYAAAAAAANDO, MAS NÓIS PRECISA DE WORKÁ!

- Allá... – Sussurrou Quatre, ao sentir o braço de Trowa segurando-o mais forte. O moreno estava fazendo uma força enorme para manter Quatre em seus braços e ainda tentar segurar a louca que teimava em pular agarrada ao seu braço!

- Que espécie de música é essa, caaaara? – exclamou Duo Maxwell, tentando aprender a letra pra cantar também.

- É bem fácil, more, só se liga na letra. Nhai... VAMO CANTÁ OUTRA, POVO! Nhai, Ash, lembrei da melhor de todas! Ó, Quatre-sama, acho melhor 'cê tapar os ouvidos, tá? Duo, se liga na letra, é bem fácil. – Lyria pigarreou. – SABÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO CRÁ-CRÁ, SABÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO CRÁ-CRÁ. NÃO DEIXE OS CABELOS DO SACO ENROLAR!

Ashley ficou vermelha, mas TODOS estavam olhando para a cara dela, com aqueles típicos letreiros: CANTA CANTA CANTA e ela não teve saída:

- Sabão cré-cré, sabão crê-cré... Não deixe os cabelos do... saco... de pé!

Os pilotos olhavam para elas, horrorizados, enquanto Duo quase se mijava de rir, tentando acompanhá-las.

Wufei tentava fechar os ouvidos com as mãos. Ele não as conhecia, eram duas loucas que tinham escapado do sanatório e por um acaso estavam andando no mesmo ônibus. Treize ria feito um maníaco também... não só da vergonha de Dragão em escutar aquele tipo de aberração, mas pelas faces coradas de Ash e a maneira como Heero tentava segurar Duo entre ele e o cano.

Um outro indivíduo assumiu o vocal e cantou a terceira parte:

- Sabããão cri-cri, sabããão cri-cri. Não deixe os cabelos do saco caiiir.

Para o espanto de geral e maior vergonha de Wufei, Treize se habilitou a cantar a quarta parte.

- Sabããããão cró-cró, sabããããão cró-cró. Não deixe os cabelos do saco dar nó!

Lyria gargalhou como uma maníaca da cara do moreno, e olhou pra ver quem se voluntariava para cantar A última.

Ashley já havia soltado do braço de Trowa e agora estava agarrada a perna do rapaz, sentada no chão, se borrando de rir e esperando pela última parte!

Qual não foi a surpresa de todos quando Duo Maxwell em pessoa ergueu a mão.

- Sabããããão cru-cru, sabãããão cru-cru... – olhou para Lyria, indagante. Ela sussurrou o resto em seu ouvido. Ele abriu o sorriso mais sacana do mundo. – Não deixe os cabelos do sacuuuuuuuuuuuuu... – gritou no ouvido do japonês, que o apertou mais contra o ferro.

Toda a mundiça encheu os pulmões e soltaram:

- ... ENROLAR COM OS DO ! **-2-**

Ashley constatou que até mesmo Quatre gritara, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos logo depois e Trowa encaixou o rosto no pescoço do árabe, também constrangido por ter gritado.

Lyria até esqueceu-se de rir ao ouvir o Soldado Perfeito gritando junto com o resto. Heero retomou sua expressão séria e pigarreou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A garota deu um cutucão em seu ombro, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Não precisa se envergonhar!

Treize chamou a atenção do grupo central dizendo que já estava na hora de descerem. Todo o pessoal do coletivo se despediu e alguns até reclamaram por terem perdido a parada e estarem beeeeeeem longe de onde deveriam.

Desceram.

- Uuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... – Ashley riu, agarrada a Trowa. – Fazia tempo que eu não pegava um buzão lotado com uma galera animada assim!

- Com certeza! – Lyria concordou, com os braços em torno de Duo e Heero. – Foi muito bom cantar Mamonas Assassinas de novo, cara! Que saudades deles...

- Ma... o quê? – perguntou o americano.

- MAMONAS ASSASSINAS! – exclamou Ly. – Mais respeito com os reis da música brasileira, tá?

- Eles são... os reis da música brasileira? – Wufei perguntou, duvidando da sanidade daquelas duas.

Lyria revirou os olhos.

- É uma espécie de reinado não dito, querido. Eu os chamo de reis porque eles são os fodas, cara, revolucionaram o mercado musical!

- Se você for levar em consideração o nome REI – começou Treize, já que tinha estudado um pouco sobre a dimensão das garotas. – você estaria falando de... Roberto Carlos, não é isso?

- Nãããão, RC é o rei das velhas! Fala sério. Minha avó que gostava de escutar as músicas dele. Ô velharia, hein. **-3-**

- Também não o considero Rei não. – Ash falou, dando de ombros. – Mas sei lá, tem gente que curte... – Olhou desconfiada para Kushrenada, que sorriu amarelo, demonstrando claramente que ele estava pendendo para o lado do GOSTO.

Lyria saiu de perto de Duo e Heero e ficou lado a lado com Treize.

- Criança, você está com um sério distúrbio mental, que está afetando parte do seu gosto musical. Precisamos fazer algo a respeito, Doutora Ashley, ainda dá tempo de salvá-lo. Treize, você precisa passar por uma intensa terapia, com direito a sessão de Mamonas Assassinas e tudo.

Ashley só fez movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Aquele... grupo... eh... Backstreet Boys... eu gostei... das músicas. – Comentou Quatre, meio envergonhado.

- E você os conheeeece? – Ash agarrou-se a Quatre com os olhos brilhando, como se ele fosse a salvação.

- Eh... eu... vi o CD deles no quarto de vocês duas e... escutei um pouco. – respondeu o loirinho.

- Bom, pelo menos escolheu um CD decente... – Lyria comentou, sorrindo.

Chegaram em frente ao hotel, estavam suados, molhados, fedendo... estavam podres!

- Ainda bem que aí tem banheiro... e roupas extras... – Ash disse, sorrindo amarelo. Entraram e ela pediu ao gerente que chamasse o Sr. Matsuyama, aquilo era uma emergência!

- Que situação... Mas também, dentro do ônibus com aquele monte de sovaco pra cima, o que você queria? – Lyria suspirou resignada.

O Sr. Matsuyama chegou e arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com suas duas estrelas principais.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou olhando-as de cima a baixo.

- Muita coisa! – Ash respondeu impaciente. – Por favor, Sr. Matsuyama, será que poderíamos usar um quarto de hotel e roupas limpas?

- Providenciarei isso em um instante, Srtas. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Muito obrigada! – Elas responderam juntas.

- Ah, providenciarei algo para seus convidados também. – Ele lembrou-se e ainda sorrindo foi até a recepção para pegar uma chave.

- Ele não é fofo? – perguntou Lyria aos outros, que apenas a olharam com cara de bunda. – O que foi?

- Ele é lindo... – Ash falou, sonhadora. Eles desviaram os olhos de Lyria para Ashley.

- Não gostei dele. – Duo falou, ressentido.

- Por que não? – Lyria voltou a perguntar. – Ele é tão meigo...! Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com ele, não vai, Ash-sama?

- Você não faz idéia... – Ela falou, praticamente babando ao vê-lo voltar, ainda sorrindo, com as chaves do quarto nas mãos.

Os pilotos e Treize pareceram inconformados e fecharam a cara.

- Você é um anjo, Sr. Matsuyama. – Lyria comentou com ele, sorridente, enquanto ela e os outros o seguiam até o quarto.

- Ora, que nada. É que eu já passei por isso... – Ele riu, e elas também. – Ah, uma outra garota deve chegar para usar o quarto também, espero que não se importem...

- Desde que não seja a cor-de-rosa... Er, digo, a Srta. Pereira. – comentou Ly, com desgosto.

Ele riu.

- Ouvi dizer que vocês não se dão bem, por isso ela terá outro quarto, um só para elas, mas consideravelmente menor. Ninguém aceitou dividir o quarto com ela.

- Por que será? – perguntou a garota, fingindo preocupação.

- Por que ela é chata, metida e arrogante? – Ele respondeu, abrindo a porta do quarto. – Pedirei que o alfaiate do hotel mande roupas para todos vocês.

- Eu já disse que o Senhor é um anjo? Já, né? Nhai... eu digo de novo: O Senhor é um anjo!

- Ora, por favor... assim me deixa sem graça. – Ele falou, sorrindo, nem um pouco constrangido. – Mas vamos trocar o tratamento. Podem me chamar de Buchi, esse negócio de Sr. Matsuyama pra cá e Sr. Matsuyama pra lá está me deixando velho!

- Imagine, Sr... Buchi. Imagine se você é velho. Que é isso? – Lyria balançou a cabeça. – Qual é a desses caras e a modéstia, hein? – perguntou, olhando para ele e para Treize, que se fez de desentendido.

- Bem, agora é melhor se arrumarem, e por favor, não demorem. – Ele pediu gentilmente para logo depois fechar a porta.

- Ly-san, tome seu banho, depois eu vou e depois vão... isso se nossa 'amiga misteriosa' não chegar antes.

- Pois é... Bom, eu tô indo, daqui a pouco eu voltooo! – disse, acenando, e entrou no banheiro.

Treize arrastou Wufei para o quarto anexado, enquanto mantinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ash arregalou os olhos.

- Ora, o que eu posso fazer? Toda aquela agarração no ônibus me deixou excitado! – O Comandante falou sem papas na língua.

- Olha, Sr. Kushrenada, eu não falei nada. Vai lá desfrutar do seu jantar que depois a gente conversa! – Ela disse, apontando para o papel e a caneta em cima da mesinha do telefone. Ele riu, confirmando com a cabeça e fechou a porta do quarto, trancando-a logo em seguida.

Duo balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Isso aqui por acaso virou motel de beira de estrada? – perguntou a Ashley.

- Que eu saiba não... massssssss...

Ashley viu Heero puxar o americano, com certa violência, para a cozinha e depois olha-la como se pudesse ver através dela.

- Eu não vou olhar. Nem sei onde estão indo.

- Heero, 'cê tá me machucando! – reclamou Duo, com o braço sendo puxado pelo Soldado Perfeito. – Isso vai marcar a minha pele! Eu vou ficar com ci... – foi interrompido pela boca de Heero, que colou-se à sua.

Ashley assobiou enquanto Duo era carregado para a cozinha.

Tanto Trowa como Quatre e ela mesma ficaram ali, com cara de tacho, pensando no que fazer.

- Eu vou assistir ao noticiário. – Trowa falou, indo em direção ao outro cômodo, deixando Ash e Qat sozinhos.

- Enfim sós, Mestre Quatre. – Disse ela, olhando-o de modo predatório.

- Não me olhe... assim... me deixa... sem graça...

- Conte-me tudo não esconda-me nada! – Com um suspiro resignado, Quatre não viu outra saída.

- Quando você e a Lyria deixaram a gente sozinhos...

_"- Será que podemos conversar, Quatre? – Trowa me perguntou._

_- Claro... Trowa, por que não?_

_Trowa me guiou para fora do Circo e fez com que eu me sentasse em uma mureta._

_- E então, o que você quer falar comigo? – Perguntei, vendo que ele não fazia menção de falar nada._

_- É sobre a gente. – Trowa falou, sem olhar pra mim. – Eu não sei... se consigo corresponder aos seus sentimentos. – Meu peito doeu e eu senti lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos._

_- Eu... não pedi isso à você, Trowa. – Foi tudo que consegui dizer naquela hora. Eu queria ir embora, sair correndo dali! Não queria ouvi-lo dizer que gostava de mim como um irmão mais novo!_

_- Naquela noite... eu realmente pretendia ir embora, fugir! Ter você por perto estava me enlouquecendo e ainda está!_

_- Eu... eu incomodo você? – Voltei a perguntar. Não queria ser um estorvo._

_Suspirando ele me respondeu:_

_- Incomoda, e muito... mas não é do jeito que você está pensando. É um incômodo diferente... não é desagradável... para dizer a verdade, é extremamente... prazeroso. _

_- Não... não entendo._

_- Quando nós chegamos aqui há alguns dias, eu... quase esganei aquelas duas, principalmente a Ashley, porque ela ficava dizendo que nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro... e eu ficava sem graça! Não queria que você ficasse pensando coisas, EU não queria pensar nisso! Mas por incrível que pareça, aquelas loucas conseguiram fazer com que... minhas esperanças de... ter você... crescessem de tal maneira que... eu não posso mais ignorar! Não dá, dói... dói quando eu vejo você triste, dói quando uma delas toca em você e surge um sorriso, quando elas o consolam por minha causa! Eu o fiz chorar tantas vezes... e eu chorei todas as vezes que fazia isso... Eu me sinto bem quando estou perto de você, quando estou em seus braços, quando vejo seu sorriso... não é só agora, que estamos nesse mundo sossegado... lá na nossa dimensão, eu também me sentia assim! Desde o... começo... desde aquele dia... nos Gundams... eu acho que... gosto de você, Quatre... acho que gosto **muito** de você._

_- Ah, Trowa... Eu... eu me sinto da mesma maneira! Eu também... gosto muito de você. – Não achei que seria bom eu dizer que o amava..."_

- ... eu achei que talvez isso fosse... pressioná-lo e eu acho que isso que estamos construindo é bom, não é?

- Bom, bom? Você está louco? Só de saber que vocês falaram o que você diz que falaram eu já fico excitada! Pensando onde pode rolar... Ops, desculpe, sim, é maravilindo! – Ash sorriu, deixando o loiro mais à vontade.

- Tem mais uma coisa... – Ash arregalou os olhos, esperando pelo resto. – Nós... íamos... nos beijar... só que... a Lyria gritou e...

- Não, tudo bem! Mas ELE ia te beijar? ELE se aproximou de você?

Quatre balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

- Eu me aproximei dele.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Escute bem: Trowa nunca vai dar o primeiro passo.

- Então o que eu devo fazer? – Perguntou o loiro, sentindo-se frustrado.

- Ora, simples: Dê você o primeiro passo!

- EU?

- Não, você. Qat-sama, vamos! – Ela se colocou em frente à Quatre. – Deixa eu te ensinar.

Quatre respirou fundo. Ashley seria sua _professora_, aquela _louca_! Isso não ia ser bom...

- Estreite seus olhos. – Quatre a olhou confuso, mas fez o que lhe foi ordenado. – Agora imagine o Trowa-san ãhn... – Ash ficou pensando, até que uma cena lhe veio a mente. - ... Tá, Trowa acabou de sair do banho e está todo molhado com uma pequena toalha de rosto enrolada na cintura. – O árabe esforçou-se para imaginar, o que não foi nem um pouco difícil, logo seus olhos adquiriram uma cor mais escura. – Ótimo, Ótimo! Muito bem! Agora passe a língua sobre os lábios, como se admirasse um prato muito saboroso.

- Ele é saboroso. – O loiro falou sem pensar, ainda imaginando Trowa parado à sua frente só com uma minúscula toalha.

- Certo certo, ele realmente é. Continuando, passe a língua por sobre os lábios! – Quatre fez, Ashley gelou e suas faces ficaram ligeiramente coradas. – Sorria. Não um sorriso bobo ou infantil, sorria como se ele fosse uma presa que o caçador estava prestes a apanhar. – Ainda usando de sua imaginação, Quatre imaginou Trowa encostado na parede, apenas de toalha, com o corpo ainda molhado do banho e ele se aproximando lenta e perigosamente. Sorriu maliciosamente, deixando Ashley boba. – Isso está maravilindo!

- Posso ir praticar agora? – Quatre perguntou, ainda com o típico brilho de tesão nos olhos e o sorriso nos lábios.

- Opa, faça as honras! – Ela deu passagem ao árabe que foi atrás de Trowa.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se, e Lyria saiu de dentro do cômodo, enrolada na toalha.

- Nhai... Cadê geral? Cadê as roupas? CADÊ O MUNDO? Eu tô sozinha no mundo, me abandonaram... Buááá.

Ashley, que estava sentada no pequeno sofá que ficava de costas para o banheiro, levantou o braço sinalizando que ela estava ali.

- Eu não estou sozinhaaa! Existe outra sobrevivente de uma possível epidemia que assolou a população mundial! – saltitou até o sofá. – O que tá rolando? Eu quero saber!

Ashley colocou o dedo indicador para cima:

- Sexo no quarto, por parte de Treize e Wufei. Agarração desenfreada na cozinha, não queira presenciar, por parte de Heero e Duo. No cômodo ao lado Quatre está seduzindo Trowa.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram.

- ELE TOMOU A INICIATIVA FINALMENTE! – Lyria começou a dançar. – O mundo não chegou ao fim, então! Na na na na na... Na... Será que rola alguma coisa dessa vez? Eles estão muito devagar, cara, se não tiver beijo hoje eu os jogo de uma ponte, com uma bigorna amarrada ao pescoço de cada um!

- Olha, sexo eu não garanto, mas beijo vai rolar nem que eu tenha que entrar lá e faze-los se beijar!

- Ótimo! Bom, o nosso chefe tesão ainda não voltou com as roupas? – Lyria perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, ainda enrolada na toalha.

- Nopssssss. Ainda não!

- Ele faz jus ao apelido que a gente deu a ele... Gato é preguiçoso pra caramba, viu? Vô te contar... – balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

Ashley entrou no banheiro e tomou o banho mais rápido da existência humana: cinco minutos. Também saiu enrolada numa toalha branca e foi bisbilhotar como as coisas estavam indo para o casalzinho tartaruga, já que Lyria não estava a vista ela imaginou que a amiga estivesse bisbilhotando o casalzinho 'é-só-curtição'.

1x2 3x4 13x5 1x2 3x4 13x5 1x2 3x4 13x5 1x2 3x4 13x5 1x2 3x4 13x5

Lyria encontrava-se sentada numa das cadeiras da cozinha, enquanto os outros dois, também sentados, a encaravam.

- Eu estou me irritando. – disse, seriamente. – Vâmo parar com esse papo de a-gente-tá-só-curtindo, é-só-pra-aliviar-o-stress... E num-sei-o-quê...

- Queira ou não, essa é a verdade. – Heero disse, curto e grosso como sempre.

Duo suspirou, mas logo voltou a sorrir.

- Aham. É isso aí!

- Sei... Então por que vocês não pegam uma puta qualquer na rua? Ah, já sei! A Raíza vai adorar aliviar o stress dos dois... De uma vez só!

Heero deu de ombros.

- Questão de preferência sexual.

- Ooooh, então estamos progredindo, Senhor Perfect Soldier... – Lyria concluiu, com as mãos unidas. – Mas ainda assim... Existem vários homens dando sopa por aí, querido.

- Se te incomoda tanto, então a gente pára. – o japonês disse e levantou-se, abandonando o local de 'reunião'.

_"Que garoto cabeçudo!"_, pensou Lyria, socando a mesa, _"E ainda nem sabe blefar, cara!"_.

1x2 3x4 13x5 1x2 3x4 13x5 1x2 3x4 13x5 1x2 3x4 13x5 1x2 3x4 13x5

Ashley entrou na sala discretamente e posicionou-se atrás da porta do armário. Estava olhando pelos furinhos da mesma.

Quatre estava sentado na mesa de centro, com um copo com pedras de gelo nas mãos.

O árabe pegou com os dedos, uma das pedras de gelo que havia no copo e colocou-a na boca, sem quebrar o contato visual com o moreno, que mantinha as mãos sobre a virilha. Ashley riu mentalmente.

Ao sentir que sua boca já estava bem gelada o loiro retirou a pedra de gelo de dentro da boca, enquanto se aproximava de Trowa, que parou de respirar.

Quatre começou a beijá-lo lentamente, sentindo a troca de temperatura rápida... era uma sensação deliciosa!

Ainda com o gelo em uma de suas mãos, Quatre colocou-o contra o pescoço do moreno, que teve como primeira reação, abria a boca para protestar ante o toque frio. Ao realizar essa pequena ação, o loiro aproveitou para segurar o lábio inferior de Trowa com os dentes enquanto sua mão livre brincava com os botões da camisa branca de sua presa.

Trowa estava entendendo, mas ainda assim não completamente! Quatre estava... diferente... estava quente, muuuuito quente, extremamente quente... céus, aquele **não** era o pequeno anjo loiro!

- Quatre... – O moreno gemeu o nome do outro ao sentir que a pedra de gelo não estava mais em seu pescoço, e sim sob sua camisa.

O árabe sorriu, satisfeito. E aproveitou para adentrar a boca do moreno com sua língua. Não tinha mais vergonha. Ashley havia lhe falado o que fazer para quebrar a barreira de Trowa e estava funcionando perfeitamente! As mãos do moreno estavam em sua cintura, o puxando para mais perto, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo... colando seus corpos...!

Quatre sentiu a ereção de Trowa sob si e mexeu-se sobre ele, enquanto tinha seu pescoço devidamente atacado pela ávida e exigente boca do outro.

- Pe... pensei que... nunca tivesse beijado antes... – Trowa falou, voltando a capturar os lábios do pequeno em seu colo.

Quatre esperou que Trowa terminasse de usar sua boca para poder falar:

- E não tinha... – Quatre sussurrou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Trowa. - ... Ashley me ensinou que você é controlado demais e como eu estava impaciente deveria dar o primeiro passo eu mesmo... se não, ficaríamos naquilo a vida inteira.

Trowa riu e concordou, colocando Quatre deitado sobre o sofá e ficando sobre o pequeno, apenas olhando-o.

- Treize deu um passo ousado naquele dia, lá na praia, quando chegamos... achei que... bem, se eu quisesse... esquentar as coisas... – Quatre ficou vermelho ao mencionar essa parte. - ... eu deveria deixar a vergonha de lado e... 'brincar' de Caça e Caçador.

- Isso é bom... – Trowa falou, deitando-se sobre o árabe e recebendo um cafuné gostoso. -... Acho que eu não teria tanta coragem de... arriscar algo com você...

- Por que não? – Perguntou o árabe, confuso.

- Ah... você sempre me pareceu tão puro e angelical que fiquei com medo de... ir depressa demais ou fazer algo que o desagradasse.

Quatre riu, e depois puxou o rosto de Trowa para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

- Quando estivermos nós dois, _sozinhos_, entre quatro paredes, vou te mostrar que de puro e angelical... só tenho a cara!

- YES BABY, YES! – Ashley gritou, saindo de trás da porta, ainda enrolada na toalha e jogando-se sobre os dois. – Agora que tudo já está devidamente no lugar, será que eu posso ficar aqui com vocês? – Fez cara de menor abandonado. – Só um tiquinho? Snift snift snift?

- Oh, que criança carente... acho que terei que te adotar! – O loiro comentou, rindo, enquanto o namorado sentava-se.

- Sim sim sim! Mas tem mais uma coisa...

- Mais uma coisa? – Os dois perguntaram em coro.

- Aham... – Os olhos dela brilharam. – Eu não ouvi Te amo, por favor! Me deixem presenciar essa cena tão maravilinda, eu sonhei minha vida toda com isso!

Quatre olhou para Trowa e depois sorriu:

- Eu te amo, Trowa Barton.

Trowa pegou o rosto do árabe entre suas mãos grandes e disse, quase tocando seus lábios:

- Eu também te amo, pequeno Quatre.

- LINDO! – Ashley jogou seus braços, enlaçando os dois e dando beijinhos na testa de ambos.

- Ash, sua toalha está caindo. – Avisou o loiro, sorrindo.

- Opa... AH! Mas quem se importa, estou tão feliz por vocês!

Os três riram e a campainha tocou.

Ashley saiu correndo para a sala, gritando "ROUPAS!".

Lyria correu da cozinha até a porta, verificando se sua toalha estava devidamente no seu lugar. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Buchi e uma outra garota, possivelmente a garota sobre o qual ele falou.

- Finalmente, roupas! – gritou Lyria, alegre.

- Desculpe pela demora. Estava procurando por roupas do tamanho "P"... E acabei encontrando a Srta. Franchini no caminho. – Buchi respondeu, indicando a garota. – Srtas Campos e Barton, esta é Angel Franchini, sua companheira pela próxima meia-hora.

- Nhoieeeee! – Lyria a cumprimentou. – Eu sou a Lyria, tá? Entra aí! – abriu espaço para ela, enquanto pegava as roupas das mãos do Sr. Matsuyama.

- Muito prazer. Sou Ashley Barton Kirst. – Ash apresentou-se, curvando-se ligeiramente para frente. – Esses são... – Ashley olhou para a cara dos meninos presentes e ficou na dúvida de como apresentá-los.

Treize e Wufei deixaram o quarto, sorridentes, e ao depararem-se com a cena, muda e sem movimento, ficaram sérios, esperando pelo próximo passo.

_"Zeus, como é que eu devo apresentá-los?"_ Ash indagou-se, desesperada.

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:  
-1- Música dos Mamonas Assassinas, se você não conhece, favor retroceder alguns anos na história do Brasil.**

**-2- Depois de algo inesperado... _–totalmente-_ ficou decidido que... nós omitiríamos essa parte! XP Além do que, os próprios Mamonas não falam!  
-3- Sem ofençaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Só que a gente não curte, viu? nn**

**(Goddess) Esses dois são lerdos, mas finalmente conseguiram se acertar, e tudo graças à.. tcham tcham tachm... ASHLEY! _–batendo palmas-_ Eu descrevi a cena a partir dos meus olhos, pois eu adoraria estar no lugar da minina naquela cena maravilinda! n.n**

**(Sayuri) Nhaham... Agora só falta aqueles dois cabeçudos, que insistem em dizer que não é nada além de "aliviação-de-stress"... Eu também estou me estressando com eles, cara, vou entrar no computador e meter porrada neles. Mas naum se preocupem, povu, eu vou resolver essa situação em breve... Assim espero.**

**(Goddess) Só mais uma pergunta: ;.; Como será que a Ash, a Ly e Cia vão resolver o problema dos nomes? É uma pergunta de prova, até o momento eu também não sei, há! Vou pensar em alguma coisa, vcs vão ver!**

**(Ambas) Até maisssssssss!**


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**AVISO:**

**O.õ Eu não lembro de nada dramático neste capítulo... nhami... LIME (13x5) e um pouco de conturbação com 3x4... AH! Tem pau entre o Heero e o Duo... não esquentem!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Misao Kinomoto: **n.n Dois limoeiros, é? Isso parece útil... acho que nós vamos precisar de limões sim, dá pra emprestar? Os que a gente comprou tão meio... secos... T.T

**Dark Angel:** Nomeá-los é bem fácil! O problema vem depoooooois disso... n.nb E que bom que você gostou! Nós também gostamos muuuuuuito do capítulo 22! A Say-chan me disse que tudo irá acontecer... o.o por culpa do leite-condensado...

**Serennity Le Fay: **Nhaaaaaaaa, vc também gostou? Eu adorei! Nunca pensei que o Q fosse capaz daquilo... mas as revistas influenciaram na escola... Agora é que o bicho vai pegar entre eles! Eu que tô meio perdida pra resolver o problemão que arranjei escrevendo o que escrevi nesse próximo capítulo _–snift snift snift-_

**Darksoul:** Hey, obrigada! E desculpe a demora... eu e a Say-chan estamos tendo muitos problemas em relação a este fic... já estamos a duas semanas atrás de uma música descente e que não tenha sido utilizada em algum fic conhecidíssimo...

**Agora, vamos ao fic! n.n BOA LEITURA, GALERA!

* * *

****Capítulo XXIII**

Todos estavam parados, esperando que Ashley ou Lyria fizesse alguma coisa. De preferência, apresentá-los à garota parada na porta. O Sr. Matsuyama já não estava mais com eles.

Duo irritou-se com toda aquela situação desagradável e assumiu a liderança da conversa.

- Sou Duo Maxwell, muito prazer.

Lyria quase enforcou o americano.

- Eh, ele quis dizer que... esse é o... nick dele! É, é isso aí! A gente conheceu eles na net, e eles usam os nomes dos pilotos... Sabe como é, né? Fanáticos como nós... – sorriu amarelo.

- Não sei do que você está falando, sua louca. Meu nome **é** Duo Maxwell e eu **sou** um Piloto de Gundam, você fica mentindo para os outros! Será que não sabe: _Eu posso correr e me esconder mas eu nunca minto!_

Ashley quase caiu para trás, e ainda com um sorriso idiota, continuou:

- Duo Maxwell. – Apontou para o americano, que sorria. – Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada, Trowa Barton e Quatre Winner.

A garota ficou estática, olhando-os como se fossem retardados até que finalmente se manifestou:

- Loucos? Fanáticos? Malucos? Retardados? Ou apenas curtição?

Lyria continuou sorrindo amarelo.

- É que eles realmente se parecem com os pilotos, né? – deu um pisão no pé do americano, impedindo-o de se manifestar novamente pra falar besteira. – Você não acha?

A tal Srta Franchini aproximou-se de Treize e colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço do Jovem Kushrenada, que não se manifestou, apenas ficou receoso, já que Wufei a olhava de um modo pavoroso.

Lyria e Ashley se entreolharam, prevendo um possível caos, e ambas seguraram Wufei discretamente.

- Não faça escândalo, mon cher... Eh... o Treize não está sentindo nada, não se preocupe! – Ly sussurrou no ouvido do chinês, tentando acalmá-lo.

A novata continuava a cheirar o pescoço de Treize, seus olhos castanhos brilhando com intensidade. Olhou para o americano, que encarou-a confuso. Ela se aproximou dele e levantou o queixo do mesmo, de modo a poder olhar bem dentro de seus olhos violetas. Depois, Franchini aproximou-se do árabe, olhando-o desconfiada e demoradamente. Os olhos da garota se transformaram em corações e ela sorriu de modo bobo.

- É O QUATRE WINNER MESMO! – Falou eufórica, abraçando-o, esquecendo-se de que um certo moreno de olhos verdes estava ficando nervoso, de novo.

- Eh... bem, é o que parece. – Quatre falou constrangido.

- Sabe, sem querer me intrometer, mas já me intrometendo... – começou Duo. – Se não for pedir muito... Será que dá pra você... se afastar um pouco dele? Não que eu me importe, mas é que... tem gente que se importa, e muito. – disse, apontando para Trowa, que tinha ódio estampado em seus olhos.

- Oh, claro, mas não precisa se preocupar, Trowa Barton. – Ela falou, ainda sorrindo. – Ele é toooodinho seu, e será por moooooito tempo. Vocês são perrrrrfeitos um para o outro!

- Estou enganada ou temos outra yaoista por perto? – Ash comentou, olhando para Lyria e depois para Franchini.

- Êêê, mais uma de nóóós! – exclamou, saltitando alegremente pelo cômodo.

Treize Khushrenada balançou a cabeça, negativamente, provavelmente pensando "_Tô perdido..."_.

- Vamos às apresentações formais: Lyria Campos é Sayuri Maxwell, eu – Ashley apontou para si mesma. – Sou Goddess Of Death GW e você é...?** –1-**

- Fallen Angel, muito prazer. – Ela sorriu, cumprimentando-as alegremente. – Eu já li fics de vocês.

Lyria ficou boquiaberta.

- VOCÊ é a Fallen Angel? – perguntou, com olhos arregalados, para logo depois abrir o maior sorriso do mundo e praticamente sufocá-la de abraços. – EU AMO VOCÊ! SOU SUA FÃ!

Ashley estendeu um papel e uma caneta pedindo um autógrafo.

- Eu amei Anjo da Luz! Ficou tão explendidamente maravilindo! O Q-sama tá tão fofo, tão cute, tão anjiiiiiinho!

- Você achou? – Falou ela constrangida. – Ah, que é isso, vocês escrevem muito melhor do que eu! – Ela falou terminando de assinar o papel que Ash lhe estendia.

- EU TAMBÉM QUEEEERO! – exclamou a outra, estendendo seu caderninho de autógrafos da Disney, que ela havia ganhado de seus pais quando era pequena. – Eu sempre levo meu precioso Caderno comigo para o caso de aparecerem famosos no meu caminho, sabe?

Angel ficou extremamente vermelha e tentou sorrir.

- Mas eu também vou querer autógrafos depois, okie? – Ash e Lyria tossiram e murmuraram um 'aham' nada convincente. – Agora eu vou tomar meu banho... se não chegaremos atrasadas... bem, isso se vocês não se importarem... – Ela disse olhando de canto de olho para o árabe. **–2-**

- De maneira nenhuma, eles esperam... Nós estamos aqui para trabalhar, eles tão só de curtição.

- Então tá... Eu não demoro. Ah, e depois me contem como Eles vieram parar aqui!

- MISSÃO ACEITA! – Elas gritaram, querendo provocar o japonês. A Srta Franchini entrou no banheiro.

Lyria virou-se para se vestir.

- Eh... o que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o loiro, meio sem-graça.

- Me vestindo. – respondeu, displicentemente.

- Mas... aqui, na nossa frente?

- Querido, o banheiro está ocupado; o quarto deve estar com cheiro de orgasmo... – olhou para Treize e Wufei, que desviaram o olhar. – A cozinha... Ninguém merece, né? Entããão, só me resta aqui. Além do mais, não terá nenhuma tensão sexual envolvida, porque... Estão todos satisfeitos, né? Ou estou enganada?

Quatre olhou para Trowa.

- Eu estou satisfeitíssimo. Por sinal, não há nada que o Trowa não possa fazer que não me satisfaça... – Murmurou olhando displicentemente para as 'partes baixas' do moreno.

- O que acham, dá pra passar? – Ash indagou, já vestida. Ela aproveitara que todos estavam olhando para Lyria e se vestira rapidamente: Uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa preta que lhe chegava pouco acima da cintura com uma rosa azul claro bordada no meio e detalhes da mesma cor nas mangas compridas. Um sapato de salto fino preto, os cabelos soltos e as franjas cobrindo-lhe parcialmente os olhos fechavam o visual.

Treize assobiou **–3-**, deixando-a vermelha.

Lyria vestiu-se lentamente, assobiando o tema de A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa, pra tirar uma onda com a cara do árabe loiro. Usava uma blusa tomara-que-caia preta, uma saia preta que ia até a metade das coxas, um par de botas de cano alto, da mesma cor. Para completar, colocou um crucifixo com pedrinhas vermelhas e um bracelete preto no braço direito.

- Muito bem, onde vocês pensam que vão com essas roupas? – Treize indagou, mostrando-se incomodado.

- Lá pra fora? – Ash falou, com um sorriso idiota.

- Eh... pra junto das outras modelos? Lá embaixo? – Lyria perguntou, apontando pro chão.

- Nem pensar! – Treize falou, colocando-se entre elas e a porta. – Vocês não vão sair assim nem daqui mil anos!

Ashley e Lyria riram.

- Quem 'cê tá pensando que é, moleque? Tira as fraldas primeiro! – Ash disse, balançando as mãos num claro gesto de irritação.

- 'Cê virou meu pai agora, é? – perguntou Lyria, batendo o pé no chão. – Papai, me dá mesada?

Treize ignorou, mas manteve-se em frente à porta.

- Vocês não vão sair assim. – Era a voz de Heero. – Estão quase nuas! Olha o tamanho dessa saia!

- 'Cê acha que isso é curto? É porque você ainda não viu as garotas de biquíni na praia, tá? Vai lá pra ver o que é curto. Agora, me dêem licença, tenho um desfile pra fazer. – concluiu Lyria, tentando, em vão, faze-los sair do lugar.

- Mas eu estou devidamente vestidinha! Não tem nenhuma parte à mostra, só a barriga! – Ash choramingou.

- Tá, tá... Mesmo assim não quero a barriga de fora! – Era a voz do Comandante.

- Já que vocês insistem tanto, ENTÃO EU VOU PELADA! ORAS! – gritou Lyria.

Treize deu passagem à Lyria, mas manteve a mão na maçaneta.

- Se tirar tudo passa.

- Como você é ridículo! PQP, eu só vou assim até lá embaixo, bosta, a gente vai ter que trocar de roupa mesmo! Que saco!

- Então vocês vão nos esperar. Não vou deixar minhas pequenas crianças saírem assim por aí, e ainda mais sozinhas! Esse bando de urubu rondando, não não e não... – Ele falou, sorrindo para elas. – Digamos que isso é uma forma de retribuir o resgate de hoje cedo.

- Oooooh, ele é tããão gentil... – ironizou Lyria. – Tá bom, papai, eu espero o senhor. – sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Ashley.

- Ótimo. – Ele falou, satisfeito.

Angel saiu do banheiro já devidamente vestida:

Usava uma blusa social branca, sem mangas; uma saia cinza de pregas e uma sandália marrom de tiras finas que circulavam seu tornozelo. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam parcialmente presos atrás (estilo Relena, _sem as tranças_, por favor, né?); e brincos estilo indígena.

As três usavam maquiagem básica: gloss, blush e uma sombra não-chamativa.

- E então, vamos? – Ela chamou-as.

- Nopsss... – Ash respondeu, balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Kushrenada não nos deixa sair sozinhas, tem muitos lobos maus esperando para pegar cordeirinhos.

- Ele virou nosso pai agora, não sabia? – comentou Lyria, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Papai é tão ciumento!

- Então temos que esperar por todos eles? – Comentou, estupefata.

- Aham... – Responderam as duas juntas.

- Mas eles são seis!

- Se você levar em consideração todos os detalhes, verá que são apenas cinco banhos... – Começou Ash. – Treize só toma banho com Wufei-san.

- Pois é... Tsc tsc tsc, o que eu fiz pra merecer um pai tão safado? – Lyria balançou a cabeça, fingindo desgosto.

- Safado e gostoso, não é uma combinação ruim.

- É, vendo por esse lado... Tem razão! – Ly piscou para a amiga. – Wuffy-san tem muita sorte.

Ashley e Angel afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Muita sorte. – Elas olharam para o banheiro ao escutarem o primeiro grito.

- Tsc tsc tsc... eles não prestam, somos menor de idade. – Ash falou, olhando para elas com cara de braba.

- Tá vendo o que a gente passa todo dia? – Lyria perguntou pra Angel, que parecia sem graça. – Bom, não que eu me incomode com isso, né, afinal, Treize-san deu _detalhes_ pra nós! 'Cê quer ler depois?

- Oh, ele deu? – Angel parecia atômica. – Eu vou querer ler sim! Será que consigo arrancar algo de Quatre? – Ela perguntou, olhando para o loiro que estava sentado no balcão da cozinha e conversava alegremente com os demais Pilotos.

- Não sei, não custa tentar! Foi difícil arrancar esses detalhes do Comandante, mas a gente encheu tanto o saco dele que ele acabou cedendo... Bom, depois 'cê passa lá em casa e eu te empresto o caderno.

- EI, POR QUE ELA PODE LER E EU NÃO POSSO? – berrou o americano da cozinha, se intrometendo na conversa delas.

- Porque você é muito intrometido! Eu não te dei autorização para ler e você já foi pegando o caderno. Entoneee, nada feito. Banana pra você!

- Hpmf.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Treize saiu carregando Wufei nos braços enquanto se beijavam, ignorando toda e qualquer alma viva presente no local.

- Por favor, Kushrenada, uma viradinha para a esquerda. – Ash pediu, querendo anotar como estava 'a batalha de línguas'. Constatou que Treize sorriu, no beijo... O homem mais velho pareceu segurar o pequeno com mais força o que fez com que o chinês abrisse a boca e suas línguas se encontrassem fora da boca!

- Zeus... – Ashley estava com os olhos arregalados e só percebeu que estava babando porque Quatre viera com um lencinho para enxugar-lhe o queixo.

- Ashley, você está babando! – Comentou o loiro, rindo meio sem graça.

- Mas é inevitável! – disse Lyria, aproximando-se o máximo possível do casal, ficando na ponta dos pés e anotando todo e qualquer detalhe. – Isso, agora um pouco mais pro lado! Mais língua, Wufei! Cadê o entusiasmo?

Ambos sorriram mais largamente e Treize encostou o chinês na porta do armário da sala de entrada, ficando de perfil para as três escritoras.

Wufei enlaçou a cintura do amante com as pernas e puxou-o para mais perto, sua boca aberta e a saliva quente escorrendo-lhe pelo pescoço ao ter uma de suas nádegas apertadas por Treize.

- Vamos ter lemon ao vivo? – exclamou a garota de olhos azuis, batendo palmas. – Será que dá tempo? A gente tem que descer... e... Nhai... Eles podem esperar! Continuem, rapazes! Eu prometo que fico quietinha!

Treize passou a língua pela extensão do pescoço de Wufei enquanto o mesmo se deliciava em dar aquele 'show'. Apesar de que estava louquinho para ficar a sós com o Comandante, para que pudesse dar um jeito naquela maldita toalha que ele tinha em torno da cintura...

Ashley mantinha-se sem reação aparente, mas suas mãozinhas continuavam trabalhando, mesmo com os olhos arregalados e a baba escorrendo enquanto Quatre tentava, em vão, limpá-la.

- Gente, agora as toalhas! – disse Lyria, escrevendo o máximo que podia.

Treize riu, satisfeito e beijou os lábios de Wufei delicadamente.

- Que pena, o show acabou... a toalhas ficam pra depois! Já exibi minha imagem por demais. – Kushrenada disse, colocando o namorado no chão, ambos sorrindo, de mãos dadas. – Vou terminar isso lá dentro, não vamos demorar... o próximo que faça as honras do banheiro... ah e não se preocupem... não está sujo! Não fizemos nada lá dentro... só alguns beijos... mãos, corpos, nada com que devam se preocupar. – Ele disse e fechou a porta do quarto.

- Maldito. – Ash falou, passando as costas da mão nos lábios. Quatre a havia abandonado para acudir Duo, que estava mais necessitado (lê-se: estava com sangramento no nariz).

- Eles sempre fazem isso? – Angel indagou, estupefata.

- Seeempre não, né, mas... Ultimamente eles têm sido muito... pouco reservados. – respondeu Lyria. – Você não tem idéia do quão mau é o Treize, ele vive deixando a gente nessas situações... Ash, criamos um monstro!

- Eu estava pensando justamente nisso. Monstro, monstro e MONSSSTROOOOO! Snift snift snift... bem, quem é o próximo? Algum casal se habilita a realizar o final da peça?

- VOCÊS! – Angel exclamou, abraçando Trowa e Quatre e saltitando com eles.

- Ahn... Fica pra outro dia, tá? – Quatre concluiu, já se dirigindo ao banheiro.

- Tá vendo? A gente faz tudo por eles e é assim que nos retribuem... Somos tão injustiçadas! – disse Lyria, chorando em cascata.

Ashley se levantou sorrindo docemente e colocou as mãos nos ombros do 'irmão'.

- Vai lá. – Ela disse.

- Não vou. – Ele respondeu.

- Você vai. – Ela retrucou.

- Não.

- Vai.

- Não.

- Aham.

- Nops.

- Isso mesmo, faça o que eu digo, fica me desafiando, fique aí e perca a chance de ouro de ver o Q-sama tomando banho sem nenhuma das **loucas** para atrapalhar... FIQUE AQUI!

- Cala a boca. – Ele falou, já batendo na porta do banheiro. Quatre a abriu, sorridente e deu passagem ao moreno.

- Beleza! Agora é minha chance! – Ash disse e saiu correndo pra varanda.

- Onde 'cê vai, criança? – perguntou Lyria, acompanhando-a com os olhos.

- A janela do banheiro fica à dois passos da varanda, eu vou escalar aquela porcaria. Se eu cair, morro depois de ver sexo! – Falou, decidida.

Ashley subiu na mureta da varanda e pendurou-se na rede de proteção, tentando alcançar a janela do banheiro.

- Eu vô conseguir... – Choramingou, pendurando-se na janela. – Eu estou veeeendooooo! – Ela gritou para os outros.

- Descreeeeevaaaa! – revidou Lyria, na porta que dava à varanda.

Ashley tossiu.

- Só tem fumaça! Não consigo verrrr! – Ela se concentrou em escutar a conversa:

"_- Ora, Trowa! Vai ficar aí sentado mesmo? – Quatre perguntou ao moreno._

_- Vou._

_- Mas você pode entrar, eu deixo você vir aqui brincar comigo. – Quatre falou provocativo._

_- É melhor não. Não vamos pular os passos... não precisamos ter pressa, de qualquer forma._

_- Ah...! Mas eu estou com pressa! – O árabe choramingou. – Você não quer mesmo?_

_- Entenda, pequeno Anjo. Não é questão de **não querer**, é questão de achar que é muito cedo! – O lado racional do Piloto 03 falou mais alto._

_- Você é quem sabe... – O chuveiro foi desligado e a janela foi aberta, fazendo com que Ash tivesse que se agarrar para não cair. O vapor se dissipou, fazendo com que a garota tivesse uma visão melhor das coisas._

_Quatre estava nu! Pena que estava de costas para ela... e na parte da frente do corpo ele mantinha a toalha, segurando-a delicadamente. Não mostrando nadinha ao namorado._

_- Já que você não quer... _

_Trowa ficou vermelho. Aquele corpo pequeno e aqueles gestos leves o estavam deixando maluco! Era impressão sua ou o pequeno árabe estava semi nu e totalmente molhado bem na sua frente?_

_- Eu estou sonhando._

_- Ah, não tá não. Eu sou bem real... – Ashley voltou a ter dificuldades para se segurar ao ver o que seus olhos estavam vendo! Quatre estava sentado no colo de Trowa!_

- Céus do Todo Poderoso Zeus! – Ela parou de narrar para as garotas que estavam anotando. - ... – Ficou muda, seus olhos arregalados e suas faces extremamente coradas.

- CONTEEE, CRIANÇA, CONTEEEEEE! NÃO NOS DEIXE NO VÁCUO! – berrou Lyria, socando a parede.

- Ele... ele...

_Quatre estava sentado no colo de Trowa, ainda nu, com a toalha separando-os e cobrindo, parcialmente a nudez de seu corpo. Seus olhos presos aos olhos verdes._

_- Bem que a Ash me avisou... você é controlado demais. – Murmurou o árabe, mexendo seus lábios de modo a tocar nos de Trowa. – Pelo visto eu terei que brincar os 'controles' para desativar esse seu lado racional, aí... – As mãos do árabe resolveram brincar com os botões de Trowa, assim como havia feito ainda há pouco, na sala de estar._

_- Quatre... – Chamou, com a voz firme, parecendo tão controlado quanto sempre. – Você... espera eu terminar, para sairmos? Não vou dar o gostinho para aquelas garotas de vê-lo assim. – Trowa se aproximou do ouvido do namorado. – Vamos sair escondidos para que não nos vejam... _

- Pra porta do banheiro! – Angel falou, já correndo para lá.

Ash deu mais uma pequena espiada, para ter certeza que não ia rolar nada. Não. Assim que o chuveiro ligou e ouviu o loiro bufar, impaciente, viu que Trowa não iria deixar que a tentação vencesse.

- Maldito Trowa Barton! – Falou pausadamente para si mesma.

Lyria e Angel se posicionaram em frente à porta do banheiro, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria no rosto, parecendo aqueles seguranças enormes de artistas famosos.

- Vamos ver quem vai sair escondido! – disse a garota de olhos azuis.

Antes que pudesse descer da mureta ouviu som abafados. Gemidos? Ela se perguntou mentalmente, voltando à posição inicial, para observá-los.

_"- Você não tem medo, Quatre? – Era a voz do moreno._

_- Medo? Medo de quê? – Quatre fez uma pausa. – Medo delas?_

_Ashley engoliu em seco. Trowa tinha medo dela?_

_- Não, não. Delas não. Podem parecer loucas, mas de loucas não tem nada! Só são abusadas demais, fanáticas demais, espertas demais... São boas pessoas, essas escritoras aí, e pelo visto as amigas delas também são. – Ele falou, retirando o shampoo dos cabelos castanhos. – Só não vamos dizer isso à elas, ficarão muito convencidas!_

_Ashley escutou as gargalhadas e sorriu. Bem, ela estava orgulhosa de saber daquilo!_

_- Mas e então, do que eu tenho que ter medo?_

_- De tudo acabar, de não ter passado de um sonho, uma ilusão..._

_A garota escutou a porta do Box se abrindo com violência, e mesmo com a pouca luz que a ultrapassava, conseguiu ver o que estava acontecendo._

_Quatre entrara no Box, estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura e pressionava Trowa contra a parede fria, enquanto o jato d'água caía, molhando ambos._

_- O que merda você está dizendo? – Quatre parecia nervoso e Ashley estava fazendo uma força absurda para tentar ver melhor o que acontecia. Ouviu soluções, Quatre estava chorando? – Então você só disse que me amava por que a Ashley estava na sala, é isso?_

_- Não tem nada a ver. – Retrucou o moreno. – Eu só tenho medo de você se arrepender. Ver que eu não sou quem você pensa. Você conhece apenas Trowa Barton, não conhece Triton Bloom. **–4-**_

_- Então é por isso que você não encosta em mim? Mesmo lá na sala... você..._

_- Como é que você consegue gostar de Trowa Barton? Ele é tão... tão... frio e indiferente!_

_- E foi por essa pessoa que eu me apaixonei. Trowa Barton sempre me cativou e me ajudou nas horas em que eu mais precisei. Triton Bloom não faria o mesmo?_

_- Triton Bloom te ama tanto quanto Trowa Barton._

_- Então onde está o erro?_

_- Será que Triton Bloom pode continuar sendo Trowa Barton para sempre? Será que Quatre Winner pode se apaixonar por quem eu sou de verdade?_

_Ashley estava chorando. Aquilo era tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo tão complicado! Para ela, aquela garoto de cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos verdes era Trowa Barton e não Triton Bloom. Se estivesse no lugar de Quatre, o que faria? Trowa havia dito que, mesmo Triton, amava Quatre, será que não era isso que importava? Mas seria apenas o lado de Trowa, ou seria Triton? Balançou a cabeça. Triton era diferente de Trowa? Talvez falasse mais... Tentou imaginar Trowa mais faladeiro, mais divertido, mais comunicativo... expressivo. Não. Aquele não era Trowa Barton, mas talvez pudesse ser Triton Bloom!_

_- 'Tô confusa. – queixou-se para si mesma e voltou seus olhos para dentro do banheiro ao constatar que Quatre ia falar:_

_- Então me mostre, me mostre como Triton Bloom é. Mas se ele se preocupa comigo, se ele gosta de mim... eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo, eu vou me apaixonar por Triton Bloom, da mesma maneira pela qual eu me apaixonei por Trowa Barton, eles podem ter nomes diferentes e agir de maneira diferentes... mas ambos são a mesma pessoa, e são a pessoa que eu amo!_

_Ash ficou extramente feliz em ouvir aquilo e a última coisa que viu, foi Trowa, bem, talvez fosse Triton, abraçando Quatre._

Ashley saiu correndo até onde as meninas estavam.

- Meninas, deixem eles em paz! – Falou, bufando. – Pelo menos por hoje, onegai?

Lyria deu de ombros.

- Só porque não são meu casal preferido... tá? Aliás, tenho coisas a resolver agora. – disse, olhando para os outros dois.

Ela andou até eles.

- É a vez de vocês agora! – comentou.

- Duo pode ir na frente. – disse o Soldado Perfeito.

- Ma... Mas por que não vão os dois juntos? – perguntou. – Vai ser mais rápido...

- Porque não. – concluiu ele. – Já que não se manifesta, então eu vou na frente. – Heero terminou, parando em frente à porta do banheiro.

A porta se abriu segundos depois da declaração de Heero. Tanto o moreno quanto o árabe tinham toalhas enroladas na cintura.

- Ashley, onde podemos pegar roupas? – Perguntou Quatre, gentil como sempre.

- Ah, estão ali. – Ash apontou para a sala de estar. – Eu deixei as suas coisas e as do Tr... do Trowa ali. – Travou ao mencionar o nome do garoto de olhos verdes. Será que deveria chama-lo de Triton ou de Trowa?

- Muito obrigado. – Falou o loiro, levando o moreno pela mão até o local indicado por ela.

- Nhai... eu tô fud... – Ela ia reclamar quando os olhos de Angel a fizeram se calar. Ao que parecia ela não era muito fã de palavrões. A garota a puxou para que se sentassem no sofá daquela sala mesmo para que lhe contasse o porquê de ter travado no nome de Trowa.

Duo encontrava-se apoiado no para-peito da janela da sala, olhando para o horizonte. Lyria aproximou-se dele lentamente.

- Duo? – chamou-o.

Não obteve resposta, o garoto parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Duo? – chamou novamente.

O americano desviou o olhar para a garota.

- Você está assim por causa do Heero, não é? – perguntou Lyria.

- Não, por que eu estaria assim por causa daquele... daquele... Soldado Perfeito? – retrucou, de forma áspera.

Lyria suspirou. Ele não conseguia disfarçar, por mais que tentasse.

- Não minta para mim. Afinal, não é você que nunca mente? Vai, me conta.

- Tá, tá bom. Eu admito. – Duo passou a mão pela franja castanha.

- Eu percebi que você ficou triste lá na cozinha, quando o Heero disse aquelas coisas... Por que vocês insistem em manter essa mentira, Duo? Pra quê todo esse disfarce?

- Não é disfarce nenhum... Heero só está comigo por curtição, como ele mesmo disse. E se essa for a única maneira possível de eu ter alguma coisa com ele, eu aceito. – concluiu, voltando a olhar o horizonte escuro da noite.

A garota estava incrédula. Como ele podia concordar com um absurdo daqueles?

- Duo! Eu não acredito que você, auto-denominado Deus da Morte, se deixa humilhar desse jeito! Onde já se viu? Isso não está certo! Olhe pra mim. – Lyria ordenou, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos. – Você ama o Heero? Não aceito mentiras! Ama ou não?

O garoto de trança respirou fundo antes de responder.

- ...Amo. Satisfeita? Mas isso não mudará nada. Eu... eu posso me contentar com o que eu e Heero temos agora.

- Nada disso! A situação atual de vocês tá totalmente errada, e eu não posso admitir que você se machuque desse jeito. Vou resolver essa situação já, já! – Lyria soltou o rosto de Duo e virou-se para voltar pra frente da porta do banheiro, porém o americano a segurou pelo braço.

- Não vá falar com ele! Só vai piorar as coisas.

Ly sorriu docemente.

- Não se preocupe, só vou 'sondar o território' pra você. Se bem que eu tenho certeza de que seus sentimentos são recíprocos. Mas eu prometo não falar nada pra ele se o caso for contrário! – disse, fazendo o sinal da cruz com os dedos e voltando para o seu posto de espera.

- Quem esse idiota tá pensando que é? – Ash disse, de uma hora para a outra, olhando para os dois e ainda conversando com Angel.

- Isso aí! O Heero é um imbecil, tapado e anta! – Angel completou, e voltou a conversar com a outra.

- Deixe estar, ele vai ver só. – disse Lyria, sentando-se no sofá junto com as outras duas. – Não vou ficar esperando o imbecil em frente à porta. Ele não merece isso. Depois eu falo com ele, quando estivermos só nós dois. Mas e aí, qual é o papooow?

- Ashley estava me explicando o que ouviu entre Trowa e Quatre, depois que saímos.

- Nhai, eu também quero sabeeeer!

Ashley voltou a resumir o que ouvira da boca do moreno e expôs suas dúvidas, o que acabou gerando uma bela polêmica entre as três e um Duo fuxiqueiro e um pouco mais animado no meio.

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas:**

**-1- Bem, Senhoras e Senhores, Meninas e Meninos, Moxas e Moxos, nós não vamos sair por aí distribuindo nome de escritores, né? Então contentem-se com nomes inventados e nicks... XP**

**-2- A Fallen Angel tem uma queda pelo Q-sama _–escuta Sayuri enquanto digita-_ Tá, a Say disse que não é uma queda, é um abismo! Ela prefere ele! Por isso a referência.**

**-3- Bem, se a Misao-sama pode dizer que não existem filhotes de pombos eu me acho no direito de dizer que assobiar e assoviar são coisas diferentes! _–Goddess é maluca, não ligar-_ Assobiar é no estilo do fiu fiu... e assoviar é naquele estilo mais alto, que vc usa pra chamar alguém q tá à quilômetros de distância ou num show... vcs já devem ter entendido!**

**-4- êêê, último ponto! Por que número? Simples: tem gente que pode não saber que Triton Bloom é o nome verdadeiro (pelo menos é o que sai em revistas e sites oficiais por aí...) de Trowa Barton. O que me deixa extremamente feliz, assim ele não pode ter droga de relação nenhuma com a Catherine Bloom, já que eles são irmãos... não que não exista droga de fics com relações entre irmãos... mas ah, vcs me entenderam e é isso que importa!**

**(Sayuri) Ahá! Agora eu pego aquele infeliz do Heero de jeito, ele vai ver só! Hmpf. Como OUSA fazer isso com my love? Mas please, não fiquem com raiva de mim pela cena desse capt... Mim tbm odiar ver Duo-love trixtinhu... ­_–sai pra confortar o americano-_**

**(Goddess) Bem, em relação ao Trowa e ao Quatre: Pelo que eu vi (nada do q eu escrevi foi programado, as idéias surgiram na hora) esse relacionamento vai ser beeeeem conturbado, não vai ser um mar de rosas como todo mundo diz que 3x4 é! Afinal, apesar de serem a mesma pessoa pode ser que haja alguma mudança de personalidade. Será que Winner se apaixona por Triton ou será que ele só vai conseguir viver com o Trowa? Qual será a personalidade final do meu amado? _–Goddess cheia de dúvidas, muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta... ;.;-_**

**(Sayuri) _–voltando pra frente do PC-_ Como vcs devem ter percebido, Treize-san e Wuffy nem apareceram tanto... Só pra dar aquele showzinhu babável, né, mai blz... Também, pô, eles praticamente MORAM no quarto, cara, nunca vi! Vão acabar ficando desnutridos. n.nU Quanto ao desfile... Com certeza vai sair no capt 24! Já enrolamos demais, mas a culpa naum é nossa! As idéias estouram nas nossas cabeças como pipocas na panela! Principalmente de madrugaaaaa. Bueno, não vamos enrolar mais! Xauzinhuuu!**

**(Goddess) Bye byeeeeee**


End file.
